Trusting
by ichkak
Summary: Mentally unstable Ichigo lives with Byakuya who was once a member of the Imperial Family. There are some that don't want them together, there are some that don't want them to take another breath. AU but set in Japan. COMPLETE Epilogue added!
1. Meeting

The story is yaoi which means boy love! So don't like that idea then hit your back button.

I did a bit of research for this story and all details can be found in Wikipedia under 'Imperial House of Japan', but I have taken liberties with the connection obviously to Byakuya. Doh! He's a cartoon character! However it is true that the Royal Family were _stream lined_ in the 1940's after the second world war.

**Summary – **Uni Student Ichigo makes up his Student Grant by working in a bar, he meets Byakuya a member of the Imperial Family. A real life version of the clan burden which tears at two lovers wanting to be together.

I don't own the Bleach characters

Here you go an updated and much improved verion of chapter one. The first chapter always seemes to be the trickiest to do.

**Trusting**

Attending University seemed to be a life of all or nothing. It was either damn hard work, reams of assignments and practicals or it was partying and lazy lie ins. Another famous aspect seemed to be money too. One day your grant had just paid out and you felt as flush as the richest man and next it had all been spent on your partying lifestyle and you could only afford a can of baked beans to eat. One or other seemed to happen on a daily basis, but both could not happen it seemed together. Lazing in bed would just not work when pages and pages of essays needed to be researched and written. Statistics and historical facts as boring as they were needed doing. Partying couldn't happen unless you happened to have a very rich friend or understanding parents. Somehow, by scrimping and saving however, students never seem short of fun.

Ichigo, enjoying his first year, had worked hard and he felt he deserved a little time to play now that he'd wrangled a week off his part time job.

Ichigo and his student friends lives consisted of attending their so called 'full time' courses that only consisted of 20 hours of tutored time, 30 hours working to feed their student life style and the rest with that all important PARTYING!

Oh and 2 hours studying because they had an assignment due in!

Only in the case of Kurosaki Ichigo, things were a little twisted. He liked his course for a start. So he attended the 20 hours diligently, he worked in a gay club behind the bar five nights from 10 till 2 and spent the rest of his time studying and doing assignments. Alright, his assignments were all about playing music, his free time was about music too. He liked music aright! Yeah and he was gay. He didn't advertise the fact widely inside college, but his friends knew and respected him none the less for it. They were a gang of long suffering companions that had followed each other from their earliest school days.

However Ichigo's nights weren't usually spent in their company. Not this week anyway.

He had the week off work and this was only the first night and yep he was back in the club because that way he got free entry and free drinks. It was a good way to cut costs with an added bonus, instead of being behind the bar or taking the entrance fees wishing he was on the dance floor, tonight he was actually _on_ the dance floor.

His proudly erect ginger hair moved freely with the shake of his head, his body confined in skinny jeans and white t-shirt looked good enough to please everyone, although he only dressed tonight to please himself. He wasn't out on the pull, not in this joint anyway, he was simply out to let his hair down and chill. Not that his hair would let itself do anything but stand upright, it had enough gel on it to keep it up for a week and his penis was mighty jealous of that fact. His hands waved in the air in time to the beat, his shoulders swayed, his head was nodding, his hips were gyrating and he felt alive. Really alive.

He could feel the throb of the beat rising up through the soles of his feet and sinking into his very being. The music lived inside him and he sang for all his worth as his eyes closed and his entire soul was nothing but the notes and vocals ringing around him.

Byakuya stepped down the last steps into the underground club and let his eyes adjust to the gloom of the place. His eye didn't miss a thing as he scanned the place left to right, starting with the big bear crowd just inside the door, they looked at him and he looked at them and nothing more happened, they were not each others types. Byakuya was not a huge, muscle bound man with a penchant for leather chokers and a body covered in soft downy hair. No, not each others type.

The crowd of 'she-bitches' that proclaimed themselves more female than the real females of the species sat next and twirled their boa's and crossed their fishnet clad legs. Their make-up as ever was six feet thick and all wore the customary black false lashes and the Dolly Parton wig. Again, no not his type.

The far right had a few men who looked a little more comfortable to him, but the campness was just a little to obvious and Byakuya didn't consider himself in need of a man who thought his actions were feminine, but they still dressed as a male. He didn't like their sickly sounding voices and the way they draped themselves around their chosen alpha male.

He looked out at the regulars who were 'normal' gays. Just 'normal men' in their expensive designer gear who paid just as much if not more for a facial and wax at the salons. Their hair and their clothes said everything about them, they were able to indulge in themselves and had the time to preen. The odd one or two, rare in Byakuya's eyes, were just white collar workers who just waltzed along in their suits from work and were the real normal people out on the streets. The ones who could hide their sexuality from their comrades and families without effort. That was his section. He fitted Here.

Okay so his suit, jacket and tie discarded in his limo, cost him several thousand pounds, his long dark hair was pampered to an inch of its life and his hands were immaculately manicured. That was his life, that's where he grew up and that's where he lived; so to him that was normal; he was a walk in from work type of guy. He just happened to be rich. Very rich.

He was in need of some more _intimate_ attention tonight, having literally just left a meeting that had gone on far too long. It usually took that level of desperation to get him into these places but there was little to no other way for him to arrange such types of contact. His family would not understand. No that was an understatement, his family would not tolerate it. Tradition, tradition, tradition. Japanese ideals must be upheld at all times and one must carry themselves with an air of decorum at all times. Intimacies with men were a taboo.

The barman handed over the swirl of brandy and ice and took the crisp fresh note offered. Casually leaning against the bar with one elbow, Byakuya looked out from his perch on the high bar stool at the dance floor and the pounding music. Which lucky man would take his eye tonight? He wondered.

Several people did catch his eye, his usual types. One of them he may well have already sampled. Of course, the spikes of orange hair stood out in the crowd. Hair of all colours was displayed here tonight, but only his, besides the blacks, looked natural. The boys dancing was hypnotic and by the end of his drink he was still watching him with single minded 'perverted' thoughts. It amused Byakuya to see someone so absorbed in their own inner world and so totally at ease. The creature, seemed to be soaking up the musical vibes around him like a audio leach and he was totally unaware of anyone surrounding him. He could have been the only person on the dance floor and something told Byakuya, that he wouldn't have minded that at all.

With obvious sweat rolling down his face from his frantic dancing to the beat the young man made his way towards the bar, fanning himself with his hand and giving odd comments to men as he passed. Byakuya's eyes narrowed and took in every expression he gave out, every movement of his hands and body language towards the others. Who ever this man was, Byakuya wanted to know why everyone else seemed to know him. He wanted to know him too, especially those lips; their shape was mesmerising, their colouring beautiful and it made his breath falter as he slid the tip of his tongue out to slide it across the round plump shapes.

Byakuya boldly watched the ginger haired youth lean against the bar next to him and call the barman by his familiar name.

"Chad, can I have a coke?" He yelled across the din, sank with some notable relief in the empty bar stool beside him. "Cheers mate!" He waved the chilled bottle that was placed in front of him. The barman never asked for any money and none was offered, but a friendly nod was given.

"Good time?" The barman identified as Chad asked over the din.

"Fab!" The other replied with a huge, delicious smile as he raised the bottle to his lips.

Byakuya was mesmerised as he raised his own glass in time and watched the soft pink lips fasten around the bottle neck and tip up; the drink was thirstily inhaled with several bobs of his Adam's apple. Time slowed and everything else dimmed in the rich man's eyes as he watched the exquisite dance that he couldn't tear his eyes from. Something about this person was different. He couldn't put his finger on it, but his fascination was like an obsession. He wanted to sample this human more than anything else he's tasted before, it was maddeningly impulsive of him, but he didn't care right now. What he wanted, he was going to get.

Ichigo knew he was being watched, but he was used to that in here. Being constantly propositioned was a regular occurrence, tonight was no exception as he was the 'wrong' side of the bar and within groping reach of the regulars. They'd taken many chances to brush up against him or to blatantly reach out and fondle his buttocks; several comments on _filling_ them had been made as he made his way from the dance floor, but he'd managed to laugh it all off tonight. He refused to get het up about it when he was out to enjoy himself. He could handle it. None of them appealed to him but it was no coincidence that he now sat close enough to be almost brushing the the exotic observer's thighs.

"Ichigo!" A hand suddenly arrived and rubbed Ichigo's rear with a little too much of a lower dip and pressure between his buttocks than he would have liked. This was one perv that always crept up unannouced and he turned to scowl at Urahara Kisuke. "Can't keep away from me can you." Kisuke the club owner always felt he had a right to run his hand down his employee's spine with a suggestive speed i.e. slowly! Kisuke in his own mind, felt it was always nice to keep up an intimate knowledge of his employee's so that his customers were getting what they wanted – neigh demanded in club staff i.e. hot butt's and good eye candy! It was all about quality assurance!

"You're cheap." Ichigo replied honestly waving his all but empty bottle and conveying he meant the drinks not the company! He stood to turn away from the man's creeping palms and let the bar be his physical barrier to the attention.

"Ready to take me up on my offer?" Oh his offer, to bed and be wooed? The right way to promotion it seemed in this place. Promoted to what though, no one was sure; probably tea boy the following morning!

"Can't." Ichigo's scowl deepened as the man's took a step forward to resume his skin contact on the boys rump by starting on his hip and slowly edging around.

"Why is that?" Ichigo shifted his backside away and found himself rubbing against the dark haired stunner whose hand thankfully went around his shoulder rather than any where lower.

"He is with me." Came a deep velvet voice. Ichigo turned his head and remembered the man at the bar, the one he'd suffered a 'Whoa shit he is f'ing hot' moment earlier. Kisuke looked from one to the other with surprise especially at the deep and meaningful way they seemed to be staring at one another. "We were just going to have another dance." Byakuya spoke again, tearing his eyes away from Ichigo's and the deepest rich chocolate colour he'd seen. That strong protective arm, moved itself from his shoulder and wound around Ichigo's waist propelling him at the same time towards the dance floor, leaving Ichigo no room to back out and Kisuke standing there flapping his gums like a stranded fish.

"Hey!" Ichigo realised he had gone along with the physical encouragement when they reached the dance floor. He looked squarely into his abductor's eyes as those strong arms took his body in a rather close embrace and began to move to the music. Ichigo squirmed and made a sound to protest, but he was captured, by a firm grip of each hand and manoeuvred expertly by someone who clearly had more experience at these things than he did. There was no choice but to go along with this. As their bodies made contact to shift and jive to the beat there was no mistaking the _size_ of the man against him, as he pressed his groin forward to rub against Ichigo's. Although his anatomy was willing, Ichigo wanted to step back a pace for a bit of air and to catch his breath, but a hand was keeping him firmly in place. A moments worry passed through the red heads brain as he wondered if he had stepped out of the foxes lair into a lions. Some people just had a way about them, you know confident, sure of their looks, just short of arrogance but still quite dominate and of course sexual prowess dripping from their pores. Sadly he admitted to himself that he was caught hook line and sinker. This guy was gorgeous in a Simon Cowell sort of way, his power and brilliant white teeth hooked you in and his charisma closed all the exits before you realised you were couldn't breath any more. Ichigo's chest had constricted as he drank in the sight and feel of that man overpowering him. He was scared but exhilarated, and it was a quandary he seemed happy to wallow in.

"Is he still watching?" That exotic deep voice rumbled over the music and vibrating across Ichigo's nerve endings. He nodded after a quick flick of his eyes to their strangely dressed voyeur. "Well then, lets make this a little more believable shall we?" Ichigo raised his eyebrows and the man leaned in towards him. Panic rose in his stomach and a lurch of butterflies swamped him. They were going to kiss!

Ichigo didn't know what to expect, he didn't allow many men to come this close out of choice. Quite how he was meant to react he didn't know. What if it was too harsh, or too wet? What if he showed how limited his knowledge was? Was his breath clean? There was no time to answer these questions and his mental faculties decided to shut down against their will as a wave of fluttering ignited in his body steaming from the softest press of lips against his. Shards of pleasure ran through his mouth and right down his spine to his already strained crotch. He couldn't help but close his eyes and open his mouth slightly in a groan. A warm damp brandy object slid between his tongue and flicked at his own. More shards rushed over him and he leant helplessly against his captor as they explored deep within his mouth. Slightly coming back to his senses Ichigo pushed his tongue forward pressing between the easily opened lips of his mystery saviour. He enjoyed the taste spreading through his mouth and soft warmth of the invading organ. His breathing hitched and struggled under the weight of emotions suddenly crashing through him.

The taste of the brandy was intoxicating and as their tongues swirled in their own dance, the kiss had gone on far longer than necessary and their observer had admitted defeat and walked away some time ago, but it didn't matter to them. They hadn't noticed anyway.

The music appropriately had slowed which was convenient for the slow circling dance they had been engaged in this far. The beat rising through his feet led his movement and Ichigo lifted his arms and slid his hands through the long dark locks to hold behind the man's powerful neck. The kiss lessened and both men remained tightly locked in each others arms as they chilled to the rhythm and caught their thoughts and racing hearts.

Ichigo was mortified by his bulge issues, but it seemed that at least he'd pushed enough buttons to feel the same response back. All of a sudden he was taken with the need to have a little more than a kiss on a dance floor and he pulled back enough to flash his rare smile. He watched with satisfaction at the way the man seemed to drink in the shape of his lips, the contours of his face and sparkle of enjoyment in his eyes. Its not as if he wasn't engaged in a similar observation exercise.

The strands of midnight hair felt like satin strands of silk passing through his fingers. It fell in a graceful bounce and shone under the flashing lights. The dark steel eyes showed an element of brooding and depth Ichigo rarely saw in the men who propositioned him. The way his body swayed against his, complimented his movements and showed a steak of a well trained and coordinated man. Ichigo was sure he wasn't a dancer, but his body moved like panther with a hidden power and strength beneath his glossy black coat. He was intrigued.

"I'm Ichigo." Byakuya had already surmised that from the interaction at the bar earlier. His manners at least were above the usual types who fancy a piece of expensive rump. That still left him however enjoying the boys demeanour; he was like an unpolished diamond with its rough edges yet to reveal the beauty that hid within. His cautions hold around Byakuya's body and the ever-so-slight tremble amused the older man. His cocky attitude earlier seemed to be a front that he couldn't hold onto for long. Byakuya nodded his head in a polite acknowledgement of the boys introduction and added a slight smile to lessen his worries.

"Pleased to meet you Ichigo." Ichigo laughed now he took in the accent of a well bred white collar worker. Hell it beat the paedophiles he usually got in here groping his backside as he moved between tables clearing glasses. "My name is Byakuya."

Ichigo ran the name over in his head several times. He liked the way it rolled around his mind and he wanted to whisper it in the man's ear and see if he'd shiver in response. Leaning in as an excuse to speak over the music, he pressed his lips against the shell of the man's ear and breathed the name out. "Byakuya. I haven't seen you in here before." He added to keep within the tight hold around his shoulders and waist for a few seconds longer, but the man loosened his grip to speak back. Ichigo didn't feel the quiver he wanted, but he had no idea of the extraordinary amount of control Byakuya could summon up. His body was a tool and he controlled every aspect with an iron fist. The warmth in Ichigo's whisper had almost undone his hold of his libido, and if he hadn't of allowed some space between their straining bodies he would have given in to the urge to push him to the floor and pound into him.

"I have been in here many times. But my work has kept me away for a while."

"Shame." Pang of something regrettable sparked in Ichigo, it all sounded to fluid for him. Why couldn't he have been a little more permanent?

"It appears it is something I can rectify in the immediate future." Mind games aside, Byakuya had liked the disappointment the boy displayed.

"That's some accent!" Ichigo laughed.

"It is who I am. I am not to your taste then?" As Byakuya stated his question, Ichigo wondered what his taste was, he'd never really had much more than a high school crush on someone before. There may have been a few actors and singers that aroused his attention but no real live person before. Judging by the way his heart was pounding and his groin was wishing to free itself from the restraints of his jeans; he had to guess that his taste might well have been well spoken, tall, & handsome strangers who just happened to have long dark hair and eyes the colour of a full moon at midnight.

Byakuya sensed the moments of deep thought and the appraisal in the chocolate eyes watching him. Interrupting him with another kiss, he knew he'd found more than a catch of the day and the night was far from over. "Tell me, would you consider going somewhere quieter?" His lips spoke brushing against the teens.

In the bright lights of his apartment Byakuya looked at the lad he had brought home on a whim…lad…he was certainly that he realised now the brighter lights of his flat lit the ginger youths face. Boy even? Surely he hadn't drunk enough to have stooped to cradle snatching. The boy seemed to notice his unease and tipped his head similar to a confused puppy.

"How old are you?" The older man asked. Oh that voice was sending Ichigo insane. They'd said so little in the car and now in the stark silence of this flat, the deep resonance and tone seemed to rumble right though Ichigo's chest. The intonation and pitch were eloquent and obviously coached, every word was thought through and measured. No speech was wasted on idle chat and yet he dived right into the heart of a conversation without appearing overbearing.

Ichigo felt that he didn't deserve the attention of a man so obviously leagues above him. What on earth was he doing? Why had his mind let his mouth run off before he'd thought this through. Lamb to the slaughter and all that.

"Eighteen." Ichigo replied a little too quietly. Byakuya noted that he seemed to have lost his confidence since the club. Just there barely inside the threshold, hugging his arms around his body, eyes dipped and very submissive like a frightened mouse and _oh so_ edible. Just at what point had his senses left him to pluck this virginal creature up from the forest of debauchery?

"Eighteen?" Byakuya raised a well coiffed eyebrow. "I know I was not accepting invites to strange men's homes at that age." The elegant man strolled into the kitchen and Ichigo felt even more lost in the spacious open plan space.

He moved towards the breakfast bar in a hope of holding onto something solid to ground himself. His eyes cast around the huge flat and its dark glossy wooden floors. The white leather sofa's, the hugest plasma screen he had ever seen and a Hi-Fi that resembled an airship. From the fancy silk curtains, huge glass windows that over looked the town and 10 place glass dining table the place screamed money. Ichigo felt completely out of his depth. His skanky Uni dorm would fit twenty times over in this space, hell even his dad's whole house would fit in with room to spare.

"I don't usually." He confessed trying to look confident and unknowingly failing.

"Or never have before?" Byakuya asked placing two mugs from the white gloss cupboards onto the white sparkling granite work top.

"What happened to the drink you said about?" He asked watching the man open a silver fridge door for milk.

"Coffee would be better under the circumstances." Byakuya said coolly flicking kettle on. He would hate to give the teen alcohol and make him do anything he didn't want to.

"I have done this before!" Ichigo said angrily clasping his hands into fists on the worktop.

"Of course." Byakuya didn't look him in the eye to confirm that he doubted the outburst and instead choose to concentrate on the spoonful of coffee reaching the mug. "Milk and sugar?"

"Just milk."

"I don't think I have sugar anyway." Byakuya looked up at the kid and saw his white knuckles holding the counter top. "Why don't you go and take a seat?" He gestured towards the deep sofa. "Just relax. Put the TV or some music on if you like."

Listening to sound of the kettle boil somewhere behind him, Ichigo looked at the array of CD's in the rack and noted an endless stream of classical stuff, a few old compilations from the 80's and 90's and then just the odd recent thing. Music was not this man's bag.

His finger poised over a CD and chuckled.

"Boy band classics!" He said with his mirth reaching Byakuya's ears.

"Pure slush for when required." Byakuya shrugged. "That and they are easy to get to know the lyrics of when I want to prance around the flat singing into my hairbrush." Ichigo snorted at that mental image and doubted the man actually did that at all, Ichigo on the other hand... it had been known.

"Slush it is then." Ichigo pulled out the plastic and pressed the on button of the Hi Fi.

Soon enough the music was crooning around them as they sat on the largest of the sofas.

They drank almost in complete silence, but somehow that suited them both. Ichigo felt so out of his comfort zone, he wanted to put his thumb in his mouth and call for his 'blankee' that is, if he had one. The object of his desire had no qualms with staring intently at him which did not help him either.

"What were you doing at the club at eighteen?" Byakuya's voice broke into their silence, he had guessed the answer already, but it broke the ice to ask.

"I work there with Chad. Have done since the start of this term, but I had the night off to let my hair down and chill."

"I watched you dance for a while." Byakuya almost smiled. Almost mind, Ichigo got the feeling that it wasn't something Byakuya did on a regular basis anyway.

"I love dancing. It's worth a circuit of the gym." Ichigo's face lit up. "If anything gets me down, I can just play some music and forget it all."

"If only life were that simple, I would find that my problems had not lessened and wondered why I did not just get on with the job of tackling them?"

"But it would put you in the right frame of mind." Ichigo smiled. The boy certainly had a cute smile. Byakuya was not one usually for revealing too much of his inner self, but this boy, this boy was different. Byakuya loved the way he flipped from confident to insecure, he felt a rousing of his protective nature that wanted to comfort and encourage Ichigo to his full potential. There was a lot underneath the surface of this human, and he wanted to peal away the layers to find each new level. If dancing and music where the key to his happiness, then why not utilise them?

"Let's dance then." Byakuya put their coffee mugs on the glass table then held out his hand for the teen to take. Ichigo looked at the steely eyes that had softened in that moment and accepted, letting his hand slide into the warm firm grip.

As the music poured from the speakers, their bodies closed in pressing rows of firm abs snug together. Height for height they seemed perfectly matched, was that a forewarning of their future?

Again his arms wrapped around the older man's and shoulder so he could lean in to this perfect body. Without the noise and distraction of the club, the hold seemed that much more thrilling. Now each sense was able to take in all the small details and absorb the information. None seemed more aware than the sense of smell and Ichigo smelt a waft of something delicious pass his nostrils; there was just something undefinable about it, he wanted to drown, smothered and wrap himself up in that scent. He smiled into the shoulder he was leaning against as he felt a soft caress to the hair behind his ear and the feel of a soft breath passing over his shoulder.

"You smell good." Ichigo murmured.

It seemed that Ichigo turned into a purring kitten with the touch behind his ear. The fingers that were trailing through his hair had him soften like melted butter and hum approving sounds. With such a strong reaction from the simple connection, Byakuya's imagination was ruining his composure with thoughts of what noises Ichigo would make writhing beneath him.

He wound his fingers around clumps of strawberry hair, giving soft tugs earning him more vocal encouragement.

"Your hair feels soft and..._fluffy_." Byakuya murmured into Ichigo's ear; the lack of suitable vocabulary showing how his mind was slowly unravelling.

"That's a bucket of gel and hours of work you know." Ichigo replied sighing as Byakuya's breath drifted down his collar. The hands around him where travelling around the seat of his buttocks and rubbing against his well guarded hind quarter. Byakuya's erection was firm and pressing against his to the point that Ichigo's breath had started to get ragged. Too much more and he'd be in a fine mess. The atmosphere was quickly getting too intense and beyond his limit. He shivered involuntarily.

Byakuya wanted this kid like yesterday, after that shiver he expected to find eyes filled with as much lust as his own. With the intention of kissing those shapely lips, he pulled back to admire the exquisite features of his golden treat. Momentarily he faltered as he realised the lust was overshadowed by other emotions. The boy was uncertain and fearful. The realisation thrust like ice through his core and he shifted his hips just far enough away to loose contact. His hands shifted to safer more comforting touch and instead of kissing, he placed his brow to Ichigo's and sighed softly.

Ichigo had dreamed of moments like this, he wanted it, he did. But... He was terrified too. Part of his brain needed this contact. It welcomed and savoured the hugs and touches. Thrummed with delight like a child in a mothers embrace. The hormonal teen was panting and groaning for release of the pressure in his balls. It wanted to know if an orgasm with another person felt better than by his own hand in forced silence of his bed at night. And although he really wanted a relationship, a one night stand would do. But the sensible side of him, wanted to step back and leave right this minute ripping his body away from the touch on him. How foolish had he been to put himself in this predicament? He didn't know Byakuya from Adam, for all he knew he was the local rapist and he'd be found tomorrow with his throat slit. His family couldn't take another bloody loss.

Byakuya sensed it all. He might be known as a cold hearted bastard, but he never liked to see pain on someone's face because of him. He'd had enough heartache himself. It just proved that not everyone in those clubs was out for sex and the short term pleasure it gave. There were people like Ichigo who shouldn't really be there.

He shouldn't be here either.

Byakuya widened the gap and retreated into his cool emotionless casing and stepped back away from the teen. Maturity won over hormones and as the adult here, he wasn't about to force this child. It took some effort to simmer his libido, but he managed it behind his stoic façade.

"Its late and I'm tired. I would dearly like you to stay, but… maybe you would rather…" He even felt gracious enough to give the boy a chance to back out with his pride intact.

"I'm fine." Ichigo said in a partially believable tone. His nerves were back and Byakuya wondered what he wanted from this. Had he opened his soul with a can opener he would have seen the child that wanted to grow up and move on from the things that had held him back for so long. He wanted to prove to himself more than anyone else that he was an adult who could look after himself. He was tired of the cosseting and overbearing parenting he had already. Even his friends smothered him. "C...can I stay?"

Inside every person is a unmappable area of mystery. Its the core of our being that seeks out others, looking for that corner of the street where just round the bend waits our soul mate. Ichigo had heard it said that love at first sight was a myth but maybe it was okay to realise just who you were going to be with forever and let the love come later? Every glance at this man made his stomach lurch and butterflies rush frantically around his belly. There was so much longing in him and although there was no reason to, he wanted to trust this well bred male. Okay so he wasn't that far out of his comfort zone in finding someone else who displayed traits of protectiveness; firstly with Kisuke's advances and now being so understanding about his short comings.

"I only have the one bed." Byakuya placed the mugs on the drainer and turned to lean against the cabinet and weigh up the consequences of this. Was it really a good idea? The last thing he needed was his name linked to a sex scandal. They'd been enough rumours about him already.

"I'll sleep on the sofa." The ginger haired kid indicated with his thumb and Byakuya sighed, he was a good kid, far too innocent to have been caught in that damn club. But... he didn't want him to walk out that door either.

"It's a rather large bed. I'm sure your scrawny figure will fit." The eyes sparkled with mirth even if the mouth only lifted very slightly. "I even promise to be good."

They'd chosen to leave their underwear on and Ichigo had felt happier with that as he lay there for a couple of hours wide awake. Sleep was not going to come any time soon and Ichigo felt it might be better to just slide out the bed and head off back to his dorm. He let out a sigh and laid his arm over his eyes. Stupid fool getting himself into this situation; he should have known better.

Ichigo tensed as he felt an arm begin to slide under his neck but sensing his state it stopped.

"You don't seem to be able to sleep. Come on, just relax and switch stop thinking so hard." Came as an explanation and Ichigo nodded at the silhouette who moved closer. Once his initial shock had worn off, he had to admit that it felt amazing, as the arm snaked around holding him close, he actually felt safe. Ichigo could never have imagined that being with someone just with this innocent hold could feel so wonderful. Never mind it was with someone he'd just met, but it was just a hug. Just that. But, it wasn't a _just_ anything, it was a first. A memorable and too bloody good first. Ichigo felt himself relaxing at the contact, snuggling in closer for the skin to skin contact. The rise and fall of Byakuya's chest and the way his breath rushed over his skin felt very calming. The long strong arms seemed to wrap him with an anti loneliness spell and he felt a little like Sleeping Beauty drifting into a millennia of dreams.

Just one thing sat on the tip of his tongue wanting release. He wanted to unburden himself, even just a little as a test of Byakuya's nature. "My previous times … The god damn honest truth is...I've never done this before." The voice of a child broke into the silence and Ichigo didn't understand his compulsion to reveal the truth about himself. A tremor of worry had crept into those scared words. Ichigo waited for the rejection that he felt sure would happen. But it never did. Lips pressed onto his neck and left a light kiss.

"Lets get some sleep." The deep voice spoke softly. Ichigo smiled and let his eyes slide shut.

Byakuya really didn't know what to do. This boy, this child... just barely legal and now revealed to be as innocent as he seemed had thrown him for a six. Never had he taken such a partner before. They'd been experienced and willing. This kid was probably willing if he could over come his fears, but firsts shouldn't be with someone you pick up just for a night... Byakuya felt wretched at that thought. _No, not a night. For once I want more. I want it all. _

Ichigo woke in the morning to the smell of eggs and a the sound of a foot kicking the bedroom door open. He cracked open one eye and looked at the food making his way towards him. The barer smiled warmly with his toned chest and pants that delightfully left nothing to imagination. His long dark hair was showing the signs of a restless night but still somehow it looked just…amazing. Ichigo swallowed.

"Morning. If you would just move aside a little, breakfast is ready." The well spoken deep voice resonated in his mind and he shifted quickly as the tray hit the mattress and was pushed towards him before the god like man sat back on the bed. "I had no idea what you liked, so I hope this will do. Really the place was empty for so long and thank heavens for a housekeeper or we would have starved!"

Ichigo looked at the plates of, rice, miso soup, poached egg, pickled vegetables, salad, cooked fish, and nori. He took the offered chopsticks and smiled up at his bed fellow who was already offering the soup.

"You cook quite well."

"My housekeeper left it all in the fridge I only heated it up." Byakuya confessed.

"Housekeeper? At home that's called my sister. But at Uni, that's called instant ramen and a kettle." Ichigo laughed.

"What are you studying?"

"Music." Aha, hence the deep void of anything but happiness on the dance floor.

"So you can play an instrument?"

"My fav is my guitar. Dad brought it for me when I was 10. But I've progressed onto piano and drums."

"Oh a pop idol in the making?"

"Nah, I'm not a guy who wants fame and fortune. All that fuss of the papers and fans. Not me. I just want a run a music shop. My friends and I have this joke running, Inoue is going to have a cake shop and be an astronaut mind whilst being a teacher and running a Mister Doughnut, bless her, whilst next door will be Uryuu's dress shop..."

"Uryuu's a male name?"

"Yeah, but he's always been kind of surgically linked to his sewing machine in a perverted sort of way!" Ichigo laughed. "Chad is going to run a pet shop specialising in Parrots and then they'll be me and my music shop. Oh and round the corner Tatsuki will be running a Dojo."

"Quite the bunch of entrepreneurs." Byakuya mused picking up some sprouts and sliding them between Ichigo's lips. Ichigo looked at him wide eyed at the intimate gesture but Byakuya just sipped from his soup bowl as if it was normal. Okay, so two can play at that.

Ichigo scooped some egg onto the end of his chopsticks and looked to the man he was offering them too. Byakuya opened his mouth willingly and Ichigo smiled pulling it back. Byakuya raised his eyebrows and tutted. Ichigo offered it again and watched the lips seal around his chopsticks. He'd never once in his life shared such an intimate act and he found himself feeling rather pleased that this stranger would do so with him.

Ichigo sipped the soup until it was gone and Byakuya pouted.

"You. Did not. Save. Me. Any!" He said with all seriousness but his eyes were sparkling with gaiety.

"Sorry, thought you had finished." Ichigo grinned and licked his lips.

"Hm." Byakuya looked at the kid and smiled leaning in. "Give me at least a taste then." Their lips met softly at first, but Byakuya's lips pressed harder and his tongue lapped up the taste of the miso soup lingering in Ichigo's mouth. With the hint of Ichigo added to it, it seemed to have gained another altogether _tastier_ level. He pulled back only letting go of Ichigo's lower lip at the last moment. "Ermm Ichigo soup is rather nice." He whispered with his eyes intent on Ichigo's. "You have the most amazing face I have ever looked at."

Ichigo blushed furiously and rubbed a hand through his hair. "Hey what? With messy hair, morning breath and probably dribble stains down my chin?" He scoffed.

"Sensational." Byakuya whispered and pushed back in for another kiss with their chopsticks clattering onto the tray.

A distinct rousing in the underpants alarmed Ichigo.

As soon as the kiss ended Ichigo whipped off the bed and grabbed his jeans.

"Ireallyshouldbegoing." He rushed his words just as he rushed into his jeans.

"You have classes today?"

"Not this week no. But you must have to get to work?" Ichigo threw his t-shirt on over his head and searched the floor for his socks and shoes.

"This week my laptop is my work; I can do it when it suits me." He watched the frightened mouse trying to bolt and shook his head. "I'm sorry Ichigo. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Byakuya's curiosity had been raised even further, this kid was like a dear looking in the head lights of a car and he wanted to be the one to take that fear away from him. He wanted to do it with plenty of skin contact.

"Well..." Ichigo paused in his quick bid to get his second sock on. "I guess..." He slumped on the edge of the bed and gave Byakuya a feeble smiled. "I'm the one who should be sorry. You let me stay, you made all that breakfast and that..."

"Can I see you again?"

"You'd want to?" Ichigo's head snapped round to look at Byakuya.

"Yes." Byakuya smiled. "I really would. Tonight if possible?"

"Tonight? Shit..." Ichigo ran his hand through his hair and felt the flaky gel needing a wash. How the hell could anyone want him when he must look like shit?

"If you are busy, I understand." Byakuya wondered if he was being presumptuous thinking that Ichigo would want to see him. Maybe his hesitation was to look for an excuse?

"No, tonight would be great." Ichigo smiled a genuine smile and nodded.

"I shall pick you up then. Where do you live?" Ichigo remembered his dad was coming around and that wasn't good. Dad meet boyfriend, no not good just yet.

"Ahh... Maybe I should come here." Ichigo looked up at him sheepish. "My dad only found out about me last week. I think that a man picking me up might be a bit much for him."

"You told your father you were gay?"

"Yeah. He wasn't too amused at first." Ichigo shivered at the memory of Isshin clasping his hair frantically shouting at the picture of his wife fearing they'd never have any grandchildren.

"Then you have my admiration, my family are blissfully unaware." He reached down to the shoe hiding his side of the bed and handed it over. "Here." Ichigo took it and shoved his foot inside. "When ever you are ready, you know where I am."

...


	2. Confessions

Byakuya, dressed in his usual black trousers and white shirt strolled through the apartment with a coffee in one hand and a newspaper in the other reading as he went towards the dining table to finish his work where the laptop sat hot from its daily workout. He wore his hair tightly back and looked up with a raised eyebrow as the phone rang. He looked towards at the surly looking man with vibrant red hair and a covering of black tattoo's dressed in a grey suit. The man didn't have to hear the command, he'd worked for this guy long enough that he was body guard, lackie and servant when ever the whim took Byakuya. Now it seemed secretary was also added to that list.

"There's some kid downstairs. Kurosaki Ichigo. Said he's expected." Renji held his palm over the phone and spoke.

"Go and fetch him will you and tell Shuhei that we'll need him to drive us this evening." Byakuya sat at the laptop and began to type away. He listened to the confirmation that Renji was on his way down and continued to finish his document.

"If you keep going around in the limo, you'll draw attention to yourself. Why don't you use something a little more discreet. That is if you're on a 'date' as I assume you are?" Renji placed the receiver down and idled his way to the door, picking at his ear as he went. If this guy didn't want to advertise his was gay, then some precaution was required.

"That is your advice is it?" Byakuya replied with a tone that intended to chastise his subordinate for trying to tell him what to do. Byakuya was quite prepared for all eventualities. In his line of work it was a requirement to plan for even the unthinkable.

"The press know you are here. You don't want to flaunt yourself when your with male company." The press certainly liked to snap away at the most eligible bachelor in Japan. Any girl who snagged him would earn themselves a lifetime of luxury. It meant that all the women's magazines were hot for news on his dating status and rumours were abound with alleged relationships. Then the political broadcasts would ponder how that affected his role in society and if he was worth all the taxes they paid to keep him in his life of comfort.

"That is why he has the keys to your car." Renji controlled his outburst in front of the intimidating man and simmered away as he headed for the lift. "With expenses paid I fucking wish." He mumbled under his breath.

"Of course." Byakuya answered with his cool voice that floated from his expressionless face.

Renji jolted, amazed he was overheard this guy could really spook him out at times. _Of course! Of course without my permission to use MY car in the first place. Oh yeah, just you go ahead my imperial pain in the arse...._ He silent fumed as he watched the lift doors close and seal him away from his tyrant of a boss. _Damn what did this kid look like anyway? _

Renji stepped out of the lift and should have known. The concierge was holding someone to ransom, Byakuya only ever played with fire. _Discreet? How could he be discreet with a kid who looked 12 and had hair that colour! _

"Kurosaki Ichigo." The concierge was as stiff as his suit and he looked at the kid as if he was shit on his shoe, but Renji gave the squirt some credit for dating the stiffest shirt in history; 'He' who must be obeyed.

"Yo Renji!" Shuhei entered the door and grinned, Renji's phone in the lift call did the job. "Keys?"

"Now you go careful, she's got a sticky second and the breaks are new so tap 'em lightly or you'll be through the screen!" He threw his set of keys towards the dark spiky haired guy and looked back at the red head. "Coming up or standing there like a garden gnome?"

"Oh, coming up probably." He replied looking uncomfortable.

"His stiffness awaits." Renji bowed grandly and gestured the lifts.

The doors closed on them and Ichigo looked at the guy.

"Who the hell are you anyway?"

"Abarai Renji. General dogs body. I take it you know his name?" He snorted.

"Yeah. What'd you take me for?" Ichigo scowled at the rude obnoxious man.

"I dunno a guy who sleeps around on his first date?" Renji grinned and regretted it as the kid launched himself at him and grabbed him by his collar. His grip was surprisingly strong.

"What the hell!" They were almost head to head with teeth bared and in readiness to fight.

"Interesting way to show my guests to the room Abarai." Byakuya's voice broke into the tension and the elder man pulled back in surprise. The lift doors had opened way too quietly.

"Nah we were just sorting things out weren't we Renji?" Ichigo smirked at the guy cowering in the back of the lift.

"Yeah. Sorting things out." Renji nodded smoothing down his suit. _Smart Alec. _

"I just need a minute." Byakuya face was softer as he spoke to Ichigo, but when he looked up to Renji he was as hard as nails. "You can wait here." He took Ichigo by the shoulder and ushered him into the apartment leaving Renji in the lobby.

_Jeez yeah, thanks your fucking stiffness. Glad to!_ Renji glared at the closed door willing it to burst into flames with a single snarl.

Ichigo stood at the doorway nervously waiting and watching Byakuya. His eyes followed the man's graceful walk to his laptop on the dining table and tapped on the keys shutting down programmes until he got to the desktop which showed a red screen with a golden flower in the centre that rather resembled a marigold. Ichigo shrugged; maybe the guy was a royalist, he didn't figure that that desktop for fun!

Byakuya ensured his laptop was switching off before he turned to the younger man and gave him an appraising smile. He had not opted for jeans, good choice, but worn navy trousers with a cream shirt open all the way down and navy t-shirt underneath. A long silver chain with dog tags hung from his beautiful slender neck and a studded belt sparkled around his waist. Simple but so sinful on such a body. Byakuya hadn't missed the t-shirt that was off set possibly in a rush to put it on, showing a daring smidgen of collarbone and that one side of the t-shirt hastily tucked in had left one hip peeking out, yet almost hidden by open shirt. It was all teasing Byakuya. _Come and reveal the rest if you dare!_

"What is this wrong?" Ichigo grabbed the shirt and opened it out, looking down at himself. "I didn't know what we were doing? I had no idea what to put on and my digs didn't have anything decent Yuzu hasn't sent back my washing yet."

"Yuzu?" Byakuya smiled walking very slowly towards the boy.

"My sister. She does my washing as I don't have a machine."

"Well, all things considered..." Byakuya stopped a breath away from him, his eyes shouting his approval in a lustful way. "I'd say you looked incredible." He leaned in and touched their lips just for a fraction of a second.

Ichigo watched him move away to pick his wallet up from the coffee table and took his fingers to his lips. That had to be the quickest, softest and most dirtiest kiss he'd ever had. The gropes and kissed he got at work were all wet and slobbery and that one...well if all this were on a scale, that one was at the far end away from the drool! He hated drool!

"We are set then?" Byakuya took in the flush to Ichigo's face and smiled smugly at himself. "I have booked a table shall we go?"

...

It had to be the plushest and swankiest place Ichigo had ever seen in his life. He honestly thought that glam restaurants like this only existed in movies. They sat in a very private corner underneath a sparkling chandelier, a crystal vase held a single white rose and the place settings had to be pure silver too by their weight. Ichigo sat in fear that he would spill his drink on this perfect white table cloth and stand out even more than he already did amongst these elegant and formally dressed diners.

"This is... a little intimidating." He said to Byakuya with a small whisper as the waiter accepted Byakuya's order for their meal and walked away with his white towel neatly over his arm. "Oh God that sounded rather ungrateful, sorry!" He corrected himself and Byakuya just chuckled at him.

"Just relax. Some of the richest people in the world are complete eccentrics who wouldn't care if they drowned this place in red wine and vomited on the waiter."

"Ew. Yeah but they can afford to pay for the damage." He fingered his lager that came in a tall crystal glass.

"Where would you have been comfortable?" Byakuya leaned back in his chair and looked at the kid with an amused smile. His cool eyes swept over the self conscious gaze around the room Ichigo took and the brief shrug that also included the tiniest of pouts. Byakuya wanted to reach over and claim that bottom lip before it retreated, but he resisted.

"I dunno a burger bar?" He finished his shrug and looked at Byakuya with a wide smile. "But you'd probably look the same as me now. Man I am going to have to take you on a style shop. Do you only have black trousers and shirts of varying colours?"

"I dress as I wish not for fashion." _Did this child think as fast as his mouth? One subject runs into another without a hesitation._ Byakuya inhaled with a pleased warmth for Ichigo's innocence. It was such a contrast to his tedious meetings with the men in suits. A welcome contrast.

"You should, your shit hot and with that body..." Ichigo's face lit up beetroot read and Byakuya raised an eyebrow at him.

"I didn't think you were looking." He stopped himself from grinning like a victor in a battle although that is just how he felt.

"I... might have peeped a bit." Ichigo said coyly.

Byakuya picked up his glass of champagne again and sipped it amused at this innocent child. He was a left field choice, but one that seemed to pique his interest rather more than he should have done. So they shared a common lust for each other at least; but Byakuya was not a man to rush things and so Ichigo could have all the time he needed. Judging by the red smudge across his cheeks it might take a while. But that was the virtue of patience, the end result was always so much sweeter for the wait.

"So what's the deal behind your desktop? Isn't that the crest of the Emperor Akihito?" Ichigo hoped the change of subject would help his fluttering heart and let his face cool down. "What are you then a politician?"

"I have been called that. I have also been called a lot worse." Byakuya responded dryly. "I am an ambassador, an envoy, a diplomat maybe? My official title is Byakuya Kuchiki Imperial Relations Ambassador. I smooth the way for the Emperor to visit places of military significance and ensure things are in place before someone from the imperial family arrives."

"How did you get a cushy job like that?" Working for the Imperial Family was a highly desirable career and only the elite managed to get anywhere near the lower strands let alone getting to be an Ambassador. Ichigo was more than mildly impressed.

Byakuya felt himself stiffen slightly. He disliked talking about this, but he was an honest man and he would answer rather than change the subject back which is what he sorely wanted to do. He took a sip of his fizzy drink to gather the words and then responded in his deep voice and not without, Ichigo noticed, a hint of concern in the tone.

"It runs in the family shall we say. Like my father, I stepped into the role when he could no longer continue. The position given to my family in 1947 when my Great-grandfather was removed from the Imperial family. My father likened it to streamlining, I liken it to culling. His Imperial Highness Akihito is my cousin. The job is offered as a sweetener and bribe for not causing a fuss. It has it perks, it has its hangups."

"Whoa." Ichigo looked at Byakuya with wide eyes. "This is a bit rich for my blood." _Shit, he's a member of the Royal Family! Fucking Hell!_

"It is for most people." Byakuya nodded and looked down at his glass of champagne and swirled it slowly. "If you wish to leave the driver will take you home." He said not daring to look back up and see Ichigo nod his wish to do so.

"Hey I didn't say that!" The strong reaction made Byakuya look back up a little startled. "Is that what your dates do? They run out on you when they find out?"

"...Yes usually." He admitted slowly trying to hide the fact that it had caused him a lot of pain in the past. "You have already stayed longer than most."

"Then they were a bunch of idiots." Ichigo tutted and looked angry enough to hit out at someone.

"Honestly Ichigo, it maybe easier if you just left." Byakuya sat himself upright, placing his glass on the table and looked around for the waiter to get the bill for a meal they hadn't even eaten yet. This was going to hurt more than he wanted to acknowledge, so it was better just to end it now and not get himself any more involved. Byakuya recoiled his hand with speed from the base of the champagne glass as he felt a warm hand touch against his fingers. The glass tipped towards the noble, losing its contents across the white linen and down his trousers. Byakuya shooed his chair back and swept a napkin into his hand to wipe the potential staining fluid from his trousers.

"Is everything all right sir?" The waiter was there in a flash dabbing at the soiled fabric aware the eyes of the room were now in their direction.

Renji poised some distance away at the bar enjoying a glass of juice, but at seeing his lord jump so abruptly had moved a couple of paces closer in an instant, his hand reaching into his inside pocket to take down who'd ever attacked his master. But he soon assessed his presence wasn't needed and stood down. Who said being a body guard wasn't fun?

"Take your hands off me." Byakuya growled in a hushed tone to the waiter who back up as if faced with a hungry lion. It was enough to make Ichigo stand back too. Confusion was brimming over but that glare at the waiter had been truly...scary. Ichigo could have believed it if Byakuya had brandished a sword and cut the man down where he stood.

"My apologies sir." The waiter bowed. "I will find you another table."

"Not necessary, we are leaving." Byakuya threw a few crisp notes of money on the table, took a frightened looking Ichigo by the elbow and walked head high from the restaurant.

...

They sat in the car being driven in silence, the mood was not good and Shuhei looked at the pair in the rear view mirror wondering what on earth happened that quick. What ever it was, neither seemed to want to be near each other. He took a sideways glance at Renji who was happily looking at the vehicles in his prepared to annihilate mode if any car was deemed to be following them.

"Hey stop!" Ichigo suddenly said pushing himself to the edge of the seat and waking from his daydream. His hand was already on the handle to climb out of the car.

As Shuhei pulled the car to a halt Byakuya looked out at the street and wondered why they were stopping here. Ichigo did want to leave then? Was this where he lived?

Shuhei noted the road was fairly quiet and the bridge they were on was lit by the orange street lamps of the town. There was absolutely nothing here noteworthy to stop for.

Ichigo opened his door and only half way out by the time Renji was out on full alert and checking all the possible angles of assassination. His hand was inside his jacket and he nodded to Shuhei who turned the car off and waited further instruction.

"Are you coming?" Ichigo bent back into the car and looked at Byakuya's confused face.

"Where?"

"There's a little bar that cooks some mean fish and a good cup of tea."

"At this time of night?"

"Yeah Kyōraku spends his day asleep by his fishing rod and his wife Nanoe cooks it for anyone wandering by. Its a hidden treasure of Karakura. Only us peasants know about it." He said finishing with a grin.

Ichigo accepted the wrapped fish parcels and handed cup of tea from the counter top of the makeshift cafe sliding his money over the top first.

"And does your friend want some?" Nanoe looked at her lounging, long haired husband speaking from beneath his wide brimmed straw hat on the grass bank as if he had gone made.

"There is only two of them!" She tutted and pushed her glasses up, clinging to the tray at her chest.

"And the one following them my sweet little Nanoe-chan." The cheerful rumble of Kyoraku's voice smiled. "I told you, I'm only resting my eyes, I'm not out of it you know!" He went to hug her and she hit him with tray. "Ah you're so mean to me my love!" He said rubbing his head but smiling all the same. "It's a wonder you married me at all."

"I'm not buying that idiot anything!" Ichigo huffed.

"If he wants something he has his own money." Byakuya held the food and drink and wondered at where they were going to eat, there were no tables near by.

"There's a bench further along." Ichigo gestured with his head and began walking along the river bank letting Byakuya catch up.

It was more than just further along and Byakuya doubted his tea would be at the temperature he liked now as they finally spied and bench down some steps. Ichigo walked down the grass bank and made his way to the seat, turning to watch the man walk very much a noble down the steps.

"I think I know why the locals are the only ones aware of this place." He said dryly sitting next to Ichigo.

"How's your trousers?" Ichigo asked biting into his food.

"Damp."

"Quite fitting that we drove past this place really." Suddenly not feeling like his food any more he stopped eating. "I'm pretty good at doing things like that. I'msorryIdidn'tmeantoknocktheglass." Ichigo said in a rush. He threw on leg over the bench seat and sat sideways on to face the dark haired man who was looking at him supposedly with a blank face, but his eyes were dancing around trying to read Ichigo with a look of hope in them.

"You were thinking in the car? That it was your fault?"

"You are one scary dude and I didn't mean to make you that cross." Ichigo flipped the lid off his green tea to hold it just under his nose and inhale the steam coming up from the polystyrene cup.

"I thought you were going home when you stopped the car."

"Even if I was, I would have asked you in." He sipped the hot drink and noticed Byakuya hadn't touched his own yet. "Your tea will get cold." Byakuya nodded and looked down at the cup as he flipped the lid off. "I wasn't going to leave you. That's what you were thinking isn't it?" The man nodded as he drank. "Someone really hurt you in the past didn't they?"

"Does it have to be one person?" Byakuya asked looking back at warm chocolate eyes that seemed to have no trouble in revealing their emotions. "My life is not that simple. You've been hurt too, the way you told me about it the other night, I know you are scared of being hurt too."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that I want to stop having relationships. It just makes me all the more eager to show you that I won't hurt you."

"I do not need your protection."

"Sure." Ichigo nodded taking down more tea. "You are surrounded by people who protect you. Poor helpless Byakuya. You are like a tiger waiting to pounce I saw that with the waiter."

"I get frustrated."

"When people touch you?" Ichigo nodded. "You know I know all about that, and I work in a nightclub where men think they can touch me all they want because I work there. I might be gay, I might work in a gay bar but that doesn't mean I like it." _My touch made you jump like a scared kitten so I don't think we are all that different from one another. _

"Then why do it?"

"I have to pay my bills. My dad does enough for me, I don't want to live off his handouts."

"Does he live far away?"

"No sadly. Just a few blocks from me."

"Yet the university is also in the town? Then why did you move out?"

"My dad can be...a little intense." Ichigo laughed and scratched the back of his head. He looked out at the river and his face filled with sadness. "I don't blame him...That was my fault too." His thumb rubbed over a brass plaque on the bench.

Byakuya watched him discard his meal and walk over to a scrubby patch of grass and crouch down to touch it as if if were about to break like glass, his fingers were hesitant and tender.

"I killed her." His voice was soft and yet it still carried to Byakuya's ears.

Byakuya looked to the brass plaque screwed to the back rest of the bench he was sat at. _Kurosaki Masaki Died 1998 Loved mother and wife._

It didn't take a genius to work out where she died.

"I saw this girl, I thought she was going to jump in the river. My mum and I were walking along the path and I ran down to pull her back. Only her old man thought I was going to help her something and went to attack me. All I know is that when I came to, my mum was lying over me right here and she was covered in blood."

"Ichigo." Byakuya moved to where he was crouched and the teen looked up at him.

"I as good as killed her. She told me to stay with her but I didn't. That man wouldn't have attacked her."

"How old where you?"

"Nine, so I should have just done as I was told." He stood and looked defiantly at Byakuya. "I know all the crap so don't give me the lectures. I've been through the talks of how it wasn't my fault and the condescending pity from my friends. Facts are facts."

"Then if someone could say something to make it right, what would they have to say?"

"I just wish for once, my dad would have been angry with me and my sisters didn't look up to me."

"Of which none of it would help. When your loved one's die, all you have is yourself to rely on. You either get on with life or you crumple under the weight of grief. Anger. Remorse. Pity. None work to bring them back."

"Your father died didn't he for you to be doing your job?" Ichigo held a handful of Byakuya's shirt to drag himself to his feet, but he didn't let go. Instead he placed his other hand on the man's waist when Byakuya slid his inside the shirt and rubbed his thumb on Ichigo's naked hip.

"I've lost both my parents and a wife. I only have my sister. I know grief Ichigo. I know it like a best friend."

Two people at first glance appear to be opposites, but after just a few shared understandings realise how alike they really are underneath. Their worlds had shifted closer and Byakuya was not the only one to find that he had found someone who understood at least some of his life's dilemma's.

"Somehow I doubt that you did what I did though." Ichigo's face turned away, he felt ashamed now when he looked back at that time. "When I was nine after she died. I bottled up everything I felt for as long as I could and when I was 15, I sort of lost the plot for a while. I began to miss out on school a lot, I began to imagine this voice in my head and went on a bender seeing things flying through the sky and seeing my self as some avenger. Sounds stupid doesn't it?"

"It sounds as if you needed help."

"My school sent a quack and he said I was schizophrenic. I was on meds that just made it all seem all the more real. I felt as if I could leave my body and kill off these monsters called Hollows that attacked people. Hollow's a great word for it, I know now; its just how I felt, hollow with this void she left behind. I convinced myself that they'd killed my mum and I was set on revenge. I even had this huge sword. I mean it was massive."

"You came through it? Are you still taking medication?"

"Thanks to my dad and my friends, I'm fine. My dad is a doctor, so is Uryuu's. They got me off the drugs and through a long process I finally began to drift off into that world less and less. Chad and Uryuu got me through school, they're pretty bright and they tutored me on stuff I'd missed. Tatsuki and I used to go to a Dojo together and she let me vent my anger fighting with her. Inoue is just...nah, she's just daft as a brush anyway and is the sweetest person in the world and she's listened to me sob my heart out more than once..."

"And do you still see the psychiatrist?"

"No." Ichigo shook his head and his face angered again. "He's just a bastard. Kurotsuchi Mayuri. I never went back and he doesn't seem to have told anyone that I'm not going any more. Yeah so, you know your thing about everyone gets freaked about you, this is your chance to walk away from me you know. Only my boss geta-bōshi doesn't care that I was a nut case."

"And your family, friends..." Byakuya added stroking the frown from his brow before planting a soft kiss there. "And me." He breathed with his lips glancing against Ichigo's.

Ichigo tucked himself into the shape of the broad chest and relished the strong grasp that wrapped around him. He lifted his head and let his lips fall into a warm tender kiss. Byakuya was struck with the softness of the pink lips beneath this. The plump lower lip was everything he had wanted it to be and grazing his tongue along it relishing the sensation. Inside his mouth Ichigo's tongue seemed attuned to his own sharing freely between his and his own mouth. Both were stolen into a singular world of each other and that was right where they felt right to be.

A nagging doubt in Byakuya's mind made him pull away; this was going to be a relationship that he was going to never forget. Was he ready for that?

"I live over there." Ichigo pointed to a block of utility looking flats that over looked the river.

"What so you can torment yourself on a daily basis?"

"No that's the university residential halls. Its actually the girls that see the river. Us guys get the sports complex."

"You want to sneak me into your room?"


	3. Honesty & Contentment

Thanks for your reviews, I just haven't got the time right now other than to upload stuff I have alreayd written. But your comments and questions are very much appreciated.

* * *

Byakuya's eduction had been predominantly done by tutors at his family home until his early teens and then he had been sent away to Europe to attend Eton College before taking a place at Oxford University. As he stumbled behind Ichigo, trying to look as incognito as any student his age would, he could not help but notice the stark contrast of his life over Ichigo's. This place smelt of males – poorly washed males. The corridors were impersonal save a few bright flashy posters advertising student services and various places to hang out.

Ichigo noted that Byakuya was far from incognito in his suit and tie and pushed him into the men's on the first floor to make a few adjustments.

"What are you doing?" Byakuya looked at him with wide eyes as they barracaded themselves in a toilet stall.

"Take your trousers off." Ichigo said unzipping his own.

"I do not think this is a worthy place for such an activity. I am flattered that you cannot wait but..."

"It aint for sex baka!" Ichigo tutted. "You look like the principle's errand boy in that get up." Ichigo was all but stripped now to his navy t-shirt and he thrust Byakuya's jacket from his shoulders.

Several awkward moments later caused by lack of space Byakuya stood holding the waist band of Ichigo's navy trousers around his fat too thick waist. "These will not do up." The belt thankfully would save him any embarrassment.

"They don't need to." Ichigo grinned yanking down the white shirt that was now buttoned only for the sake of the bottom three buttons and the tie a hidden in a pocket. Ichigo pulled on Byakuya's trousers with the fabric pooling around his sneekers and hid the fact the belt was tightened beyond its last hole by doing his own shirt up.

Byakuya eyed Ichigo as the teen stood in front of him and reached up to his hair. He tugged at the binding of neatly tied hair and watched the smile grace the boys lips as his hair fell loosely around his shoulders. Ichigo's couldn't help but look at the most amazing face he'd ever seen as the dark tresses framed it loosely. His eyes trailed down the impeccably groomed chin to the thick neck and now almost bared chest. His breathing hitched as Byakuya's lips pressed forward to capture him.

"Am I presentable enough now?" He asked with a husky lilt to his voice.

"Very." Ichigo nodded and took the lips again unafraid to press his tongue forward and savour the feeling of Byakuya so intimately wrapped around him.

The two males exited the grey room back into the gray corridors and Ichigo headed off towards the grey stairwell with Byakuya's body heat close to his side. They passed several students all giving each other a cheerful hi and that was it. Totally unremarkable, yet Ichigo felt his chest beating with an alarming loud and furious pace. His fingers were tingling and his stomach lurched each time he took a sideways glance at the person following him.

The room was not as dire as Byakuya had imagined. Just inside the door was a small but perfectly formed shower room, no door, but then with only one occupant he figured there didn't need to be. There was a single bed covered in a blue duvet and tons of pillows. A neat desk in the other corner which served as a study area and a resting place for the TV; beside that sat a small fridge. A book case contained huge fat text books, reading books and a neat pair of black rimmed glasses sitting on their case. The walls were adorned with various music groups and a couple of infamous gay Icons with rippling chests and in jeans that were all but undone with their thumbs pushed inside the waist band. Smug grins looked down at him and he shook his head.

"This is my baby." Ichigo picked up a black electric guitar that stood next to the acoustic one his father had given him years ago. "I saved up for ever for this. Can you play?"

"Not a note." Byakuya sat himself on the edge of the bed trying to ignore the leers of the posters. He realised a little belatedly that this was Ichigo's inner sanctum. It was not an neutral space like the lavish apartment he current stayed in. It smelt of Ichigo, had little signs of Ichigo, such as belts, neck chains and watches strewn on the widow sill. Unfinished essays were neatly piled to the back of the desk with his favourite pen sitting waiting on top. Evidence of his quickly eaten cereal bar prior to their night out had just missed the bin and two other shirts sat on the back of the chair as if tried on and discarded earlier this evening. The reading matter showed he was a deep thinking individual who followed humorous but insightful authors. He was well read on the literary classics of Shakespeare and new modern Japanese writers. His music collection was eclectic and far reaching as it stacked high against the wall, but all neatly lined up and treated with obvious reverence. His musical instruments took pride of place like expensive ornaments.

The evening did not go to Byakuya's pre-thought plans and he realised that instead he had been treated to a side of Ichigo he barely never showed anyone else. This boy had opened himself up to a relative stranger and it was incredibly moving to be that honoured stranger. If he was so willing to let Byakuya indulge his curiosity, then Byakuya was going to soak it all up like a sponge.

"How did you know that you were gay?" Byakuya found himself asking before Ichigo had even shouldered the guitar. He hadn't meant to ask it, he was curious what made Ichigo able to tell his family when he himself could not.

Ichigo shrugged as if it wasn't that big a deal, he had been asked that before when the others found out so it wasn't new ground for him. He put down the guitar and sat on the bed throwing a cushion against the wall and leaning back. "Here." He passed Byakuya a pillow. Byakuya took it and noted the waft of Ichigo's aftershave drift up, it was a pleasant distraction.

"Its not like it was a flash of lightening." Ichigo leaned into the shoulder of his newest friend and let his arm fall around him. "Its not like it was a real light bulb moment that said 'hey, men really turn me on'. I just couldn't understand the fuss made about women. I couldn't say that I ever found one that I really liked in that way." He took hold of Byakuya's hand and ran his finger over the sensitive palm. "But guys, yeah I knew that I felt differently. The odd one or two just seemed to jump out at me as attractive. I wanted to get to know them, to touch them…I never had that with women. I grew up listening to what everyone said about gays and generally everyone said that it was something horrible, something revolting and unnatural. People would pick on guys who had come out, they made their lives miserable…so I pretended. Wasn't that the same for you?"

"But my family expected me to marry, I had been groomed for that eventuality all my life. I found a girl that I became good friends with and I told her I loved her, which was not a lie, but I did not love her the same way she loved me. I fooled her and my family. But it didn't feel right and it was…it was just hard living like that."

Ichigo had heard of that before, he knew guys here now that had had girlfriends in the past. At least at university life had been a little easier and some students were more open minded.

"I didn't choose to be gay." Byakuya spoke, it felt a relief to talk like this. No one had ever bothered with how he felt about it. "I didn't want any reason to be different from anyone else… I wanted to fit in and be like them, but I couldn't do it. Inside it was killing me. Well it must have been killing her too. Five years later, Hisana died. It gave me a chance with my grief to distance myself from everyone & it became the way I protected the real me inside. I made sure that no one wanted me male or female… I shied away from everything and tried to make a fortress that I could hide in...I guess I failed that too." He smiled ruffling Ichigo's hair. "Now, I have alienated my family by ignoring their demands that I marry again to give them an heir, any friends I had, moved circles … This far down the line, I found that I didn't like being alone."

"So that's why you turned up in that club?"

"I was going crazy… I just needed a fix. Men like us, cling together because that's the safest way. In the real world out side being gay they don't understand. They don't know what its like to live a lie. They don't understand the pain that goes with being honest about who you are. Its not only the pain of coming out and fearing your family reaction, its much deeper. The barrier to understanding yourself is much harder. Accepting yourself is much harder. I go to that club when I need a fix."

"A fix is that a quick fuck?" Ichigo tried not to laugh, but the guy was so posh, he'd die if had to say the word 'fuck'.

"Yes." Byakuya detested using that language but it was very descriptive and he didn't care that Ichigo was laughing at him for it.

"Instead you found a nut job with a personality complex who wouldn't let you get laid."

"I found a young man who has shown me another side of humanity. I admire your strength Ichigo. Instead of a quick fix, I find myself content with holding hands. I find myself wanting to know what it would be like to try a real male relationship for once."

"With me?"

"The whole idea is madness in itself. If the press were to find out or god forbid my family! I do not know what the consequences would be."

"Then we will have to be careful." Ichigo smiled up at him and reached up for a kiss. "Aaaaand..." he smiled mischievously. "On one condition." Byakuya rose an eyebrow at that devious smile. "You have say the the word fuck."

Byakuya tutted and shook his head in disbelief. "Why?"

"Just cos."

"_Just cos_ you'd think it would sound funny."

"Yeah." Ichigo laughed. "Come on. I'm an 18 year old male student with raging hormones and we swear a lot. From you, Mr. Prim it would sound totally wrong."

"One one condition in return then."

"Name it."

"I get to see that body of yours. Naked. Again. First." Byakuya winked and Ichigo jumped up from the bed throwing off his clothes without a care. Byakuya watched the quickest strip in history and laughed as the boy twirled around as if showing off a party dress. His eyes devoured the sight of the healthy well looked after body. He was simply sex on legs. The ginger curls teasing around his assets proved the point he wanted to know about. All natural.

Ichigo put his hands on his naked hips. "Well?"

"God I want to fuck you so much." Byakuya stood keeping his eye contact with the teen and sliding his hand around the thin waist. His voice cool, steady and dripping with lust. "I want to fuck you ruthlessly. Fuck you more times than you can count and slide my fucking hot cock inside you to fuck you until you scream out how fucking good it is."

"All words and no action huh?" Ichigo said wrapping his arms around the taller man's neck. "The one thing I wanted tonight." He opened his mouth and pushed his tongue forward to tease Byakuya's.

"So confident all of a sudden. What happened?"

"I don't know. Just feel like I want to be f,u,c,k,e,d." He yanked at the man's zipper and slid to his knees taking Byakuya's cock into his mouth. It was_ one big fucking cock_, Ichigo noted. Byakuya dropped his head back and groaned, damn this was not something the boy was a novice at. Whilst his mouth threatened to take him whole, Ichigo's fingers deftly undid the belt and let them fall. His hands slid around the man's perfect shaped buttocks and listened to the sounds of enjoyment above him. Fingers were fisting in his hair and went with the hips that couldn't resist but to thrust into him.

The bed creaked as Ichigo was pushed by his shoulders back onto the mattress. Byakuya's firm body fell on top of him kissing him with fury whilst his hands travelled all the accessible skin he could find. Ichigo squirmed and whimpered at the blaze of heated desire directed at him.

Byakuya's lips ran down his neck and lower as his whole body began be slide downwards. Ichigo groaned before Byakuya had even reached his erection, he was that high on anticipation. Byakuya was forced to hold his hips down to stop being gagged he was trying to thrust that high. A sign of his inexperience showing.

Ichigo inhaled at the weird sensation of a finger sliding inside him and he panted out his worry.

"Is this...going to...oh god...hurt?" There was a popping sound and Byakuya looked up.

"Only if we rush." He was honest, but the speed they'd gone so far, seemed a bit much obviously for the kid and Byakuya was having second thoughts. "Lubricant?"

"Here." Ichigo scrambled sideways to the bedside cabinet and passed the bottle from the top draw.

Byakuya threw off his remaining clothes and tipped some lube onto his fingers. Ichigo moaned as the long slender hand wrapped around his cock again and spread the fluid generously on him.

"What are you doing?"

"Reversing roles." Byakuya straddled him and smirked amused at the boys shocked face; but that soon changed to clenched eyes and a very loud moan as he felt Byakuya encase him completely. "Have you not done this either?" Byakuya panted at the feeling of Ichigo inside him.

"Oh fuck no." Ichigo groaned as Byakuya began to move himself up and down. Ichigo gripped the slender waist and rushed the man on with his hands and upward thrusts.

Both began moaning loudly and the bed squeaked and groaned with their rapid pace.

"Keep the fucking noise down!" was thumped through the wall and Ichigo grinned up at Byakuya.

Both seemed to agree the same idea without saying anything and they fucked harder and louder. Byakuya changed their positions and laid under the teen and watched his face turn red with his efforts. He was grunting loudly and veins were pulsing down his neck. Sweat began to trickle down his forehead and chest and he looked in total bliss. Byakuya let his hand slide to his needing erection, desperate to come now. He slid his slicked hand over himself with the same furious speed Ichigo was banging into him.

Byakuya was hit suddenly by his convulsing abdomen and his muscles tensed and rippled as the heat flew from his groin and spluttered his seed on his chest. He cried out loudly as he came panting heavily afterwards in time to see Ichigo shudder and actually quieten with his climax. Byakuya felt the warm liquid seep inside him and he smiled at the sight of a delectable boy bite his lip and slump down on his chest.

"Oh fuck. That was something else." Ichigo groaned.

Byakuya slid himself from under the kid, shifting his leg to slide off the bed and clean himself up. Ichigo made a whispered whimper and sealed his hand around the man's wrist.

"Please." The teen whispered horsely and Byakuya stared at the youngster crumpled within his sheets and he gave a sigh. This kid was so unlike the other men he'd fucked and it struck him that of course this hadn't been a simple quick fix. It had been a first.

Slowly he laid his head near the teens and wrapped his arm around the kids waist. Ichigo shuffled closer and slid his arm around the powerful back and held on as if it were for his life. His breathing sounded ragged and Byakuya frowned at the head burying itself under his chin.

"Ichigo?" Byakuya moved back to see the face beneath the ginger hair smiling at the grin he saw.

"Whoa...Can we do that again?" They both laughed.

Ichigo was captivated by the body draped over his and his fingers could not keep still. They just had to busy themselves over the soft white surface. It couldn't be put into words the feelings that this man was bringing out of him. It was certainly nothing he had experienced before. But he wanted more, more and more and more. Contentment rarely entered his life and yet it nestled there in his chest as if if had been a common bedfellow. He smiled to himself and kissed at the fleshy lump of chest in front of him.

Byakuya's arms tightened around him and Ichigo could not help the impulsive sigh that left him.

...

Renji looked at the odd garments gracing his employer and smirked.

"Get dressed in the dark?" He asked as Byakuya slid into the car.

"Are you about to seek new employment Abarai without the aid of my reference?"

"No sir." Byakuya smiled inwardly at the stiffening of Renji's shoulders.


	4. Burgers

If my idea of a burger bar is a little off, you have to forgive me as I haven't been in one for years and years and years and have never actually eaten anything in there. Life on a gluten-free diet does not allow for the normal activities my peers had unless I wanted to sit there just watching them all stuff their faces. Yeah so that goes for pizza, hot-dog, etc etc. No I'm not bitter and twisted that I have missed out on all those activities at all. Can you hear the sarcasm? Its only these past two three years that I can actually shop in a supermarket like the rest of civilization too. I digress, but seriously don't start me on food labelling and being a vegetarian – It will get bloody!!

Reasearch on gay issues in Japan (Wikipedia) lead to this little factoid - The blanket term "yaoi" is an acronym for the phrase "**Ya**ma nashi, **o**chi nashi, **i**mi nashi", which means "no peak, no point, no meaning". (A backronym meant as a joke identifies it as "**Ya**mete, **o**shiri (ga) **i**tai" which literally means "**Stop, my ass hurts!").** I needed that laugh!

* * *

The following day, Ichigo sat at his desk with his lap top on humming as a tune echoed off the walls and he typed up his last assignment. Being limited to only three thousand words was a bummer when he had so much to say, but he knew it he just threw everything in and then severely chopped away until he met his word count, he would be satisfied he'd had a try at saying all he wanted to. His tutor was pretty lenient on the word count and he was safe to go a couple of hundred over and not risk any marks. He spied the text book one more time with his finger sliding back and forth as he checked his quotes and nodded with satisfaction that it was word for word the same. He stuck in the appropriate short hand reference and flicked to the end of the document to write the full one before he forgot his page number, let alone the book he used.

The keys on the laptop clicked away with a good speed even though he only used two fingers and he peered almost squinting through his glasses and he read over his last sentence again. Yep he was again pleased that it sounded readable and took a quick glance over his handwritten draft to check he hadn't gone too far off the his plan.

A knock on the door sounded and Ichigo looked at his watch.

"Shit!" He'd been so absorbed in what he was doing, he hadn't noticed the time running away from him. He flew to the door and opened it. "I am so sorry!" He rushed to say to the tall dark haired man standing there with a frown.

"I thought I had been stood up." Byakuya said coolly stepping into the room.

"I just got so engrossed." Ichigo shut the door and turned to face the man he still could not believe was his boyfriend. Byakuya was leaning slightly over the laptop and skimming what Ichigo had written. He held back a chuckle at the man's outfit.

Byakuya turned in time to see Ichigo cast a glance up and down.

"Did I pick well?" He asked suddenly unsure that the trendy hipster jeans, white shirt under a gray and black striped jersy looked right on him. His hair was left loose and his feet clad in white plimsolls. With his hands thrust in his pockets mimicking Ichigo's usual stance, he thought he had mastered this looking youthful thing. "The girl in the store seemed to think it looked okay."

"Yeah bet she did." Ichigo tutted and approached Byakuya with a lopsided smile. "Isn't that a..."

He plucked at the sweater.

"Maharishi. I was told it was a desirable name."

"Well yeah." Ichigo scoffed and leant into peck those adorable lips that graced the hot bod he could call his. Just that thought alone gave Ichigo a rush of jitters and his stomach bubbled away causing him to blush. "You look hot."

"I assume you are not discussing the weather." Byakuya raised an eyebrow and Ichigo nodded. "Good." The noble leaned back and pressed his lips onto Ichigo's. Tilting his head just slightly, he felt a wave of pleasure run through him as their tongues tipped gently before a quick circle and heading up to send tingling sensations throughout their partner. Byakuya pulled back his hand touching the corner of his mouth as it still tingled on as an aftershock. "You look adorable in glasses."

"Oh, shit." Ichigo's hand flew to his face to remove the narrow black framed specs, but Byakuya stopped him.

"I'm serious. They suit you."

"I only need them to read. I just can't get my head around them, I was taking my finals at high school and I suddenly realised I couldn't read a damn thing."

"Well are you fit for lunch? Or do you want more time on your work?"

"No no I'm good, I am actually ahead of the game for once. Let me throw on a fresh shirt and sort my hair." Ichigo said ruffling his vibrant tufts. The said tufts did look a little flat Byakuya had to admit. His hand reached up to capture a soft clump and savour their silky texture. "Two minutes, just take a seat." They pecked again and Byakuya lowered his hand and sat down on the edge of the bed.

He watched Ichigo quickly save his document and shut down. Before giving the beautiful bonus of pulling his slobby t-shirt over his head and revealing the full extent of his wonderful rows of muscles. The kid was too sexy for his own good. Whilst his arms and head were still tangled in the garment Byakuya stood quickly and ran his hand down the warm coloured skin.

"Hey!" Ichigo laughed and doubled up away from the offending digits. "That tickles!" He hastened his bid for freedom from his shirt. "Not fair!" He pouted.

"Punishment for not turning up at mine."

"Right, sit and don't touch again." Ichigo wagged a finger at him doing his best to sound assertive. "We'll never get any food at this rate."

...

Ichigo smirked at the burger bar they appeared in the front of. He turned to Byakuya with a chuckle. "Is this cos its my treat today?" Ichigo could not dismiss the idea that Byakuya was trying the idea of dining cheap as Ichigo was only on a student budget.

"You said you were intimidated by the restaurant and would have preferred a burger bar. I have never had the pleasure so, I hoping you will educate me." Byakuya replied pushing his finger up the bridge of his nose to secure his dark sunglasses.

"It was a figure of speech."

"It was?"

"Yeah." Ichigo laughed shaking his head. "These places are cheap but crap. An hour later you are as hungry as if you never ate but you've had your days calories in one hit."

"Well lets see shall we? Its reasonably quite inside and standing out here much longer will just draw attention to ourselves." Ichigo saw Byakuya scan the local area from under his shades and he shrugged.

"Your funeral." He said putting his hands on the door and pushing it open.

The menu hung above the row of cashiers waiting to take their order. Ichigo looked up and shoved his hands in his pockets and waited to see if his company found the menu clear enough for him.

These places were trying to clean up their image and there were now salads available, but towering burgers of various description were still the main concept.

Byakuya thought that a burger meant a bun and a burger – simple. He did not figure on the variety of types, flavours, additional ingredients and meal deals. It was quite bewildering. The choice was simply too great for a novice to understand. "What are you having?"

"Fish burger and fries I guess." Ichigo shrugged. "With a... coke."

"I see." Byakuya studied the fish description a little more. Next to that was a chicken burger that looked more like a beaten and battered lump of white fluff or a burger with an unbelievable three layers of beef. "May I try a standard burger?"

"Drink?"

"Oh... Milk shake?" Ichigo was sure he saw a hint of a smile creep over the thin lips. "I have not had one of those since I was a small child. The choice obviously would be a strawberry?"

"Yeah, good joke." Ichigo dead panned. "Not heard any of those before." He walked up to the shortest queue and made the order for food whilst Byakuya choose a table. Noticing Renji standing on the opposite side of the street where he could observe all comings and goings.

Ichigo did not take long to arrive with the tray of food and he presented Byakuya with the paper wrapped food. Ichigo couldn't help but be amused by the man's reaction of looking around the place at the other diners.

"No plates? Cutlery?"

"Nope." Ichigo said unwrapping his fish burger and then taking a bite. He grinned as he realised he was right that Byakuya would look like a fish out of water in a place like this even in his trendy gear that made him look 'normal'. The awkward hold of the bun and the tentative nibble at the side left a frown on the man's face. Ichigo laughed as his tomato sauce slid out the rear of the bun closely followed by his pickles to plop onto the tabletop. Byakuya looked mortified at the disgraceful behaviour and he lowered his food back to the table top.

"This is... different." He said trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Here try some of this." Ichigo was wary of looking too much like a couple sitting here opposite each other and broke a piece of his fish off and placed it next to Byakuya's burger. Better that than putting his fingers between those addictive lips. Byakuya smelt the fish and slid it into his mouth before catching the younger man's eyes.

"I should have followed my instinct and had the same as you."

"So tell me, what would your family do if they found out about us?" Ichigo quietly took the burger from Byakuya and handed him the remainder of his fish.

"I really don't know. Modern society may recognise that gay men exist and tolerate it to a certain degree, but my family?" He shrugged. "Just think Ichigo, how far back the traditions of the Imperial house go. They still refuse to accept that women do anything else but domestic roles. There is some speculations regarding past emperors, but not this one. He wants me to marry and I have been given several names for consideration, the palace is most impatient with me for my refusals. They deem 5 years enough of a grieving period for my Hisana."

"So what are you going to do? You can't run forever."

"No and I have thought long and hard. They will up the pressure on me and force my hand, no doubt if I had not met you I might well have considered giving in. One thing is for sure they must not find out about us until I have considered the best way of doing it. It is best we keep this to ourselves for now." Ichigo would have been offended by that, but he understood that this was Byakuya's life they were messing with and gay issues could be touchy with the most open minded person.

Byakuya sealed his lips around the brightly coloured stripped straw of his milkshake and Ichigo watched him amused as he sucked and frowned. "There seems to be a blockage."

"Its thick milkshake. Suck harder." Ichigo stifled another laugh as Byakuya's cheeks hollowed in with the force of his sucking. Finally the man was rewarded with what could be described as partially melted ice-cream. "Good?" Ichigo asked.

"I am only too happy to be sucking on a strawberry." Byakuya said in his dead tone Ichigo chocked on his coke. "Maybe we could return to your rooms?" There was no mistaking the intended reason for the suggestion in the nobles eyes as he continued to suck on his drink.

...

"Ichiiigggoooo!" Echoed from the outside corridor and accompanied a knock to the door.

"Oh my god my dad! I forgot my dad was coming over! You've got to hide!" Ichigo flew off the bed in his naked state and grabbed at a pair of trousers from the floor.

"Ichigo, it's a bedsit where do you suggest I go? Out the window?" Not a good suggestion for a third floor room.


	5. Comfort

I have been pondering over this for a while as it seemed a bit choppy. But my brain could find nothing I was happy with I.e. the dinner at the Kurosaki's. So this is a bit of a few random ideas thrown in. Anyhow, rushed with the sex or not – I don't care its my story – here is an update that I could have easily posted earlier but didn't. Christmas has been busy and with kids running around the house its not easy to write smut. My kids are probably the same age as half of you and that's what worries me!

* * *

Isshin looked at the man casually pulling his trousers up and then back to Ichigo.

"Well… I guess this was the wrong time then… Why don't you bring your 'friend' to dinner tonight instead?" Isshin looked back at the man and noticed the age gap between them and the total lack of any expression. He was sure it would have been natural to have been embarrassed but yet he just had an emotionless face on and was casually pulling his arms into a shirt.

Isshin was ready to accept that Ichigo was gay, after the years he'd been so happy he was glad that at last he would be. Not that he'd ever have put him with someone frosty like this. No he had imaged a kid much the same age with a quantity of spots and student habits. Either way, walking in on two nude men, one of which he hadn't seen naked since he'd been about seven in the bath.

Isshin fidgeted on the spot and put down the large carrier bag he had carried in with him.

"Your washing back." He mumbled.

"Oh great... thanks dad." Ichigo scratched behind his ear.

Byakuya looked at the father and saw he was uncomfortable, but he was at least trying to understand his son's way of life. He flicked a gaze at Ichigo who looked as if he wanted a hole to open up beneath him but glanced at Byakuya with his anxious scowl before turning back to his dad.

"We're not… I mean he's not my… well he is..."

"Thank you Mr Kurosaki for the invite I would be honoured." Byakuya gave the man a polite nod. "Ichigo…" He looked to the boy to remember his manners.

"Oh…Er right. Dad this is Byakuya Kuchiki. Byakuya this is my dad Isshin. Dr Kurosaki Isshin."

"Kuchiki?" Isshin's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. Isshin was no slow dunce to not have followed the politics of his mother land and know who was who. Thinking of how these two met however just about fried his brain. Still that reassured him no end that this was not a man who behaved recklessly. "Well, I… I will see you both later then." He put a hand on his sons shoulder. "Bye." Isshin waved with his goofy grin back in place and headed right out the door.

Ichigo shot out of the door after his father, ignoring the fact he was only in his trousers and called his dad. Isshin stopped and turned. "I'm sorry about that… you know what you saw. I… forgot you were coming."

"I'm trying Ichigo, I really am trying. But while I get my head around it, I won't forget my manners." He smiled and patted his sons shoulder again. "Kuchiki hey? Well at least I won't have to worry too much." He smiled and began wandering back towards the exit leaving Ichigo feeling a little unsure still.

"You won't do anything to embarrass me will you dad?"

"As if I would son, as if I would! See you later!" He waved over his shoulder.

...

Byakuya understood the need for the fatherly chat about his son who he so obviously worried buckets over.

"Mr Kurosaki. I am not about to harm your son. He's a grown young man and I promise that..."

"Ahh well you see. He's not the tough nut he appears." Isshin looked down at the hands he was holding between his legs.

"I know about your wife sir and Ichigo's difficulties in dealing with it."

"He told you about it?" The noble nodded. "Well that's something then. But if you use it against him in any way?"

"I will make myself available for your vengeance." Byakuya said silencing Isshin who grinned.

"My children mean more than the world to me."

"Which is why he has done so well then is it not?" _It is why he was able to tell you all about himself and not fear your rejections. _Byakuya thought.

* * *

Time Jump – As long as you want it to be – Long enough for a comfortable feeling to settle between them both.

* * *

Byakuya woke abruptly at the feel of the duvet moving and Ichigo shifting out of the bed.

"Where are you going?" He mumbled settling his head back down on the pillow.

"Piss." Ichigo replied. "Won't be a minute. Don't let my side get cold." Byakuya unpeeled one eye to watch the beautiful naked buttocks disappear across the room.

"Are you suggesting I move to keep it warm?"

"Of course."

"Then who will keep mine warm?" The noble tutted.

Ichigo grinned and shrugged. "Do I care?" He left the room listening to Byakuya mumble some more about selfish bastards and almost ran on his tip toes to the luxuriously appointed bathroom. His feet seriously did not like the cold wooden floorboards and they welcomed the underfloor heating of the bathroom. He stood wiggling his toes as his body relieved itself of the nights gathering of fluids. One shake of his third leg and a longing look at the huge waterfall shower and he grinned to himself. That would feel so good. He flicked on the controls and flushed his mouth with the toothbrush whilst the water warmed.

Lying in bed half asleep, the ebony haired man registered the flush of the loo and the sound of the shower starting. So much for only being gone a minute. Was Ichigo going to slip out the apartment so early? Byakuya could remember discussing spending a lazy day together before he jetting off to Europe for work. His sleepy mind slid back into a light doze, this was such a rare event letting himself sleep on and he was not going to waste it because that impulsive child was up and about.

Byakuya had always had the most ticklish feet in history and he simply could not abide anyone going anywhere near his feet. So when his mind suddenly registered a new shift in the duvet and it wasn't at the end he would have expected it, he shot his feet away from the flash of cool air and the body pressing down that end of the mattress. A chuckle later from the lump underneath the bedding and Byakuya felt hands on his ankles pulling his legs back down and a seductive stroke of soft finger pads pushing upwards, whilst the still damp ruffle of hair and lips could be felt working at a much slower pace, but in the same northward direction. Byakuya watched the lump wriggling upwards over him and a smile graced his lips at the newest impulsive act from his ever wanting lover. A moan escaped those same lips as Ichigo's sinful mouth slid to the inside of Byakuya's knees and the teens finger pads pressed softly in the dips of the now continually groaning older man's hips.

The closer those torturous lips moved towards his cock the stiffer it got with the anticipation. His stomach muscles were contracting and rippling beneath the tickling caress of Ichigo's fingers on his abdomen and the first brush of hair over his now rigid member brought a hiss of pleasure.

Ichigo's lips could be described as many things, wonderful, seductive, teasing, pleasurable, or down right unfair, as instead of capturing the needing and engorged appendage, they were laboriously devouring the incensed flesh around it. They licked, nibbled, bit, kissed and rubbed over the jittering abdomen and thigh muscles as they fought against showing their weakness. Byakuya wanted to writhe and groan so much more, but this kid, this child, would only use it against him. As it was he was already chuckling with smugness. If only Byakuya could reach without notice and take hold of himself and ease his heightened need he would feel so much better. Just a little maybe, just enough to ease the throbbing that was calling so loudly to be touched.

Ichigo headed off Byakuya's hands as they freed their tight clench on the sheet beneath his body. He clamped them down with his own beside the noble and grinned to himself with a huge sense of confidence. _He_ did this to Byakuya. _He_ made the man groan and be so needy.

"How much do you want this?" Ichigo's muffled voice echoed up from beneath the deep duvet.

Byakuya jerked at the sensation of Ichigo's hot breath passing over the head of his cock. How dare the kid presume so much about him, how dare he turn him into a wobbly jelly of abandonment. He just wanted to feel something against him, something to give him friction and let him feel the rush of coming. He needed it as in yesterday.

"Ichigo!" A strangled breathy pant whimpered its way from the aristocrats mouth.

"How much?" Ichigo blew deliberately on the fluid seeping from the head and again felt all powerful as his partner raised his hips in a vain hope of avoiding giving an answer.

"Damn you..." Byakuya closed his eyes tightly as Ichigo rubbed his torso over his legs in a suggestive thrust, there was the faintest of contact on his tight balls sending him even more crazed. "A lot. I need you a lot... Now Ichigo... Please." Byakuya's head whipped side to side as finally the tip of his head was sealed into the cavern he wanted. Ichigo's tongue lapped over the slit before flattening to allow the full length to slid towards the back of his throat. One headed thrust turned into several, which turned into so many blissfully more. Byakuya's body tightened and prepared to come, but his mind had not locked out the idea that Ichigo would refuse him the pleasure of release yet and so he was not surprised when Ichigo pulled up and let his heavily and hard organ flap down onto his torso.

"You wanna come?" Ichigo's voice was not free from a lusty lilt and his lips could be felt moving over the tip.

"Yes." Byakuya groaned his hips pressing upwards. "Yes, Ichigo." Encased again and fully sheathed inside the body pressing against his lower region, Byakuya could not help but continue to thrust hard upward several times meeting Ichigo as he came down. "Ahhhh... Ahhhhhhhhh!" Byakuya's body fell into rigid waves of undulation. Muscles tightened and rippled and shook with the surge of orgasm that flew powerfully through him. Ichigo's virgin exploration into the world of swallowing was over and although not terribly convinced he wanted to do that again, couldn't deny the turn on it was having made Byakuya into a gibbering wreck.

Ichigo moved up the bed and slid himself next to Byakuya. Byakuya turned to his side and snuggled backwards into Ichigo's hold taking his time to calm and steady out his breathing. Ichigo's soft fingers now smoothed over his chest with calming strokes and although his neglected penis nestled between his buttocks the kid did not pressure for his turn. That showed a maturity beyond Byakuya had given him credit for. He tilted his head sideways. "I wish I could take you with me." He said softly and rubbing his hand over Ichigo's arm.

"So you could get more blow jobs?"

"Its not all about sex Kurosaki. I'm going to miss you."

"You'll be too busy for that and before you know it, you'll be back."

Byakuya turned in the boys arms and looked at the once innocent face he had corrupted. There was no mask hiding his real feelings, no hidden depth behind the eyes. What you saw is what you got and Byakuya saw that Ichigo's words weren't what his heart was feeling. The idea that the kid was trying to comfort him was flattering, but Byakuya wanted to take that anguish from him. He cupped his face and kissed him softly.

"I'm going to miss you because I love you." The softly spoken words slipped into the air around them as Byakuya pressed himself as close to the boy as he could. He wanted to be one with Ichigo, joined as only lovers could. Joined to feel the physical meeting embodying the emotional. His hand held Ichigo's erection against his opening and with a leg thrown over the teens side, he pressed himself down to begin to take him inside.

Ichigo pushed his hips forward with care, watching the noble slowly close his eyes and convey how much he enjoyed the confined pressure. The leg thrown over him, pulled them tighter together and forced Ichigo to sit motionless inside the older man.

It wasn't about waiting to accommodate Ichigo's intrusion. It wasn't about waiting for pain to subside, there wasn't any pain. It was about the completeness, the unity or bond between them. Ichigo felt a holiness about their joining and squeezed his hold around the beautiful man in his arms. Their lips met with a feather-like kiss that could almost not have happened. "I love you as well, you know that don't you?" Ichigo whispered. Byakuya nodded squeezing his embrace tighter.

Languid and careful thrusts shifted in a timed dance and both men lazily kissed and groaned into each others mouths. The tightness of their embrace did not lessen to allow huge long movements on Ichigo's part, but it felt just as wonderful. In essence it was just a hug with added zest and when Ichigo inhaled and groaned out his climax, Byakuya held him firmly whispering nothing but how much he cared and loved him into his ear.

With Ichigo's breathing still uneven, Byakuya smiled at his boyfriend and rubbed their noses together. Ichigo smiled back with a sleepy grin and closed his eyes. Silence and stillness fell about the room and the two men drifted back into a warm contented sleep.

* * *

Updates on this story will slow now as I have a gap in my writing before I get to the next bit. Bare with me I have other stuff to update too and you have got FOUR stories out of me in one day - two of which are new and two updates.


	6. They call it Kung Foo Fighting!

Ichigo took the scrumpled notes from the hand with long purple finger nails and rung it into the till. He all but threw the change back as a different pair of hands reached across the bar and pulled him far enough over that his feet left the ground. A pair of revolting wet lips smothered him with spittle and he grimaced pushing away the stubbled bastard that dared to kiss him.

"Get the fuck of me!" Ichigo fisted the man in the jaw and his collar was abruptly let go letting the teen fall back onto his feet. The bastard raised his clenched fist to Ichigo's face but Chad's own huge hand appeared around the curled fingers.

"Problem?" Chad's deep voice rumbled and the man backed away.

"Nah, thought he was prettier than that. Turns out he's an ugly bastard after all." The brute of a man turned and Ichigo looked to Chad.

"I was handling that!"

"Your punch was good." Chad smiled. "But I would have knocked him flat."

"Yeah well, I'm not quite built the way you are!" Ichigo pretended to thump his friend in the guts before they both got back to serving the customers that had suddenly taken to throwing beer mats to get attention.

"Oh I say, rowdy lot tonight!" Kisuke appeared at the end of the bar spying the large crowd of burly and rather hairy men. The Gay Pride march tomorrow was certainly bringing a new crowd. He turned his attention to Ichigo and sat for a while contentedly watching the tight jeans that showed the boys beautiful rear. He might have been hiding under his green striped hat, but Ichigo knew what the pervert was doing and shot him several glares of doom.

Sadly for Ichigo, everything this bunch of ruffians wanted was at Kisukes end of the bar and he had to brush past him a few times to reach the odd assortment of drinks they were requesting. This of course gave the club owner more than enough chance to 'accidentally' brush his hand over the pert little buttocks.

"Quit it!" Ichigo slapped him the third time.

"You're no fun Ichigo-kun." The creep hid behind his fan and observed the boys grumbling.

"I'm seeing someone pervert. Get yourself a boyfriend."

"If you are seeing someone, how come he doesn't come in here?"

"He's away on business."

"Then you must be feeling lonely?"

"Wouldn't you just love that." Ichigo scoffed.

"I could help keep you distracted." The sad thing was that the pervert actually thought he was being helpful; sort of two birds with one stone idea. Whist Ichigo was being distracted from missing his boyfriend he could also benefit from getting his rocks off inside that beautiful little rump. The blonde licked his lips as he watched Ichigo bend to pick up a mixer from the bottom shelf.

A fight broke out not far from where Kisuke sat and he swiftly knocked one man onto his back by swiping his feet from under him with his cane and the other took a quick rap to the skull with the end. They stared at him amazed that the dweeby sized man would take them on and then looked ready to eat him for breakfast.

"I wouldn't be so stupid if I was you." Kisuke defied his looks by hauling the fallen man to his feet in one swift tug and in another propelling him and his friend towards the exit. Something about that fight killed the mood of the place and instead turned into the gossip den of femanine men lashing their tongues instead of drinking and dancing. "Ichigo. Take that top off of yours and get onto the cage and start dancing." The cage was in fact the balcony that held the mixer desks and DJ, but it stood proud of the dance floor and had a wide enough ledge around it to protect the DJ and for Ichigo to stand on and dance. In Kisuke's mind that would be enough of a distraction for the crowd that they'd happily start spending their money again.

"What?" Ichigo looked at the man as if he was mad.

"Yes, and even better if they thrust the folding stuff down your pants!" He smiled with glee at his idea that the assorted perverts would thrust money down Ichigo's half dressed body. He'd be right up there opening the flies to those tight jeans and shoving £50 notes inside them! No not so his hand could brush over the kids member – who'd be so perverted? No not someone who'd put a camera in the men's toilets or the staff changing rooms just to watch on the security monitors with his hands down his trousers at the various antics the men got up to.

Ichigo danced because he was promised extra pay to do so, but he didn't remove any of his clothing. Even if his boss did pout and plead. The ledge was actually a great place to dance so long as he kept his footing. There was no one to bump into or brush up against him. He could move relatively freely and just take in the music ignoring the others there.

His dance was quiet the attraction, especially with the way his arse gyrated and thrust to the beat. The men were only too happy to buy a drink and sit and watch as if it were a lap bar. Kisuke had had a few offers of money to get the kid to remove his clothing and one man even offered a thousand pounds to spend the night with him but sadly Kisuke had to turn down the money. The local authorities did not like the idea of a gay bar anyway so if they thought he had stripping dancers too that most certainly would be the end of his licence.

The night slowed and Ichigo climbed down on a high. He noticed Chad had gone on anyway already and he began to clear the tables of their empties ready to shut down for the night. Soon enough the tables were clear, the bouncers had kicked the last punters out and Ichigo had finished mopping the floor behind the bar.

Kisuke threw the crisp folding notes onto the bar top for Ichigo's nights work and Ichigo whistled at the bonus his dancing gained.

"When is this boyfriend of yours back?"

"I dunno, when he's finished I guess." He shrugged and began walking away towards the staff room pressing the neatly folded notes into his back pocket. Kisuke pulled out the drawer from the till with the nights takings and followed the teen to shove the overflowing coins and banknotes into the safe. It went noticed that the kid yawned as he shrugged on his coat.

"If your that tired, I can lend you a bed." Kisukes hands had Ichigo froze to the spot. They applied pressure to his shoulders in a massaging fashion and the young man wished Chad was still around.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Don't you? Shame." Kisukes hand travelled down to the fine rear again. "I wouldn't tell your boyfriend. He's not around to find out is he?"

"Will you just quit it!" Ichigo yanked himself free of the all too easy hands.

"Oh but Ichigo-kun, its just you and me we are all alone in this lovely comfy room." Kisuke spoke in a sultry voice slowly pressing Ichigo back towards the wall until he had pinned the terrified looking kid between his outstretched arms. Ichigo stammered as a green knee pressed between his legs and rubbed at his groin.

"Ge..gett t the f fuck away!" He tried to push but Kisuke obviously hid his strength well behind his dire clothing.

"Now you are not playing nice." Kisuke leaned in to press his lips against the protesting ones in front of him and let his rather bulging, large erection press into him. "Isn't this much better?"

"NO!" Ichigo squirmed and fisted his hands and threw a punch at the leering face looming over him. It hit Kisuke squarely on the jaw and the man looked at him offended.

"Really Kurosaki." Kisuke staggered back and rubbed his jaw. "I was just having some fun."

"You call that fun!" Ichigo pointed at him yelling. "You are some sad sicko!"

"Now now Ichigo. Don't take offence." The man smirked as Ichigo yanked his jacket around him and zipped it right up high. "You're just so adorable!" He called out as Ichigo bolted from the door. "Only I don't think your father would want to hear about this!" He called hopefully as an afterthought.

Ichigo shut the door behind himself and paused as he tried to calm himself. That guy freaked him out and to think that it was more than a close call. He looked at his shaking hands and took a few deep breaths. Every night he knew how much he had to steal himself to go to work.

"Do not let the creepy bastard get to you." He pulled his collar tighter around his neck as the cool night slid down his neck.

It was late, the wind was whistling around the town streets and Ichigo shoved his hands in his pockets to trudge his ten minute walk home. The place was not completely deserted, there were a few groups laughing and staggering in their drunken groups to get back home. A few rabid girl groups giggled loudly and they stumbled on their heels.

Before he set off from the protective shelter of the clubs doors it became painfully aware that everyone else was in groups or couples. A pang of missing Byakuya hit him and he sighed. Seriously it had only been two weeks and they'd talked on the phone each morning but...but it wasn't enough.

Glumly with his head down and his hands thrust into his pockets he stepped out of the recess and narrowly avoided a group of kids about his age.

"Hey, watch it loser!" They laughed as he stepped back scowling at them, after they not too accidentally rammed a shoulder into his. The stench of lager and late night take out wafted around him as the crowd moved off thanks to one obviously sober person in their group.

"Come on he's not worth it, we'll miss the last taxi's." The man tugged at his friends shoulder.

"Jerk." Ichigo muttered as they walked off laughing and he turned the opposite direction.

"What did you say!" The teal haired lout about turned, grabbing Ichigo and ramming him into the wall. Ichigo 'oughed' as his head cracked into the brick work and a punch landed in his kidneys.

"Get off him you idiot!" The sober dark haired guy prised the alcohol fuelled friend away from Ichigo.

"Nah, look he came from in there! This blokes a raging poof!" The drunken slur came with foul breath and Ichigo grimaced.

"At least I don't smell like the bottom of a beer vat." He shoved the man's hands off him and turned to run his fingers across the bleeding bump on his brow.

"Faggot." The man jerked himself forward and struck Ichigo in the guts.

"Grimmjow!" The man raised his voice and stood between the violent stance of his companion and an Ichigo doubled up coughing trying to catch his breath.

"Come on Ulquiorra, he's got it coming!"

"I said we are going!" Ulquiorra snagged Grimmjow by his sleeve and began walking away dragging his friend with him.

"Watch out bum boy, I'll be looking for you. You pansy!"

Ichigo sat on his haunches leaning against the wall, panting with the pain of his stomach and watched the thugs leaving. This was so not his night. What had gone so wrong in the universe that he had to suffer the fates of some evil minded God that thought he deserved all this. He looked up daring that bastard to make his life any worse and struggled to his feet clenching his abdomen.

One foot step later he looked back up at the sky and with a sweet and very pissed off tone, thanked the before mentioned God for the rain that was now starting to drip merrily down his neck.

Ichigo dropped his soaking wet clothes on the floor of the bedroom and slid tiredly into the bed with a groan. He simply could not be bothered with showering, brushing his teeth or any usual night time rituals. Sleep needed to claim him and he was only more than willing to say goodbye to the day that had been sent from hell. He sniffed at the white pillows that faintly filled his nostrils with the scent of Byakuya; no less for Ichigo spraying the bed with his aftershave this morning. A slight smile passed on his lips and he drifted into a dream filled sleep.

...

Ichigo just like the past weeks worth of nights found himself standing on the roof of his family home. The Kurosaki clinic beneath his feet and the sound of his sisters arguing light-heartedly with their father filtered up into his clear hearing.

"They sound just delicious." Ichigo twirled with light speed reaching up behind him to fasten his sword into his hand and glared at the teal haired Hollow before him.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo scowled at the casual stance of the white uniformed male standing there with his hands casually thrown into his pockets and his bare chested cheek smirking at him.

"What's up bitch? What another chance to get your rear pounded?"

"Fuck you!"

"Oh yeah. Faggot I forgot you'd like that wouldn't you!" The echo of the man's laugh just infuriated Ichigo who lunched forward swinging his blade with fury and screaming at the top of his voice.

Grimm side stepped the blade and chuckled as Ichigo stopped in his tracks at the feel of cold steel in his stomach. He looked down at the blade that was thrusting through from the back.

"No." He could not believe that this guy defeated him so easily. The blade was pulled back and Ichigo yelped falling to his knees.

"I told you I was looking out for you." Grimm lifted Ichigo's head by his hair. "Don't you get it kid. This is your dream and you let me beat you. What a dumb fuck you are!" Ichigo groaned as his head was pounded down onto the tiled roof repeatedly echoing a knock with each crack. "Ichigo." Grimm spoke.

Bang. Bang. Bang.

"Ichigo."

Ichigo woke with a start and groaned gripping his pounding head.

Bang. Bang. Bang.

"Ichigo!" The voice of Ishida and Chad echoed through the small room.

"He can't be in there." Ishida looked to Chad but changed his mind as the door opened a crack to reveal a pasty looking face with one blood shot eye looking through the gap. "You had an eventful night I take it?" Ishida pushed the door back and watched the confused face of his friend. "You look like shit." Ishida stated the obvious as usual, at the man who was hunched beneath his duvet and leaning on the bathroom wall. "What happened to you? You've missed this mornings classes."

"Oh wonderful." He groaned shuffling back to the bed and laying down.

Chad and Ishida looked at each other as he reached for a bottle of pills and threw two down his throat swallowing them dry. Chad picked the bottle back off the side table where Ichigo had thrown them before slumping back on his pillow.

"You need these?"

"Don't start." Ichigo grumbled rolling over away from them. Chad eyed the mild tranquillizers and Ishida took them noting his father was the prescribing doctor.

"Does your dad know your on these?"

"Figure it out yourself. Leave me alone guys, I need to sleep." Ishida noted the blood on the pillow and ignored the shout of protest as he lifted the his friends fringe and looked at the purpling mound with dried blood decoration.

"Seriously what happened to you?" He asked as the muffled sounds of Ichigo's ring tone beeped from the mound of clothes left on the floor. Chad fought to drag the noisy object from Ichigo's damp jean pocket before it stopped ringing but was unsuccessful.

"Four missed calls Ichigo. Didn't you hear this?"

"Four!" Ichigo turned back. "No." He closed his eyes with a frustrated moan. It seemed his luck was not changing knowing that it had probably been Byakuya each time. He took the phone and dialled the number back but it went right into answer phone and he threw it across the room in a rage. "Fucking hell this can get no worse!"

"You go find him some breakfast, I'll get him dressed." Ishida ordered the compliant giant.

"Ishida, I just wanna be alone." But Ishida wouldn't have any of it and yanked the duvet from his naked body with a silent thank you to his own God that his friend had some underwear on.

"Yes well I don't happen to think you know what you need right now." He said heading towards the bathroom. "Get up!" He said turning the bath taps on.

"Cos I don't." Ichigo sat on the edge of the bed and picked up the pill bottle to notice his friends had pilfered the remaining tablets. "I only did it once you know!"

"Errm and this is why you don't have a door on your bathroom remember. Now be a good little boy and get your butt in this bath." Ishida stared at the naked torso coming towards him and his eyes opened a little wider.

"A little privacy would be good." He grumbled realising he needed a piss.

"Ichigo. What did happen?" Ichigo could see that Ishida was glaring at his stomach and he looked down to the angry looking blue bruise showing Grimmjow's handiwork. His fingers traced the mark where Grimm had thrust his sword in his dream and then looked in the mirror at his head. It was happening again. His worries were transferring to his dreams and turning into his world of Hollows and fighting. "Ichigo." Ishida's finger on his forehead prodding him woke him back up.

"Nothing. Some goon outside the club." Ishida gave him a disbelieving look. "I need a piss, you gonna stand and watch me do that too?" Ichigo began to reach into his pants and Ishida shot out of the bathroom.

"You know..." Ishida tidied the room, it grated on his senses that the place was dishevelled. "If you were...well you know...You can talk to us you know." He listened to the sounds of his friend getting into the bath.

Ichigo laid his head back and closed his eyes. He could handle this. He could. "I'm fine."

"And the tablets?" Ahh.

"Old ones I had hanging around."

"Yes of course because these things are often predated arn't they?" Ishida looked at he sticky prescription label again. These were only dispensed three days ago. "Why don't you go and stay with your dad until Byakuya comes back?"

"Cos I don't need baby sitting."

"Ichigo."

"Ishida I'm all right honestly." He slid himself beneath the water to wet his hair. He stayed there a moment letting the calming influence of the water wash over him. He yelped surprised as he resurfaced with Ishida ready to dive under and grab him. "I'm washing my hair god dammit it!" He shouted.

Ichigo tucked into the bacon sarni Chad had found as he sat on his now tidy bed in fresh clothes. "Your missing him?" Ishida said taking a sip from the mug of coffee at his lips.

"Is that a crime?" Ichigo shrugged. His friends didn't seem to want to answer him and he looked up from the sandwich. "What?" He said accepting he was not going to get out of this without a piece of Uryu's wisdom.

"That's your trigger point."

"Doh! Hello!" Ichigo tutted. "Even I can work that one out."

"Don't you think he's coming back?" Chad asked rousing from his silence. Ichigo's hesitation answered that for him. When a huge shoulder shaking sigh accompanied it the two friends again exchanged a look.

"I mean its possible isn't it?" Ichigo put the sandwich down suddenly losing his appetite.

"How many times does the man ring you?" Ishida looked at him like he was a moron. "Four missed calls this morning alone?"

"There are such things as accidents and stuff you know!" Ichigo and his friends couldn't believe the anger that spilled so quickly from his mouth. "Anything could happen and mean time, I've got idiots calling me faggot out side the club and fucking Kisuke feeling me up!" He ran his hands through his hair and used last nights tactics of trying to calm himself with deep breaths.

"Right that's it." Chad stood and bodily picked up his friend. "Lets visit that music shop that always cheers you up."

...

"Ahh Isshin-kun!" Kisuke said feebly from behind the door that Isshin had been pounding on this past ten minutes. "We're not open you know." He said stumbling back wards as the door flew out of his hands.

"Good." Isshin grinned. Not a good kind of grin either. "We can have a quiet little chat then."

"Is this about your adorable son?" He asked and regretted it as a fist yanked him off his feet. "EEP!"

"Now why would I need to talk about Ichigo?" This visit was going to be more informative than he thought. Just what was Ichigo keeping from him?

...

Ichigo put down his guitar and answered the door to his dad. The way Isshin looked at him, Ichigo just knew that he had found out something.

"Hi dad. What you doing here?" Ichigo decided on the play dumb routine. He put up his fists and readied himself to kick his dad. "What no time to knock me flat first?"

"Ichigo. You want to tell me what's been going on?" The man just walked past into the room.

"Nothing dad. Nothing at all. Why what has someone said?"

"Ichigo." Isshin sat on the bed and tapped it for his son to join him. "I had an interesting conversation with a chemist yesterday."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Funny enough he asked how you were."

"Do I know him?"

"No but the Kurosaki name sort of hangs around doesn't it?" Isshin looked at his son dead on. "You've had a fresh prescription made out."

"I've just been a bit tense, you know what with Byakuya not being around." Ichigo shrugged it off.

"Tranquillisers I hear. You must have been quite tense."

"He only gave me a few. Not a full month or anything."

"No well that's because your name flashes up on the system as a potential suicide danger."

"You know that is really getting on my nerves you know. I had bloody Chad and Ishida in here this morning. Yeah okay I tried to kill myself once before. ONCE! You lot all act as if any little thing gets me down that I'm going to slit my wrists. Why would I dad? Just why would I want to do that when I've got Byakuya now? Yeah I'm missing him. But that's it. Just missing him."

"And Kisuke?"

"He gets a bit _friendly_."

"Not any more he won't."

"What did you do?"

"Just talked."

"No dad this is talking, what did you do?"

"Never you mind. Is that it? Nothing else? You're sleeping all right?" He ruffled Ichigo's hair and watched his son flinch back as his thumb brushed over the sore lump on his skull. "What's this?"

"Some dude outside the club too drunk to walk around me."

"You'd tell me if you were in trouble?"

"I'm not in trouble."

"Come back with me tonight. Come and see the girls." Isshin could see the inner war going on as he decided if it was a good idea or not. Part of him wanted a night of good sleep away from the dreams but the other worried about what if the dreams came again.

"I'm working, I'd not be in till really late."

"I'll pick you up." And that was that, no amount of convincing would make Isshin change his mind.

...

Byakuya walked the impressive foyer of the hotel suite he was in, he impatiently held the phone to his ear and waited as it rang and rang. His feet echoed over the marble flooring as he paced from one floor to ceiling length Georgian window that in a previous life would have had him drooling at the beautiful palatial garden spread beneath them. But this life right now, the one that involved a ginger haired youth didn't give him that satisfaction.

"Hello?" He smiled finally as the hassled voice on the other end picked up.

"Wait wait!" Byakuya chuckled as the sound of very loud music dimmed. "Yeah Kisuke I'm just having my break!" The sound of a door crashing later and the very relived voice came back to him. "I'm glad you called."

"I have been trying." Four times previously and four times of worry and frustration later here he was feeling such a surge of happiness at the voice at the other end of the line.

"I know. Sorry. It would be so much easier if I was allowed to call you you know."

"Emergencies only, I thought you were okay with that?"

"I am but...I know, I'd hate to call you when you weren't able to talk normally."

"Yes, like my cousin breathing down my neck."

"Is he there with you? Like Him? The Emperor?" Ichigo still held the sound of awe in his voice as he spoke about Byakuya's elderly cousin.

"He is. I mainly get to see his personal advisor Yamamoto-Genryūsai Shigekuni."

"He's the one you call Sotaicho right?"

"A very single minded and obtuse fellow." Byakuya grumbled. He leaned against the ledge around the central window and finally looked out at the garden as his mind imagined Ichigo standing next to him. "One who had me paired off with a dull, unpleasant and rather dim witted Princess over here. He keeps hinting that she is of a marrying age, the only thing she had going for her is she is 18 and has red hair. Can't imagine why my mind can't help but keep wishing she was another red head I know."

"Hey no kissing her in mistake!" Ichigo sounded rather indignant.

"With her buck teeth!" Byakuya laughed. "No I only have eyes for one person you know?"

"You do?" Byakuya could hear the grin in Ichigo's voice.

"Of course."

"So when are you home?"

"Honestly my sweetness and light, if you just read the politics pages a bit you'd have some vague idea what was going on." Renji's insistent tapping on his shoulder had Byakuya turning and looking into the frantic gesturing over his shoulder. Byakuya's gaze flitted to the curious gaze of none other than the Emperor himself. "I've got to go. Bye." Renji's face clearly showed that he had been trying to get his attention for a while and his game was up.

...

"Oh right. Bye." Ichigo was a little disappointed and he looked at his phone as the link to Byakuya disappeared. A few snatched sentences hadn't been enough to reassure him of anything much. Not one exchange of love just he was off dining with women!

...

"Dear Cousin." Emperor Akihito bowed lightly. "It seems I am interrupting." Byakuya looked to the almost growling face as the sotaicho over the Emperor's shoulder.

"Not at all. Forgive me Highness." Byakuya bowed back but of course much lower.

"Then let us move on with our itinerary." Byakuya had known that calling Ichigo when he wasn't secured in his own room had been a bit risky which is why Renji had been on a look out. Damn fine lookout he'd been! Surely he couldn't of got away with that so easily?

"Of course. We are travelling to the The Cenotaph for the official placing of wreaths at the memorial stone." Byakuya began leading them towards the waiting limo that sat on the gravel driveway outside. They continued to talk as the impressive Italian inspired mansion passed beneath their feet.

"This is the one that caused you all that trouble cousin?"

"Hai sir. There is a great deal of unrest that the Japanese have not apologised sir for the death of their soldiers. The documents I sent to you sir..."

"Were very informative. However I do not feel it is my place to do such a thing." Byakuya could not argue with this, only present the facts. It was not his place to give an opinion and he wondered what the reaction would be to their presence at this service without it. "My cabinet had done so many times I believe and they refuse to accept that." Byakuya knew that the apology would do more good at home and for their neighbouring countries than here, but Akihito seemed to prefer the alliance with the western countries. As his mind wondered through the political gain of it all, he was thrown by the softly spoken elder who chose to revert back to their previous conversation. "So, does it seem that you will be honouring your father's name by brining in a new member? Will I soon be advised of marriage plans?"

Just how much of his conversation was over heard?

"I have no plans to marry sire."

"No? Shame. She must surely be important that you need to steal moments of my time to call?"

"My deepest apologies sire. It was a friend sire. A male friend."

"Oh so you were joking with them?"

"Hai. Ichigo does not share my interest in politics."

"Seems rather a waste of your time all around then." The voice of the Emperor Akihito took on a sharp edge. "You are the only one are you not who is unmarried?" They were now standing at the limo and the door sat open ready for the Emperor to climb in.

"Hai sire."

"Then remedy it cousin. I will soon hope to hear some good news." The man in his eighties climbed with good agility into the car. Byakuya turned slightly to Renji and gave him the glare. Renji looked suitably frightened. Was it his fault the man came from the gardens instead of where he was meant to?

...

Isshin stood across the street as he saw the last of the clubs strange clientèle leave. He spied the orange locks of his son following some twenty minutes later who appeared just as he spotted another kid dressed in leathers with teal hair step out of the shadows. But the appearance of the bulk of Chad was enough to make him step back away and Isshin frowned.

Ichigo thought he saw the flash of teal too, but he couldn't be sure. Right now he wouldn't bet that his imagination wasn't off again. If the teal guy had stepped forward and revealed a hole in his stomach he wouldn't have been all that surprised.

"Ichigooooooo!" Came the whoop of a father arriving at high kick warp speed and Ichigo neatly sidestepped and dropped a chop to the man's chest causing him to crash into the tarmac.

"Stupid fool!" Ichigo cursed him and watched as Chad gave him a helping hand and pulled him to his feet. "No more right!" He warned his dad.

"Ohh Where's the fun in that?" Isshin looked offended. "Not even..." He went to sweep Ichigo's feet from beneath him and felt a swell of pride as his son slam-dunked him back onto the tarmac.

"NO!" Ichigo bellowed. "Grow up."

Isshin chuckled as he watched Ichigo walk ahead of him with Chad beside him. Let who ever that dude was in the shadows see what a mean fighter his son was and then try something on!


	7. Grimm's Return

...

Ichigo thrashed around his old bed and shook his head vigorously from side to side. His mouth wailed something unintelligible and when a pressure on his chest shook him harshly he woke with a growl of anger and went to throttle the Hollow that dared touch him.

"Ichigo!" Karin sounded alarmed as her brothers hands wrapped around her throat.

"Ichi-nii stop!" Yuzu pulled at his fingers, but Ichigo loosened his grip as he realised the darkened shapes were his sisters. He pulled his hands away looking horrified with himself.

"Karin! Oh god sorry Karin!" He yanked her protesting form into a hug.

"Oi get off me, I get it, your sorry, I get it!" She glared at him as he let her go.

"Did I wake you up?"

"Yeah." Yuzu nodded. His muted sounds of distress could be heard throughout the house. With the girls in only the next room, Ichigo could be heard easily. Hearing her older brother upset in his dreams was distressing to the younger and more sensitive girl. She so desperately wanted his pains to go away but felt so useless to help him. The anguish she'd heard touched her deeply. "You sort of scared me...can I? Can I sleep with you?" Ichigo looked at his youngest sister with saddened eyes. They used to do this those few years ago, he'd wake upset and they'd climb into his bed and sleep in a huddle. Their presence made him feel calm and he never had any trouble getting back to sleep as he would have done back in his dorm.

"Sure." He nodded opening the duvet. Older they all were, probably to the point that this was really not the done thing, but he was their elder brother and they were worried. So they laid down as an Ichigo sandwich and after some minor grumblings about space they were nearly ready to fall back asleep.

"Ichi?" Karin's quite voice carried clearly over his shoulder. He turned his head to listen to her. "Is it like before? You're not getting ill again?"

"I'm fine really." How could he tell his sisters that he was worried too? How could he protect them from the fear he'd installed in them if he was honest. It was best they had the reassurance they were seeking and forgot about his troubles.

"But the nightmares."

"Don't you get them?" He asked back.

"Yeah sometimes but..."

"Well then. Figures I'd get some too at times doesn't it?"

"I guess." She sighed.

"Go to sleep then trouble."

"Hey I ain't trouble!" She jabbed him but grinned. "Night Ichi."

"Night." He smiled his nightmare a distant memory.

...

The following night leaving work at the club...

Chad could not believe that a single hit had flattened him. He lay on the freezing cold and wet ground as he touched the side of his cheek and felt the blood on his fingers. He was sure he hadn't upset any of the punters, they were all used to the fact he was straight and had given up trying to preposition him at last, so it was highly unlikely it was one of them.

Ichigo's body flew over him, landing with a cry of pain at the snap that echoed around the street and Chad wondered again what demon had enough strength to take them both out. As he groaned his way to stand, the metal bar heading for the side of his skull gave him his answer. His single wide palmed hand clasped around the bar as a yelping Ichigo got up clinging to his wrist.

A struggle later the teal haired man was forced to release the bar and stood growling like a caged animal baring his teeth and obviously fired up to continue.

Chad lowered the bar to the floor. "We don't want to fight you Amigo." He spoke over the clang of the metal hitting the floor.

"Pansies don't scare me." Grimmjow laughed. "I wanted a piece of that guy there, but you too if you stand in my way." After all, life was all in the planning wasn't it? He'd sure planned for the fact that this guy he presumed was Ichigo's boyfriend would fight back.

"You will not win." Chad knew of Ichigo's fighting prowess and he didn't doubt his friends ability to get them out of this.

"Yeah? Well I don't play fair." Grimm flicked the knife in his hand and the blade popped out into view.

"You okay?" Chad looked at the still cursing Ichigo.

"Landed on my wrist. Think I've broken it." He said angered. "You dumb twat, how can I play my guitar now? How can I damn well do my work now!" Another stress added onto his already heaped pile and he felt sorely close to losing the plot now. His life seemed to be falling apart at the seems with Byakuya going away as the catalyst. Inside himself he could feel his grip on his façade slipping away without its anchor to hold him in place. Quite at which point Byakuya took that role he wasn't sure, but Ichigo knew that if he were a hot air balloon then Byakuya was that last rope that attached him to the ground. The separation, Kisuke's advances, the first run in with Grimmjow and now this was all fraying that rope until there was little more than a few threads holding him down.

"Like I care. You and your boyfriend are going to be mincemeat soon enough so I wouldn't let a little wrist worry you gay boy. Yammy you there?"

Out of the shadows came a man bigger than Chad. Bigger than anything Ichigo had ever seen. He looked the guy up and down and gave an involuntary swallow. Shit he was B.I.G!

"How do you fancy running?" Ichigo whispered to Chad.

"Not much." Chad responded.

"Rightiho." Ichigo stole himself for the fight injured already or not. He'd been in a scrape or two before with Chad and they usually gained the upper hand eventually.

"I will take the big one." Chad's words brought some relief to Ichigo.

"Very noble." Ichigo chuckled then groaned as his wrist grated. "Damn lets make this quick then."

Grimmjow lunged with the knife as Ichigo took a long leg swing for him. Ichigo did a quick flip on his legs and swung his other leg before Grimm could counter attack and the blade flew from his hand as Ichigo's foot pounded into his hand. Grimm rushed forward, roaring and threw fists repeatedly at the teen. Ichigo leapt back lightly on his feet, avoiding each blow fuelling Grimm's anger, but the shop front behind him would soon stop this little dance and he continued to manoeuvre Ichigo back.

From over Grimm's shoulder Ichigo could see that Chad's punches were not having much effect; but the boy just pounded on relentless. But his back slapped against the cold glass of a shop front and Grimm took that opportunity to grab the boy by his broken wrist and use it to haul him screaming to the floor. Grimm pressed his foot down onto the already injured limb and sneering with glee at the snap of a couple of fingers. Ichigo inhaled with mind numbing pain as it pounded up his arm.

Instead of allowing himself to focus on the pain he kept thinking of Chad being dragged into what was essentially his fight. It was hard to watch his friend splat down onto the concrete from the force of the blows reining down on him. He was seriously outclassed. Ichigo had to help him. He ground his teeth and spoke through his pain as Grimm enjoyed twisting his foot over the jagged edges of fractured bones.

"You know...of you're...ahhh...just doing this...cos I'm gay..." He was panting from the pain.

"Can't see another reason." Grim grabbed a handful of ginger hair and pounded the side of Ichigo's face into the pavement with the sole of his boots.

"My friend..." He said before another thrust had his head hit a second time. "He's straight. Just let him go."

"I don't listen to pussies like you." Grimm's foot connected to Ichigo's side barrelling him over before another strike with his foot connected and Ichigo groaned at the snapping of his ribs. He balled himself into the foetal position and wondered why the pummelling suddenly stopped. That was a big mistake and left him a gaping opening. Without giving in to his own curiosity, to find out what had distracted his attacker, Ichigo took his chance to get to his feet and push all his might behind a slug with his left hand to the side of Grimmjow's head. Not his favoured punching hand, but hey, he was going to use what resources he could. The teal haired man seemed to leave the floor and land several feet away unconscious and Ichigo's knees buckled at the pain rippling through his chest as his punch vibrated up his arm and shook his body.

Groaning he looked over wondering how Chad was fairing to see Kisuke walking towards him smiling and the huge Yammy out cold on the floor. Chad looked a little dazed and confused at how his fight had ended with only one swing of Kisuke's cane to the back of the bulging head of his opponent.

"Ahh Kurosaki, you seemed to have got the better of your chap at last. I was beginning to think you might need rescuing." He smiled and tipped his striped hat at the boy. "Good good. I expect to see you in work tomorrow as usual hey?" He grinned and walked back to his club.

Chad looked a little bloodied but he found it easy to get on his feet at least. He stumbled over to Ichigo and slung an arm around him to get his friend upright. They staggered on towards the Kurosaki clinic to be met by a hyper Kurosaki Isshin who seemed pre-warned somehow. The clinic was in emergency mode with two familiar sisters as nursers.

"My son and wonderful helping friend! Come and let me see to those wounds!" His loud voice struck at their sensitive (probably damaged), brains. Both boys winced and complied with the urge to sit on the clinic beds in the hope that Isshin would quit shouting.

Ichigo laid back waiting for his x ray to be developed and he watched Chad trying to reassure his father he was okay to leave. It did him no good at all and he found himself clad in a hospital gown and pushed into the bed next to Ichigo. On pain of death he was forced to stay for observation; but Ichigo noted the way a sparkle appeared in his sister Yuzu's eye and Chad sheepishly agreed for her to nurse him.

Chad smiled at the girl as he turned to putty in her hands, laying back and snagging the thermometer in his mouth. He flushed as she took his hand to take his pulse and then stuttered out his address as she filled in the medical permission forms. Our Chad seemed just as infatuated.

Ichigo on the other hand, he had his father which really was a fate worse than death when accompanied by Karin in a premenstrual episode. More than once she jabbed him harshly in the ribs causing him to curse.

"For fucks sake Karin!" Ichigo grumbled as she wrapped a bandage around his torso.

"Oh sorry Ichigo is too tight?"

"What's with you?" He shot her a look as she choose to unravel his bandage of torture and start again; that only gave her more chance to reek her vengeance on him.

"I think you sister is worried about you." Isshin supplied this information with a smug grin that realised him a jab in the ribs too. He growled at her but knew from that he'd hit the mark. Isshin finished applying the cotton wool bandage that would make up the inside of the cast and then began the messy job of the plaster. "Now, you know University is going to be a little...difficult with this injury?"

"Dad, I'm screwed."

"I'm sure they'll give you some allowance."

"Sure." Ichigo mumbled and looked thoroughly dejected. Isshin patted his son on the head like he was a puppy dog.

With the knuckles on his left hand cleaned and swabbed just at the new bumps and grazes on his face, Ichigo was good to go. Isshin gave him a dose of painkiller/sleeping tablets concoction and ordered him to sleep which he was only too glad to comply with by now, whether he was in the hospital wing or his own bed he didn't much care by this point. Ichigo assumed the painkillers worked a treat and he fell into his first dream free night for weeks.

"Dad?" Yuzu and Karin looked at their sleeping patients.

"Now you are not to worry!" Isshin smiled. "It is a youthful thing men do. Their bodies are pumping with testosterone. Not only does that make them as horny as hell..." Isshin suddenly found himself on the floor with a nosebleed of his own and his girls walking away grumbling.

...

True to his word Ichigo and Chad arrived at work the following night. Kisuke wondered at his wisdom of getting these two trouble makers to come in. It seemed that bandages and plaster casts were not very useful accessories for barmen. However it seemed that the clients took a great deal of pity on them and actually spent more time at the bar trying to pick them up with offers of playing 'doctors'. He watched Ichigo a moment trying to bend and reach a bottled lager off the bottom shelf and chuckled at his antics. The kid grimaced holding his ribs with his plastered arm; he looked back to his customer and humphed.

"Look mate, do me a favour, that's on the bottom shelf, give me a break and try the lager on tap."

Thankfully that was going to cost the man more money so Kisuke wasn't going to argue with Ichigo's plan. Word had got around that they'd been targeted by homophobes and the guy agreed easily. Anything to help a just cause.

..

Meanwhile...

Byakuya sat tapping the arm of the limo with a distracted expression on his face. He needed to sort something out about Ichigo. He didn't know what though. So far their relationship had been everything he wanted and the one thing he didn't want to do was rock the boat with the boy. On the phone he sounded off, tired or ill he didn't know and it bothered him. It bothered him so much he felt like a wound coil ready to ping wildly off course.

Marrying flitted through his mind and although that presented a get out of jail card, he could not lie to himself any more. If he married again he might as well commit suicide and be done with his life. No there were going to be no women in his life ever again. That was a decision made easily. He preferred the company of men and that belief was leading him towards this particular bar tonight.

He needed a 'fix'. He needed something to take his mind off all these troubles. From all his travels he knew the best place to get it.

"We're here." Came the voice of Shuhei from the front of the limo. Byakuya was tired; the trip from hell took it's toll. This fix was going to perk him back he was sure. After that he could put some brain power into dealing with the Ichigo situation.

"Boss?" He'd arrived. Renji looked at Byakuya as he drew himself elegantly from the cabin of the car, stood and dusted down his jacket. "You really want to do this?"

"Do I want to? Or. Do I have to? The answer would be...Yes."

"The Emperor..."

_Can go screw himself. I'm going into that bar and I'm not coming out until I have what I want._ He thought but looked at Renji with unbridled anger. "Just do your job Abarai...this time."

"I was just saying..."

"If I want to go into a bar and pick up men, then I shall." He seethed and he realised it was not all Renji's fault. His damn life and the burdens pressed on him were the real cause. His diary was full of official meetings, dining invites and major suck-ups. He wanted to clear it all and ship on back to his home, take Ichigo with him and live quietly hidden behind the palace walls and indulge in one Ichigo romp too many. He sighed a sigh, looked at the sign of the gay-bar and slid in through the doors. Tonight was going to be his lucky night – he wished.


	8. More confessions

Now my lovelies and your brilliant reviews – it was a bit mean of me to stop the last chapter quite where I did. But at least that got the reaction I wanted out of you! So here is the continuation of those scenes. Please have your tissues ready this is one of those heart wrenching updates - apologies in advance. Update on the update! Double lenght update, I was going to stop much sooner than this but I shared Byakuya's sentiments at the end '_I'm feeling generous today.'_

* * *

Byakuya stepped slowly down the steps, his every move akin to a panther stalking its prey. The dark walls of the bar entrance cocooned him and his worries. With each step down he felt more excitement pool in his belly. The beat of the music vibrated underneath his feet and the walls to where his fingers ran along the banister.

He nodded with a slow blink to the man behind the counter and casually threw his entrance fee over the top. His hand was offered for the stamp and he was free like a gazelle to graze the pasture of promise behind the arched doorway.

Byakuya could feel his heart increase in anticipation and he swallowed with the jittering nerves that suddenly seemed to fill his stomach. He knew as he stepped into the nightclub that he would only be looking for a flash of red hair and his first cursory glance showed as ever, their were many hues on offer.

No.

There.

The perfect shade of orange.

His palms suddenly felt sweaty and his heart hitched with the flush of adrenalin that spiked in his core. His member seemed to ignite and stretch at its bindings. Byakuya's eyes focused solely on the flash of colour as everything else in the room seemed to fade out of his mind. Single minded and with slow predatory steps he made his way towards his goal.

;-)

The club seemed so much busier these days and Ichigo felt himself yawn more than once. He was frowning from the effort of having to concentrate harder on the orders as the noise from the music echoed around his pounding headache. From the look of Chad he didn't seem to be fairing my better even though his injuries were a bit lighter.

Kisuke however was a slave driver and enjoying their pain in a perverted way as usual. Ichigo had noted the interest in him had not gone away, but was just less 'hands on.'

He let out a groan as he glanced at the customers three deep all waiting for drinks. He just did not want to be here. One after another they demanding things his aching ribs protested at, it was either that or they'd try and shove their phone number his way or tell him they had a 'friend' who could sort out the bastard who attacked him. It was all a little tiresome. Feeling as shit as he did there was only one thing he wanted right now.

One.

One Person.

;-)

Ichigo gripped the pump handle tightly with his left and resting the glass beneath pulled a pint of lager.

He didn't know what it was, his heightened sense of missing his boyfriend or his concern that he was going off his trolley again, but he spied a familiar shape walking towards the bar from the corner of his eye. Tall, long dark hair, dressed in a very expensive dark coat, suit and pink tie. Ichigo turned with hope. Ichigo couldn't help the grin that spread widely on his face at the eyes which smouldered looking directly at him.

Ichigo

Byakuya!

Steel ;-) met : - ) Brown. The earth moved and a ray of fireworks exploded in their guts.

Ichigo's mind went blank. The only thing that mattered was Byakuya and the burning need to get hold of that _fucking hot _body and plaster kisses all over it. With a grunt of pain from one broken wrist and three ribs he climbed right over the bar, ignoring the cries of outrage from the customers as he shoved them out the way to jump down onto the floor.

Byakuya couldn't help the way he suddenly needed to draw a whole lot more air into him. Something had winded him as Ichigo flexed that body of his over the bar. He pulled the lithe teen into his arms and sealed their lips together tightly.

Nirvana had arrived.

"Ow ow ow ow ow." Ichigo pulled back with a pained outburst that could be heard over the din of the music and Byakuya suddenly noticed the discolouration on his face and the cast on his arm. He had been so distracted by the delight of seeing those brown eyes and ginger spikes he'd been oblivious to anything else.

"Ichigo?" Byakuya's eyes danced around the marred visage. His fingers traced over a purple bruise down the side of his face. "You're hurt." The concern radiated from the two hands that held his upper arms and the eyes that showed a desperate concern and hint of shock.

"War wounds." Ichigo shrugged them off but held onto the feel of tingling from Byakuya's soft touch on his cheek. Fury passed through Byakuya and he tightened his hold of Ichigo's arms. His eyes opened showing his cat like attraction for the blood of another beast as the fury flashed in those dark orbs.

"Who. Did. This. To. You?" Byakuya's internal coil wound all that bit tighter. Whilst he was being hassled by stupid family politics and games Ichigo was left behind at the mercy of bullish thugs. The trip seemed all that more irritating and so much more a waste of his time now.

"Honestly you should see the other guy!" Ichigo smiled leaned into the man desperate for his hold and not this anger. Two hands gently lifted his head back up to kiss him softer. The closeness allowed Byakuya to see that the boys brow was pinched in pain and his eyes were puffy from tiredness. The way he clung to his lapels showed that this child needed some comfort and care. No wonder he had sounded off on the phone during his heroic attempt to not let Byakuya know he was hurt.

"I'm taking you out of here." He swept off his long black handmade, cashmere coat off his shoulders and put it around Ichigo. As he turned to take the boy away, Kisuke appeared at the stairway blocking their exit.

"You seem to be under the impression you can relive me of my staff. He hasn't finished his shift."

"This is my boyfriend Kisuke." Well that was not hard to work out with the evidence of footprints over the bar and that showy kissing in the middle of the club.

"You have work to do." And Kisuke was not pleased to be losing his eye candy so early into the night.

"He will not be working until he is fit." Oh well Kisuke knew how much he liked to be ordered about.

"Then he can consider himself unemployed." Kisuke knew Ichigo needed the money and the boy paled at that suggestion. He was about to bluster out a retort when Byakuya spoke.

"Then we can assure a government official will be checking your accounts very soon." The two men eyed each other.

"You wouldn't dare." Kisuke narrowed his eyes at the 'try me' look Byakuya was throwing his way. "Byakuya." He said in a low grumbling rumble.

"Kisuke." Byakuya returned in the same tone.

"Hey its all right. I'll just finish my shift." Ichigo began to remove the coat, the tense atmosphere between the two of them had him quivering.

"You will not." Byakuya's hold around Ichigo stiffened but his gaze did not move from the blonde and his green stripy hat. A nod to Renji and Kisuke found himself barrelled out of the way by a man who had a stiff elongated 'object' beneath his coat and Kisuke knew that wasn't because he was pleased to see him! Metal-ware wins over verbal threats any day and he let Ichigo pass.

Strictly speaking Ichigo didn't pass on his own steam, he was more or less...well lets say, escorted, past his _past employer _with a worried glance his way. He really couldn't afford to loose his job.

The cool air stung at their exposed hands as they stepped onto the street and Byakuya quickly pressed Ichigo into the limo.

"My dad!" Ichigo reached into his pocket. "I've been staying there." He tried a pathetic attempt at texting with his left hand and Byakuya took pity on him. He took the phone from him and dialled the number.

"Mr Kurosaki..."

...

Ichigo sat on the edge of the bed with a pained expression on his face.

"I told you to let me help you." Byakuya knelt at his feet and tugged the t-shirt he had failed to remove himself over Ichigo's head. He prised the plaster cast gently through the sleeve and cast a saddened eye over his lovers battered body. His fingers trailed the foot shape to the left side of his torso and could not help the bitterness in his voice.

"This is the price of honesty is it?"

"Byakuya don't." Ichigo stared into the intense eyes that wore anger and sorrow. "Its not that bad."

"If I was there..."

"Your here now and I've missed you; don't spoil it." Their lips touched softly and Ichigo felt the touch of soft finger pads running over the angry bruises on his face. He was so touched by the way Byakuya felt angry for what happened to him and the way he could still be so tender.

"How much does it hurt?" Byakuya leaned in to kiss the purpling on his stomach.

"Not as much as not being able to play any instruments for six weeks does." The boy gave a defeated smirk. His eyes faded into his mind of worries. None of which had faded much for the love of his life collecting him light a knight in shining armour. There was still a mad man out there wanting his blood, probably even more so now. His mind was still a bit loose and warped. His worries about coping with Uni hadn't gone away and now he had a new problem. No job. He felt as screwed now as he did before. He should have argued more and been less the 'swept off his feet' kind of sap instead.

Byakuya stroked at his lovers worried looking face. His eyes drifted down over his injuries. "I love you too much...seeing this..." His eyes traced the two foot prints and felt the weight of the cast sitting on his shoulder. "...I want to magic you better." The words triggered a memory for Ichigo and he was lost again inside his mind. Byakuya waited patiently for the couple of seconds it took him to return and he smoothed his fingers over the multicoloured, once perfect skin.

"When I was little..." Ichigo began to talk, his voice quiet and sad. "...and I fell over. My mum used to kiss my hurt knees and hands. The magic kiss she would call it and funny enough it made it feel much better." The thoughtful reminisce made Ichigo's eyes dim into his memories and Byakuya pressed his head against the love of his life.

"Lets get you into bed." His voice was soft and full of caring.

"I don't need all this pampering."

"But I might need to give it to you." Byakuya gave him one last kiss before drawing them both onto their feet and completely undressing the fragile student. He swished the duvet back and settled Ichigo with multiple pillows.

"I brought you a present." Byakuya turned to his still packed bags in the corner of the room and fumbled in pocket of the smallest. He carried the clear box over to the bed and sat on the edge as he presented it to Ichigo.

"An ipod touch!" These things cost a fortune, especially this one. Ichigo tried to take the lid of the perspex box with his left hand and failed. Byakuya took the gift back and started to unfasten it for him.

"I'm told not only does it play music, seven thousand songs apparently, it will show you up to 40 videos too. Quite why anyone would want to watch a screen that small however is beyond me. But I was assured it is a desirable gadget." Watching the pleased smile on Ichigo's face, he at least knew that was confirmed. Ichigo scrolled through some tunes loaded on it. "I took the liberty of loading some pieces I had heard you play. I have probably got it all wrong, tomorrow you can waste the day filling it up with real music." The dry smile made Ichigo chuckle.

"This is... just great. I didn't expect it at all." Which made the gesture all that more touching. "Thank you." They kissed briefly.

"Now rest while I finish up some things and I'll come and join you." He ruffled Ichigo's hair as he stood but the boy was far too fascinated with his new toy to notice and get annoyed.

Byakuya moved back into the lounge as Renji was just leaving for the night.

"Did you get them?"

"Yeah. His dad said something about locking it away and restricting his access." He shrugged. "There's all sorts in there." He pointed to the bag on the table. "Sleeping tablets, painkillers, antibiotics and tranquillisers? Its all written down." Renji went back to the bag and pulled out the letter addressed to Byakuya. He handed it over. "Oh and Isane rang, said you were trying to get hold of her. She did what ever it was you left a message about, but said to call her in the morning."

"Thank you." Byakuya gave him a polite nod and Renji shrugged.

"If I find the guy that did that, I promise not to leave any evidence." He added as an after thought as he was about to shut the door behind himself.

"Only if you find him before I do." The two men shared a knowing look and Renji smirked. "Ikkaku Madarame will be arriving in the morning." Renji opened his eyes wide in surprise. "Show him where he can stay and get him familiar with the local area, especially locations known to Ichigo. Ichigo and I won't be leaving here all day."

Ikkaku Madarame had a strange talent for stalking in his targets face. He was of the opinion that you never find what your looking for as its always right in front of you. Hiding in plain view was his speciality. Not that you could call Ikkaku plain or able to hide. The man had a tendency to stand out and make himself noticed. "You going to have him tailed?"

"Protected. There is a difference."

"You going to tell him?"

"If the need arises."

Renji left shaking his head. This was one way not to draw attention to yourself. Byakuya was playing with fire and Renji just hoped he wouldn't get the blame when it all blew up. Blow up it was going to. How did Byakuya think he was going to explain the need to draught Ikkaku from his official duties without the Imperial house wondering why. They were going to look into it. Still it would be good having another drinking partner and his days of being beaten at poker with Shuhei were going to be a thing of the past. Renji chuckled. This was going to be fun.

Alone now in the lounge, Byakuya opened the letter and read the cryptic message. It was the words not written in the message that intrigued Byakuya; the clearest part of the message informed Byakuya of which body parts he would loose if he messed this up. He shook his head and tutted. But for now, he opened the four pill bottles and took out the amount of each noted and prepared a glass of water. Before resigning for the night, he fastened the lids and stashed them with the letter in his briefcase flicking the locks closed. Message received - don't mess with Isshin.

"So what was your time away like?" Ichigo awkwardly snuggled against the body he had been missing all this time. The pills had been dutifully swallowed but as yet take affect, he was still too fired up about his present (carefully placed on the bedside cabinet) and Byakuya's return to give in to his tiredness.

"Frustrating." The man replied putting his arm around the teens back and glancing his fingers back and forth over the naked skin of his chest. "I'm glad I can now forget about it." He smiled. "I am all yours Ichigo do you know that?"

"What instead of girls with buck teeth?" The teen grinned.

"Instead of belonging to anyone or anything else." Byakuya kissed the centre of his chest gazing up at the heavy eyelids the boy fought to keep open. "Close your eyes and just give in to it."

Ichigo shook his twitchy hands that had been bothering the bed covers as if he was anxious. The last thing he wanted to do tonight was to have a nightmare next to Byakuya. The shame of it would be too much. But then if these things were brought on by the absence of his lover, then surely now, it would be fine. Even more so with Byakuya right beside him. "I can't."

"You can." Byakuya picked up the hand closest to him and began to rub his thumbs soothingly over the palm and gently easing out the fingers. Ichigo hadn't had a hand massage before and he found it more calming than he ever thought it could. Slowly Byakuya noticed Ichigo's breathing begin to deepen and his body went lax as finally sleep won the game.

Okay so Byakuya didn't get his 'fix', but he didn't care. Holding this kid seemed to be enough to satisfy him. He wasn't lying when he said he belonged to Ichigo. This was home and now he realised it, any worried he ever had about getting into a relationship seemed insignificant now. All he wanted was the beautiful person next to him, to protect him, to love him and for once be happy.

...

Byakuya woke uneasy. His eyes opened to look at Ichigo who was breathing irregularly and perspiration beading off him. His eye movements were frantic and his body tense. Small whimpers and hitching of his breath gave out vibes of pain and distress.

"Ichigo." He whispered softly and the boys eyes shot open. He looked at Byakuya as if he was staring at a ghost. "Bad dream?" Ichigo threw himself forward and wrapped his arms around the welcome sight. The shivering form clung to him tightly and Byakuya soothed him with soft strokes over his back.

Ichigo just held on, with his head tucked tightly into Byakuya's chest. The pain rippling up from his ribs served only to justify his need to hold on tight and he found himself wanting...needing to unburden himself. He could trust Byakuya couldn't he? He wouldn't turn him away? He hadn't last time.

"I missed you. I missed you... So much happened and I couldn't say it over the phone." Byakuya fell into his silent listening mode and he tipped the boys head to see into the misted eyes. The dark room did not hide the fact that Ichigo was on the brink of tears. Confused Byakuya thumbed across the first tears to fall and soon realised that Ichigo was hurting way more than he'd already let on. He felt the boys body shaking with a quiver of fear and he wrapped himself firmly around Ichigo's body showing him he was safe. Protected. What ever was hurting he'd take it away; he'd make it all right.

Ichigo felt the soft rocking motion start and he buried into the security of that hug. The whispering words echoed around him lulling him. "Its all right, everything is all right. Talk to me Ichigo, I need to know so I can help you. I'll make it all better."

To begin with it seemed to Byakuya that all his reassurance did was make the teen worse. The sobbing in his arms was hard to listen to as Ichigo could hardly speak a work through them. His hiccuping attempts seemed to echo from his soul and rip out through the huge tears falling on his chest.

"It... its... all..."

"Sush." Byakuya stilled him with a soft stroke across his cheek. "Don't rush. I'm not going anywhere." He gave Ichigo a smile and the boy buried back under his chin. They sat there for some time with Ichigo spilling his tears and Byakuya rocking him lightly like he was a small child. It didn't go unnoticed to Byakuya that he often thought of Ichigo in that way. Eighteen was hardly a child any more but then what young men of that age had the emotional damage that Ichigo did? That partially made him need the care that Byakuya felt he wanted to give. To show the child inside Ichigo, he was someone who loved him enough to take away his troubles. To share his life and half his worries. Enough tending of a sapling turned it into a mighty tree. The tree of Ichigo looked very promising.

Finally it all began to spill out of Ichigo's mouth and Byakuya listened to all the factual events of Kisuke's groping. But already knowing how little confidence he used to have around sex, Byakuya predicted correctly that the advances from Kisuke felt hugely terrifying to Ichigo. A man of Kisuke's age and experience would be daunting to someone as young as this. Add into it the way the man just screamed 'pervert' and the imagination would be rife with fears of bondage and pain. Threats tonight of losing his job were possibly not unusual and if that was hung over the head of an innocent like this, any sex might as well feel like rape.

Grimmjow was a name Byakuya was going to remember. The description too. The look he'd shared with Renji tonight meant a race was on to see who found him first. Ikkaku would compliment their little game perfectly. Grimmjow would think again about homosexuals being weak.

The hardest part for Byakuya to listen to, was about the dreams and his worry that Ichigo felt he was going mad again. The fear in his voice showed him enough to know that the time previous had been traumatic enough. But once he was talking so openly Ichigo couldn't help it, he blurted out about his friends putting him on suicide watch and he cried all the harder for Byakuya's soft hold around his abused body.

"Tell me about the suicide." Byakuya asked with some trepidation that this would be too much for the shattered boy to talk about. He did seem to look at Byakuya with wide and hesitant eyes.

"That's what forced them to make me see that twisted bastard of a quack." Ichigo tried to compose himself and brushed away his tears. He gathered his voice then continued. "I was at school, trying to be normal, trying to catch up with everything I'd missed out on. As far as dad knew, at this point, I was just skipping school. He didn't know that I was seeing things or having the nightmares. I had this damn stupid voice in my head and it was driving me mad saying it wanted to kill me."

"I was sitting in science class and had fallen asleep I was so tired. Ishida nudged me and I woke with a start thinking I was being attacked by a hollow. I just remember looking around and seeing this kid in our class, Hichigo. He was an albino and he used to pick on me about my hair. He had this manic sort of grin that always creeped me out and my mind just went... I just saw him as a hollow. I fell back in my chair and he was there leaning over me grinning and I thought he was jabbing me in the chest with a sword. Ishida said later it was his finger, but all I know is I felt it rip into my body and I saw blood spurt out... blood everywhere. My hands... my clothes... my friends. They were all covered. I went ballistic. Apparently I broke several tables, two windows. Hichigo was taken to hospital with fractured skull, broken arms the works... I could have killed him. I could have killed him and not even known I'd done it." Ichigo's eyes slid closed and he was quiet a bit longer than was comfortable for Byakuya. The older man stroked his hand over the damp wet cheek of his lover and placed a kiss on his lips.

"But you didn't."

"No because Chad stopped me." He said opening his eyes. "They put me in the medical room and locked me in whilst the school sorted Hichigo and called my dad. I was in there alone, scared beyond crapping myself...this time I did have blood on my hand and my clothes. I did see blood on my friends but it wasn't because of a hollow it was because of _me! I did it! I put that blood there!_" His impassioned cries were filled with the fear that still lingered in his mind at those memories. "I couldn't take it and I couldn't take the voice in my head screaming for me to just end it. I trashed the medical room, threw and smashed everything I could get my hands on. When I sat in the corner crying like a baby, I saw them...the tablets. They were all over the floor. One by one crawling on my hands and knees, I picked them up and started to stuff them down my throat... all of them. Every single last one of them." Ichigo suddenly looked calmer and composed enough to wipe his face again. His eyes looked back up to the dark ones waiting to hear him out. "I don't know what they were. It didn't take long before my guts felt them. I creased up into a ball throwing a lot of them back up, but enough stayed inside to knock me out... I remember falling asleep smiling and finally feeling free. I was going to see my mum again and if I just... reached out..." His good arm reached forward into the night and Byakuya caught the sob about to break from his own chest as Ichigo whispered his last part. "...I could hold her hand."

...

Byakuya pulled himself from the bed carefully not to disturb Ichigo after he had cried himself to sleep with some fresh tablets inside him. Lying there watching the rise and fall of his chest and knowing what was running around loose in his lovers mind was agony. He had had to get up and move around, understanding so much of what was said tonight. Grief had that way of tearing right into the very fabric of a being and ripping the person to shreds. It had the power to alter how that person thought and acted. How they felt about things suddenly changed and what was once a key issue could suddenly feel so pointless.

Memories and experiences could haunt and terrify you for years after and the pain of missing the loved one ached on beyond what was outwardly visible. Those terrors of longing and pain could strike without a moments notice and stab like a sword into your very heart from the shadows of your everyday life. There were at times no reason for it, no explanation that made the hurt rush forward so.

Byakuya rested his head against the tiles as the water of the shower hid his tears. It all hurt. The listening, the comforting, the understanding and the nothing. Nothing that he could do would be of any use physically make Ichigo feel any better. His shoulders shook at the weight of helplessness that crashed over him.

But then this is a splinter of love. This is what it was like to take someone so completely into your heart. No wonder Hisana was crushed under its weight as it all fell squarely on her shoulders. She had had no one to help her carry it – not that Byakuya was going to burden Ichigo with his own grief, he had no intention of adding to the boys load.

He stood leaning against the wall watching Ichigo sleep again. The moonlight hid his bruising and shadowed his face to the effect that gave him an extra frailty. He was back thinking of that first night, watching the terribly young adult sheep around the subject of never having had sex before and looking at Byakuya like he was a wolf in sheep's clothing ready to strike from his costume at any moment.

It was all Byakuya could do not to break his own home apart he felt that helpless. Containing his rising anger he pushed from the wall and stalked back into the lounge. His hands found themselves wrapping around the decanter of brandy and a clean glass. The chair by the window seemed a good spot to hate the world and he sat swigging the large measures of alcohol until that let sleep finally knock him out.

Shuhei Hisagi knocked on the door early in the morning, he was almost considering using his emergency key when the thing flew open.

"What!" Byakuya fumed as he pounced and looked at the suddenly frozen employee.

"I had a message from Isane." He said trying to sound confident in his fear. He followed the man into his lounge and watched him sit on the edge of the sofa, elbows on knees and his hands covering his face. Shuhei noticed the decanter of alcohol. All very unByakuya like.

"Everything all right?" He knew about Ichigo, he'd driven them back after all, but...

"Shouldn't it be?" Byakuya looked up with his dark circles under his eyes and even paler than usual.

"I get it now."

"Get what?"

"Isane your secretary?" He said slowly wondering at how something had struck this man so dumb for once in his life. "She's cancelled all your appointments for the next couple of days." Shuhei hurried for the – tell me something I don't know - "Well the Imperial house wanted to know what's up? Only your phones off and they wondered if you needed Retsu or anyone to fly over."

"Do you think I would want anyone from the Imperial house here when I have a 'guest' sleeping in my bed?" Byakuya replied annoyed. "What I actually want is to be left perfectly alone. Understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Make sure Renji knows it too. Good day." And that was it. The man knew he was dismissed. He made his way to the door and Byakuya cursed his subordinates for not understanding that the things were for actually walking through not pausing and giving last moments of advice.

"I'll be downstairs anyway sir. Just give me a bell if you need anything."

"Hisagi." Byakuya spoke just before the door shut.

"Sir?" The dark haired man appeared again.

"Thank you." Byakuya nodded his appreciation and Shuhei smiled at the still frosty expression.

"Go back to bed sir." He winked and left. Byakuya snorted at the insinuation that he was tired from too much sex but knew the wisdom of going back to bed. That wink signified his notoriety was not that of a steel faced work-a-holic anymore. They all thought he was going soft. He tutted.

Byakuya dropped his gown onto the floor and slid his naked body back into the bed next to the human bed warmer who was laying on his back. A couple more hours sleep sounded good.

"Ermm, cold feet." Ichigo mumbled as Byakuya tucked himself around the boy. "Shit get your hands off me their bloody freezing!" Ichigo found himself wide awake as Byakuya's hands retreated from his abdomen.

"You could warm me up instead of moaning." Byakuya grumbled. "You kept me up half the night."

"Yeah which means I was up too." Ichigo prodded the man in the chest. Byakuya was not about to correct him on that one but gave pouted his lip. Ichigo smiled at him and shook his head. "Remind me why I'm with you again?"

"It may have something to do with the fact that I can now say the word _fuck_ quite proficiently now." Ichigo had to laugh at the man running a ice-cold finger over his excitable nipple.

"You have a dirty mind and I'm sure that _fucking_, would aggravate my ribs somewhat."

"Somewhat? My dear chap I do believe I am rubbing off on you." Byakuya nudged his nose against Ichigo's shoulder with a smile. "Still, you refusing sex is a novel twist in our relationship."

"Who said anything about refusing?" Ichigo wiggled his eyebrows and lifted his heavy plaster cast arm to run his fingers through the predatory man that was happily moving to straddle him. Instead of casting a light touch through his hair, Ichigo's arm clonked into Byakuya's temple.

"Now you can just give me that magic kiss!" Byakuya pouted again and leant down to let his hair fall around his lovers face and he pressed his head against Ichigo's soft lips. He tilted his head around and pressed his own against Ichigo's bruises. Ichigo closed his eyes and let the softness of each delicate caress of the incredible lips sooth the ache of his injuries. Soon a smile was beginning to form as Byakuya continued to kiss all over his face. His nose, his chin and his eyelids.

"Working?"

"Errmm." Ichigo verbalised with as much intonation as he could muster at that moment. "More."

"I'm not hurting you?" Byakuya asked, even though his weight was on his arms either side of the young man, he hoped that it was enough not to jar his ribs. Ichigo wiggled his head as Byakuya's hair tickled at him.

"Just stop the fussing and get on with the kissing will ya!" Byakuya tutted at the boys reaction. "You have really killed the mood now you know."

"Then I will just have to work some more magic on you." Ichigo was always a sucker for this low, seductive smouldering tone. Byakuya leaned down and paused his lips over Ichigo's. Ichigo tilted his head up to capture them all the quicker. Lips grazed over each other, pressing and rubbing. Byakuya met the tip of Ichigo's tongue and they shared a slow roll. Ichigo groaned as Byakuya glanced the roof of his mouth. Byakuya tugged on the tongue that thrust into his mouth with his lips. He felt Ichigo smile and they pulled apart.

True to his word he decided to continue his magic and worked down Ichigo's neck, letting his lips chase a soft tingling trail towards the splodges of colours across his body. Ichigo tensed expecting a jolt of pain as his lover moved closer and closer to his aches. Slowly he found himself panting heavily and falling under a hypnotic spell as the most divine lips made him forget anything but pleasure. It felt so nice he could just drift in this blissful state for ever.

Byakuya swept his hair, tongue and lips across every colour he could find. He listened to the sounds of panting and yet he could feel that Ichigo was deeply relaxed and just letting himself go to the moment. A satisfied hum left Ichigo's mouth and Byakuya couldn't help the grin that fell on his own lips. "Good?"

"Hummmm." He echoed his noise again. Byakuya slid back up to take that happy looking smile to find that warmth worth all the riches in the world filled his stomach. It dawned on him that it was all the reward he'd ever need for loving this amazing human. His night of thinking had prioritised anything left over from his trip. His duty, his family, his work were the things that he could live without, but Ichigo was not one of them. It was the worst case of addiction he'd ever had.

"Ichigo." He breathed softly. The boy opened his eyes and looked into smoky grey above him. "Love you." Ichigo took in the deadly serious face and he smiled softly back, his whole face seemed to bloom from hearing those words. "Everything about you." Byakuya leaned in for another kiss. "So much." He whispered then kissed him again. "Always." He rubbed his nose against Ichigo's. "Where ever I go." Ichigo went to answer but Byakuya kissed him again. "Whether you're happy, sad, hurt or fighting hollows. Understand that?" Ichigo nodded with eyes that filled instantly, so much that he couldn't answer with anything more than that nod and pulling Byakuya into a tentative hug. "Now. What were we doing?" Both men smiled as the nobles pale but perfectly formed abdomen rose and a flick of his hips rubbed their semi-roused groins together.

Ichigo's bit his lip as Byakuya's length rubbed against his own and he slid his left hand between them and held both adding to the friction caused by Byakuya's erotic movements. Sooner rather than later for their time apart, that need to completely bond arrived.

"Bya... please..." Ichigo looked ready to burst soon and with a slicked finger, he pressed into the body that inhaled and concentrated on not arching or moving too much. With a steady, slow pressure, Byakuya entered Ichigo. The expectant look on Ichigo's face, slid with exaggerated cries into an open mouthed look of pleasure. Ichigo's finger tips pressed against Byakuya's chest, his palms flattened over the nipples and Byakuya closed his eyes at the wave of bliss that rode over him as his own movements gave the friction his muscles pectorals thrived on. Beneath him Ichigo grunted with each thrust.

A grunt, groan, moan and whimper accompanied each push into him, each and every one soaked up and stored in an ever increasing bubble. The bubble grew in strength and intensity. A slight change in angle or pace brought the quivering glittering surface closer to its finality. Every expression and flick of tongue on dry lips added so much more to the bubble. Byakuya wished he could just hold on one moment longer, just one. Just enough to savour the look of Ichigo tensing and panting higher and higher. Together, he wanted together. The moment he saw Ichigo open his mouth with a silent pained flickered held breath he grunted one last hard push and locked his arms as the bubble exploded within seconds of each other. The gush of a scream filled the air and Ichigo pinched at Byakuya's biceps as his body was violently thrown into the spasm of coming.

Not only had the nobles arms locked but his knees felt ready to cramp for his attempts to keep his weight off Ichigo. He moaned loudly as he rolled onto his side and laid back closing his eyes. He felt Ichigo lift his closest hand and take it to his lips.

"Magic." He smiled as Byakuya turned his head and blew his hair from his mouth.

"Did I hurt you at all?"

"No."

"Because you were hurting already? Do you need some painkillers?"

"Sleep would be good."

"Sleep would be perfect." Byakuya nodded. He reached the tissues on his side and handed Ichigo the box.

"Gee this is romantic." Ichigo moaned wiping his mess away.

"I know. Don't expect it all the time. I'm feeling generous today." Both looked at each other and laughed.

...

Rukia knew this surprise visit would astound her brother. But she was annoyed he's spent so much time away from their mansion this year. Her escort Ikkaku had dropped her off and gone out somewhere with Renji all hush hush so she wasn't even sure then if her brother was working or sleeping. Either way he was going to be so surprised to she her. She was waved through the security with ease and swept towards the quiet apartment only to be stopped by Shuhei Hisagi dragging her away for a boring morning of rubbish. It just seemed he was trying to stop her seeing her brother. Eventually she had managed to escape whilst he was making lunch.

The bulge in the bed seemed still and she moved further in with a mischievous grin at her disrespectful behaviour, he would be so angry with her for this. Closer and closer she stepped until she spied the naked chest and sleeping face of it occupier. Orange spikes rested around the handsome face and Rukia's face opened in surprise. The bathroom door opened and a towel clad Byakuya stepped back into the bedroom his face breaking into complete horror.

"Rukia!"

* * *

Now how nice have I just been? Did you see all those juicy spots I could have stopped writing at? This was going to end with "...I remember falling asleep smiling and finally feeling free. I was going to see my mum again and if I just... reached out..." His good arm reached forward into the night and Byakuya caught the sob about to break from his own chest as Ichigo whispered his last part. "...I could hold her hand."

Well it had me in tears!

Now hands up who thought Byakuya had walked into another club...Oh all of you! How could you doubt my honey?? Shame on you!


	9. Rukia

Oh god I love you lot! Ermm suitable torture for losing faith in Byakuya... I know Rukia! Don't ya just love the poisoned little bitch. No not really.

Sorry only a shortie today.

* * *

Rukia has sat nervously on the edge of her seat in the lounge but she couldn't take the image of the beautiful boy from her mind. Why was he in her brothers bed? Was it because he had been hurt? The look Byakuya had given her before warning her to leave the room so not to wake him, seemed... scared.

She looked to him now watching her face trying to access how she would react and he seemed to be wanting to talk but somehow couldn't. What ever was happening here, Rukia had never once seen her brother like this.

Byakuya now wearing soft linen trousers and a t-shirt Ichigo had left here months ago, sat on the sofa ready to tell his sister about himself when there was a scream from the bedroom. Byakuya flipped over the back of the sofa and flew into the room. He looked at Ichigo's terrified face and looked to where the boy was looking, but he could make nothing out. Was he imagining a hollow now?

"What is it?"

"A spider!"

"A spider!" Byakuya looked back at the spot the boy was now pointing to and looked back at him growling. "Kurosaki Ichigo, I might consider breaking your other arm! You scared the wits out of me!"

"BUT I DON'T LIKE SPIDERS!" The boy wailed and Byakuya grumbled as he swept the offending creature into his palms and went to throw it out the window.

"Go back to sleep now." He barked his orders.

"Can't." Ichigo smiled helplessly. "I'm all scared now."

"Baka!" Byakuya looked at him annoyed and felt a smile creep onto his own face closely followed by a deep rumbling laugh. He stalked back to the cute man laying in his bed and kissed him lightly on the head. "You are ruining my life and my reputation you know." He smiled as he said it. "But I love you for it." He touched Ichigo on the cheek and kissed him on the lips with enough pressure to show the truth of his words. "I'm only in the lounge." Ichigo nodded.

But when Byakuya stood Rukia was there again in the door that he had left open in his haste and rapidly forgotten about in his worry for Ichigo.

"You..." She looked pointing at her brother. "He..." She gulped. "You kissed?" Byakuya nodded. "But you're both men!" She took on his firstly surprised face and then the look he gave Ichigo.

"This is me Rukia. I am gay." Byakuya slid to sit on the edge of the bed with Ichigo's encouraging hand slipping into his.

"No you can't be you were married."

"I have always been gay." He lifted Ichigo's hand and kissed the knuckles noticing the graze he'd earned from hitting Grimmjow. "What's this?" He asked.

"I told you, you should see the other guy." Ichigo grinned.

"Then why didn't you say anything?" Rukia interrupted their moment.

"This is honesty Rukia." He spoke his hand caressing through Ichigo's hair. "If a stranger can do this to someone what do you think our dear cousin would do?"

"I'm actually Ichigo, not this helpless git I'm being portrayed as." Ichigo knocked the hand from his hair. Byakuya deliberately put his hand back and tousled the hair causing Ichigo to frown up at him. "Oi!"

"Ichigo this is Rukia my sister. Rukia this is Ichigo my..." Ichigo waited to see if he was going to say boyfriend. "... or should I say, the idiot who lets me love him."

"Stupid bastard." Ichigo grinned.

"But... I... The Sotaicho... what do I say?"

"Why would you need to say anything?"

"They asked me to come and see you. They want a report on what you're doing here."

Byakuya was struck dumb. He closed his eyes a moment to gather his thoughts and could only feel the dread of being found out rising to panic levels inside him. What did he have to loose? Nothing he wanted to keep hold of...

"Then tell them the truth." His words were quiet and showed just how much he really did not want that to happen. He was trying to summon his courage to deal with this but it was failing him.

"Byakuya!" Ichigo snapped his head up to his lover. "You'll loose everything! Your job, your home, you family! Don't be stupid. What would you do then hey? You can't live with me, you can't live on the street? What would you do for money? This is just ridiculous. If this is some attempt at making me feel better then just stop it."

And there he went treading exactly where he didn't want to go – giving Ichigo more worries.

"Look when you have finished with your deep and meaningful conversation. I'll be somewhere puking my guts up!" She turned and stomped out of the room.

"Well that could have gone better." Ichigo stated the famous quote. "Go talk to her." He pushed him self up to sit with a groan. "Just give me some of those tablets first." He winced holding his ribs.

...

"Hello hello hello!" Renji said opening his door to let the smoke billow out and giving Rukia a grin.

"Let me in."

"Ahh well you see, the guys and I..."

"Did you know about my brother and his _boyfriend_?"

"I see..."

"Well I do now." Renji stood back and let the petite angry woman walk past him.

"You're not impressed then?" He grunted as her fist connected with his head.

...

Rukia was miffed that four hours later and her brother had not come to find her. She stormed into the apartment and tutted at the sight of the two men standing in the kitchen leaning over a book.

"...have you done that yet?" Ichigo was pointing to a point in the book.

"Its already in there."

"Byakuya, its not meant to go in yet!"

"Here." Byakuya shoved something towards him. "You stir it before it burns."

"Honestly it would just be easier to go out and eat rather than this. Its going to taste awful."

"Your sister told me the way to make it, she leant us the book, brought the ingredients and the least we can do is try and cook it." Byakuya replied.

"Well Mr fucking High and Mighty. If I burn my damn fingers again you can cook it by yourself." He began to stir the wok and a moment later... "Ow! Right damn it that does it!" He thrust the spoon at him. "It bloody spat at me!" He licked his scorched finger.

"You are such a baby." Byakuya lifted the injured limb and kissed it lightly.

"Shut up."

"Make me." Byakuya smiled.

"I can you know." Ichigo grinned.

"Ermm? Such tough talk from a one armed warrior who's scared of spiders." Byakuya chuckled.

"Here!" Ichigo yanked the man around to face him and quickly planted his lips on his lovers. They both forgot the wok as their lips parted and their tongues entwined.

"Its burning." Rukia said from her place leaning against the wall. "Oi!" She said louder and they jumped apart. "Your dinner is burning!" She pointed at the smoking pan and laughed when her brother jumped and swiped the ruined meal off the hob.

"Fuck." He said clearly looking in the pan.

"Nii-sama!" Rukia looked at her brother with a mixture of horror and amusement.

"I've been teaching him how not to sound like he's got something shoved up his ass when he says it." Ichigo looked pleased with his tutoring.

"Yeah? I thought that's what you men did?"

"Rukia!" It was Byakuya's turn to scold his sister.

"Hey what the hell." Ichigo laughed looking at the ruined meal. "Sod dinner, lets try some more training." Ichigo shoved his hand his Byakuya's and began to drag him towards the bedroom.

Rukia watched her brother disappear reluctantly behind the bedroom door and she smiled. Maybe this Ichigo kid was good for her brother after all. He seemed so different, not uptight and fretting over working. The guys downstairs seemed to think she should give them a break and she was inclined to agree now. No it had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that Renji reminded her she was adopted. If Byakuya got kicked out the family then so did she and bang went her expensive education, lifestyle and unlimited credit card.


	10. Popping Pills & Feeling Bums

Just so you know I haven't forgotten you! Here is an update that would have been longer had I had the time to write it all up. Its late and I'm merry on Baileys right now, so this is only edited as much as a drunk person can!

* * *

Ukitake opened his classroom door as he waltzed in to load up his presentation for the next lesson. He glanced at the two men sitting waiting for him and then back at the young man he had just passed standing outside the door. Now he looked like a student with his hair that bright and all those tribal markings. But the suave gentleman sitting so poised was most defiantly not a student.

"Ahh Kurosaki." He smiled none the less and looked to the man hoping for an introduction in the least, although he had a vague idea he should know who this man was. Nothing was forthcoming from the austere looking man and so he turned his attention back to his student. "I heard that you were under the weather." He tapped the plaster caste now forced into a sling after being reprimanded by his father. "Or should I say incapacitated? This is a most awkward injury."

"Yeah well sorry about that." Ichigo looked embarrassed and mussed a hand through his hair.

"Well its done now isn't it." The long white haired musical tutor placed his belongings down on his desk.

"I'm going to flunk it now I guess."

"I always find taking the negative view brings us what we expect." He turned smiling to the orange teen. "Its just such hard word to be so pessimistic all the time. Why don't we try looking at this as just another quest for your talents erm?" Byakuya was left with the sense that this man had the full measure of Ichigo and just to confirm it, a gentle hand landed on Ichigo's shoulder with a warm smile. "You don't need to worry about this, of course I can grant you an extension." The pause for his words to sink in left Ichigo nodding with clear relief. "Now let me think." The long white hair trailed down the man's shoulders as he tapped his chin in thought.

Instead of saying what thoughts he had been thinking of, he turned to Byakuya and tilted his head sideways. "Now I don't think I have seen you on the campus before young man."

"I am a friend." The smooth tones came out.

"And taxi." Ichigo added. Whether Ukitake had his question answered or not, he didn't show instead turning back to his desk.

"Well Ichigo, you're a good student I guess its going to take 6 weeks to have you back on form?" The teen nodded. "Well, I'll let you get ahead with the written assignments. You can manage to type still?" Ichigo nodded again. "Right..." He flipped open the programme of lectures and set essays. "I'll jot down what text books you need and get you going...oh can I email these to you? Only they're not printed yet?"

"Hai."

"Good lad. Now just type it all out and email back to me when you're done. I dare say your taxi won't be around to ferry you back and forth." He smiled. "When your fit, we can work on some one to one tutorials and get you back up to speed okay?"

"I really am sorry. I'm glad your not mad at me."

"Mad? Erm well where would that get me hey? Besides, you haven't seen all the assigments yet!" He smirked with that glint only evil teachers possessed.

....

Ichigo sat with the laptop on his lap and his head bouncing away and a smile spread over his face as he loaded track after track onto his ipod. Byakuya watched him amused at the simple pleasure the boy had got from his past hour of unadulterated 'itune' bliss with an open ended account in Byakuya's name.

Ichigo looked up to his boyfriend and grinned as he popped the earphones out.

"Fucking brilliant!" He beamed. "Your really sure about this, I'll pay you back."

"Of course." Byakuya moved from the dining table where he had been pouring over his mail. He sat himself close enough to observe the changing colours of Ichigo's bruises. "But I need to get some work done today." His hands slid over the sleek top of the range laptop and he looked at the huge amount of songs still downloading. "Well you did enjoy yourself."

"Here listen to this one." Ichigo flipped his way through the tracks and slid an ear piece into their closest ears so they could listen together. Byakuya let the modern song filter into his mind as he clicked his open to his emails. He paused the cursor over a few of the newest rubbish he got daily but his mind was not really focused.

Usually he would work without the distraction of a hive of foot tapping and finger clicking and head banging energy going on right next to him.

Usually he would work without the distraction of a hive of bare feet brushing his own, magical fingers lurking only centimetres away and long bare legs that slid right up towards a barely concealed groin.

"Oh damn it." Ichigo stopped all his movement and inhaled slowly as a over enthusiastic jiggle jarred his ribs.

"More tablets?"

"No... I shouldn't. My dad would swing for you if he knew you were just handing them to me when I demanded them. He'd have the kitchen timer glued to my forehead and yelling I had another billions hours to go before I had any more."

Byakuya popped the ear piece out of his ear and placed the laptop back on Ichigo's lap. He gracefully rose and grabbed hold of his briefcase and placed the bottles down on the table.

"I cannot feel the pain so I do not know when you need them, I have been trusting you to tell me. There is little point in hiding these when I know you will not be stupid with them."

"You're just going to leave them there?" Ichigo pointed at the bottles.

"I am." Byakuya nodded. "If you need them, grab them. If you don't there they will stay." He sat back down and closed laptop and stood it on its end against the sofa where it blinked its way into standby.

Ichigo was lost looking at the pill bottles sitting on the other side of the room and felt a sense of awe. It seemed unreal that anyone who knew his history was letting temptation sit within reach. Only he knew himself that the likelihood of wanting them other than for their correct use was nil. He had more than enough reason to stay alive and the one reason sat looking at him with a tender look in his eyes.

"I trust you... Come here." The deep voice asked encouraging Ichigo to lay on his lap. A few grunts and hissing later, Ichigo lay on his back. Byakuya slid his fingers under the edge of the fluffy bathrobe and began to distract the teen with soft massaging fingers.

Someone had faith in him. Byakuya could never estimate how much that meant to the now quiet kid that expected everyone in his life to treat him with suspicion at all times. He wasn't the helpless, village idiot most of them treated him as.

The beautiful soft skin glided under the pads of his fingers and Byakuya watched Ichigo release his bottom lip from his teeth as the pain began to recede back slightly. He didn't know that he was also silently thanking his lucky star for landing such a precious human into his life.

"Does it hurt much?"

"If I just stay still it doesn't hurt, but the moment I move its agony."

"I'm sure dragging me into the bedroom wasn't a good idea."

"Probably not. But some things are worth all the pain aren't they?"

"Yes they defiantly are." Byakuya snorted a smile and looked down at the golden brown eyes that were now frowning up at him.

"You were thinking about me then. I'm a pain am I?" Scratch that precious human idea!

"There is certainly repercussions to our relationship I could do without."

"We're gay, there is always going to be repercussions." Byakuya chose not to answer that one. It seemed that with Ichigo it could not just be limited to being gay per say; no more of it was just Ichigo. "Am I really worth all this bother to you?"

"Of course."

"Really?" Byakuya only answered that with a tut and a flick of his fingers on the boys nose. He was not getting into a pointless row.

"Go to sleep and maybe tonight, the three of us can go out? I'll get Renji to distract attention from us and I'll even let you decide on my outfit."

"Ohh I must have been a good boy!" Ichigo smiled but couldn't hide his yawn. Being injured sure was a pain. His body was just zapped of energy as he healed & an hour napping couldn't hurt could it.

Byakuya sat quietly ignoring his phone that silently vibrated its way over the dining table and the pangs of thirst that tickled his throat. He was content to sit quietly watching the boy beneath him doze. His fingers still slid over the soft skin but the orange locks, free of any gel, called to be caressed and he let his fingers curl around a few strands and take in their silken texture.

The door to the apartment opened and Renji began to shuffle in with several bags with a hands free Rukia following. Renji went to moan loudly but he was soon silenced with an accurate throw of a cushion and both newcomers took in his glare of doom if they woke his lover.

Mouthing the words as he put the shopping down as quietly as the bags allowed him, Renji spoke towards Byakuya. "I found him."

Byakuya's interest peaked. "Grimmjow?" He asked and Renji nodded. "Where?"

Rukia wondered at the quick disappearance of the two men in her life and she looked with a shrug at the man asleep on the sofa. It was bound to be his fault and here she was with orders to baby sit the dummy.

...

Byakuya stood outside the small seedy looking gym and looked at the grim exterior.

"This seems an unsavoury place." Unsavoury but that meant devoid of any devices that would record his presence and a manager open to bribery.

"Just the place for steroid boys to hang out don't you think?" Renji grinned back.

_Well, I have only interest in one of them._ Byakuya mused to himself.

"There is our man." Renji tapped the display board advertising the gyms facilities and Byakuya studied the man grinning another on a weight bench. The hair and the face fitted the description. "Grimmjow our prized weight lifting expert can sculpt your body into a work of art." Renji laughed reading the blurb beneath the picture. "I think he needs some different kind of sculpting."

"Renji. This maybe one of those times I tell you to take a long walk."

"Yes sir." Renji smiled.

Renji walked to the opposite side of the road and watch Byakuya slide inside. He chuckled as not long after the fire alarm began to ring and sweaty men drilled out in their dozens. All but two. A man clearly the manager apologised to his customers and Renji had to turn his back to not show he was laughing outright as they were all sent home and not allowed back in. The clubs doors were firmly shut and a 'closed' sign appeared neatly on the door.

Grimm stood in his gym room. This was his domain and he took its appearance seriously. He was polishing the wall to wall mirrors with a devout pride and he looked into the glass as the door opened.

"Hey stupid. Did ya hear the bell?" Grimm looked at the man standing there.

"Bell?" Byakuya frowned and shook his head. "It seems I was not the only one though." He walked into the room and look carefully at the reflection of the man's face. "Nasty black eye you have. One of your regular customers?"

"Hey what's up with you?" Grimm angered quickly as stiff fingers dug into his cheeks and turned his head abruptly around. He gripped at the hand hurting his face and growled.

"Just wondering what women would see in you." Byakuya looked the toned body up and down. "Now a man like me however would find these muscles appealing."

"A man like you!"

"Yes. A _gay_ man like me. Didn't you know that these places are a haven for us so we can watch all you men with more brawn than brain flexing those pert little butts." He made a big thing of reaching down and caressing the outraged man's buttocks as his fury filled his face blood red and his mouth readied to spout foul language back. It would have done to had Byakuya not winding him with a quick knee to his groin. Byakuya let no emotion show on his face as Grimm crumpled to a heap on the floor groaning.

"Fucking faggot..." He managed to grunt out before Byakuya swiftly kicked the man onto his back and knelt with his knee on the man's trachea effectively cutting off his air supply. In the past, this had proved to be more effective in subduing assailants as it left his hands free to do exactly what they were now and that was to pummel the guts of his victim.

Suitably coloured in the face and screaming for air, Byakuya shifted his knee and hauled the man dragging gulps of air back up to his feet. He slammed him face first into the glass wall and was satisfied with the way it shattered but held together showing a million Grimmjow getting his arse whipped – one for each single shard.

Grimm had never come across anyone but Ulquiorra who could whip him and this man was not even breaking into a sweat. Punches landed on his kidneys until he was sure to pass blood for a month and he was almost ready to plea for mercy.

A hand fisted into his hair and slammed his face into the glass three times; each landing with a squelshed thud and blood trickled down the glass.

"Oh dear. Looks like a gay man won again. Maybe you should think a little more carefully before you open your mouth or use your hands against another one of us in future."

Grimm yelled angrily as Byakuya kissed his cheek. "Next time. I'll bring my friends and let them play with you too." He said whispering into the shell of his ear and groping his arse again.

"You fucking bastard!" Grimm grunted through his clenched teeth as Byakuya let him go and began walking away. "Don't you walk away from me! This isn't over yet."

Byakuya looked at the hand daring to touch his shoulder and with a fierce thrust with his elbow, he forced the man to stagger back into the mirror again.

Another jab to his ribs and knee to his head as he buckled forward saw the bully fall to the floor unconscious.

"Sorry you were right, but this is over now." He patted the fallen man on the head and stood to look at his blood splattered shirt. He tutted and walked from the room, accepting his jacket from the manager and taking his time to button it up over the evidence.

"You know I don't know about this." The manager looked worried.

"Here. Ring this number. The doctor there will be very happy to treat him." He handed him Isshin's number hiding the smirk on his face. "Feel free to say it was me who sent him and take this for your troubles." He pressed another folded wedge of notes into his hand and slipped quietly from the building. The manager couldn't believe that a weeks worth of smelly gym goers didn't bring him this much money and here it was sitting in his palm. Yeah. He'd sort Grimmjow out. Only once he'd been and banked this lovely bunch of green stuff first hey?


	11. Bedside Manner & Recall to Duty

Now I promised myself to do two chapters this week and so this is the second. After this I need to focus on some Completely Entwined and that takes a lot of concentration to get that one how I want it. So this one will be on the back burner for a few days. Any how enjoy!

* * *

Isshin looked at the sorry man looking half dead and grimly holding onto an equally shady looking character. The shock of blue hair was matted with blood that seemed to have dripped defying gravity and marred the once glistening locks.

"Oh now this looks a little painful what do we have here?" Isshin slid his arms beneath the other lilting side of the man.

"I was told to bring him here. A snobby geezer with long black hair and an expensive suit."

"Did he now." Isshin looked at the character again. "Well lets pop him up on this bed over here and I'll see what I can do for him." They edged towards the closest cubicle and slid Grimm groaning onto the bed.

"Yeah, well I need him at work asap." Isshin half listened as he spied Byakuya's handiwork. Now all he had to do is work out why he sent the chap here. When Isshin looked up the other was leaving rather hurriedly and he shrugged.

"Who the fuck are you?" Grimm groaned looking through his bloodied hair.

"I am a doctor."

"Yeah?" Grimm looked at the man and couldn't place it, but he knew he'd seed this guy before somewhere.

"Now how did you get yourself in this mess?" Isshin prodded at the cuts to his face.

"I fell." Grimm said through gritted teeth and flinched.

"Nasty fall." Isshin chuckled. "Now, I just need to make a phone call and I'll be right back. You fill in this form for me and we are set to get you as good as new." He passed the injured man a form on a clipboard and went off to call his son.

It was some minutes later that the doctor reappeared and he looked at the form Grimmjow handed him. Something about the guy had changed but Grimm wasn't sure. It was when the doctor jabbed his rather harshly with a needle that he jolted and fisted his hand. "What the hell kinda doc are you!" Grimm yelled.

_Quite possibly your worst nightmare!_ Isshin thought but smiled as best he could. "Not afraid of a little needle are you? I thought it best to update your tetanus."

"I hate needles."

"Oh dear. Well your face rather needs a few stitches and I'm clean out of anaesthetic."

...

As she tried to sleep on the sofa, Rukia had to admit that at one point tonight she had warmed to her brothers plaything. They'd enjoyed a meal out in a swanky restaurant and ordered a special order of burgers which caused a bit of eyebrow raising but what the hell. They'd been to the pictures and watched a comedy – or nearly watched a comedy but had to leave for the pain it caused Ichigo to laugh so much.

She's also watched the lovers have a not so quiet little tiff about some jerk Ichigo's father just rang about what ever that was about she didn't want to know.

But now, she'd much rather be downstairs with Renji than knowing Ikkaku was hoovering not to far away and could hear everything she could. AND with a very big AND it was sounds she never wanted to hear from her brother's room again as long as she lived.

...

Grimmjow had had enough of his bed being bashed with a mop, or his sadistic doctor deciding that another injection of something was required. He'd endured having the stitches in his cheek, a gallon of blood taken, being prodded none to gently and left with the curtain open whilst he had his bare ass up in the air. He still couldn't fathom why the guy and his evil dark haired daughter of a nurse kept glaring at him. When the place quietened down and the doctor seemed to have disappeared for a good hour, he slid off the bed and into his tattered clothes.

Quietly he slid his way out of the curtained cubicle and noticed the doctors desk near by. He glanced at the family photos and snarled at the dark haired girl but then his attention was taken by the other photo. Three kids. One with bright ginger hair.

"Bastard set me up." He groaned and swiped the picture letting it fall to the floor and smashing the glass. Now he remembered Isshin picking Ichigo up outside the club and mentally slapped himself for being so blind.

_Well_ he thought, _This isn't over you fucking fags. _He slid out of the clinic doors and Isshin sighed at the loss of a frame his wife had given him.

...

Byakuya rubbed his head where the plaster cast had just crashed into his skull and looked at his grimacing lover. He was sure that happened last night too. Maybe tugging the boy up into his lap was a little over ambitious right now.

"Ichigo?" He worried for the length of time the boy sat very still with his eyes clenched and his arms gripping him in a vice grip.

"What the fuck did you do that for?" Ichigo had been contentedly kneeling with a plump swollen noble in his mouth and enjoying the sounds he was ripping from the man when he was rudely yanked upwards. He opened his eyes and Byakuya thumbed away a stray tear that had broken through Ichigo's barrier.

"Why are you are in that much pain?" Ichigo had refused to touch the bottles on the table he was that determined to prove himself worthy of Byakuya's trust and where he probably would have consumed three by this time like yesterday, he had taken none. The pain was raw with no relief to muffle the actual level the broken bones had. Now with a protective care Byakuya slid him via his hips closer to his chest and wrapped him gently in the folds of his arms. A subtle rocking motion seemed to steady the trembling teen. "How many tablets have you had? Another would obviously help you."

"I didn't want to." Ichigo mumbled. "I... I don't know that... can I trust myself?" If everyone else saw good reason to doubt his ability to take them with caution, then what grounds did he have to trust himself? The throbbing had increased steadily over the course of the night and although sex had been a good distraction it had been wearing him down throb by throb to the point he doubted himself about everything. Ribs were the worse kind of bone to break. Every movement jostled the broken ends and there was just no way to keep your body still enough to avoid the flashes of angry sensation. But that last yank was a yank too far and he hated the pain as much as the damn tears that wanted to show how much it hurt.

Ichigo yelped and cursed as Byakuya laid him back down on the bed and lifted himself away. Ichigo watched through his pained eyes as the man yanked up the first garment he could find on the floor to modestly hide over his genitals and left the room.

The quiet but controlled breathing stirred the protective boyfriend in Byakuya again as he returned to the room to see Ichigo covering his eyes with his good arm. He was lying in a forced stillness that looked uncomfortable and awkward and it troubled the older man who knelt beside him. Byakuya pressed two painkillers into Ichigo's mouth and dripped a mouthful of water carefully between the parted lips.

There always was a part of healing, like a burn that was painful beyond description for days to the point that it blurred everything else out. You had to ride it to the crest as it built but then, it would drop away into half the threshold quickly after. Ichigo was settled right on that crest at the point of no return and he flinched at the touch of the hands trying to calm him; but Byakuya was not a man to say no to.

A slow movement took his arm from his face and Ichigo felt the soft tender lips of his lover apologising as they took away the tears. They bathed his face in delicate popping of kisses until they rested on his own pink buds and brushed back and forth tingling at the skin around his mouth. The feel of Byakuya's hair trailing down tickling his cheeks succeeded in seducing his mind to turn from the pain in the first step away from the crest.

The pale graceful hands glided over his chest and abdomen calming the trembling and replacing it with a warm feeling that was not quite a tickle. His skin felt alive and as the lips descended to pluck at the skin of his neck and shoulders a groan left him unbidden.

Much as last night, the magic touches of Byakuya's kisses stole him away from the pain mindset into the lust of lovemaking as they slid along each bruise and mark down his torso lit in the dim light of the side lamp.

"Byakuya..." Ichigo lifted the exquisite face back up to his and slid his lips over those welcome healing ones. Byakuya shifted between the teens legs deepening their kiss and he rubbing at Ichigo's erection as it pushed into his stomach. "Ahh..." Ichigo had to break from the kiss to tip his head back and let out some of his pleasure as it built within him at a rapid pace.

Byakuya let his long arm reach to the lube under his pillow and slicked his fingers. He moved back to panting boys mouth as he cautiously dipped his finger into the waiting bud between the tanned thighs.

"Just... Ohh... Fuck.... Byakuya... Don't wait." Ichigo grumbled into the mouth of the man teasing him with just his fingers.

Ichigo couldn't even pinpoint the moment when Byakuya was sheathed fully inside him. He had done it so slowly and mixing it with this immoral tongue in his mouth, it had been just too smooth and pleasant to realise as anything but another pleasure sensation rippling over his body. Byakuya's repertoire of intimate misdirection at full play yet again.

For him, Byakuya was too caught up with his guilt at hurting Ichigo and wanting to whisk him away to the land of happy ever after, that this whole affair had gone from the lust filled passion which saw him hurting his lover, to the bare essence of lovemaking. Each long push inside the man beneath him brought the upward curve of bliss closer to fruition. The look of divine and absolute sexual saturation on Ichigo's face made him want the boy more and more. He wanted to drown in the vast feeling of giving out his love and no other way than total intimacy and vulnerability did that more. Ichigo beneath him, now trembling, not because of pain, looked the definition of vulnerable beauty. He wanted more of this kid, he want to give more of himself to this kid too. A single minded thought directed his loins to dip and thrust, to push and press into the willing body under him. The bed groaned and creaked, the springs ground together and the wall thudded with the headboard to each deliberate penetration as the bed took the strain and not Ichigo's body.

Byakuya panted out his movements, punctuating each drive with a grunted exhalation that met Ichigo's whimpered cry of need. Each cry raised in pitch and speed as he moved step by step closer to coming. "By..." Ichigo let out a long groan. "By... I'm..." He froze rigid in fear of hurting himself any more tonight as the waves rippled through him and his seed flushed between their bellies. "Ohhh... Oh God... BYAKUYA!"

Two more harder pushes and Byakuya arched his back as a breathless shock rippled through him and he pulsed his orgasm in the dark heat inside Ichigo. A cry more like pain came from his lips and he narrowly missed crashing down on his lover as his arms began to shake from the effort of holding him up.

Their long day came to a close with a smiling soft kiss and Ichigo falling under the spell of the tablets at last. Byakuya let himself stay perfectly still for some long minutes after, content just watching the peaceful face of his lover. He placed delicate kisses over his bruised knuckles and whispered quietly as he let himself nestle his lips in the ginger hair. "Love you."

...

Byakuya woke at his usual hour and took a moment to be enjoy the fact that his lover was still here. These past two nights had been wonderful to wake with a human hot water bottle beside him and it made a change for the years of emptiness since Hisana. There was some pleasure to be taken in Ichigo being injured, out of work and no University. He placed a soft mushy kiss on the teens bare shoulder resting under his chin and climbed out of bed marvelling that the lad never woke as he showered and dressed.

He strolled out into the open apartment and frowned at the folded bed coverings and lack of his sister. _Ahh but there is a note._ He casually glanced at the housekeeper as she cleaned the kitchen and he picked up the note and read it. He tutted and picked up his mobile.

"Renji. If my sister is still in your room by the time I get to you, expect your head to meet your backside very soon... Yes good idea." He agreed to her feeling the need to eat breakfast upstairs and placed his phone back down on the table, turning to the open door of the bedroom and the sound of the bed covers shifting, but Ichigo didn't seem to be waking just yet.

The door opened and an annoyed looking Rukia entered.

"Nii-Sama." She quickly changed her expression.

"Your going home. I'm going to get Isane to book you a flight."

"But...."

"You're questioning my judgement?" He quickly interrupted her. Her head dropped and she said nothing else. "Good." He walked into the kitchen and began to fill the kettle and make them both a coffee. Rukia sat slumped at the table resigned to her fate and jiggled the pill bottles in her hands.

The mobile rang its shrill tone calling for Byakuya's attention and he rushed over to stop the dreadful noise before it was too late and Ichigo was woken. "What!" He barked down the phone at his poor unsuspecting secretary. He shook his head as he watched Ichigo grunting awake. He stormed around the table and snatched up the painkillers and pressed them into the hands of the groggy looking boy. "No its not really a good time..." He shoved the phone onto his shoulder and held it secure with his tilted cheek whilst his hands occupied themselves trying to get Ichigo into his bathrobe. "What?" He stood up tall all of a sudden. "Why am I suddenly included in the Gotei 13's social calender?" He narrowed his eyes at the explanation he was give and he shook his head. "Well decline it. I have no intention of attending any thing they set up." He went back to helping Ichigo and tied the sash around his waist. Ichigo followed him out into the dining area, well that was until the irate noble stopped abruptly. "You did refuse?" He remained rooted to the spot. "On just whose orders is this?" Byakuya turned to face Ichigo, but the teen could not read anything in the moonlight grey eyes that bored into him. "I've only been home for two nights... Isane get me out of this, I don't care what you have to do..." Byakuya took his phone away from his mouth and held his hand over the mouth piece. "Fuck it!" He swore and his face fell into a blind anger. "Yes, I'm still here!" He snapped. "I have things I have to organise, delay my flight as long as you can. Book Rukia, Renji and Shuhei with me... No just us." Ikkaku would stay behind regardless and a look of defeat crossed his face. "Fine... I will see you then."

Byakuya didn't need to say anything to Ichigo, the boys face said it for both of them.

"But you've just got back." His voice boarded on mild hysteria. "Byakuya, you can't do this, you were gone for weeks and I... and I... I don't want you to go!"

"The sotaicho had obviously been inciting his highness to press me on personal matters. I have no choice Ichigo but to go home, I am being ordered to by the palace."

"But this is your home!"

"This is just a stop over apartment. I have never stayed this long here before. One two nights usually and that is all. I live in Tokyo under the shadow of the palace." Byakuya watched the boy intently take in all this new information and his downcast face fitted his slumped shoulders. He grasped Ichigo's chin and lifted his head. "I will find a way to be with you." He said to soften the blow.

"I'm not good at missing you."

"And you think I am any better?"

* * *

Sorry I haven't replied to your reviews from the last chapter, but this story just wouldn't lie down and my brain was fixed on getting this out to you. Sadly the couple are about to be split up again and the palace has ideas of its own about Byakuya and what to do with his private life. Meanwhile Ichigo thinks staying with his dad would be a good idea - but maybe not. So thank you for making me chuckle and feel all warm and fuzzy inside for the brilliant comments. Hope I delivered a great chapter to you again.


	12. Shrinks

I know this is short, but it really needs to end here as otherwise you'd be waiting for ever for me to get to the next suitable part to end. It wasn't meant to be a cliffie but life is a bit hectic at the moment and I don't have much time if I want to shove out chapters in all my stories before I have to be at work. I'm covering for my managers holiday, sickness and of course all the little dears who won't step foot in the snow to get to the shop. Never mind me hey! I'm only meant to do two days a week and I'm finding I'm at work more than home right now! _Oh whoa is me!_ She cries dramatically and swoons... ;)

THere is a part in here where they share songs and I don't really much go for songfics if I can help it, so I leave it to your imagination to add what ever songs you want in their lists.

* * *

Ichigo had opted for staying with his dad out of practical reasons, yet his mind was not fooled into thinking it was anything but a security blanket to temper the feelings of loss at Byakuya climbing onto a plane yesterday. He had only taken two paces into his room at the dorm and decided that he could not stomach the loneliness of it. Now he was quite content to lounge around at the dining table working on his assignments as his family bustled in and out of the house.

"... thank you Mayuri..." Ichigo looked up at the sounding of that name from his father on the phone. "...Yeah, I know it's been a while since I referred anyone to you..." Well it wasn't about him so he could relax again. He put his head back to the text books and read through the passages again, giving a light tick to phrases that might have some relevance to his mammoth essay. Isshin continued his walk, coffee in hand towards the clinic and with what could only be a third hand, ruffled his son's hair as he passed. Ichigo tutted and fussed his preened hair for a moment scowling at the idiot who was disappearing through the internal door that led to the small hospital.

Isshin strolled to his desk quietly noting how many patients were already seated and placed his coffee mug on the desk. "...Ichigo you ask?" Isshin glanced at the newly framed picture of three children and focused on his eldest. "...I was about to ask you the same thing. He's had a hard time of late and I wondered if that was showing up in his visits?" Isshin rose his eyebrows at a new piece of information and shook his head with disappointment. "Look I tell you what, if you have a slot today... yeah, well I'll bring him down myself... Thanks Mayuri for fitting him in."

...

Byakuya slid his body into the traditional robes that he preferred around the mansion he called home. He hoped that it would settle his anxious mind at least a little bit. This place was far removed from Ichigo and it held no reminders of the boy. It was some vain hope that it would mean he could worry less about the teen than he currently was.

"Sir?" Byakuya turned to his personal servant who stood with his head bowed but holding a pair of jeans and several little pieces of paper. "There seems to be some... unusual items in your luggage."

Byakuya strolled over and took the notes first. He opened the first piece of paper and looked at the simple drawing of a heart with a guitar in its centre. Ichigo was a wonder it seemed for keeping this secret as there was no way it could be identified as a man's. "Where did you find these?" He asked opening several more finding each had the same logo.

"Some were fairly obvious on the top, others a little more tricky such as inside your underwear sir."

"Oh." Byakuya fought the smile from appearing on his face and shook his head. "I shall deal with these. The jeans too." No doubt Ichigo planned for him to find them posted through his bags as he unpacked. Byakuya would have loved that to have been the case, but here, he was Lord of the Manor and he did little for himself.

"If they are miss Rukia's I can simply pass them along?"

"I brought them myself in error. I have the receipt and I will return them on my next visit."

"But the hem is all frayed sir. They do not look new."

"You are obviously not up to date with the current trends Ugi, I do not sit in meetings everyday." Byakuya added a hoity tone to his voice, snapping his servant to order and then dismissing him with a wave of his hand.

Byakuya thumbed over the fabric when he was alone and felt a ridge in the hip pocket. He slipped his fingers inside and pulled out a USB stick. He frowned and wondered if Ichigo had forgotten this. Surely this was the disc that held all his assignments sent from the tutor?

He sat in his office and slid the stick into the side of his laptop and waited for the files to open. Only one file only came up called 'Songs'. Byakuya opened the file and saw that it was split into sub folders labelled 'Chill out', 'Favs', and 'OPEN ME.' Byakuya's fingers seemed to be operating on their own as they clicked on the obvious folder and up sprang a list of ten music formatted songs and one Read Me file. He clicked on the Read Me and smiled.

'Byakuya, this is a little personal collection. From the song I was dancing to when we met, the one that played for our first dance and even some of your limited slushy crap at the apartment. I mean every word in the lyrics and when I'm missing you, I'll be playing my copy of the files. I love you, take care and call me very soon or next time its the plaster cast on the head treatment again!'

...

"I am NOT going in there." Ichigo stood firmly rooted to the ground outside the office for Kurotsuchi. He had had his suspicions since they pulled up outside this wing of the large hospital run by the Ishida's. He certainly was not due any review appointment for his injuries just yet and that was at the far end anyway.

"Let me make this clear young man. Whilst you are under my roof..." Isshin was playing his calm and serious father mode today and that always unnerved Ichigo as it was.

"You know how cheap that bloody line is?" Ichigo angrily spoke back. "Yeah, like you want me to go back to the dorms anyway!"

"Ichigo, this is for your own good."

"No its not. The bloody guy is a freak and he's got a one track mind!" Ichigo would have shoved his hands in his pockets, only one was rigid in its cast and would not move past the current ninety degrees. The whole nonchalant look was totally ruined.

"Please if not for me and your sisters, then do it for Byakuya?"

"Oh right, emotional blackmail now. I wonder why I'm screwed up, it might have something to do with my old man!" He was at the point of shouting but he retorted to a hissed fizz of anger instead. He slumped down into the waiting area chairs with a plop and growled at the pretty looking receptionist. Nemu Kurotsuchi however was used to the strange clients her father saw.

...

Speaking to the Kurosaki girls was not really something Byakuya had planned on doing, but it was his only chance of finding Ichigo. He placed down the receiver and having had no joy of actually finding his lover in person, but at least he knew that the kid was staying there. He felt somewhat happier at that prospect than the dingy dorm room.

...

Mayuri looked at the boy from his golden eyes and rather loudly coloured turban. This whole idea of adopting Indian look didn't right as far as Ichigo was concerned. Men did not wear dresses over their trousers in Japan. No. No way.

As far as Ichigo could see, the slimy man's teeth had not improved either and were as yellow as the sun with a breath to match. His fingers were like talons and painted wild colours to match his outfit and he kept one way longer than the others for an unknown reason. Bizarre. If anyone needed a shrink badly it was this guy! Ichigo was sure he was the sanest person in the room.

Ichigo had taken a seat in the low rusty red leather sofa and kept his eyes firmly glued on the man and his movements. He remembered why he felt anxious about sex. This guy was obsessed with his touches and lingering leer. The fact he was stalking around the back of him did not lessen the feeling that he was a lamb to the slaughter.

"You've grown somewhat taller have you not?" Fingers trailed slowly over his shoulders.

"Yeah." Ichigo shrugged his hand off and moved up the sofa away from the pervert.

"Nightmares?" Kurotsuchi sat on the sofa and reached a hand out to place it on Ichigo's thigh, but his hand landed on the sofa as Ichigo moved his leg at the last moment. It didn't stop the long fingernails from grazing down the side of his leg however. Ichigo felt a rise of bile but swallowed it down.

"You obviously don't need me to tell you anything. My father had said it all for me." Ichigo flinched as one of those hands sped forward and grabbed his chin. It shook his head slowly from one side to the other and a grin spread across the doctors face as he noted the yellowing bruises.

"Fighting too."

"I didn't start it." Ichigo tugged his head away and again slid further into the far armrest of the sofa.

"Of course." Mayuri's creepy voice went high pitched in his excitement. "Tell me about your love life." There was that leer again and Ichigo wished for divine intervention to get him out of this. In the failure of that, he was just going to be uncooperative and bloody rude.

"No fucking way."

"I don't recall this being a choice to answer me or not. I thought you understood that."

"I don't have to say anything to you."

"No?" Ichigo didn't like the glint in the man's eyes and he almost felt fearful as the man headed towards his phone. "Tell me what I want to know."

"That's just it though isn't it. I don't say what you want to hear. I don't fit the little label you want to give me and you are only interested in the things that fit your ideals."

"Okay you want to do it like this. It shall be so. Wait here." The man swept out of his office and returned five minutes later with a signed piece of paper. He picked up his phone and dialled an internal number. "Ahh yes. Kurotsuchi here. The room I asked for, I shall be requiring it after all... yes Kurosaki Ichigo search out his notes for me too Nemu while your at it and make it quick."

Ichigo was on his feet in a flash and heading for the door. But Kurotsuchi was quicker and his hand slammed the door firmly closed. Ichigo still tugged at the door handle in hope and shied away as the vile breath passed around his nasal passages.

"Where are you going?" Firm fingers grabbed the fleshy upper arm above his plaster cast and Ichigo grunted with a stab of pain as he was yanked from the doorway by his injured limb. The pervert doctor felt so smug. This boy had always been a draw. He loved to _study_ him in great detail and this perfect chance to resume his previous studies had landed so easily in his lap. The father wanted what was right for his son and of course if that meant a stay in the isolation ward then so be it. The golden eyed man had the power to order all manner of '_treatments'_ and his mind – and groin – were imagining many right now.

"I'm not staying here! You can't make me!"

"You see this?" Kurotsuchi held up the paper he had brought in. "Your father signed it as proxy for you. You see you are rather unstable at the moment and his guardianship gives him that right. Your file, after all, does say how unpredictable you can be." Ichigo grew red with anger as the man went on. "

You fit the classic symptoms I'm afraid. Mood swings, violent tendencies, nightmares, terrors and anxiety. Refusal to cooperate, insomnia... need I go on?"


	13. Real Trust

You wanna an update? I hope I've made this long enough for you ;)

* * *

Kurotsuchi Mayuri stood was glad that Isshin had left soon after the difficult news that his son was in a worse than he could possibly had guessed. Of course being _only _a run of the mill doctor, he wasn't to know. Immediate and swift action was the only way to turn his precious eldest child back onto the path of acceptable social behaviour. Isshin was a fool and Mayuri glad he could lie so well.

"_You fit the classic symptoms I'm afraid. Mood swings, violent tendencies, nightmares, terrors and anxiety. Refusal to cooperate, insomnia... need I go on?"_

Ichigo looked as if he was resigned to the idea and Mayuri let the boy go. He walked back to his desk to place the permission form back down and scribble a few notes in Ichigo's file. He had a few idea's of which treatments to use on him, but he wanted to give him some suitable medication that would make it all much easier first. His eyes glanced up at the boy still standing against the wall, his eyes hadn't left the pervert and his body signals were of pure terror. This was surely going to be interesting. Finally at last the boy was going to be with him long enough to enjoy what he'd always wanted to. The fleeting touches and gropes he'd got so far were not nearly enough.

Ichigo backed away as the smiling man fished out a hypodermic and began to fill it from a small bottle he'd pulled from a medicine cabinet. The ginger haired boy, didn't let his body loose contact with the cold hardness and protection of the wall as he edged his way around the room always trying to stay at the furthest point from the man fit for his nightmares.

"You know, I adapted this from a drug I used on you before." Ichigo wondered at the full meaning of that statement. "Like you, others I injected it into also had nightmares and hallucinations. It was quite wonderful listening to all the tales you devils imagined. Hah I could have almost made a book out of them!" The footsteps began to step closer to Ichigo and try as he might, his body would just not evaporate into the wall and disappear from the danger heading towards him. "Seems that the effects are long lasting too erm? Long after the drug was injected it still affects you doesn't it?" Ichigo found himself nodding. "Well this one will make it all go away."

"How?"

"One drug negates another."

"And causes different side affects?"

"You'd be the first to let me know that." The manic doctor smiled in what he assumed was a reassuring way, but the fear showing on Ichigo's face, maybe it wasn't that helpful. "Come now, one little prick. I even promise not to hurt you. Just this, then a sleep in a room downstairs and you'd be right as rain?"

"I can go home then?"

"That depends doesn't it on whether you're going to be a good boy or not." Ichigo noticed that Mayuri was already beside him and his eyes had been so fixed on the needle he hadn't noticed the other hand trailing down his abdomen until it was tugging at his jean's button.

"Get off me!" Ichigo tried to push the man away and his hands grabbed the one yanking at his zip.

"It will calm you down. Just let it calm you down."

"You fucking pervert. I want to go home!"

"Just relax Kurosaki you'll enjoy it." The hand slid inside his trousers and Ichigo screamed loudly as his cock was gripped tightly. Tears sprung to his eyes with the pain.

...

Ikkaku was pondering what to do now. From his vantage point the ginger hair youth looked like the last thing he wanted was to be socially acceptable right now as the menace of Kurotsuchi Mayuri had closed in on him. He sounded terrified. Ikkaku had heard the speech to his father from the wacky looking doctor and wondered just how much Byakuya knew about this kid. He had watched Isshin leave trying to hold onto his emotions as best he could but the yell inside the treatment room Ichigo was in, brought him back to attention. Well if he was unhinged then that would be normal wouldn't it? He couldn't go barging in if Ichigo was really suffering from some mental condition. The right thing to do of course was to ring Byakuya, but mobiles were not allowed inside the hospital and that meant leaving his charge. Never once had he had so many dilemma's on a mission. The icy royal had really given him a job of nightmares. Again his musings were interrupted as shouting erupted in Ichigo's room and the pretty little receptionist pressed a buzzer which had four huge men dressed in security uniforms running forward.

The shouting was clearer now and Ikkaku listened in.

"GET OFF ME!" Ichigo's voice was loud and clear and clearly distressed. Ikkaku adjusted his hiding spot and leaned to look in the room. Ichigo was pinned against a wall by the security guards, his face red with anger and most definitely fear. The quack was pulling a large syringe out of a bared arm.

"Trust me I'm a doctor!" The man half laughed. Ikkaku watched the teen struggle in vane against the hold of the men with tears falling down his eyes. Ikkaku looked at the boys trembling body and his eyes stopped at the kids trousers. Just as his body went limp, the bald man wondered why he'd have his zipper undone. Something didn't sit right here.

Ichigo was lifted onto a waiting wheelchair and Ikkaku watched as the kid was wheeled past. The doctor seemed to be following him and Ikkaku stepped forward stumbling the man thereby preventing him from walking any further.

"Hey doc, remember me do ya? Remember me? Hey hey?" He bounced around like a fairy dancing and obscuring the bright clothed man from stepping away from him. "I always wanted a chance to thank ya! Ya know you cured me, ya did so much.... hey what's with the kid? He's a pretty kid don't ya think? You like him hey? The pretty kid? You like the pretty kid?"

"You were never one of my patients." Mayuri narrowed his eyes at the strange man.

"Sure I was. Yeah I had hair then!" Ikkaku laughed watching Ichigo being wheeled into a lift. "Nah pretty kids gone, can I see him? I wanna touch him! Can I?" Ikkaku made to move towards the lift, but the colourful fingernails curled around his arm and stopped him. "Ahh, you wanna touch him too!" Ikkaku laughed. "Cos his trousers were undone! Did ya do that? Did ya get to touch him, go on I wont tell anyone!"

"You are a weird little man."

"Do you like weird? Am I ya type? What's ya type doc?"

"A little hair would help." Kurotsuchi Mayuri drawled bored.

"I used to be ginger, got some down here!" Ikkaku made to pull out his waist band and he smiled pleased as Kurotsuchi leaned forward to see. "Ahh doc, ya have to tell me. Do ya like red heads?"

"I do." The doctor smiled. "Why don't you come into my office?"

"Sure thing." Ikkaku smiled.

...

Nemu wondered why her father had not stepped out of his treatment room since the funny little man had left. The patients were lining up outside and he was really way off his schedule now. A small gasp left her lips as she opened his door and found him tied to his desk with his ass bare to the wind and his turban shoved in his mouth. He looked at her with clear fury and she stepped back out of the door and shut it. Oh god was she going to be in trouble now.

...

Byakuya's mansion was a large rambling traditional Japanese home. Mostly on one level with sliding decorative doors between the rooms and each had additional door that lead out into the garden. The furniture was antique and many were timeless pieces passed down to the head of the clan. Low tables, legless chairs and lacquered furniture was the norm here. Pictures painted centuries ago adorned the walls and various doted bonsai graced corners of the rooms. Around the many bedroomed home sat mature gardens first planted two hundred years ago by his ancestors and gradually improved and groomed by successive generations of Kuchiki's.

The noble sat at his low desk, neatly stacking the mail in order of priority and listening to the ramble of his family advisor's who could pass off as antiques in their own rights. Each one of them represented a branch of the Kuchiki family and few had enough blood ties still to the Emperor through careful marriages, but none were as closely related as Byakuya and so he was seen as a rightful and most welcome heir. They droned on at length about the family finances, official family events and Byakuya's need to be seen at least one of those this year. Cousins had got engaged and needed his permission to finally marry, their oldest member of the clan was ill and bedridden whilst a distant cousin had given birth to their first child. Life had been going on quite happily without him here at the mantle and he hummed to acknowledge his approval of several matters they brought up. Did they really need him sitting here? It seemed not. It was just another tradition that the family clung to in the vain home that made them still regal of sorts. It helped them cling to their noble status and demand the respect of the general populous and the other noble families that were further removed from the blood connection.

The room looked startled as Byakuya's mobile phone began to vibrate its way across the table with an unholy row of a ringtone from some modern pop group, loaded by Ichigo as a joke some months ago that Byakuya had never changed. His secretary knew better than to interrupt so who could it be?

Byakuya's long slender graceful fingers clasped hold of the shiny silver object and peered at the screen. Ikkaku.

"One moment." Byakuya spoke into the phone before looking at the gathered and obviously outraged ancients. "I am sorry gentlemen forgive this interruption, please do take this chance for tea in the gallery and I will join you shortly. This is a matter I cannot delay, but I will be quick."

They seemed appeased at his respectful request and filed neatly from the room leaving Rukia at the door way looking a little confused.

"See that they get some tea Rukia and probably a some food; tell the chief, enough to make them doze off!" Byakuya knew that after a reasonable feast, their ancient old bones liked a quick nap and that would buy him more time. Rukia nodded to her brother and shut his door with a bow.

Byakuya turned his attention to his phone caller. "Ikkaku?"

"Something is going on here. I don't know what it is, but I don't like this guy."

"Who?"

"Kurotsuchi Mayuri." Byakuya felt a chill run through his soul at the sound of that name.

"How is he on the scene?"

"Kurosaki senior seemed ta organise it. Some thing's happened I couldn't get in ta see and they've drugged tha kid up and locked 'im in a room."

"Get him out of there." There was no question of this being right or wrong, Ichigo could only be in trouble and Byakuya would not take the risk that anything could happen to him.

"I would but ta security sa nightmare, I can't ge anywhere near tha ward he's in. There's something about this Kurotsuchi."

"What did he do to Ichigo?"

"I don't know, I think the kid kicked up enough fuss to prevent it for now. I've been tailing the doc instead, he really isn't a nice bloke. He put his own daughter into casualty."

"I will get you help. Find a way to get him out."

"Hai."

"I want this done immediately." He finished and hung up. Without letting his mind run to what state Ichigo was going to be in, he jumped on the adrenalin pumping around his body and dialled an old acquaintance for help. He was never one to indulge in giving himself a need to owe people favours least of all this unscrupulous criminal. Still, he knew that underhand methods were going to be required and this certain past bed fellow knew all the methods going and then a few more!

"Kisuke."

"Ahh Bya-kun. Long time no hear. How are you treating my little eye-candy?"

"I have a problem."

"If you no longer require his services I am sure I can step into your shoes for you."

"Kurotsuchi Mayuri, know the name?"

"Sadly I do."

"He has Ichigo."

"You know that's why I hired him in the first place. He was the first kid ever to admit that the bastard had anything to do with him. You know if he has him, Ichigo is going to be a sorry state."

"I want dirt Kisuke enough to drown the man; but it must be water tight."

"Of course. I understand. You had nothing to do with this."

"I have a man there, he's going to get the boy out."

"Good luck to him. He'll be in isolation, which means no visitors, drugged to the eyeballs so they can't even wipe their backsides and plenty of chances for that man to have one to one time with no one observing his actions."

"Obviously then, the sooner this happens the better."

"Now payment, my rates are quite high."

"You touch Ichigo and I will kill you personally."

"I'm sure you would. You could have warned me about you two. That night you danced on together..."

"He has never appreciated your teasing and if you knew about Kurotsuchi don't you think you were being just a little too familiar with him?"

"Light hearted humour my friend."

"On your side maybe."

"How about a little word to those tax inspectors? You know give me a little breathing space?"

"I will see what strings I can pull."

"Yeah well I'd pull Aizen Sosuke's chain. Influential business man like him should help you with no trouble. After all what are school chums for?"

"Sleeping with apparently."

"You know me, always happy to help a man stuck on an issue. You feel so much happier now you're honest with yourself don't you?"

"I am only happy because of Ichigo."

"...Did you even hear that the Aizen corporation is rich enough to have it's private jet these days? Nothing like a bit of privacy as you fly is there?"

"Kisuke right now, I might be moved enough to kiss you again."

"Glad to hear it. Thought I'd lost my touch."

...

Mayuri spied through the tiny peep hole in the door and noted his prize was dazed out of his skull and lolling on his bed. He opened the door and let himself into the tiny room that looked no more cheerful than a prison cell for its bare walls and toilet.

Mayuri put down the tray of items he had brought in with him on the small table and feasted his eyes on the bright ray of sunshine hair.

Ichigo didn't respond as he patted him firmly on the cheek. His eyes were glazed over and drool was dripping from his mouth. The new drugs trials were going very well, this is just how far gone he liked his subjects. Unresponsive and therefore nothing would alert anyone. His eyes roamed over the thin but perfectly formed body. A hint of skin was showing from the unzipped pants that had been drawn down to his hip as he'd been roughly laid in his bed.

Wriggling his fingers as he approached that beautiful sun kissed skin, Mayuri licked his lips and smiled. Oh the sheer joy as he felt the warmth of the boys body under his fingertips. His hands slid under the thick denim material and around a shapely buttock. Beautiful.

Mayuri unfastened the laces on both of Ichigo's shoes and slid his feet free of the leathered footwear. They clonked unnoticed onto the floor one by one and a smile graced the doctor as he moved his hands back up to the waist band of the jeans. His hands wasted no time, pushing down the trousers and pants all the way past the slender ankles, he'd made sure that his fingertips kept contact with the silky skin as they'd travelled down. Mayuri's groin was twitching eagerly at the sight of the limp but generous organ he'd uncovered. None to accidentally, he brushed over the sensitive appendage as he caught the hem of the t-shirt and tugged it upwards and almost laughing with glee as a rows of abdominals came to view closely followed by pink nipples. He tugged the shirt roughly over the plaster cast arm and cast the garment on the floor with the rest of the discarded clothing.

Ichigo Kurosaki lay perfectly naked and beautiful before him and he savoured the view. Submissive, docile and his for the taking.

He took his time fastening the official hospital bracelet around his good wrist and noting the bruising already on the boys body. He could see what led to his fathers concern now. The long fingernail slid down through the myriad of colours leaving a reddened scratch in its wake. Its trail continued on until he gripped a hip and rolled the boy onto his side so that the finger could move without obstruction to the puckered hole of delight.

Four hours since his first dose of drugs, Ichigo mumbled a whimper as Mayuri closed in on his backside. The doctor frowned. He had hoped that Ichigo would be the type to only need three injections a day, but it seemed not. Still a bigger dose would deal with that and see him out for a good eight more. He moved back to his tray of goodies and lifted up the hospital robes he had brought to dress the boy in and picked up the prepared syringe, he drew some more fluid into the hypodermic and moved back to press the needle into the blemish free inner elbow of his patient.

A moment of weakness let his hand stray to the boys penis and he cupped the balls hanging beneath. His thumb stroked over the delightful orange hair and he jiggled the testicles enjoying the overtly tactile feel of soft skin, rounded globes of the inner glands and the sight of the youthful spring that began to pump into the swelling cock. That one long finger nail rolled around the red tip and pressed into the weeping slit. He smiled as it twitched at his actions.

To cover himself he slid Ichigo's arms through the pale blue gown and rolled him onto his stomach. If anyone came in, they would only see he was about to do up the boys robe. Not that he was about to plunder his recesses. Mayuri slicked his hands with the lube inside his pockets and slid his fingers between the boys buttocks.

...

Aizen Sosuke ran his corporation with an iron fist. He knew what was going on in every department and he had planned the future of the company for the next millennia. But all that this new piece of information did was raise a solitary eyebrow. He thumbed through the contents of the manilla envelope with a smile on his face. He always found that people were unnerved by his smile and it was a useful tool to keep his real emotions in check until it suited him.

"Gin?"

"Sosuke?" His second stepped out of the shadows of the imposing white office.

"Get some people into Karakura Hospital. I want to see Mayuri." Gin bowed his respects as he left musing over the very unusual eyebrow movement.

For his part Aizen, was running figures through his head for all the money he had poured into research for the hospital only to discover that none of this research was going to benefit his company at all. The petty little doctor was squandering all his hard earned, bullied and tax avoided funds for his own purposes. Who ever delivered him this envelope had been holding onto this information for some time, but he wouldn't pay any heed to their cause. Not until the letter at the back of the slipped out and a genuine smile crept over his face.

_Kisuke_. He smiled at the familiar handwriting. _What do we owe this pleasure too?_ He read on through the letter and both his eyebrows rose at the additional information the letter contained when he read between the lines. So it was time to repay on old favour. An old favour that had gained him access to all the influential members of the government. Those old fools knew all the loop holes that lead to successful and continual 'legal' tax avoidance. Indeed he owed a noble friend the equivalent of a few million saved each year. _Finally acting outside the closet my dear friend are you? This isn't going to end at all pretty you know._ "Kanamea, see that my plane is operational and staffed." The third in command, a distinctive African, moved from his station behind his master.

...

Mayuri cursed his luck today as the door knocked soundly. He held his primed and as yet neglected wanting penis in his hands. He had been that close to plunging himself inside the heat of the boy but it would have to wait now. He tucked himself quickly back into his own robes and began to fasten the hospital gown around the teen as the door opened and in walked a hospital official.

"We have nurses for that kind of thing."

"Indeed we do, but I needed to examine him anyway especially seeing as he was injured prior to admission erm?"

"Anyhow, I hate these wierdo's." He looked contemptuously at the teen. "This one violent then?" He pointed to the bruises.

"Very. Hence why he's been given my M21-tranquillizer."

"I thought that wasn't ready for use, that is what you told us at the last meeting."

"Ahh but this boy is interesting. He was a perfect choice for it."

"Why?"

"Why? Because of my clinical diagnosis of course! Did you come just to bother me?"

"No. Your wanted."

"I will be along in a while, I haven't finished here yet."

"Your sponsor requested it."

"No he wouldn't!" Mayuri wondered. It was an unusual request, he had only given the offensive man a report last week. Aizen Sosuke was the only man who'd ever beaten Mayuri on the offensive stakes. They'd often trade insults but the doctor believed that he had solid backing none the less, where else would they find someone willing to do their suspect investigations? Surely the Aizen Corporation wouldn't pull the plug on his funding?

Mayuri paid no further attention to Ichigo on his bed and stole up his tray and followed the official out of the room. He was so lost in his thoughts of losing his funding that he never noticed the _bald_ hospital steward grinning at the door with a wheelchair at his heels.

No sooner had Mayuri disappeared Ikkaku grabbed the handles of the wheelchair and slid it into the room. He shook Ichigo by the shoulders and was a little miffed by the lack of response. He rolled the kid over and took in the spaced out expression. The boy wasn't asleep, but he wasn't awake either. His eyes were distant, glazed and unblinking. Ikkaku pinched Ichigo in the sternum a place guaranteed to hurt, yet the kid didn't flinch, groan or even move a hand to push him away.

"What shit have they got you on?" He shook his head and slid his hands underneath him to plop him into the wheelchair. Ichigo's limp body slumped to one side and Ikkaku tried to slid him a little more upright.

His clothes were bundled on his lap and the blanket whipped off the bed to cover him up. To finish his disguise, he snatched the patient chart from outside the rooms door and shoved it under his arm. In his porters uniform he's stole out of a closet, other than bald, he didn't stand out at all; his hide in full view in action again, he grinned and strolled towards the nearest exit.

Kisuke, once he spied the grinning face of Ikkaku heading towards him in the carpark, opened the van doors to his clubs vehicle that was more used to collecting supplies than bodies. They slid the unresisting body into the back, the wheelchair in the bushes and sped out of the hospital grounds as a wave of police cars screamed through the front sirens blazing.

...

Byakuya pushed away the book he had been trying to focus on rubbed his hands over his eyes. Not hearing anything was hard. The hours had ticked away like days and he was stretched beyond his limits of patience. Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo was all his mind worried about. A light knock at his office door had him looking up to the pleasant smiling face of Isane.

"You look like you need this." She placed a tea down on his desk and he smiled at her.

"Headache." He mumbled.

"You might as well go home then. Its Friday anyway, what is an afternoon?"

"For once I might just do that." she smiled at him. "After I've enjoyed my tea."

His mobile rang in his pocket and he reached inside his jacket to answer, Isane took this as the moment to leave and quietly shut the door behind her as Byakuya read Aizen on his screen.

"Sosuke?"

"Its done. The plane will land in two hours."

"..."

"None of this happened. But I would turn on your TV come noon...Byakuya...Be careful." That was it, the phone went dead. Byakuya turned his wrist and glanced at his watch. He picked up his remote and flicked the TV on and sipped his tea as he waited for the credits to roll across the screen for some tacky soap opera. His fingers tapped with agitation on the desktop. Two hours. How was he going to last two hours? Lost within his minds wanderings Byakuya's eyes flicked back to the TV as he heard the unmistakable name of Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

..._Mayuri Kurotsuchi Japan's leading doctor and psychiatrist was in the midst of a scandle today as he was arrested by police. Not all the details are clear yet, but police official confirmed that he was arrested for sexually assaulting and tormenting boys in his care at the hospital. It seems that evidence was leaked to the police at exactly the same time as it was handed over to hospital officials and financial backers of his expensive drug research facilities..._

Byakuya clicked off the TV, he had heard all he wanted to. Two Hours. He sighed and pushed back from his desk. If he didn't have that headache before, he did now. Se_xually assaulting and tormenting boys in his care. Sexually assaulting and tormenting boys in his care. Sexually assaulting and tormenting boys in his care._

Isane stood as the office door opened and she took the empty tea cup Byakuya handed her. It was usual for him to be gruff and severe with her in his official duties but today he was different. "Sir?"

"I am going home. Inform Yamamoto for me that I am not feeling well."

"Of course." She bowed her head and watched his pale face turn away from her. "I hope you recover soon sir." She watched him throw his coat over his shoulders and silently leave with nothing more than a slightly sideways inclined nod.

...

The sleek plane landed and ferried across the tarmac to the waiting line of security cars and a limo sandwiched in the middle. The doors opened and a small set of steps flipped out and unravelled.

Ikkaku with his arms tightly tucking the boy into his frame tripped lightly down the steps and ducked into the waiting black vehicle. His eyes caught Byakuya's but nothing was said as the boy was propped on the seat with his head lolling onto his chest. Ikkaku pulled up the blanket that had slid down to reveal his semi-naked form.

Byakuya's hand thrust out and held the bodyguards wrist.

"Did he touch him?"

"I don't he had time ta. But I couldn't see him all tha time."

"Renji is following." Ikkaku nodded and stepped back out of the car's spacious interior closing the door to leave the noble alone with his lover. Renji whistled and gestured for the crazy son of a bitch to hurry up and climb in his car. Ikkaku run behind the limo and jumped in beside Renji.

"Whoa, what the fuck is all this about?" Ikkaku shook his head. "This is going to hit the fan big time."

"Only if you say something." Renji started his car and began to follow the limo closely as it headed towards the mess of Tokyo's highways. With the royal standard on the bonnet of each car in the convoy they were waved effortless through security and out into the bustle of the midday streets.

"Ya know me!"

"I know a drunk you too. Say one word of this and your head will be delivered onto a platter to the King himself."

"Renji, ya can be an evil bastard at times."

"Yeah. Well that's the brother of someone I care about and if I piss him off, I can kiss Rukia's sweet ass goodbye can't I?"

"Nah, fucking love stuff makes me puke. Who wants ta get all this grief?"

"I'd say that Ayasegawa might want to castrate ya for saying that!" Renji laughed.

"I do not love him!"

"No?" Renji scoffed. "I heard ya calling him when ya stayed over." Renji put on a sickly lovey-dovey voice. "Ayakun, ya so mean, just one kiss..." He stopped with a riotous laugh as Ikkaku thumped him in the arm. "So hows the kid?"

"Doped and I don't think he'd gonna be too happy when he comes round."

Byakuya had hid from Ikkaku the fact that his heart was slamming painfully against his chest the moment he had seen Ichigo's frail looking body being placed in his car. With gentle hands he moved the slumped boy from his propped uncomfortable place and laid the boy down with his head on his lap. Soft caresses swept through the boys hair and Byakuya's soul bled as he stared down at the glazed nothing looking back up at him. Ichigo's drooping eyes stared emptily up at him.

"Ichigo..." Byakuya's voice faltered. He felt his own body begin to tremble with the intensity of his devastation. "Oh my Ichigo." Byakuya felt the ache in his eyes that would lead to his tears, but he didn't try to stop them. His hand had fisted of its own accord, there was such a strong will to destroy who ever could do this to such a beautiful creature, but with a strength of will that only came from being reunited with his beloved, he stroked his knuckles gently down the side of the boys cheek and clenched his eyes shut with the agony of the first involuntary sobs that left his lips. His iron will to remain strong for Ichigo was just as broken as the child in his arms. There was no point in holding back, and even if he wanted to he really doubted that even the presence of the entire 13 divisions he could have hidden how he really felt. No indeed if they'd been here, he would have gladly swept the love of his life up like this close to his chest and held him tight just like this, as he wept. Pain like nothing he'd ever experienced before rushed through his very being and Byakuya was lost to the world outside the moving car.

Shuhei looked in his mirror at the pitiful sight of the proud Kuchiki openly crying as he held onto the seemingly lifeless body of the once vibrant youth. Arms and legs hung with something that could be described as something more than limp if there was such a description anywhere on the earth. Waves of distress assaulted the drivers senses and he recognised anguish beyond consolation. Nothing would make this better right now, this was the pits of grief that life threw at you at least once in a lifetime. The only way out was to wear it and endure it.

As per the plan, Shuhei also noticed in his mirrors Renji veering from behind them and when passing the palace losing control of his vehicle into the large ornate gates that were guarded heavily by the 1st Division. It was the ideal distraction to drive silently on to the mansion and glide unnoticed into the grounds as the 1st rallied all troops to the palace in a full alert. Renji would be discipled harshly but, he took the task willingly. Byakuya would make it worth his while later.

Byakuya would let no one touch Ichigo when they reached the house. Servants and personal guards were more than insistent in helping the red faced clan leader, but all were quietly refused. Shuhei was happy to step forward in Renji's place and pushed a path through the well meaning crowds. Thankfully the elders were not present, they were far too nosy about the crash at the palace to be here. Byakuya gave a silent prayer as he headed towards his room, his mournful eyes, ignoring the surprise in Rukia's face as he passed her.

"What are you doing?" She ran after him wondering at the crowd of servants and chief of security who also followed. She was the only one brave enough to question what the boy was doing here, but then she was the only one who knew who Ichigo was.

"Do not question me."

"But the palace!" Rukia pulled at his sleeve. "What will they do?"

"Rukia I do not care." He replied continuing his walk.

"Nii-sama!" Rukia tugged harder trying to get him to see some sense in this madness. Byakuya stopped abruptly and the followers all halted sensing the mood of their heir.

"At This Point I Really Really Do Not Care!" He said with such force even Rukia back stepped. Her brothers eyes were full of fire and pain; their redness from his tears only making that point stronger. She noticed the tremble running through his body and how close he was to breaking again.

Quietly and with all the grace that had been trained into her. Rukia bowed and looked at him with serious eyes. "I thank you brother for offering to look after my school friend. I was worried that you would not agree, but you can see how ill he is. He had no family of his own." Byakuya was momentarily speechless and his eyes widened a little in surprise. "I think he would be comfortable in the green room between ours. That way I can tend to him when he needs it." She bowed again.

"Rukia." Byakuya murmured.

"It was silly of me not to give you much notice I apologise. Thank you for rushing out so quickly when I called you."

"Do not mention it. It is fine." Byakuya's strained voice may have given away his lie had the staff not just been hurried away down the corridor away from the couple by Rukia and her shooing arms. She was issuing orders for a medic, refreshments and extra heating for the room. The weight in his arms tugged at his back and Byakuya turned back on his journey towards the sleeping wing.

...

"Ichigo?" Byakuya looked at his lovers stilled face and slowly eased in for a kiss. "I've got you." His bedside vigil had been reward in its third hour as the confused teen roused from his drugged daze with a lick of dry lips and eyes that swept his surroundings trying to understand where he was.

Finally his slow functioning brain slid into gear and he seemed to place that where ever it was, it didn't matter. Byakuya was with him. Byakuya was holding him.

"Don't let go." Ichigo wound his arms around the man's neck and hung there tightly as his ragged breath returned and his heart began to pound again. His mind coiled around the idea of feeling safe again. Safe. With Byakuya's strong hold lifting his prone figure into a hold, he felt more than safe, he felt enveloped in the most invincible force ever to set foot on the earth. Love.

"I won't let go." Byakuya's soft words breathed into his ear. "I can't let go." He said a moment later and Ichigo felt the unmistakable tremor running through his lover, but his body ached for real sleep and his eyes closed as he slid into the welcome darkness.

Byakuya felt noting like invincible as his body shook finally able to let go of his worrying. Inside he was a molten pot of mush with his only coherent thoughts of Ichigo being safe. '_He's fine. He's fine... He's here and he's fine._' He repeated over and over trying to calm himself. The hug was just as much for his benefit as Ichigo's as his tears spilled silently down his face and for the first time he admitted just how much in love he was. Love wasn't just love, he understood that now.

...

Ichigo was feeling the withdrawal acutely. He sat hunched in bed clothes with his body in a constant jitter, his muscles cramping and the sweat pouring down his face. Byakuya leaned against the wall and watched his face grimacing in hurt and distress. "I'm such a pain... All this trouble... I'm sorry." He was still saying the same drivel each hour, forgetting that he had already said it before. Byakuya couldn't watch him any more. He couldn't bare the pain and agitation in his lovers voice, body and mind.

"STOP IT!" Byakuya snapped jolting Ichigo. The teen looked at him with fearful eyes as the man seemed to rush over and grab him by the collar of his borrowed nightwear.

Some people say its the moment they found God, others a simple moment of oneness with the universe, but what both have in common is at that single moment of epiphany there is an undeniable shift in their lives. That one moment of utter clarity where the world slows to standstill and everything wonderful is magnified a million times. A heart stops beating. A mind stops worrying. A breath is not taken. There is only the most overwhelming sense of right. For Ichigo, that moment happened the second his eyes looked up into the steel grey of Byakuya's. Their hands touched and that was is. BOOM. Nothing else mattered. It had all be put into perspective and re-prioritised. Nothing was as important than the unity he felt with Byakuya. He didn't have his own soul, he had Byakuya's; in return the noble cared and nurtured his. A troubled noble shared his...

"Stop saying that! Just... please... Ichigo." Byakuya looked at the boy, these past two days had been a living hell for them both and Byakuya couldn't take another minute. He was beyond tired, stressed to his limits and more than worried for his lover. But the anger on his face slid away as the noble dropped his head and rested it against Ichigo's chest. The voice that reached Ichigo's ears was tattered from the strain he was carrying. "You don't know what you did for me all this time? You think this is all one sided? You don't know how much you bring to my life, how many times you carried me when I was upset, held me upright when I wanted to sag... You don't know how much you restored me? I was so alone... locked away in a cold world of loneliness, even fear. And you... you put a broken me back together. You save ME. You. Saved. Me! I never knew how much you saved me, never realised how troubled I was in my life, how empty I was... I was at the point there really wasn't any me left inside here." He clenched his clothes over his heart and at last looked up with his weeping eyes to show the real extent of his pain to Ichigo. "You put me back together. Your love. You, just you... Oh God Ichigo, how you saved me. This..." He pulled the boy into a tight hug and squeezed him as hard as he dared without hurting him. "This is home. This is where I have to be... Do you understand?"

Ichigo nodded. He did understand. All that pain he could see within his lover was his own. How alike they really were astounded him.

Byakuya's voice carried on in a soft whisper. "This isn't just any love... This just isn't any thing so light as that." Ichigo felt as if a bubble of worry had burst inside him as he looked into the deep intense eyes that were boring into him. The tears and the pain in them was breathtaking and frightening at the same time, but for once, Ichigo felt truly and utterly safe. He felt happy, happy beyond anything.

"Thank you..." Ichigo buried his head in the mass of dark hair. "Thank you." He whispered with all the voice he could find. Everything would always work out right. Ichigo knew from the unwavering love seeping through Byakuya's very being that what ever happened to them, Byakuya was his safe place to fall. His home. His home and life was within arms of the man holding him. With those arms ready to hold him, he could always rise again, no matter how many times he had to fall.

The blanket of security that was formed in the shape of one tall dark noble folded around him and swept him and his bedding into a tangle of arms and legs on the bed. Ichigo laid against the strong chest that was still breathless from crying, but was calming now. It had been the first time that Byakuya had shown him such weakness and he felt honoured that he, even in this state could give some comfort back. He lifted his head from underneath the angled chin and kissed the moist lips softly. "We'll be alright. I know we will."

"I'm sorry Ichigo... Sorry I did that to you just now." A finger silenced his lips.

"No... I'm glad."

"Glad?" Ichigo kissed the last tear that had settled on the nobles jaw.

"You trust me this much." He said as his fingers wiped any remaining dampness from the porcelain skin. "Loving hurts too... when we all think love would make us happy. Isn't it funny that we can feel unhappy and happy at the same time? You know..." He didn't have to finish his sentence. Byakuya nodded he knew what Ichigo meant. Right now, they were both, unhappy for the aftermath of dealing with Kurotsuchi's abuse and yet happy at finding another level to their relationship; a level most never knew existed let alone attain.

"Sleep now hey?" Byakuya smiled and smoothed his lovers messy hair and kissed his brow. With any hope their tired bodies would let the next hours slide by hidden in sleep. Byakuya's hold certainly seemed to relieve some of Ichigo's symptoms.

His eyes shut slowly and Byakuya followed only moments later.


	14. The Bigger Picture

Update four in my marathon of updates. You wanted to know about Isshin – chuckles. Enjoy!

* * *

..._Mayuri Kurotsuchi Japan's leading doctor and psychiatrist was in the midst of a scandal today as he was arrested by police. Not all the details are clear yet, but police official confirmed that he was arrested for sexually assaulting and tormenting boys in his care at the hospital. It seems that evidence was leaked to the police at exactly the same time as it was handed over to hospital officials and financial backers of his expensive drug research facilities..._

Isshin coughed up the coffee he had just inhaled and was on his feet the moment the words of the news report sank into his mind.

_Ichigo! _

_Oh fuck Ichigo!_

_Oh fuck, Oh fuck, Oh FUCK! What have I done? What have I FUCKING DONE? _

His fingers were dialling quicker than his brain was operating and he held the phone to his ear with enough force to probably shatter the handset. The tone told him the hospital was engaged and he tried another number, an internal line. Engaged also. He threw down the phone and ran from the lounge, his lunch forgotten.

Karin looked up where she was holding the fort and booking in patients.

"We're closed!" Isshin shoved the ninety year old grandma back out of the door she was trying to enter through, walking frame and all.

"Dad!" Karin leapt to her feet watching the poor old dear though the glass doors nearly topple over into the bushes.

"We're closed. Sorry everyone one, yes even you Mrs Kanzie. You are not going to die from a poorly big toe, bath it in antiseptic and I'll catch up with your next bout of suspected life threatening diseases next week okay!" He smiled at the confused looking middle aged woman and also propelled her towards the door not letting her get a word in edgeways. He locked the door just as her hand rose to knock on the glass dividing them and shook his head. "C.L.O.S.E.D!"

"Dad what the hell are you doing?"

"Go back to school, your a good girl for coming home for lunch, have I ever said that?" He kissed her on the cheek with a wet slobbering kiss and began to run out of the hospital back into the house.

"What's going on!" Karin fisted her hand and found she was just a bit too slow for her dad today as he snatched up his car keys and stormed from the house. "Stupid man." Karin cussed as she watched his car screech with smoking wheels down the road.

...

The hospital was a buzz with news reporters and police. Isshin was lucky he had his doctors ID on him or he'd never have got into the Psychiatric wing. The small petite looking receptionist had been replaced by a surly looking woman with a hairy chin and Isshin demanding to see his son cut no mustard with her.

"Sir, you can't just barge in here."

"My son is here. I am taking him home. Kurosaki Ichigo? What room is he in?" Isshin continued.

"My records don't indicate a Kurosaki...Ichigo... Nope." The woman looked up from the hospital computer.

"I left him here this morning. Tall lanky, ginger hair, you can't miss him!"

"You must be mistaken." Her sour face drawled. Isshin was really starting to get worried.

"Look again, look again on your records, I only left him this morning!" She looked again at the admission on her computer and shook her head. Isshin stood and scrubbed his hands through his hair. "YOU'VE LOST MY SON!" Isshin shouted at the end of his tether. A few reporters who were so far, kept out of the actual treatment area's began to lift their heads at the commotion. Certainly a man yelling the hospital had lost his son was big news with what was going on today.

Isshin yanked out his mobile.

"Sir we don't allow mobiles."

"Well see about this...." Isshin was mumbling. "Ryuken!" He screamed down his mobile as it was answered.

"I can hear you in my office Isshin." The grey haired man stepped through the gaggle of jostling reporters his mobile in his hand and looking thoroughly uninterested. Isshin turned to the voice of his old friend and gave him his best pleading expression.

"Where is Ichigo?"

"Ichigo?"

"I left him here this morning. Mayuri admitted him! This woman can't find him."

"Lets just take a look in the office." The man was trying to be understanding, a frantic Isshin was not a pretty sight and he led him into Mayuri's office. A moments searching showed Ichigo's admission form had been left on the desk. "There, he just hasn't been put through the system yet. I'll walk you down." Ryuken held onto the form and knew that this was unforgivable that a patient had not been admitted properly. Of all people it had to be a damn Kurosaki in the middle of all of this.

Isshin felt somewhat relieved and although still agitated, he followed the stiff man into the lift.

"So what's going on, is it all true?"

"I don't know. I never thought it. What about you? I mean... Ichigo was a patient."

"Which I did on your recommendation!" Ryuken couldn't argue that one. He glanced down at the paper and noted that Mayuri had noted prescribing the M21. But that was just stupid. The kid surely didn't need that level of drugs. He'd only seen him a little while ago himself. He frowned but held onto his concerns as they headed down the corridor noting the names on the door.

"Here we are." Ryuken held the door handle. "Isshin, Mayuri may have sedated him."

"I don't care. I just want to take him home." Isshin pushed his hand out of the way and unlocked the door to swing it open. Both men stood open mouthed for some moments.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS MY SON!" His fingers tightened on the neck of his old friend.

...

Retsu didn't mind being pulled across to the mansion on a daily basis, it was her job after all. Her division was a fully operational hospital unit, created to deal with the Palace Royals, official's and all the staff and guards they needed. It kept her busy and her little hospital was usually full of men injured whilst training or like today, a daft bodyguard who lost control of his car and had given himself concussion. It was seeing Rukia beside the guards bed that prompted her first visit. It reminded her the Palace had wanted a medical check on Byakuya Kuchiki. The man was never ill, yet recently he had stayed all that time in Karakura and now it seemed being recalled home was not helping him either.

As she walked the serene little dirt path that threaded through the wonderful gardens that linked the Kuchiki house to the palace she mused on her visit two days ago.

_Retsu bowed as her position demanded when entering the room of a noble and looked at the strained face of the man she had come to see. He most defiantly looked under the weather, but his attention was not in her direction, nor had he even seen her enter the guest bedroom where the servants had lead her. She followed his line of vision to a docile young man in the bed. _

"_Kuchiki Sama." She bowed again as he turned to the sound of her voice._

"_Unohana?" He looked surprised. "A medic has already been." He stood letting the early evening newspaper fall from his lap and they both bent to pick it up. Their hands held the folded broadsheet either side of the vivid article on the arrested disgraced doctor. _

"_I read this myself only an hour ago." She shook her head with a clear expression of disappointment, when thinking of a fellow doctor who would abuse his position. When her eyes lifted she noted the Lord had his eyes fixed on the teenager again and he was wearing a most strange expression. Any expression for this man however seemed strange. He was not one taken with open displays of the concern she could see. _

"_Would you mind examining him. It is not that I do not trust your subordinates..."_

"_Of course if it would ease your mind." She smiled and released the paper to his hold. "Is there anything you can tell me about him?" Her shock registered quietly inside her mind as his gaze fell back to the article and then back to the boy. It may well have been a subtle and involuntary admission of where the boy had come from, but it was clear to her now why he was so docile. She placed a soft hand on his arm and patted it gently. "I will examine him. What is his name?"_

"_Ichigo." _

"_And how do we know Ichigo?"_

"_...He is a school friend of Rukia's." Retsu had seen enough relatives and loved ones in her wards to know the falsehood of those words, it was not Rukia sitting here worrying. "Retsu... That man may have..." His eyes went back to the paper and it's glaring headlines of abuse. To Byakuya it made sense with Ichigo's earlier fears of intimacy and some darkness inside him had to know how much Mayuri had messed with his lover. _

_It was a relief to her that she found nothing indicating sex had taken place and she had no qualms in telling Byakuya that. Although the presence of a clear slick substance to his anus made her aware of how close the poor child had been to that event. What ever the truth behind Byakuya's worries, it seemed pointless to add to them with the fact it would have happened and she buried that information inside herself and left it alone. _

_The relief on his face when she told him that was also very vivid and Retsu again wondered at the relationship between these two. _

"_Here." Byakuya handed her a thick manilla folder similar to her patient notes and the clipboard with his recent treatment details. "These were... acquired. I can make out nothing in them... I... I would appreciate any information you can give me."_

"_Acquired? Byakuya-sama, patient details are confidential, there is no way you should be in possession of these. Just what his going on here?"_

"_I merely wish to protect him. If the details in that folder allow me to do that to my fullest then so bit it." _

"_You had something to do with the arrest didn't you?"_

"_...My role is to protect. Do you not wish to help someone who may have been tormented by such an unprofessional man?" _

"_I am guessing that your next sentence will be that the palace must know nothing of this matter?"_

_He blanked her and turned his head back to the boy. "Byakuya!"_

"_He is a friend. A dear friend. Would you not help someone that important to you?"_

"_I will treat the boy. But I will not discuss the contents of this with you." She waved the folder. "The boy will have to answer for himself." _

_Byakuya assumed he could have relied on her discretion, but now he wondered if he could at all. Would the medic find that she needed to speak with the sotaicho? Byakuya inhaled and let out a long drawn out sigh. Things needed to be prepared, he would not meet with the worse case scenario without a little homework. _

...

Today she found the guest room empty or seemingly empty. A sound from the bathroom prompted her to head towards the open door left ajar in the haste to get to the toilet. Ichigo on all fours was heaving into the toilet bowl and Byakuya soothing his back with slow gentle movements.

"Aggghhh Byakuya... I've never felt this bad... what did that bastard inject me with?" He heaved again.

"This will pass." Ichigo would have turned to the new feminine voice had his stomach not heaved yet again.

"Retsu." Byakuya nodded to the woman.

"This is the effect of a sudden withdrawal. Patients should always been weaned off any form of drugs. Anti-psychotics are no different."

"Ahhh, How long then? How long will I be doing this?" Ichigo pulled his head away and held his abused stomach that ached from all his dry retching.

"Usually seven days is enough."

"Seven!" Byakuya didn't know how he would take another five of these, let alone how Ichigo was coping with it all. He let his hand rest on the boys head and gave him a playful ruffle of his hair accompanied by a sympathetic smile. Ichigo flopped back onto his bottom and leaned against the tiles. All of this was so exhausting. "Please someone kill me now."

"Ichigo." Byakuya tutted and was only answered by a tired looking glare. "Bed."

"Sure... When I can get up." The teen pulled up his knees and let his head rest down on his crossed arms, plaster cast or not, sleeping here seemed preferable than a flight at speed when his stomach wanted to hurl.

"Up. Come on." Byakuya stood and took hold of the boy under his arms. "You cannot sleep there."

"Don't care." Ichigo mumbled and not helping Byakuya at all. Byakuya gritted his teeth at the dead weight and gave one heave to get Ichigo upright.

He was bundled back into the green covered futon and Retsu attempted to press a mouthful of water inside him.

"So, care to tell me how you ended up on these drugs?"

"Are you a doctor or something?" Ichigo looked warily at the dark haired woman of whom he had vague recollections of seeing yesterday, but he couldn't be sure of his memory. She might be pretty and kind but he had taken a distinct disliking to all doctors and that included his father.

"I am."

"Humph." Ichigo turned his head away and inched away from her side of the bed as he turned his back on her. He yanked the covers over his head and hid his ridiculously shivering and aching body away from the world.

"Has he eaten?" Retsu asked.

"For the amount he ate and then brought back it amounts to barely nothing."

"Well, try him on small amounts more frequently..." She advised. "And yourself? Surely you are not tending to him alone?"

"Rukia is with Renji, who else would you suggest?"

"His family?"

"No way!" Came a voice from under the covers and an angry scowl appeared over the covers. "My dad got me into this. Stupid fucking doctors... If anyone would have just listened to me!" The latter part of his words began to fail in his throat as the pain of his dad leaving him to the mercy of that evil bastard Mayuri was like the ultimate betrayal. He didn't know the full extent the goings on in the news of late, Byakuya hadn't told him, but Ichigo knew first hand what the man was like. No media story could tell him anything new. "Byakuya, not my dad. Don't send me back to my dad!" His eyes had watered up and his pleading expression made Byakuya's burden feel twice as heavy. Again Ichigo was not to know that Byakuya and Isshin had spoken already.

"I have told him your staying here." It hadn't been a pleasant conversation with the father crying down the phone about his failings as a parent.

Ichigo's head fell back against the pillow and he closed his eyes in relief. "Thank you."

"He wants to come and get you."

"NO!" Ichigo's head shot up. "NO I'm not going with him!"

"You can't stay here forever. Its not possible you know that."

"I don't care, I'm not going back!" Ichigo's eyes were wide and his words angry and scared at the same time. He shoved the covers off and threw himself through Byakuya's reaching arms as he bolted for the bathroom. "Get Off Me!" He struggled lashing out and with a strength that only came from his fear of going home, tore himself free and slammed the bathroom door behind him. Byakuya jolted at the slam of the lock.

"Ichigo." Byakuya knocked on the door.

"You said to me... You said...."

"I am not sending you home right now."

"You don't want me here!"

"Your father was worried about you."

"Do I fucking care about him? Look what he did to me!"

"Ichigo you are being unreasonable."

"Go to hell!" Byakuya looked at the shut door and listened to the sound of heavy sniffing and muffled sobbing.

"Byakuya-sama?" The soft sounding voice of Unohana made the noble turn away from the door and she hid the startle that had seen through Byakuya's emotionless façade. The dampness in his eyes, the very slight pinch across his brow and the tremble in his hands told her how much he was restraining himself. "Maybe you should get some rest and leave him to someone else for a while?"

Byakuya rose his eyes to the ceiling giving himself the second he needed to draw back his failing mask. When he looked back down he was more his usual self. "Even a servant?"

Byakuya nodded at the wisdom of her words, the feel of his own body yearning for sleep and his mind was too torn to deal with the tantrums calmly now. He might love Ichigo, but without some respite from the teens swinging moods he was of little help to him. "Ichigo? I'm leaving..." He was about to say for a little while to sleep but the paranoia that was Ichigo at the moment yelled out his fear and scrabbled for the lock.

"NO!" The door swung violently open and Ichigo bolted into Byakuya's body. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Just don't go... Don't leave me in here alone!" The teen grabbed handfuls of Byakuya's robes and buried his head in the taller man's chest. "Don't say it.... Don't say you don't want me any more." Byakuya could feel his clothes getting more sodden by the moment and he ignored the enquiring eyes watching him as he wrapped his arms around Ichigo.

"I need rest Ichigo. Just as you do. Get back into bed and sleep."

"You won't leave me... You won't go?"

"No. I promise I'm not leaving you." Calming stroked down the teens back took ten minutes to get the boy to stop crying enough to move from the spot and Byakuya edged him back towards the bed. Again he was tucked in and his eyes finally shut for the last time.

Retsu had watched the interaction with interest. Not many people have ever managed to get beneath the icy surface and into the nobles heart, but this child had somehow managed it. She watched the way Byakuya soothed him and sat patiently enduring all the times the chocolate eyes would battle against sleep to see that his protector was still beside him.

"I don't know how the Kuchiki clan would feel about you wanting to adopt another teenager." She spoke softly. Byakuya looked up with a smile on his face and a shake of his head.

"You think I want to adopt him?"

"If he has a father, you know it really isn't an option." She had read the files so she knew about Ichigo's mother. But whether her guess was right or not, Byakuya made no attempt to correct her and she watched him silently again.

Byakuya's fingers had found their own way into the ginger spikes and Ichigo's body curled closer into the contact. The were no denying that there was a strong connection between them, it was all too telling in the subconscious actions they shared.

"If he is part of this mess at Karakura hospital, his files should also be returned. Clinically I would not be braking any confidences to say that there is little to no evidence in there for a diagnosis of Schizophrenia."

"And for wanting to keep him in the hospital?"

"Nothing is noted except the use of a drug I am unfamiliar with."

"But his dreaming and seeing things?"

"Chemically influenced with drugs that were prescribed to him." Although that was a slip and she should have not mentioned it, her words seemed to have offered the noble some relief. "How about that rest now?"

"I will sit with him a little longer." Byakuya said quietly.

"You cannot adopt every troubled child you find." She smiled at him. "Even you will run out of bedrooms!" She joked. "I dare say the palace may rent you a few if the need arouse." She was laughing lightly and shaking her head. "It is good though."

"How is it good?"

"You have found something to replace your wife."

"I have found my peace that I will confess. Ichigo had an addictive personality."

"Well there seems little more I can do. It is just a waiting game whilst the drugs flush out of his system. It is normal to expect this behaviour, just be patient with him and see that you don't forget your own needs!" He nodded at her mothering tone and followed her out of the room quietly not long after. Whilst the boy was asleep, he could get those arrangements sorted.

...

For one night all respective inhabitants were resting in their own beds. The dead of night had swallowed the huge mansion whole and plunged into darkness. The personal guards of the Kuchiki clan were safeguarding the perimeters and walking their usual route around the house near their sleeping wards. A guard paused outside the guest room, a noise had alerted him as he passed and stopped to listen.

With his head cocked to one side he dared a glance through the slatted shutters and looked in at the boy shaking violently in his bed. His face was screwed into torment and his mouth was repeating over and over "No. No. NO!" It was a dream, a vivid dream none the less, but no security risk and none of his business. He tore his gaze away from the room and began to walk on.

No more that four paces along, an ear piercing scream erupted from the boys room and the guard ran back. This time he did not hesitate to enter the room for other influences to the boys distress. But one foot inside the garden door, the noble lord himself rushed into the room, his dark steel eyes clashed with the guards and he was followed closely behind by the younger mistress. They looked startled and where she held back from approaching the still sleeping but screaming boy, the Lord did not.

Byakuya took hold of Ichigo's shoulders and gave him a firm shake. The visage that had been screaming woke startled with the echo of a scream still on his lips.

"... My mother!" Ichigo's terrified eyes took in all the faces watching him and he retreated up the bed yanking his bedclothes with him and covering his body as he balled himself up tight.

Byakuya was now used to seeing Ichigo shivering from the effects of the drugs, but this was different, this was fear. "Ichigo." He went to stroke the messy tufts of hair and was confused by the way he jerked away from the touch. Wide timid eyes stared back at him and Byakuya realised the boy was still too affected by his dream to understand his surroundings. "It was a dream." He said softly. "Just a dream." the teen shook his head. It was no dream.

What he had seen was never a dream. It was a memory he had buried deep inside himself and thanks to Mayuri and his damned drugs had been brought painfully back to the surface. With his eyes and his sleep induced mind, he had been that small child again beside the river.

Ichigo shook his head as sobs left him breathless and his hands clenched either side of his head. Huge clumps of hair tore in his fingers as held on tight in his desperation as the scene played out over and over again in his mind. The sound of her voice screaming and pleading. The man plunging himself into her body raping her and stabbing her with the knife. The silver of the blade tainted red with her blood and dripping over Ichigo as he threatened to kill him too.

"You may leave us." Byakuya said to the guard who nodded and slid silently away. "Rukia, fetch some camomile tea for us all." She nodded and left the room.

Carefully hoping that Ichigo's was not dreaming of Hollows and sword fights moved himself onto the bed and looked at the teen. With slowly careful movements he began to reach out and untangle the first of the fists wishing he didn't see tufts of ginger still captured in the free hand.

"Its me Byakuya, Ichigo." He reached for the second and noticed the boy was terrified of him. "You had a dream my love." He whispered holding the hands now tightly in his own to stop him tearing at his hair again. "Its all over now, I'm here."

A shard of hope splintered the memories and Ichigo's eyes fought for focus on the softly speaking figure in front of him. "Byakuya?" He whispered as the tears dripped freely from his jaw, their wet trail down his cheeks, a well marked route by now.

"I'm here. No one is going to hurt you here." He whispered and began untangling the teen from the covers as he felt him relax to a small degree.

"I can hear her screaming... Byakuya... The knife..." There was so much pain echoing from the croaked words and the earthen coloured eyes that he ignored all his overcautious slow movements and swept the boy into his arms. Ichigo froze into the hold as his mind waited for the stab of that knife he could still see in his mind and the feel of her hot blood on his skin. "Don't hurt her! Stop!" Ichigo fell into his child's eye view of the events that day and he battled to be free of the hold around him, but Byakuya was not going to let him go.

Rukia entered and watched as her brother tried to restrain the thrashing teen. His sobs and cries pulled at her cold heart too and she was more than a little awestruck at her brothers patience and tender rocking. His soothing whispers into the unhearing ears went on until Ichigo was too tired to fight any more.

"What do you see?" Byakuya asked with his lips passing over Ichigo's ear.

"Blood."

"Whose blood?"

"Mum!" Ichigo wept. "The man... He's... "

"What is he doing?"

"Raping her..." Ichigo's body shook again. "Stabbing her... she screamed... She screamed and no one came... the knife was all red. All red from her and he held it at my throat..."

"You remember now?" Byakuya stroked his finger down the side of his lovers face as Ichigo nodded. Well at last Byakuya has his answers. If Ichigo's fears were not stemmed from Mayuri, they must have come from witnessing his mothers rape and brutal murder. Even with the memory suppressed it was no wonder that the teen would have been scared of all intimate contact. The whole ordeal would rightly affect him the way it did. Everything fell into place, everything was now explained. The blood he kept seeing on himself or others during his hallucinations was the blood from his mothers murder.

Unknown to both of them Mayuri's drugs had not only worked to counteract the long last side effects of his previous drugs it had also paved the way for his locked memories to flood his mind. But Ichigo was not ready to see it all again when he felt so off kilter. His sick body could just about hold out to the withdrawal symptoms and now he had this too. His life had turned into real life nightmare all thanks to well meaning but blinkered help. Right now Ichigo never cared if he saw his father again. He had to blame someone and he pushed that right towards his father.

"Byakuya... I wish I didn't." Ichigo wrapped his arms around the man's neck and held him tightly as he let another wave of tears wash over him.

...


	15. Kissing in the Garden

Now I know I responded to your reviews and said a couple of days, but I found I'd written more than I thought. So of course I am deeply apologetic for being ahead of schedule! Chuckles.

For once, I hope to bring you a few giggles instead of tears! Enjoy.

* * *

"Byakuya." Isshin's voice implored over the phone and Byakuya could hear how strained he was sitting in his study, with his elbows on the edge of the desk; whilst one hand held the phone to his ear, the other carried his weary brow. Long dark locks of hair fell forward effectively covering the tired bags under his eyes.

"He truly is asleep." Byakuya was not used to giving this degree of support for others, but he knew Ichigo would have made no move from his bed to talk to his father. Two days he had been glued to the mattress since his nightmare and nothing stirred him from it. At least this morning he was not having to lie, Ichigo really was asleep.

Isshin was now worried that this man was too controlling and manipulative to have ward of his son. For all he knew Byakuya was twisting his words and not relaying the messages he sent correctly. There had never been an issue in the past about Ichigo trusting him, even if he screwed up royally as he had done, usual circumstances would have meant a huge row and even an exchange of blows, but they'd both be fine then. This cold shoulder treatment was out of character. "I wish I could trust my judgement about you, but I have been proved wrong already on the care of my son."

"Hindsight before we take foolish action would be an advantage in this life, but sometimes things happen for a reason and we have to believe that at the end of this, the outcome will only be better for him."

"Is that the lie you are trying to use to convince yourself to hope?" Isshin said with a downcast tinge to his voice. So far he had no knowledge or information to know exactly what had happened to Ichigo during any of his counselling or hospitalisation. With the disappearance of the notes on him too, there was no way to find out any information. The case against Mayuri did not involve Ichigo as there was no evidence to suggest they had ever been in contact with each other. The only conclusions Isshin could draw were the worst ones, but then if he'd just asked the right questions, Byakuya would have been able to alleviate some of his worries. Instead his questions were ambiguous leading Byakuya to completely the wrong assumption.

"You would write him off?" Isshin was prepared to just let his son rot? Or if not that, did he mean to let Ichigo's uncertain mental state to become the norm? "What then Isshin? What would the future hold for him?"

"I feel so responsible! If only..."

Well Byakuya knew about 'if only's'. He nipped that one in the bud quickly lest Isshin ramble on for the hour he had done yesterday. "The guilt you carry is foolish. You did what you thought was best for him, the blame does not lie with you."

"No? Tell me then, who does it fall to, as I _sorely_ want to relieve some of my misplaced guilt on something?" It was still a shock to hear this man so serious when all Byakuya's previous interactions had been with a man only a marble enough on the side of sanity; one less and he would have been mad enough to be a patient in the secretive wards Ichigo had been locked in.

"The murderer who raped & killed his mother would be a good place to start." There was a noticeable pause at the other end of the phone that accompanied a harsh drawn in breath. The shock waves could be felt rushing back down the line with the next shaky words.

"He has remembered."

"It seems that is the case." Byakuya rubbed his eyes and let out a very long audible sigh.

"Oh Lord I always wished he wouldn't." Carrying that burden himself had been enough without being a witness to the event. The pain that they had both suffered that day was something you'd never wish upon your worst enemy.

"But now I feel I understand him better. All his hallucinations and nervousness were just flashes of singular things that affecting him the worst. With understanding, healing can follow."

"I hope that is true." Isshin agreed. He wished it with all his might.

...

Byakuya continued his work on his laptop as he sat at the low table in the guest room. Ichigo had been awake for some time, but he laid silently in his bed resting and appeared not to want anything more than company. It was a sign of how in tuned they were with each other that Byakuya could read what Ichigo wanted without him needed to express it verbally. Ichigo did indeed just want Byakuya near, but he didn't want anything further. He felt worn down and exhausted from everything he had suffered of late and he could do no more than lie here watching the trees sway in the breeze outside. He hadn't spoken to anyone, even Byakuya and he had been allowed to just retreat inside himself.

Until now.

Byakuya decided enough was enough.

"Ichigo." Byakuya spoke closing the lid on his laptop. He placed his hands in the lap of his crossed legs and looked at the pale faced boy. "I would like you to get up today."

Ichigo shook his head not even turning his head from the window.

"Then it is best you went home." As he had sat and pretended to work, Byakuya had argued with himself over using this as a bargaining chip and much as he didn't like to use the threat, he could see no other way. "I do not have the time to sit here much longer. I shall make arrangements to get you home where your family can look after you better than I."

"You want me to go?"

"I want you to stop this useless brooding."

"My mother..."

"Died years ago. You have mourned her death." That sounded way to harsh to his own ears and he tried to soften his next words. "In reverse, would she have wallowed in her pity for you? Or would she have remembered she has other people who love and need her and spent her energy on them."

"My MOTHER would NOT have FORGOTTEN me!"

At Ichigo's angry response Byakuya lost all his patience and lashed back with all his lack of sleep and build up of worrying. His mind did not process his thoughts before it tumbled out of his mouth. "HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN HER? NO YOU HAVE NOT. BUT YOU MIGHT AS WELL BE DEAD FOR ALL THE GOOD THIS IS DOING YOU!" Ichigo watched him with wide horrified eyes as the man he loved shouted at him and stormed into the bathroom.

Byakuya threw the pills he had collected from the bathroom onto the bed and Ichigo looked down at the dip where they had landed. "GO ON TAKE THEM! GIVE US ALL A REST FROM TRYING TO DO THE BEST FOR YOU! FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE STOP ACTING LIKE A CHILD!"

"Is that what you want is it? YOU WANT RID OF ME!" Ichigo scooped up the pills and began to fumble with the child lock on the cap. "Fine. I'll save you some trouble so you can get on with your precious life without me DRAGGING YOU DOWN!"

"YOU WOULDN'T BE DRAGGING ME DOWN, IF YOU SIMPLY GOT UP AND BEGAN TO SORT YOUR MIND OUT A LITTLE. AT LEAST MAKE THE FIRST STEPS TOWARDS UNDERSTANDING ALL OF THIS." Byakuya watched him still struggling with the cap, but his plaster cast was preventing him holding it correctly and try as hard as he could, he couldn't get enough of a grip to push and twist simultaneously. "ARE ALL KUROSAKI'S THIS INFURIATING!" He asked bending and swiping the bottle from the boys grasp. "YOU'D ACTUALLY TAKE THEM WOULD YOU!!"

"YOU TOLD ME TO!"

"I CAN THINK OF EASIER WAYS YOU KNOW! THERE IS A FANTASTIC BRIDGE IN THE TOWN, OR HOW ABOUT BORROWING THE SWORDS IN MY STUDY OR PRACTICE ROOMS? THE SEA? WHICH ONE SHALL I TELL YOU TO TRY NEXT?" They stared at each other with pure anger. "How about the leap off the tallest building, you know the one labelled life? Take a leap of faith and shift your backside off the wall that's blocking you doing anything that might actually make you WAKE UP TO YOURSELF!"

"Are you always such an INSUFFERABLE FUCKING TWAT?"

"ONLY WHEN FACED WITH ABSOLUTE SPINELESS FUCK-WITS!" Byakuya roared back. The room temperature fell dramatically and both stared at each other almost with the red mist of anger steaming out their ears.

For a moment Ichigo's anger listened to the small voice at the back of his head that was confused. _What did he just say_? It asked with a hint of amusement. "Fuck-wit?" Ichigo's face broke into a smile shaking his head. Coming from Byakuya it was laughable, very laughable. "I think I've taught you to swear just a little too well."

"Well don't waste your talents sleeping in bed all day then." Byakuya intended that to sound a little more angry than petulant but he failed.

"Hello? I was just trying to lighten the mood."

"Jerk." Byakuya crossed his arms to retort.

"Bastard." Ichigo threw back.

"Loser."

"Tosser."

"Cunt."

"Arsehole."

"Fannyface."

"That's so cute. Your running out of ideas now." Ichigo found himself smiling at Byakuya's furrowed brow.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO DISAGREEABLE!"

"Cos you are just so _adorable _when your angry."

"AAGggghhhh. I give up. JUST GET OUT OF THE DAMN BED!" Byakuya yelled as he did feeling incredibly frustrated, but with the smile Ichigo gave him he couldn't help but laugh too. At least in a stupid way, Ichigo had been forced from his contemplative state, so all was well with the world. "Well?"

"Alright, alright!"

"Good! I'll run you a bath. You stink."

...

The grounds to the manor were quite extensive and Ichigo found himself wondering if they had mischanced somehow into an alternative universe, far from the city as they slipped deeper into the lush planted greenery. Wearing Byakuya's clothes felt weird but comforting too, as the essence of his lover drifted over him in gently wafts of scent. They were just walking aimlessly it appeared, in giant circles, but it had been pleasant and refreshing too.

"You actually seem much better." Byakuya broke into the silence. He had noticed the lack of withdrawal symptoms and with the brisk air around them the flush of pink to his cheeks again.

"Yeah?" Ichigo shrugged. "I guess I do."

"You father and I have spoken today."

"..." Ichigo set his scowl back firmly in place.

"What ever you think, he was trying to do the best for you."

The teen thrust his hands into his pockets, well one of them, whilst his cast arm just hung awkwardly. "Yeah and if you weren't on the scene what would have happened to me?"

Byakuya didn't like to answer that one. If he hadn't been on the scene the doctor would have been able to keep him pumped full of drugs and unaware of what ever evil acts he had in mind. Ichigo's real self would probably have been lost forever.

"I guess I should say thank you." Ichigo nudged the older man with his elbow and smiled sheepishly.

"You know that I don't need any." Byakuya smiled widely and his soft voice reassured Ichigo further.

"What after the miserable bastard I have been? I must deserve to be called a fuck-wit for you to say it. Scratch that, yell it!" Things really were okay between them still. All of this rubbish and they were still happy to be together. They walked on letting their bodies brush against each other and their steps completely in tune.

"Maybe, but with cause. I am sorry. I really didn't know how else to make you wake up, and to be honest, I couldn't take the grief any more Ichigo." The noble stopped their walk as they passed under a weeping willow and they halted inside its canopy hidden from any potential voyeurs. "Its not been easy watching you and not being able to do this." They fell into a hug, kissing with forgotten passion. Their bodies remembering the shape of hard chests and loving arms. Their tongues tracing the damp heat and savouring the sweet flavour of their chosen companion. Their eyes remained open searching for reassurance and confirmation that this is still what they wanted.

Several minutes went by where they just leaned into each other and let the tree shade and protect them from eyes that would rip them apart without thought. If they were caught now, even by a gardener, the servants gossips would reach the palace and sooner rather than later, their fabricated tale blown to shreds. Ichigo pulled away first to duck under the trees long sagging branches and continue down the well trodden brick pathway.

Byakuya stood a moment until Ichigo's feet disappeared from view, whilst he wished that he was born to another family and free from such restrictions. Gay men were not fully welcome in any world though were they? Only in the distorted reality of clubs and the odd overly gay populated town would there be any semblance of freedom. He didn't want that for them. He didn't want to be ostracised into living in a made up world. Didn't they deserve the same freedom that anyone else had?

Soon his hastened steps caught up with Ichigo and took up his place beside him. The teen looked up and smiled at him. "So this is home?"

"This is where I was born." Byakuya nodded.

"Your wife... Did she live with you here?"

"She did. She is buried in the family shrine at the far end of the garden."

"You visit it much?"

"I used to."

"Why did you stop?"

"I leant that guilt was not enough reason to do so."

"Guilt?"

"She was my best friend, but we didn't have the same kind of love for each other. I took her away from any world where she could find the love she wanted. I denied her real happiness in her last years."

"If she loved you, being with you would have been enough."

"You are not the first to say that to me."

"No?"

"No. Urahara Kisuke said the same thing."

"Kisuke!" Ichigo was so surprised he stopped walking. "You actually know that bastard?"

"I told you it was not my first visit to the club the night we met."

"So were you going there to meet him?"

"Maybe." Byakuya shrugged. Ichigo didn't like that kind of _could be_ style of answer.

"That's not much of an answer." Ichigo watched the dark locks fall back as the man looked up at the sky and tilted his head slowly towards him. "You and Kisuke?" Ichigo knew just from that simple look in his eyes that Byakuya was more acquainted with his old boss than he suspected.

"It was casual. If I found someone else when I visited, all well and good. If I didn't, Kisuke was always willing. You know that he was partially responsible for getting you here. He helped get you out driving the get away vehicle." Ichigo laughed, he found himself folding into a belly laugh at the mental image of Kisuke with a balaclava in a sirens blazing run from the law.

Byakuya found himself smiling, just for the sake of seeing Ichigo laughing.

Two nights later...

Rukia and Ichigo delved into the bushes. It was dark and she'd dragged him into the garden to trip and stagger up the path towards the palace.

"What the hell are we doing here?" Ichigo was a tad too loud for Rukia's tastes and she shoved her hand over his mouth.

"Quit with the noise, dumb ass, they'll catch us!" She shook her head. "Look!" Her finger pointed to the large windows of the building they were hidden beside. "The royal banquet rooms. There is a fancy party and I want to know what that little fake Renji is up to."

"Oh so we are spying on your boyfriend!" Ichigo tutted. "Really you trust him that much then?"

"Yeah about as much as you will when you look at Byakuya now!" She smirked. Ichigo's head snapped to look inside the window and clearly caught Byakuya with his arm linked to a large breasted woman with long strawberry blond hair. The woman was laughing and looking fairly comfortable in his presence.

"Who the hell is she?" He demanded.

"Rangiku Matsumoto Lieutenant of the 10th Division External Affairs. Well known for her...romantic liaisons with the males in half the divisions. She has several notches on her bedpost and one space she had always reserved for the notch that represents my brother." Rukia was enjoying the green envy slide into Ichigo's eyes. She chuckled as they watched Rangiku pour an extra shot of alcohol into Byakuya's drink when his gaze was averted.

"The devious bitch!" He hissed. Rukia silenced him with her hand again as they heard the footsteps of guards closing in on their position. They stilled and listened not sure how far away the guards were.

"I defiantly heard something sir." A male voice spoke only steps away, startling the hiding pair and Ichigo was more than a little stunned as Rukia launched her self into Ichigo's arms and kissed him deeply.

"Oi! Come on out you two!" Yumichika Ayasegawa smiled with a hearty chuckle as his companion on guard came closer.

"Found something?" Zaraki Kenpachi looked into the darkened bushes and Rukia's eyes opened wide in horror.

"Yeah a pair of love birds." Ayasegawa tried to hide his laughter as Rukia and Ichigo was man handled by the vast bulk of his captain, from the bushes and a torch shone in their faces.

"Now what do we have here Ms Kuchiki being kissed by a young man?" The razor teeth of the tallest man Ichigo had ever seen, was quite unnerving, especially when he smiled. "Now your brother will be very happy to hear of this little turn of events won't he miss?"

"Ken, old friend! Really... you don't need to tell him!"

"Oh? Renji then?"

"Re...Renji? This is all a little misunderstanding." Rukia elbowed Ichigo. "Say something!" She hissed.

"Yeah, a big misunderstanding. One minute Rukia wants to know if Renji is cheating on her and next, she's kissing me!" Ichigo and his sullen voice stating the truth was not what Rukia had in mind at all.

"Ichigo!" She kicked his shin for effect and began to run.

"Oh man, she sure is troublesome." Kenpachi sighed and shook his head; he gestured for his officer to run after her and took his gaze back to Ichigo. "Now, your not going to be that stupid are you kid?" Ichigo shook his head. "Good cos, kissing that mother fuckers sister wasn't smart. Byakuya the priss can use a sword with deadly accuracy you know."

"He can?" Ichigo squeaked.

"Yeah, I figure when I tell him about you two, he'll stick it right up your ass boy." The man laughed as if this was the funniest idea ever in the world and then laughed all the louder for Ichigo's nervous expression.

...

"YOU WERE WHAT!" Echoed around the side room of the palace they'd been taken to. He glared at the two idiots standing in front of him and really for once, was quite at a loss of what to do with the Captain of the 11th standing waiting for a suitable punishment. "_Kissing my sister_?" Byakuya didn't need to fake his surprise at that.

"Its not what it seems!" Rukia pleaded.

"No, she kissed _me_!" Ichigo shoved the midget with a jab of his hips.

"Well either way this is quite unacceptable. I am beyond angry!" Byakuya again did not have to fake that either. "You!" He pointed at Rukia. "Are going back to school as a boarder again." Byakuya looked at the teen next as he ignored Rukia's groans of protest. "...And you, until she leaves, will get up to no further hanky panky with my sister by sleeping in my room where I can keep an eye on you!"

"Hey that's not fair!" Rukia suddenly woke up to the punishment _only she_ was going to suffer from. Oh her brother was very clever indeed working out that little bit of twisting. "Send him back too!"

"Rukia you are in no position to question _my_ decisions." Byakuya glared at her and she hid her head back down. "Thank you Captain for bringing this to my attention." Byakuya took the man by the shoulder and headed him towards the door effectively dismissing him.

Rukia glared at Ichigo and even snarled her lip up at him. '_Bastard_.' She mouthed.


	16. Banana's

Hey - update again! This may start out a little confusing but bare with it! I know you'll enjoy this update - wink wink.

* * *

The human mind was a marvellous thing. It could process a million thoughts and actions without a noticeable pause. A brain could think constantly of banana's, visualising them, remembering their smell and feel. Remembering when they were last tasted and where they were kept, how much they cost last time and where they grew around the world. At the same time, the exact same time, it was possible to finish complex math problems and remember that you should have brought your distant cousin a birthday card. If you didn't post it by the end of the day it was going to arrive late. Then whilst your brain is busy doing all that – never mind controlling all those organs, movements and your bodies needs – it could still keep that dull feeling of anger or disappointment settled in the forefront of your brain so you would keep remembering the way you felt about someone and therefore why you were trying to just think about banana's and nothing else.

Ichigo had done his best to keep a low profile away from the servants. A feat he realised was not easy due to the sheer quantity of 'slaves' Byakuya seemed to need running around his house. In that hope he'd walked these gardens for the past two hours, hiding under the willow branches, sitting in the open fronted tea house and watching the massive Koi in the ponds. So when he was personally tracked down by a servant bowing at his feet, Ichigo felt just more than a little weirded out.

"A package has arrived for you sir."

"Me? Really?" He pointed to his chest and the servant beckoned for him to follow. Ichigo followed through the hallways and ended up in Byakuya's study.

The man looked up momentarily from his heaps of mail and they exchanged a knowing smile, where they were both transported back to last night and their first chance to be together. They'd only held each other and kissed – but fuck could Byakuya kiss! Ichigo licked his lips unconsciously and Byakuya coughed, having to rearrange his legs as his body reacted to the simple gesture, lest the servant see he had just sprouted a huge hard on for no reason.

"That..." Byakuya coughed to rid the lilt of need in his voice. "...arrived this morning." The package was a massive box with UPS slapped all over the sides. Ichigo took the scissors extended to him to open it up as Byakuya dismissed the servant with a request for coffee. The seleotape submitted to the sharp blades and the lid opened to reveal half his collection of t-shirts and hoodies, a few pairs of jeans, some underwear and all his college stuff he had left on the dining table complete with his laptop wrapped in bubblewrap. On the top of it all was a simple white envelope with his name written on it. The handwriting however instantly made Ichigo growl.

"Banana's." He seethed.

"What?" Byakuya rose his body slightly to see better into the box and frowned at the sight of no banana's. "Ichigo?"

"I've spent all morning thinking about banana's!" He replied looking at Byakuya as if he was accusing him of stealing the last chocolate chip cookie from the jar after he'd waited all day patiently to eat it.

"I'm very happy for you too." Byakuya responded dryly.

"All morning!"

"Ichigo, I do not have the faintest idea what banana's have to do with that parcel. Do you have another fetish I am unaware of. I'm sure you'll find some fruit in the kitchen, I can arrange..."

"NO!" Ichigo tutted loudly. "I'm not fucking hungry! I don't want to eat the damn fuckers just think about them!"

"OoooKaaay." Byakuya took the boys shoulders and led him to the sofa. "Explain why anyone would be thinking of banana's for an entire morning. Because you have completely thrown me for a loop here." He sat beside him on the sofa he reserved for a quiet dip into a novel but resisted his usual feet up on the far arm rest, he didn't think Ichigo would let him throw his legs over his body right now. So instead he slid his polished shoes off and turned in the chair with his inside leg folded and the other trailing off the side of the sofa.

"I was just trying to distract myself." Ichigo kicked the box lightly with a rhythmical tap. It was a sign of his new agitation at a reminder of home.

"From?"

"Him!" Ichigo reached into the box and lifted the envelope up. "My _fucking_ father."

"I do not believe your father is fucking anyone." His dry tone again was aimed at lightening the mood but Ichigo just scowled at him harder.

"Byakuya!" Ichigo threw the note back in the box. "I am not interested in anything he has to say."

"You should be."

"Who's side are you on?"

"Yours. Which is why I know you should read it." Byakuya took the fingers of his broken arm into his hand and let his thumb pass over the knuckles lightly. "Think a moment from his point of view."

"What about how ashamed he feels for me upstaging one of his esteemed colleges. How I would have embarrassed his friends hospital. Aren't I a selfish little prick for only thinking of myself?"

"Do you really think that your father would be thinking about that?" He let Ichigo's hands go as a servant knocked and entered with a tray of coffee and some biscuits freshly made by the chefs. "Thank you Tekki. Just set it down and see that we are not disturbed please." Byakuya saw the nod from his most reliable servant and knew that was as good as cast iron curtain surrounding the immediate area. Not even Renji was going to get through now. Byakuya looked back to the thoughtful boy and lifted his hand to swipe it softly across the downcast cheek. "Ichigo?"

"How am I meant to feel? I can't help thinking about me and what he's done."

"And what has he done?"

"Are you turning into a shrink now?"

"If it helps yes. Tell me."

"He made me see some idiot..."

"Ahh that's subjective, just state the facts." Byakuya interrupted him and fielded the scowl that whipped across under the ginger locks.

"He made me see a, a doctor whooo wasn't very good at his job."

"Correct I'll allow that. Why?"

"Because I was a nut case."

"Facts."

"I don't know..."

"You don't want to know you mean. Is it easier to be angry that see the truth?"

"Truth! The truth is that The Doctor, got me on some pills that seriously screwed with my head!"

"Ahh, more facts. Good. And?"

"Pills that made me remember things I didn't want to."

"So that is your fathers fault?"

"Indirectly."

"Now you have remembered, how has everything changed for you?"

"Other than flashbacks you mean?" He said angrily. "Other than seeing the blood on me and knowing that scares me stupid. It was that blood that I saw that time in my classroom when I wrecked it..." Ichigo let his head drop onto his own chest and he sniffed. "Its not fair. I don't want to have to do this. I don't want to remember... I want to forget."

"But the fact is that you couldn't cope with your fear and grief. I'm not a trained doctor Ichigo, but its clear that everything is linked. The doctor did treat you badly, but without knowledge or consent from your father. How did you feel when you realised that you'd hurt that kid?"

"I took the pills didn't I?"

"Now your dad knows what he did, hurt you." Byakuya's voice was soft and Ichigo didn't move when Byakuya reached back into the box and placed the letter on his lap. "Read it."

_Ichigo, _

_My son, my eldest. This may sound stupid coming from me and I know just by your silence that you blame me. I know I deserve it. _

_I wish that I had been there that day to protect you both and there hasn't been a day I haven't hated myself for it. I've watched you grown trying to deal with not only losing a very precious mother, but the manner in which she died. _

_But she did die and I believe she died trying to protect you. I also wish I had been able to give you that much love and if it would have ever helped I'm sure I would have given my life for you too. _

_You are very much Masaki's child. Even through all the anger and pain I've witnessed, I can see the caring and loving child in there too. I can see her patience, her love for music and her beautiful face reflected in yours. _

_I have no right to inflict my own pain upon you, but it is very hard without you. I miss you, your sisters miss you. Please Ichigo. Just pick up the phone and let me know you are okay._

_Your always loving father. _

The moment he saw the letter begin to shake Byakuya pulled Ichigo into his chest. The boy turned enough to bury his head beneath the nobles chin and hold the crumpled note between their chests. The heart wrenching sobs were no less fierce than the night he dreamed of his mothers death and Byakuya sat letting him rid himself of every drop of misery. After this would come the calm and hopefully they could both move forward then. Like the other night, listening to Ichigo crying was painful. It tugged at him in ways he never imagined; such as relief, relief that Ichigo came to him, relief that he was chosen to help. This head strong, loud mouthed and at times abrupt kid trusted him more than his own father.

It flooded his body with a pool of all consuming love and Byakuya was reminded that this boy gave him so much. Things that he didn't realise he wanted were happening. Ichigo needed him, wanted him. He found sanctuary in his arms and hope in his words. It had been no lie to tell Ichigo that he had saved Byakuya. What a cold and empty life he had lived until then. Burying himself in work and more work, losing his will to be human and letting himself float into a world of impersonal dis-passion. He'd hated living, hated his life, his work, his family. Hated himself even, if this was about stating facts, he had to be truthful now.

Ichigo somehow had crept into his very soul and shown him what life could be. Byakuya had soaked up the little pleasures that could be taken from any situation, just like now. If this had been Rukia upset before Ichigo came on the scene, he would have dismissed her to her room to think it over. But sitting here, holding someone so fragile and powerless made him feel empowered and whole. To give and take seemed so effortless, when with Hisana it had dragged him down.

He had wanted to make Hisana's world right, to give her something back for devoting herself to him when she knew he couldn't love her back. That drive had driven him deeper into his pit of darkness as he failed to produce anything more than empty promises and an elaborate burial. But with Ichigo, he didn't feel the need to promise anything but his presence. It seemed that just by being here, saying nothing but holding the boy was enough. It was enough for them both.

Life crept along his veins once more and with every touch and simple smile, a stroke of that bright ginger hair or press of lips against his, he felt more and more life running through his very being.

The coffee was stone cold before either of them placed the mugs to their lips. Byakuya frowned at the ruined taste but smiled at his puffy eyed lover as he tried to press a biscuit in his mouth to replace the taste. Rose tinted glasses hid the red eyes, the trails of tears and tired tilt to the eyes. All he saw was a mythical being with strange powers that made his body roar with vigour and need. That caused his heart to beat faster and his mind to come to standstill just for one glance at his beautiful face and rich brown eyes. This kid had the power to wrench a smile from his soul and fill the gap with the need to leap like a gazelle to the roof of the palace and yell 'Fuck you all, I love him! I love Kurosaki Ichigo and you can all go to hell!'

"What?" Ichigo tipped his head like an inquisitive puppy at the strange expression in Byakuya's face.

"I've got a wet shirt, my mail is still not opened, my work is not done, my coffee has gone cold and yet..." He smiled. "I really really really really..."

"I get it you really what?" Ichigo's smile broke through like a ray of sunshine even if that was a vast cliché.

"Love you." Byakuya leaned back in, Ichigo opened his mouth as the noble fell towards him. The world had slowed to a stop, even the birds outside had paused their song in the long drawn out lean.

Byakuya's tongue breeched his lips moments before he fell far enough to feel Ichigo, he tipped his head, and moaned as Ichigo's hesitant tongue tipped gently against his. Byakuya's lips finally touched Ichigo's, closing around the delicate softness and pressing every fibre of his feelings through the tentative breach of his tongue.

Flicks and swirls pressed home, just how tender their love was and Ichigo felt himself falling further forward, pressing his need to love this man back. _Don't sweat the small stuff_ and _everything_ felt small in comparison. Everything.

Ichigo pulled back releasing his lips just enough to talk and moaning at the flash if fire coursing through his tingling mouth as Byakuya's tongue refused to stop feeling and reaching for him.

"Love you too." He whispered against Byakuya's lips. "_Byakuya_." He moaned as the noble pressed deeper again, crashing their lips harshly together and using this force to lower Ichigo back on the sofa, his arms falling either side of the youths head.

Their kiss went on into heady panting and body rolling gyrations. Chest against chest and groin battling against groin.

"Ichigo." Byakuya huskily panted out pulling his lips away to the teens ear. "I... this..." He couldn't make coherent sentences from in his mouth as Ichigo latched onto his neck and began running his fingers down his shirt covered spine. "You?... Oh... Okay with this?" The head against his ear nodded in movement and Byakuya groaned as the hands reached his rear and traced the seam of the trousers between his legs passing over his sensitised opening.

Ichigo threw his head back letting out a deep pleasured moan as Byakuya's body almost pressed him hard enough to destroy the sofa. He was close already, carried away by the intensity enveloping them.

Byakuya gathered enough senses to pull himself reluctantly up, leaving a few slobbering kisses each time his resolve faded. Quick hands fumbled at their own waist bands releasing buckles, belts, hooks and zippers. Ichigo rose his hips up off the soft brown leather to lower his trousers and Byakuya yanked them free from his legs with an animalistic growl.

Ichigo watched the man stand and drop his own trousers, the straining erection pinging up and he was drawn to his kiss the weeping head, looking up at the way Byakuya closed his eyes and moaned. Ichigo cupped his sacs. Byakuya's legs shook, feeling weak and unsteady as Ichigo slid his fingers between his buttocks and pressed inwards. Knowing he liked it himself, Ichigo hoped Byakuya would too. As the older man grasped his shoulders tightly hissing and rocking against his fingers, he guessed he was right. A smile crept over his lips as he heard Byakuya moan for deeper.

This was no time for messing around, Byakuya hadn't been this heady over sex for sometime and he swept the boy back towards the sofa. Byakuya let his back flop onto the seat and his buttocks hang over the edge, he drew Ichigo between his legs and pulled the kneeling boy in for a kiss. Nipples against nipples Byakuya pressed upwards rubbing his erection keenly into Ichigo's navel.

"Take me Ichigo..." He groaned. "I...take me." He pleaded so needing of that different orgasm, so needing and wanting of the boy. To feel him as one, inside and on him.

Ichigo was swept away by the appeal in Byakuya's voice and watched in open eyed wonder as the long slender hands of the noble slid between them and prepared himself. Ichigo was practically bursting at the seams and quickly pressed himself inside. Byakuya's hold of his hips yanked him forward and he bit down hard on the loud moan he wanted to cry out as he was sheathed so completely. His first time taking someone was hot enough to fry his brain and he was thankful for Byakuya's guiding hands tugging his rhythm for him. Soon enough he gained enough senses to join the play and Byakuya threw his head side to side silently drawing in breath and trying hard not to come yet. His stomach was bucking and twisting with need and Ichigo was blown away as he felt himself spray inside his lover. Byakuya's back arched and he couldn't help the cry he yelped as he came painfully with rapid large contractions of his abs. His seed flew over his stomach pooling in his navel.

Ichigo, dripping in sweat and looking very dishevelled smiled at his lover who looked just as adorable back up at him.

"You are one hot uke." Ichigo chuckled still panting.

"Stopped you needing banana's didn't it." Byakuya laughed back.


	17. Not so secret relationship

Insert usual author whines about time between updates here – just where does the time go? Hay ho, you know how much I love writing... no I've not been writing another _new_ story in the mean time, perish the thought. No nor have I been watching and reading Full Metal Alchamist (Its so funny yet sad and angst, I love it.) I wonder why the anime and the manga vary so much, but my role in life is not to question those with that much talent to write the stuff! Bows down yelling - _I'm not worthy!_

* * *

"Hey hey, my ipod! Listen listen I got some great new tunes on this!" Byakuya found an earpiece thrust into his left ear as he tried to type up his latest report. He smiled at the beaming boy who'd found his ipod touch tucked into his shoe when he unpacked the box. It was good to see him smiling again. Even if it had been a very brief two line email he sent to his father saying nothing more than, '_I just need more time Dad._' It seemed to take the weight off the boys shoulders all the more. "Shove over then." Ichigo pressed his backside down on the edge of Byakuya's seat dragging his laptop across the desk and messing up all of Byakuya's neatly arranged notes. The older man made a scrabble for the heaps of neatly written crib sheets before the ones he still needed got tangled with the ones he had already used.

Byakuya however, was more baffled as to why he moved, but he did slide across until they had enough space for one buttock each on the chair. "This is not very comfortable." His slow well pronounced drawl came out, with only the barest hints of annoyance creeping into the tone; not that Ichigo noticed anyway. Noticed, oblivious or plain right didn't care, Byakuya wasn't sure.

"Well the lead is a little short." Ichigo waggled the white wire heading to Byakuya's ear. "We can't share if we don't sit close." The boys head began to bob around the music playing and he hummed along to the tune. Byakuya found himself staring at the contented youth, his eyes catching the bright lustre of hair as it bobbed and moved.

Entranced.

He was entranced by this being and he really couldn't understand how a simple emotion made him so... What was he? Gullible? Stupid? Maybe flexible, approachable? Smitten? Yes. Smitten. Totally wrapped up in the need to be beside, touching and seeing this amazing resilient creature who'd stolen half on his chair so easily.

"Need I share at all? I prefer peace and quiet." _Besides your body rubbing against mine is too much of a distraction._

"Is that a polite way of saying I should go work on my assignments somewhere else?" Ichigo chuckled interrupting his humming for just a moment.

"No. Its a polite way of saying, I don't fancy hanging off my my chair with one numb buttock." It was wierd how that same slow deep voice could sound sarcastic without any effort.

"Oh man, I thought I'd be cool to be working side by side." Ichigo tutted and elbowed Byakuya by accident as his fingers flashed over his keyboard.

"Get your own damn chair, I can't work like this." Byakuya nudged Ichigo back and watched the teen fall, yelping dramatically, to the floor. The ear piece neatly popped out of the nobles ear and pinged the ginger head squarely on top.

"Oi! Injured man remember!" Ichigo protested from the floor comically rubbing his head. He looked at the pale graceful hand extending out to him and pondered a moment to the wisdom of accepting help from a man who had so rudely shoved him on the floor.

Patience is a virtue and Byakuya owned it in spades and so his hand sat motionless waiting whilst Ichigo pouted and snorted a little before reaching up and taking the offered help. Byakuya smirked and kept tugging until Ichigo was more than upright and in fact, tipping forward. They both smiled as their lips touched.

"Master Kuchiki more po...st " Byakuya tugged his head away to the open eyed shock of his personal servant holding out the second mailing of the day. "Begging your pardon sir." Tekki lowered his impudent gaze from the noble. "I didn't mean to intrude, I should had shut the door earlier. Forgive me for not knocking."

Byakuya looked at Ichigo with a rare look of panic. Ichigo seemed to be no calmer and was quickly diverting his attention to his books and stacking them on the second desk in the room.

"Tekki..." Byakuya looked back at the servant. "I..." But he was interrupted by the heavily bowing servant

Tekki had known his master for too many years and been through several changes at the house. He had always wondered on his masters antics when not at the house, but never questioned if it was _his_ right to know anything too personal. He was a servant and he was happy being a servant. The Kuchiki had always been good to his father and his father before him, he had no desire to rock the boat and earn a swift removal from his honoured position. If his master found the youth to his liking he was not deserving enough to judge or give the gossip merchants more information. "I have never been one for gossip sire. It is not my nature to meet in the kitchens with the others... I assure you of my loyalty."

"Gossip?" Byakuya asked not surprised by the sudden feeling of dread in his stomach.

"The females always gossip sire. It passes the time, they say."

"Should it be gossip I need to know of?" He chanced a glance at Ichigo who now sat at the other desk pretending to read through a text book.

"If you are referring to my untimely interruption sire, there is nothing more than speculation that there is infatuation between Miss Rukia and the Master Kurosaki. Adoption was over heard and they were concerned of matters regarding incest in that case." Byakuya breathed a sigh of relief and ignored Ichigo's outcry at 'adoption'.

"Tekki, I have relied on you much over the years. I trust that we can continue that?" The tone was meant to sound partially threatening as well as a simple stating of facts.

Tekki was too in tune with his master to be offended, he knew what was at stake. "Without reservation sire. I am always happy to... be of any service you require of me." The man could not have bowed any lower if he had tried and silence fell around the room. Ichigo and Byakuya looked at each other, both with the desire for a life without such complications, but then being gay wasn't easy in the real world either.

...

Byakuya shifted in his waking moments, the room was still dark and he was sure he couldn't have been asleep longer than a few hours. He knew why he'd woken, it had been the same most nights. The body he had fallen asleep holding, was never in his arms when was roused. The boy always wriggled out of his grasp and could be found whimpering on the far side of the bed. His nightmares causing him to struggle away from anything holding him down.

"Ichigo..." The noble stroked the boys pained face. He'd learnt that holding a frightened 8 year old who lived in a man's body, only resulted in a sore, bruised and bashed body, as he struggled to get free. Instead of giving in to the want to wrap him up and comfort him with his arms, he knew that Ichigo needed to wake and realise his surroundings first. Gently he shook the boy and repeated his name several times until it earned the rewards of Ichigo's scared eyes searching the darkness to place himself, or more importantly to place the fact that the murderer was not towering over him and his mother.

Ichigo snapped his head towards Byakuya's patient face and willingly with tears of tiredness and left over anguish, he made his own way into his lovers arms. The words of comfort and protection were always welcome and Ichigo let them chase away the darkened figure brandishing the knife. Ichigo never questioned why he couldn't make out a face, the attack had happened in broad daylight, not under the cover of a cloudy dark night. Instead of pondering the reasoning behind his recurring memories, he let himself be swamped with tender kisses, soft fingers trailing through his hair and the feel of two strong protective arms that held him tightly to the chest with its soothing beating heart.

...

Ichigo woke feeling the morning chill on his naked chest. His soft human pillow seemed to be leaving him rather early again and so reluctantly the boy opened his eyes and met a pair of cool steel ones smiling down at him. Ichigo frowned at the open covers and wondered why the noble was sitting with the covers thrown back half out of the bed and still half in.

"Your leaving early again?" Ichigo moaned with a tug of the covers and a wish to be snug under them again. It had been the same for the past three weeks, Ichigo would wake and find himself alone, but at least today, Byakuya had lingered a little longer.

"This is my usual time of waking. Others would get suspicious of me if I did not follow my normal routines." The long dark hair swung over the man's shoulder as he turned to rise from the low level bed and Ichigo watched his lean body slink into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. Long arms reached up to snag the dark tresses into a hair tie at the nape of his neck.

With a graceful turn he smiled down at the drowsy voyeur. "Go back to sleep."

"Where do you go?"

"To the practice rooms for a work out. I'll only be an hour or so." The noble kissed his fingers and blew it towards the tutting ginger youth and left with a chuckle.

Ichigo yawned and threw back the covers, keen to see this workout. He snatched up the taller man's bathrobe and headed quickly for the door intent on calling Byakuya back.

Tekki, arriving as asked to prepare his masters bath in readiness for his return, startled at the sudden appearance of the usually sleeping young man and bent quickly into a low bow. "Young master, is there something troubling you?"

"I told you, you don't need to call me master. Where did Byakuya go?" The youth looked up and down the long hallway.

"To the practice rooms."

"Which are?"

"Follow me sir." Ichigo got into step next to the polite servant as they headed towards part of the house he hadn't ventured into for fear of getting lost. Their footsteps feel loudly on the ancient dark wooden floorboards.

"This place is huge. Huge and very old." Ichigo admired the seemingly historic building.

"The earliest part dates back to the eleven hundreds, not much still exists from that time but it was built by an ancestor of Master Kuchiki. Over the years, various family heads have adapted and rebuilt." They past large cabinets open revealing the beautiful lacquered artwork inside and the delicate china ornaments; there were waist high planters filled with ferns and large tapestries telling tales of love and war.

"Has Byakuya ever done any structural work?"

"No. He says he had no use for most of the building by himself, so there is little point in wasting money on such a thing. Indeed many of the rooms have remained shut up since the other family members have died. One wing is entirely covered in dust covers and the master does not venture there."

"That sounds spooky." The servant smiled at the youngsters active imagination and shook his head.

"I would agree with my master, that he has little use for a formal 17th century ballroom that an uncle installed after touring Europe. Nor does he need an additional three sitting rooms, previously used for Geisha tea parties or the suite of bedrooms that the ladies of court required. At one time this house boasted the need for forty staff, now we are down to only ten." The servant paused outside a set of doors. "We have arrived Ichigo-san. Shall I inform the master you are here?"

"Thank you, but I'll just creep in and sit in a corner somewhere."

The servant bowed and Ichigo stepped cautiously into the room. It seemed that Byakuya didn't train alone. There were several traditionally dressed men engaged in mock battles, Renji too seemed to be wearing the old fashioned black garb and bending and stretching beside his boss.

Ichigo gasped and fell back against the wall startled as Renji launched an unprovoked attack with a long crocked sword in his hand. Byakuya had been mid stretch and turned away, yet he seemed to move with the grace of flowing water, his mercury coloured eyes alive with passion as he turned dragging a beautiful long samurai sword from his side and blocking the downward sweep of Renji's blade.

"Ahh, I missed the start." A deep laughing voice broke the trance that Ichigo had fallen into as he watched the pair twist and jump lashing at each other with the seeming intent to kill. "The princess is on form today I see." The tall figure of Kenpachi leaned back into the wall and crossed his arms with that ever present manic grin across his features.

"Princess?" Ichigo looked around the room at the occupants, but he couldn't make out any women.

Ken chuckled and looked at the boy with his thumb gesturing towards the two fighters at the centre of the room. "He moved like a girl, looks like a girl and well... you probably know the rest..." He laughed a deep chuckle at the shock registering on Ichigo's face. Byakuya a princess? He'd never wanted to use the term before, but Byakuya was beautiful. It didn't sound very masculine to use the term and so he tried to avoid it. But now with dark hair falling from the hair tie, caressing his features and the parchment colour skin glowing from his workout, he truly did look stunning.

Both men, Ken and Ichigo, winced at a loud grunt and the sound of a body crashing into the floor as Renji crashed into a sprawl on the ground, his blade kicked from his body and a smiling Byakuya holding his long curved sword to his belly.

"You're still too slow_ farm boy._" Byakuya sneered.

"Not good to decapitate your future brother-in-law sir." Renji panted out his exhaustion.

"I haven't agreed to that yet." Byakuya's face went back to his serious stern expression. "You are not yet worthy of her hand. When you get closer to winning against me, then I'll think again." Byakuya moved his sword and extended a hand down to help his subordinate up. Renji always held back, but that wasn't going to prove anything to Byakuya. The day the man fought to win was the day Byakuya would relent. Renji would never be good enough to win the fight, even if he did try to relieve sheer his head from his shoulders, he would never succeed. But maybe at that point he might just prove he would tackle even the harshest conditions to protect Rukia and that was the determination Byakuya was waiting for.

The taller man stood and walked away towards Ichigo, who he'd just noticed was watching. A yell from behind caught him smirking and Byakuya turned just enough time to block the blow that would have, if he hadn't held back, ripped his arm off.

"Tsk." Byakuya tutted at the bodyguard and shook his head another missed chance. "What use are _you_ protecting _me_?" He thrust Renji's sword away and lunged towards the younger man. Renji stood frozen to the spot, the murdering intent clear in Byakuya's eyes but he could only watch the blade move swiftly towards his chest.

"STOP!" Ichigo screamed, held back by Ken. Three of the other men training leapt into the fray and began to pound away at Byakuya, leaving Renji to stumble onto the floor, his head suddenly feeling very faint.

"Renji, move or be killed." Byakuya kicked him as he ran past avoiding the three fierce ninja attacking him.

Ichigo watched still tugging against the hands that held him firmly back. His face was alarmed and he watched the men fight as if they were performing a graceful dance. Their limbs swung and rotated, their feet stepped with a rhythm that could have accompanied a fast set classical rage of symbols and drums. If he hadn't been so scared, he could have noticed the beauty in it. Their screams and grunts of effort matched each thrust and lunge at the noble, who seemed to effortlessly match all three blow by blow and even putting a scratch upon one of them. The poor man's face stained red as the nick in his cheek bled with the force of a much bigger wound.

The smile on Byakuya's calculating face seemed to be relishing this game and although he began to sweat and pant, he was the personification of a victor. Fast and furiously he beat the first to the floor with a winded grunt, the second fell from a long graceful sweep of Byakuya's leg and the last fell onto his back after the noble used the wall as a prop to jump and turn in the air and kick the man down with a boot to his chest.

"I think I win again gentlemen." Byakuya's cool deep voice filled the void of the hall amid the panting and groans of his attackers.

"Wha'd ya think? Swords are sure sexy huh? Ever handled one? Wanna have a go?" Ken shook Ichigo from his open eyed look of shock. "I'll go easy on ya."

"You have got to be insane. What the hell was all of that!" Ichigo yelled at the man still gripping his shoulders as he gestured madly with his arms. "Its a miracle they're not dead!" The teen shook his head and watched Byakuya calming lifting his fallen foes from the floor to shake hands with them.

"What? Renji is always the warm up." Ken scratched the back of his head and looked as if Ichigo was the mad one. Suddenly his face broke into a huge grin and a deep rumble of laughter filled the room. "Oh man. You didn't think... You did!" The man wiped a tear of laughter from the corner of his eyes. "You're not really into his sister are ya?"

The look of shock turned to anger and the red head scowled at him. "Get off me!" Ichigo yanked his shoulders free and turned to glare at the approaching noble and red head.

"How's about I give ya some friendly advice?" The laughing man still looked amused but he wasn't laughing now, actually the less than hidden smug tone told Ichigo that the man had just had his theory proved right.

"Advice?" Ichigo glared still. "You know?"

"If you were into the sister, Renji would have done something to ya by now, instead the guy sings your praises to his drinking buddies. Na your not into her at all." His gaze flew to Byakuya who was bowing in respect to his challengers in effect, finishing the match. "Ya's fallen for someone else. I don't know about him, but you're shouting loud and clear what's going on up there." Ken tapped Ichigo's head.

"Maybe so, but its not reciprocated. I'm only 18. Besides, he's straight, that guy was _married _you know." Ken gave him a thoughtful stare at that response and then just shrugged.

"It can't be helped who ya fall for can it?" Ken shook his head and walked away patting Byakuya on the shoulder as he passed. "He's a good kid Hime."

"Kenpachi!" Ichigo called and the man stopped and turned.

"Kid, ain't nothing to do with me." The man let out a rumble of laughter again and patted Byakuya again. "I gotta go. Man the entertainment in this place just gets better." He mumbled as he left.

"What was all that about?" Byakuya dragged a towel over his sweating face.

...

Later that week...

Byakuya walked along the corridors, his schedule seemed to have doubled this week and he frowned at the lack of boyfriend. Each day seemed to bring more duties outside the house and he was tired of it all. It seemed, even if he knew there wasn't, there was a conspiracy to keep them apart. Although he tried to spend as much time as he could with Ichigo, it didn't amount to much more than an evening meal and a snatched romp at night. Ichigo seemed to be holding up quite well minus the odd nightmare and Byakuya felt proud of the way he'd been handling himself of late.

Ken seemed to have taken a liking to him too and the huge captain had been training Ichigo. It seemed that barely fixed ribs and a plaster cast were no barriers. But as yet he hadn't spotted any bruises and so he had no reason to be concerned. It was probably a good distraction and chance to relieve himself of the stress.

Today had been an opening ceremony of a new library wing in the University Byakuya had attended and he'd gone with the Emperor. Byakuya had donated funds for new technology and in a return gesture it seemed that the Principle decided to name the new suite after the Emperor! Byakuya wasn't mad enough to cause a scene, yet it just smacked again of the way his family was used by the royals. The emperor didn't even make one comment to correct the mistake and took the recognition with his stately smile. Expecting to be caught up all day in endless state diners, Byakuya had been given an early release from his penance and was going to grab the chance to spend a few extra hours with Ichigo. His mood was sure to improve with the boys help and a little skin contact. There was only one problem, where was the kid hiding?

"Tekki!" Byakuya called out as he strolled into his room throwing off his jacket and ripping his tie from his neck. He stopped short when he noticed the teen curled up in the bed fast asleep. His hands had dragged Byakuya's pillow to his chest and his growing hair fell to cover his eyes.

"My Lord?" Tekki appeared and bowed.

"Its alright, I've found him."

"It seems it is true that teenagers sleep a lot. This one anyway sir." The two men whispered.

"They do? He does?" Byakuya thought back to how much sleep they were getting at night between the sex, deep and meaningful conversations or nightmares. He found himself suddenly feeling out of his depth. Was he doing enough to help him? Was he doing the right things even? Was there a vital part of recovery he was missing? "Do you feel it warrants a medical review?" The servant was a little shocked for being asked his opinion, but somehow that made him smile, pleased by this human side his master showed.

"A human requires, warmth, light, sleep, drink and food sir. They also need, companionship, exercise and emotional ties. I believe that Master Kurosaki is benefiting from all of those."

"Right." Byakuya felt bolstered by his servants faith in his caring skills and continued to shed his stuffy suit.

"Do you require any refreshments sir?"

"No. The university was very hospitable thank you. So, Ichigo sleeps when I'm gone?"

"He does my lord. My father used to say that sleep feeds a growing mind." Byakuya dismissed his servant with a nod of his head as his hands lid his trousers down his thighs. His initial plan had been to change into the lighter linen trousers and tunic, but now... now he lifted the covers and slid in behind his young lover. The boys breathing shifted as he woke with the feel of hands wrapping around his waist. His sleep fogged mind, registered Byakuya's body shifting him into his shape. His warm skin echoed Ichigo's back and a faint smile registered for the soft kiss to his shoulder.

"Sleep." Byakuya whispered. Ichigo nodded and relaxed into the safety of the arms holding him.

"Love you." The boy murmured.

"You too." Byakuya smiled and let his thumb drift over Ichigo's naked abdomen; its action calming, comforting and affirming.

"Ichigo?" Byakuya asked after a few peaceful minutes, not sure if the kid had fallen back asleep.

"Erm?" He responded, clearly having been quite close and shuffling back a little further.

"Is there anything you're needing? You'd tell me if this wasn't enough?"

Ichigo frowned and opened his eyes. "My toothbrush is a bit tatty." Ichigo couldn't help but think this was a strange thing to be asking him now.

"I mean... Helping you get well again."

"That's not going to happen over night is it." Ichigo picked the hand leaning over his waist and raised it to his lips to kiss the palm.

"I know but..." The noble stopped at the heavy sigh ahead of him and watched as Ichigo turned to face him. The kid smiled and let the noble tenderly stroke his cheek.

"Your doing enough for me."

"I don't want to do enough. I want to do it right."

"Doing it right means a new shrink... I'm happy with enough. I only want enough. You're all the medicine I want." He whispered tucking himself into Byakuya's musky scented chest. "To be here with you... being held... being loved. Its enough."

"Then all I can do is get you a new toothbrush it seems." Byakuya smiled, splaying his finger wide and tightening his hold on his love. He wanted to feel as much of the male as he could. Hold, cherish and in return, feel needed.

"Better make it a blue one. Dad only sent a pink one."

"I noticed."

"His idea of a funny joke I should imagine."

"You know, you're always going to suffer from some mental issues just for the fact of having the father you do."

"Scarred for life you mean." They both smiled and slid back into their comfortable silence.

...

Grimmjow strolled from his gym, threw his towel around his neck and wandered out the manager sitting reading a newspaper at the front desk. He growled still feeling sore for being betrayed, but at last he was back working and earning some money again. He took a swing from his water bottle and plonked it down on the counter, tipping his head as a picture on the newspaper caught his eye.

"Oi!" The manager yelled but stalled from more protests when he saw who had snatched his reading materials; he had clear vivid memories of death threats.

Grimm's eyes narrowed at the image of the Emperor Akihito arriving somewhere Grimm didn't care, but what he did care about was the man at his flank. '_Fucking bastard_.' He read the blurb enough to catch a name. "Eligible bachelor and ladies man, my fucking arse. Byakuya_ fucking_ Kuchiki!"

He noted the article was more concerned with who the dark haired noble was dating, predicting a few far flung royals he'd been seen with at a palace ball recently. It seemed the speculation on a marriage announcement was the grounds for the whole piece. _'Well, they'd be a bit surprised by what little gem of information I have wouldn't they!'_ He grinned to himself causing the manager to almost wet his pants. "See this man?" Grimm slapped the paper down on the counter and jabbed his finger nail on Byakuya's image. The manager peered forward, the flicker of recognition registered in his widened eyes. "Yeah. The blokes loaded. Ya selled ya self short old man. Instead of sitting here in this hell hole, ya could've been sitting pretty on an island somewhere. Stupid bastard."

* * *

Easter Bunnies to you all!


	18. Fear

Hey, hello! Only a short update, I've been doing overtime to cover for my manager who's been off sick – you know I've lost two days holiday because of her and do I get any thanks? If work thinks I'm going to just forget that they owe me two days, they are very much mistaken!

* * *

Kenpachi grinned as the kid bowed to him. His ginger hair sparkled in the natural light that flooding the Kuchiki practice rooms and Ken's lopsided smile turned almost lecherous. But he found he like the sight of the boy with his slight sheen of sweat and panting from the workout. They'd only been doing light footwork but, the kid was still injured so he had gone quite lightly on him, but still, his technique was good and Ken was impressed. He felt the youth deserved some rewards.

"How's about trying the weight of a sword in your hand?" The tall man offered and the boy looked ready to bite his hand off with eagerness. He'd finished the fourth of his six uni assignments and had emailed them off to his tutor, so it wouldn't really hurt to stay and mess around a bit longer. Okay so he was dog tired from a late night with Byakuya and another nightmare, but all this exercise was good for shaking that dark mysterious looming face out of his mind. This was the most sure fire way of avoiding the flash of dark hair and shadowed features from popping up unbidden.

"Yeah. Love to."

"Right, well, come into paradise." The toothy grin took him to the store room where racks of bladed weapons were stored. Ichigo stood motionless, his mouth open wide and a sense of shock registering in his system. Blades... No, wrong idea. Totally the wrong idea. He realised this a little late.

Ken was oozing joy at all the various sizes and blade shapes. He stole down a vast sword and thrust the hilt into Ichigo's hands. "Feel the weight of that. Good hey?"

"Nah... I think..."

"Oh right. Lets see something lighter." The captain took the sword away and after a couple of strokes on his shaven chin in thought, he reached up for a gruesome looking machete. "Whoa, this is a real beauty. Look at the craftsmanship on this, she is made of..." He turned to the wide open eyes of Ichigo and hesitated. The kids shoulders had gone up to his ears and his hands were out defensively before him. With a staggered step he moved backwards towards the door shaking his head and mumbling.

"Don't..."

"Hey Kid, what's up?" Ken waved the blade and stepped forward.

"NO!" Ichigo fell back on his hind, shivering and covering his head with his arms.

"Hey kid!" Ken leaned down and grabbed at his good arm. "Stop messing around."

"**NO!**" The boys voice screamed in anguish and huge fat tears sprouted keenly from his eyes.

"What the fucks up with you?" Ken backed away as Renji barged into the room gun in hand.

"Ichigo?" The crimson head looked to Ichigo and to Ken, quickly shoving his gun back in its holster. "Put the fucking knife down you idiot!" Renji snapped at Ken. "Haven't you scared him enough?!" The bodyguard crouched between the two men and looked at the trembling boy.

"Ichigo!" Byakuya arrived after a sprint across the mansion. Even he had heard the anguished cry of his lover. He took in the sights and quickly guessed what had happened here. "Ichigo, its alright now."

"The knife." Ichigo was torn between his memories and Byakuya being in danger. His irrational thoughts were getting the better of him as logic was kicked and elbowed out of the picture.

"Up you get." The noble took hold of Ichigo's hands and began to drag him to his feet. Ichigo paled at the sight of the huge shining blade still held in Ken's hands.

"Put it away!" Renji thumped the big man in the arm as he still stood there looking dumbfounded and shoved him back towards the racking. "Your scaring the fuck out of him!"

...

Byakuya led the trembling kid back to their room, _their_ room, not his room. All the way he could feel Ichigo's fear, hear the erratic breathing and inaudible mumbling. He had assumed that the training with Ken would be good for him and he didn't spare thought to see the flip side of the coin. '_I didn't think...You stupid fool. His mother was stabbed to death and he just regained the memory, you should have warned Ken the man is a blood thirsty bastard. Course he would have wanted to move onto weapons.' _Ichigo let himself be led into the large bedroom and enveloped by the two warm arms that hugged him as they sat on the bed.

"It was a big knife."

"Was it the same as... same as before?" How do you phrase a question that wants to know if the knife was the same as the one that killed your mother? The boy shook his head slightly.

"No... that was... small..." He frowned realising that part of his memory had also just settled into place. He could see it in the man's hands. Maybe the jolt of seeing all the blades had kicked that into focus?

"What?" Byakuya felt the need to back track for better understanding.

"Scalpel. It was a scalpel." Ichigo was speaking to himself and he looked blindly into the corner of the room for once trying to bring the images to his mind.

"Just stop thinking about it for now. The man is in prison and you don't need to worry any more. Ken didn't know it would upset you."

"I know... I know... It just scared me. But... He's not in prison, they never found him." Byakuya felt Ichigo lean into his chest a little more as he relaxed. Ichigo had strangely enough never worried about the man being free on the streets. He couldn't remember the man's face and no one else had seemed worried around him and so the thought he should be concerned never occurred to him at all. The noble rested his head on the soft ginger tufts and began to rock him slowly. All things considered. Ichigo hadn't cried for prolonged periods or stayed as a gibbering wreck as he would have expected. Instead the boy was letting this room and his lovers hold calm him and sooth his worries. It was a step forward that was for sure. The boy was finally coming to terms with his new found memories and that could only be good.

Renji joined them fifteen minutes later, he knocked and entered to see his employer sitting with a sleeping teen in his lap.

"Alright?"

"His mother was stabbed to death did you know that?"

"No." Renji shook his head and sighed. This really was a fucked up world.

"Since he's been here, he has remembered witnessing the event."

"Poor shit."

"Renji... This has to stop."

"What?"

"I can't live like this for much longer." The noble whispered lowering his head back down to lay his cheek on the boys head and closing his eyes. Renji frowned as the noble seemed to say nothing more. He waited for some minutes for instructions, but soon realised, there weren't going to be any. Nor was there going to be an explanation for his strange comments. He turned and left the room, sliding the door shut and standing on guard to prevent any interruptions.


	19. Blood Red Roses

Hey, hello! Agghhhhh, I've still been doing overtime to cover for my manager who's been off sick, this is my second week after only ONE day off! Still tranced her with our sales figures, they went through the roof and I've had the area managers on the phone asking me my secrets! They even came out today to watch me at work and I took all the opportunies I could to shine and hopefully it will pay off in the not to distant future.

* * *

Isshin read the reply to his latest email from Ichigo. He sighed audibly, letting his breath rush through his lips and raked a hand through his hair. His fingers scratched at his beard and he frowned. The father had so far, gone along with leaving Ichigo with Byakuya, maybe it had seemed better that way.

After all his son did seem to be recovering well, but the sound of these nightmares was worrying. Patients with selective amnesia who suffer recurring nightmares was not usually a good sign in his given set up, the boy needed his family; those who understood those memories and could fill in the gaps or clear up misunderstandings. So it seemed to him that his procrastination needed to stop. The last thing in this world Isshin wanted, was for his treasured eldest to remember it, any of _it._

Guilt was a horrible thing to feel, but Isshin had always had it in spades since the day that changed their lives. There was always that nagging doubt that he had never quite done enough to remedy the situation and replace the role of mother in his children's lives. The girls, being that bit younger obviously had coped the best. They might have their own particular hang ups but they functioned as young adults in the world quite well. Emotionally stunted could be applied to each of the children in turn, but none more so than Ichigo. It was unfortunate that he was with his mother that day.

All this reminiscing wasn't doing Isshin any good either. His thoughts kept springing back to that fateful day and the feeling of utter horror had never quite left him. It was good his fatherly act hid so much of his own pain or else he might have joined Ichigo in the ranks of Kurotsuchi's patients. Oh Lord the guilt was worse when Isshin thought about that. What had happened with that man and his son? Byakuya might have told him nothing did happen, but... Ichigo was always so reluctant to go to his appointments.

No, this was doing him no good at all. His eyes glanced up at the picture on his office wall of a much younger Isshin holding the waist of his wife-to-be at a hospital function. Masaki looked beautiful in her elegant black dress and her hair tied up high. A smile crossed her face and she was proudly looking at the tall man with his newly sported goaty. Isshin always considered himself a lucky man. He'd had love in its rawest form and enjoyed it for a good 12 years, since the day he met his beautiful bride. Those days could carry him happily to his grave. As his eyes cast over colleges faces, one man stood alone, sour faced and dour as ever. Oh the years had not been kind to him either, for one thing, he no longer had that head of dark hair.

...

"I thought we were going to train?" Ichigo gave Byakuya a sceptical look as he was pushed to sit on the bed with his legs crossed. He wanted to over come his fear of that room and try out the swords. Watching Byakuya this morning had given him a huge hard on; there wasn't anything much sexier than the image of Byakuya, strong, protective and beautiful, whilst waving a long sword around in graceful arches and lunges.

"We are. Just sit and relax. You are too impulsive." The older man knelt himself behind his lover. "To fight like I do, you need just as much control of your mind as you do your body. You need to learn patience, calm your mind and have empathy with your surroundings." The nobles slender fingers slipped Ichigo's robe off his shoulders and began to kneed into the tense bands of muscles.

"Byakuya..." Ichigo shot the man a frown over his shoulder.

Byakuya held the ginger hair either side and turned it back, letting his fingers gently pass over his open lids to close them. "No clear your mind. Chase away the thoughts." He said with a whisper of his deep voice and resumed his massage. "Each time something comes to your mind, thank it for coming, but ask it to wait." The soft rumbling tones of Byakuya's voice, me with relaxing Ichigo's shoulders and deeper calm breaths. "Inside you is somewhere quite and peaceful... Where your thoughts let you be, where you trust yourself to just be silent."

The silence wrapped around them like a giant fluffy comforter and Ichigo let his head loll forward with a mumble of contentment. He knew Byakuya could work wonders with his fingers, but he never appreciated that they could slip him into a state of euphoric bliss with no sexual content too! But with his peaceful mind, came the pictures of a beautiful raven headed man dancing with a sword. "But...."

Byakuya began to massage his head; his fingers penetrated not only the soft downy gel free spikes, but worked into the layer of scalp with deathly accuracy and Ichigo was numbed from his thoughts again. He found he couldn't help sagging back to lean into the warm expanse of naked chest.

"Shush. Just feel... don't think. No sounds, no talk... quite... resting... peace."

Was it even this possible to feel so calm and at one with the world? His mind was lulled to a suitable quietened state where his body just trailed along for the ride.

Byakuya's fingers felt burning hot, the simple feel of Ichigo's skin was alighting his senses. The texture of the organic organ covering his lovers body was addictive. It felt powerful in a positive way, to be able to bring this state of utter calm to the love of his life and he was basking in the wonderful glow it gave him. His fingers slid down the youths uppers arms and across to the toned chest. The latent power hidden within that body stirred his senses more and he couldn't help the light brush of his thumbs over the already willing nipples. A smile crept over the nobles face, as Ichigo's breathing hitched slightly at the touch and he repeated the action again.

Ichigo's body slumped easily down onto the mattress with the silent commands of Byakuya's guiding hands. They boy stayed within his 'zone' and complied willingly as the elder man, straddled over his legs and let his warmed hands breathe that soft, reassuring, massaging circles around his healing ribs. The expert fingers continued their dance over the barely awake teens torso before moving down the first long slender leg then the other, extending & relaxing them, letting the weight fall away. The adept hands finished at Ichigo's limp feet, working out each part under his foot with deep but careful strokes and letting the resulting rush of balanced 'chi' flush through the boys body and finally lull him into a state of utter rest.

Byakuya laid down the second foot and let his hand rest on the boys shin thereby not removing his calming presence completely. He watched Ichigo's bared chest ride up and down in a peaceful way, his face was free of any signs of strain and his arms laid comfortably beside him. It was a shame however, that his own mind dragged his eyes over the pink raised nipples, flat sensitive abdomen and flaccid member. Was it fair to turn this into sex? His aim had been to relax Ichigo fully not seduce him. Ichigo might wanted to have gone into the sword room with Byakuya, but his trembling fingers and nervous face showed that maybe it would have been one step too far today. Now he was calm, worry free and resting. By rights Byakuya should now lightly cover him over and leave him to fall into a deep sleep.

He should leave him. He should cover him...he should.

Then should turned into could and that meant he had a choice which is why his fingers rode up the long limbs again to take a light grasp of Ichigo's penis. If he had showed any sign of tensing up, maybe Byakuya would have stopped, but as Ichigo's body felt each stroke as a continuation of the massage, he willingly let it happen within his drowsy mind. Soft lips against his own were welcomed and an almost imperceptible build up, pooled in his stomach. Even the action, riding up and down his length had seemed relaxing, soothing, lulling him towards a soft build up of heat, not tense pressure, until unexpectedly a pop of orgasm brought a single moan and deep breaths.

Byakuya watched his head loll as sleep slipped gently over his lover and he felt his chest stiffen and pause in realisation of how beautiful the boy looked. His Ichigo. His.

With more care than he had ever taken over anything in his life, Byakuya draped a silken bed throw over the teen and eased himself from the bed. His lips curled gently as he took a last look at his joy and left him to his peace.

...

The servant rose from his sitting position where he had been kneeling quietly for a while. The stirring of the person occupying the bed took him into the bathroom to draw a fresh bath. The sound of the running taps brought Ichigo further into the realm of the living and he groaned with a stretch of his one good arm above his head. He'd secretly enjoyed the freedom of life without a timetable that dictated when he had to wake and when he got to crash back into his pit of duvet covers. It was good sleeping when he wanted, for as long as he wanted and taking as long as he wanted to rouse completely. But right now, that running bath sounded inviting. The scent that accompanied it drifted around his nostrils and beckoned him to dip his toes.

The teen was not surprised, as he opened his eyes, by the timely appearance of Tekki, carrying a soft and no doubt freshly laundered bath robe. It was held out for him and he let his body shift into the luxurious fabric as his eyes cast a quick glance over the gardens to estimate the time.

"Where is Byakuya?" He asked as his fingers twisted and tucked the belt into a knot.

"In his study. He said he had work to finish and didn't want to be disturbed." The polite bowing servant answered. "I am to ask if you slept well?" Ichigo wondered if he had been asked to question that at all, but just wanted to know himself. Tekki had been more than attentive to him since his arrival and they'd enjoyed a brief 'normal' chat when his lord and master was not present.

"Yeah...yeah, very well thank you. I've missed lunch then?" Ichigo idly scratched at his hollow stomach as the servant encouraged him towards the bathroom with a sweeping hand gesture.

"Is there anything you would like?" The man bowed as Ichigo passed into the steaming hot room and waited for further instructions.

"I fancy something sweet... fruit?" The teen shrugged. "What ever is about, I'm not fussy."

"I do not believe we know how to cater for guests that are not fussy!" Tekki gave Ichigo a grin and Ichigo chuckled. "But I am sure the kitchen will oblige you with something suitable."

"Yeah, you know when I go home, I wonder if Byakuya will notice if I slip a chef into my luggage?"

Ichigo sank into the waters and sniffed the scented water deeply, its essence of orange continued to wake him further. The heat aroused the vase of fresh flowers gracing the room and with the gentle warm breeze swirling in though the open windows the scent was carried effortlessly around the room to aid his sense of well-being. How the other half lived hey, this was luxury he wished he could take home and spoil his sisters with, girls were always so mushy about this sort of thing.

The blooms caught his eye as he laid back in the deep bath. Instead of restful pastals they were vibrant splashes of emerald leaves, yellow explosions, reverberant orange and eye zapping scarlets. Not a colour combination he would though would go, but somehow, they just did. It was like fireworks in bloom.

"They were all picked from the garden this morning." Tekki's voice echoed around the tiled room and Ichigo frowned. He didn't remember seeing those colours before on his walks.

"I must have missed that part of the garden."

"Lady Hisana enjoyed flowers. The master allowed her a section of the garden and she cultivated with blooms from around the world. He even imported the finest English roses at her request and still places one bloom upon her grave each year." Tekki pulled himself up short and looked at Ichigo with a mild expression of panic.

"Were you not meant to tell me that or something?"

"I... feel that I should not discuss her Ladyship with you young master. It would be..."

"Heck, if she knew he was happy, you think she'd care?" Ichigo asked more honestly than he meant to be and Tekki bowed quite low, as if he had been rebuked.

"Pardon me master."

"Hey, this is me. Cut the master crap will ya!" Ichigo picked up the soap and began to wash himself as the servant continued to lay out the days clothing. "Do ya think, she would have liked me to pick her a flower and put it on her grave? You know like, introduce myself?"

"That part of the garden is very secluded. Just follow the left path and turn at the large yew tree. " Ichigo nodded his understanding, don't invade, don't distrubt, and don't misbehave whist there. Tekki's tone of voice had said it all. "She liked the colour red." He added quietly in his own way of agreeing that it was a good idea. "Shall I pack your lunch into a basket?"

"Could do." Ichigo nodded again. Lunch in a peaceful garden sounded good and the perfect way to continue this odyssey of lazy indulgence today.

The garden was nestled in a natural dip, its circular shape lending itself to flower beds that rambled and flopped freely. It didn't seem to want to submit to the conformity or regulation of the other gardens and looked as if it would much rather be placed in a stately home somewhere in Europe rather than the messy modern metropolis of Tokyo – even if this was an oasis of lushness in the depth of urban sprawl. Colours flooded Ichigo's visual synapses and scents of many differing blooms assaulted him as he made his way to the centre area of green velvet lawn.

The slightly damp ground didn't deter him from sitting on the mown grass blades. He let his legs stretch out ahead of him as he burrowed into the basket of mixed fruits, sparkling water and carefully wrapped handmade biscuits. It all held the atmosphere of a kids secret picnic under the dinging table, hidden by the length of the table cloth. All too soon, Ichigo could almost believe his dad's footsteps would boom across the floor and the idiot would pretend to not be able to find Ichigo and his two sisters, who giggled loud enough to wake their dozing grandmother near by.

A smile crept over Ichigo's face as he unwrapped a coconut treat and slipped the treat between his lips. He'd enjoyed a lot of his childhood. The twins were special to him, right from when they were born, the sense of wonder installed by his parents had never left and he'd doted on them from their early waggling fists dropping toys every second to the first days of school and the recent midnight sharing of the bed. A sombre moment passed over him as he recognised how much he missed them, but he replaced that with another biscuit, before wolfing down the whole pack greedily.

The clouds obliged a show of suitable fluffy bunnies, galloping horses and long nosed clowns whilst Ichigo's stomach grumbled about the quantity of citrus fruits he had consumed and then tried to drown with gallons of sparkling water. He felt like a ticking time bomb of flatulence and decided a walk around the garden would be an ideal remedy.

As he walked, shoes in his hand and the cool grass under his bare feet, the colour that shone out more than the others were the reds. He felt drawn to them like a moth to light and he found his fingers caressing the soft petals as he passed on the crimson blooms. A bush heavy with blood red roses halted his motion, transfixed his mind and froze his grip on reality. Memories burst forth again, as they had been recently and he felt a rush of linked images pass through his brain. Strongest of them all was of his mother smiling broadly up at her sappy husband who was offering her a bunch of red roses. She had give him a long lingering kiss, breathed in their delicate smell and taken ages to arrange them in a vase. Her face had been dreamy and very happy the entire time and Ichigo remembered thinking of how beautiful she looked. The images shifted and drifted to see the petals sat in the palm of her hand like splashes of blood and she had saved them to dry for pot-pourri, treating them like fragile glass... The image mutated and the sense of redness intensified as petals no longer sat within her palm and became just splashes of blood. It seemed to assume the same shape as the flower once had and held Ichigo's attention with as much conviction.

Slowly Ichigo reached forward and touched the proudest rose on the bush, its petals were fully open and showing its full glory to the sun above. His fingers clasped around the whole flower head and tugged it free of the stem.

Byakuya had walked the garden for some time, his impatience was growing and he was sure he must have searched the entire place twice now and yet Ichigo was still no where to be seen. Finally as he was ready to give up a gardener waved 5 yards away and pointed vaguely towards the rambles of lily ponds. Byakuya was ready to try there again and he headed off that way hopeful. Sure enough, had he not been looking closer this time he would have missed him. The teen was sitting almost obscured from view by a dwarf Acer in full leaf, his ginger hair eclipsed by the vibrant red leaves. His feet were bare and dipped into the chilly waters. The noble approached him wondering at what could hold his attention so solidly and not hear the call of his name. It was not until Byakuya's feet invaded the teens peripheral vision that he looked up, if only momentarily.

Byakuya looked at the crumpled flower help reverently in his palm.

"There was one splash of blood this shape." Ichigo's voice was quiet and thoughtful. Byakuya leaned down to hear him better. "Bright red crimson shone out from the dusty mud she'd fallen in. Her hand was beside it, almost as if she had dropped a flower there...I dipped my fingers into the blood, thinking I was going to touch a flower and it felt cold." Ichigo lifted his hand as he had that day, telling Byakuya his most recent memories. "I lifted my hand in shock and the blood dribbled down my fingers and over my palm..." The flower rolled free through the open fingers and bounced off the boys lap into the water, bobbing away on the soft current with both men watching its silent, slow drift away from them. "...her blood on my hand was..." Ichigo ran his fingers over his sensitive palm almost feeling the cool blood still there. "...almost like her life brushing over me; away from me. She'd done what she had to. She'd given me and my sisters a perfect start. She'd made my dad happy... she made us all happy." Byakuya felt compelling to kneel and tug his lover into a hug, although Ichigo was not showing that he was upset, his detached tone showed enough fragility. "Is it selfish to have wanted more?" The eyes of a child needing the reassurance of an adult, begged to know.

"Not at all." Byakuya half smiled caressing his fingers over the boys pink cheek.

"She was snatched away from us and I thought I'd never be happy again. I almost didn't want to be, how could I? How could I be happy when she wasn't there any more? I felt guilty for living. Now... now I'm happy... but scared too."

"Of what?" Ichigo's fingers clenched onto Byakuya's robes, his unsaid worry leaking through the hold.

"With the knife yesterday... when you came in... I was scared it was going to take you away too. There are so many things between us, that don't want us to be. Maybe they're right? I'm not meant to be happy."

"Ichigo, am I any different? I have lost people too. I understand you more than you give me credit for. There are no scales of happiness that tips higher for one person than another. No limits on how much happiness or love one person is allowed to find. Wouldn't you rather see this as fate? You know, that fate brought us together because we were too stupid to find our own happiness? Haven't we had enough sadness? Enough pain? This is my fate. This is your fate. Don't question it or push it away."

Ichigo closed his eyes and leaned in to the hug, letting the wash of comfort and love Byakuya swamped him. There was no room for doubting Thomas here, only a sure fire route to empathy and adoration. He shouldn't let himself be swept away by the interference of others, he should just let his body, mind and spiritual self be baptised in the holy waters of Byakuya's unwavering care.


	20. Late Arrival

Thanks for your ongoing support my darlings - enjoy todays update and go read my new story - yup another one!

* * *

"Master!" The rather loud and frantic knocking on the door of Byakuya's dark rooms where urgent and both Byakuya and Ichigo woke with a start.

"Tekki?" The lord spoke into the night forcing his mind awake for what ever emergency had arisen.

"A visitor sir."

"What?" Ichigo groaned and glanced at the clock with a squint tutting at the single digit of the hour. His eyes stung as Byakuya leaned and clicked on his side lamp.

"Who is it?" The noble stepped out of the bed and swept his body into the silk wrappings of a red yakata.

The servant sat at the door way head bowed and subservient. "He was most insistent that I wake you both. It was all I could do not to have him calling into every room looking for you."

"Who is it man!?" Byakuya snapped. All this explanation was far too long winded.

"He said he is Doctor Kurosaki Isshin."

"Oh shit!" Ichigo flew from the bed and yanked at the jeans he'd discarded earlier that night. "What the hell is he doing here?!" The boy flew around in a anxious race for his clothes that scattered across the floor until Byakuya captured him by his shoulders.

"Calm down. I'll sort it."

"You know I wish you would but... But he's going to want to see me."

"Then just pause a moment. Going to meet him this worked up will not help." Ichigo nodded and Byakuya turned to the servant. "We will want some refreshments and see that a room is prepared for our guest. We will be along shortly."

"Yes sir." The servant bowed his head and shut the door.

"Byakuya, I don't wanna go." Ichigo crumpled into his lovers chest and wrapped his arms around his waist. Byakuya put his head on top of the boys and let his arms envelope him in warmth.

"I don't want you to either." He kissed the top of the ginger locks and stepped back. "But, we'll handle this tomorrow. Lets just welcome him for now." With their still sleep locked minds, negotiations would be difficult and Ichigo no doubt would fly off the handle. It was always best to face these things with a clear, well rested mind and a sense of purpose. The older man's fingers began to work on Ichigo's shirt, locking the buttons through the correct holes and reassuring the nervous looking youth with a smile.

Isshin had sat on the edge of the expensive gold and black velvet sofa, tapping his fingers on his knees impatiently. He didn't have a clear plan in his mind, he just knew that he wanted his son home and he wasn't going to leave empty handed. The smooth talking aristocrat was not going to sweet talk his way around this time.

His head snapped up at the opening of the double door and he looked up into the anxious eyes of his eldest. He caught the tight grip of locked hands and the way Ichigo stayed one step behind his partner as they entered. The two sat opposite the father, Ichigo seated himself with no space to spare next to Byakuya and sealed Byakuya's hand with both his own.

"Ichigo you look tired."

"What you expect its only three am! You woke us up!" Byakuya squeezed Ichigo's hand and they exchanged a knowing look of support before the older man turned to the impatient father.

"I would have arranged transport for you if you had called. There was no need for such a late arrival."

"It was rather impulsive I know, but... I just had to come and see my boy with my own eyes. You know capture the vision of youth." He tried adding a flourish of insane Isshin at the end and Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"I'm fine, you can go home now."

"I didn't expect a warm greeting I guess... I've been worried about you. How have you been?"

"Just dandy." Ichigo said irritated. "But until ten minutes ago, I was very happy."

"Right... Well..." They fell into an awkward pause which Byakuya's diplomatic nature stepped into easily.

"You must be tired after your journey. Please do accept my hospitality and we can discuss this matter in the morning."

"All I want is Ichigo to come home." Isshin blurted out. His courage had all but evaporated at all this wealth and riches. He was out of his comfort zone and dealing with a man who had been trained to negotiate with governments across the world. Maybe his plain speaking wouldn't be enough?

"Even if that is so, it cannot happen at this time of night. Things need organising and he needs his rest. Really Isshin, I have kept you very well informed on his condition."

"I had to see with my own eyes..."

"You've seen, now leave." Ichigo woke from his irritated silence.

"Ichigo don't you even care about us? Your sisters and I have been very worried about you."

_Oh yeah, dad play the guilt card on me! It won't work._ "I've spoken to them, they're fine. You didn't need to do this. I'll be home when I'm ready."

"You've been gone five weeks. I can even see that your plaster cast is off, you should be going back to university. You can't afford to get too far behind."

"I'm not behind. I've been talking with my tutor, done a load of work and got good grades for it all..."

"I can help you." _Even if I'm the only one you haven't been talking to._

"I don't want the help you give me. Most of my stuffed up brain was your fault! Now I get these damn memories and... I don't want help. I can do this on my own."

"The drugs weren't fully tested, there could be all sorts of side affects."

"He had had the emperors own physician looking after him." Byakuya interrupted here. "There is none better. She assures me that Ichigo is healthy."

"After the scandal at the hospital, Ishida Senpai would like to check him out personally. After all his notes have vanished and there is no record of him at all, therefore no knowledge about what that fool did to him."

"The kind of things you are wishing to read about where hardly likely to be recorded are they? We will discuss this tomorrow." There was no arguing that statement or tone, Byakuya had drawn a line under their talks and was resolute in ending this now.

"Ichigo?" Ichigo had already stood and was making his way towards the door. He didn't look back at his dad who'd called after him.

"I'm going to bed." He mumbled over his shoulder.

...

The two dark haired men walked the garden a suitable distance from each other and neither starting the conversation they knew they would have to have. The early morning dew still hung about the grass and clung to their passing feet. Breakfast had been eaten, only minutes ago, in the same silence.

"Is he avoiding me today?" Isshin started as they passed the bank of richly coloured acer's around the large ponds.

"He sleeps late in the mornings sometimes. It took him ages to fall back asleep after your arrival."

"You understand why I am here though?"

"Whether I do or not is not the issue, he has to return for his eduction. I have avoided bringing up the matter as I already know he is concerned about leaving."

"Don't get me wrong, I do appreciate what you have done for him."

"I did not do it for anything other than my own self satisfaction. I am not a man who offers his time for charity. The help was given as it suits me to look after him."

"That doesn't sound like the answer I wanted."

"What is love Isshin? A selfish need to stay with someone you want? Whilst apart I only feel my own pain, I only know my own needs and wishes. I understand he feels the same, but my mind and body only register my own desires. It is that which makes us seek out our partners and hold them close. I cannot abide seeing him distressed and so I seek to restore my own peace of mind by restoring his happiness."

"You have no children, you have not yet learnt that people are not possessions. Ichigo isn't yours, he's mine first and foremost. I created him. I nurtured him. Unlike the love you speak of, I would lay down my life without thought to save him."

"Just as his mother did I suspect." Byakuya nodded. "Then he is truly lucky that so many of us would do that for him, but once we have finished being foolish, who is left to hold him?"

"Nah, you are a man surrounded by the trappings of wealth. You even have men paid to put their life on the line for you..."

"Which is why they will also do the same for your son. He is protected. How else do you think he escaped from that hospital without being abused?" Isshin rose an eyebrow at that one. "He had not been unguarded since his run in with Grimmjow. You may take him home with you, but my umbrella of care will continue."

"Just what is your intention with my son? You waste all this money and time on him. Do you think he is mentally strong enough to cope when you are bored of him and toss him aside? Will your umbrella of care be there to pick up the pieces then? No, it'll be me, the one who you've been quietly pushing out all this time."

"I assure you, you managed to push yourself out." Byakuya stopped walking affronted by the disrespect and glared at Isshin with the blaze of his anger. "My _intention_ is no _whim_. I would sooner let myself die than live in this gilded cage alone again. Ichigo brought me back to life and for that I owe him my body and soul eternally. My intention is not open for your speculation or insult." The two men stared at each other almost visibly sparking as the hard cold metal of their anger lashed between them.

"Understand this..." Isshin began poking Byakuya with an angry finger.

Byakuya batted the hand away as his face bloomed the redness of full fury. "Do not lecture me on the best care for your child!" Byakuya rose his voice. "Was it you he turned to when he could barely hold a sentence together? When his body was ravaged with the might of withdrawal? When he was so weak he could barely raise a spoon to his mouth? Where you there when he screamed and cried in his sleep as the memories of his mothers death haunted him? No you were not. _I_ was there. _I _sat with him, tended him, cleaned him, fed him. I talked him through the horrors and pushed him gently towards some understanding of his fears. I wiped his tears and held his trembling body for more hours than I care to remember..." Isshin watched the man ranting, his own emotions barely concealed as his voice began to crack under the strain of remembering the horrendous early days of Ichigo's arrival. "All through that, I did not _once_ see a _helpless child_! I saw a young man drawing on reserves of courage and looking headlong into his worst fears. I saw the most amazing human being, full of strength, honour and beauty. He is not a child, he is a man facing life through adversity. He might need a safe place to rest when it overwhelms him, and I vow to be that place where ever I am. I will listen, I will hold and I will love him what ever is thrown in our way." Byakuya rose in index finger and pressed it into the fathers chest. "You Understand This. I Will Tear Anyone, You included, Apart if they Hurt him or Threaten our Relationship! I hope that is clear enough for you now." Byakuya turned abruptly and marched away with his hands clenched tightly by his side. It was rare that he lost that much composure and he in need of the gym to relieve himself some how legitimately; killing your father-in-law was not the best thing to do.

...

Isshin walked for some time around the grounds. He was aware of a guard slowly trailing him and he did his best to ignore the man's presence. After all he didn't think returning to the house right away was a good idea with things so strained. He instead focused on the flowers and admired the lush city garden. An oasis of delight compared to his bare patch of grass at home. If only he had the time to tend plants and grow a garden. Suddenly he found himself hearing voices, the first he had heard in his hour of wandering.

"Swing... swing... swing..." Isshin broke through the foliage and his eyes settled in awe on a huge tall man with a deep voice. He was facing away from him instructing a lesson it seemed. A fast furious fight was going through some double doors that opened into the open courtyard the giant was standing in. isshin's eyes caught sight of the long black hair of Byakuya inside the hallway throwing kicks and punches with abandon at a poor red head who seemed quite outclassed. The red head fell with a loud yelp and even the courtyard training stopped to turn.

"Oi, get back to it!" The deep voice boomed walking around his charge and Isshin gasped at the sight of Ichigo in full traditional hakama pants and holding a long sword in his hands. "Come on!" His sword was tapped with the steel of his tall trainer and Ichigo rose the sword above his head and took a full swing down. "Good. More. Swing... swing..." Ichigo swung the sword from side to side. "Getting used to the weight yet?" The beast laughed at his charges nod. "Good come at me. Pretend its one of those nancy wooden ones!" With a yell of force, Ichigo swing the sword from above his head and aimed without worry towards the captain. His strike was easily thwarted, but it was enough to make Isshin inhale in fear. The older man sidestepped and took a lazy slow swing at Ichigo but the boy drew his blade up to block the blow that would potentially strike his arm.

"Again." Kenpachi pushed him again and blocked two hard strikes with ease and danced around the boy. Ichigo was frustrated and swung with the anger he was trying to contain about his father. Ken laughed as he dodged, but his blade had to fight back harder. "Good. That was bloody good. A bit of practice and you'd become a force for his royal pain."

"Don't you like him?" Ichigo grunted out as he tried his luck again with a quick sidestep and jab but Ken dodged easily.

"Heh? Old Prissy Knickers? Too much like a girl for me. I like my women to be women with no added plumbing, know what I mean?" The older man laughed at the smirk Ichigo gave and shook his head.

"Yeah right." The boy went for another lunge and toppled over from over extending his reach. The captain, easily reached out and grabbed his collar, hauling back on his feet like lightening before he'd gone over completely.

"Ya forgot to adjust your feet for the weight. These are real steel not wood remember."

"You know that Prissy Knickers guy?" Ichigo looked up from the hold that hadn't been released.

"Old Hime?"

"He's glaring at you. You'd better let go." The captain released the boy but turned his head.

"He's not the only one." Ken tilted his head weighing up the newcomer. "This is a restricted area." The tall captain approached a dishevelled Isshin who was trying to free himself from the tangle of branches surrounding him. He guessed that forcing his way through a hedge possibly looked a bit suspicious.

"Ahh, you have amazing vigour for such a large man!" Isshin grinned and rose his hands in a fighting pose. "Maybe we should show my son the true worth of such a matching."

"He'll pulverise you, you old fool." Ichigo groaned rolling his eyes. "Here." Ichigo thrust the hilt of the sword into the captain's hand and punched his father squarely in the face. "I'll deal with this reprobate. Don't sully your reputation with such a worthless idiot." Ken took the blade and watched Ichigo drag the intruder back to his feet.

"You are related?"

"For my sins, and must have many to be landed with him, but this is my old man."

"Ichigo, your mother would be shocked to hear you disrespecting the love of her life!"

"I'm sure she'd be used to it by now." He mumbled walking off with Isshin following wailing fat tears down his cheeks. "Thanks for the workout Ken!" The boy waved over his shoulder.

Kenpachi turned to the still angered face of Byakuya Kuchiki and rose an eyebrow. The man looked ready to commit murder.

"You're dismissed!" The noble barked at his guards & the poor injured Renji, who'd waited for him to resume his brutal workout this morning. His dark steel eyes turned and focused on the tall perplexed looking Imperial guard. "Kenpachi, I beg you to fight me until I have no energy to be able to raise so much as a finger. If you kill me in the process, so much the better; otherwise I might just find away to inflict great peril on that buffoon!"

Ken grinned, rose not only his own sword but the one Ichigo had been using and let out a manic laugh. "Bring it on Princess."


	21. End of Holiday

Hey! An update! Whoohoo!

* * *

Ichigo had all but dragged his father into the larger formal lounge. It was a room that seemed to hardly be used and the servants never wandered through so it seemed the safest place to go. Isshin sat himself down in a chair and looked up hopefully as his eldest avoided eye contact.

"Not planning to run away from me again today?" Isshin tried a lame joke and Ichigo shook his head as he flopped heavily down into the furthest chair. "So... sword fighting?"

"Hardly, just... messing around."

"Pretty dangerous sport to just mess around with."

"I'm not a kid!"

"No and that has been rather loudly pointed out to me." Isshin rubbed the still tender place where he had been jabbed. "But I can't help it Ichigo. Don't you think that losing your mother is enough? I can't loose you too. What ever else you want to accuse me of, and I know I deserve all the abuse you can throw at me, but... but... You know I always tried to be the best dad that I could. Making you all as happy as I wished you where." Isshin twisted his hands in his lap, his face intent and imploring the boy to listen. "I know you get tired of my attitudes and maybe I am a over board at times, but its only with the wish that I'm enough of a parent for you to make up for your mother not being there any more. I never knew, I promise you, I never knew about that bastard and what he was capable of. I would never have left you." Isshin would have wanted to say that in a more coherent way, but he found all he could do was ramble out his jumbled thoughts. There was so much he wanted to say and he wanted to say it all at once.

"I tried to tell you..." Ichigo crossed his arms and slumped back in the seat with a petulant look on his face. "...but you didn't listen to me."

"So did he? Did he do anything to you?" The fear of hearing anything rose high in the father and Ichigo quickly wanted to take away that worried look from his fathers face.

"Short of a quick grope and the threat of more; scaring the shit out of me and pining me down to inject shit into me, nah he did nothing."

Isshin let out a huge sigh and let his shoulders drop in relief. "I am sorry, really sorry you know... Byakuya says your more of a man than I give you credit for and he might just be right... so just bare with me okay. I'm still trying here." Isshin ended with barely a voice, losing it in his plea.

"Dad, I can't say that I didn't need a shrink, hell I probably _still_ need one. But we could have spent more time just talking, being honest with each other. There were so many times that I was scared and I didn't think I could come to you. I didn't know how to tell you all the things that seemed to be happening to me." It was hard to say something like that out loud to his dad. But to return home, he sorely needed to express everything that had been going wrong. They couldn't go on as they had before.

"I'm not the dad you wish you had?" Isshin sighed looking defeated.

"You the only one I have and even if you are a stupid bastard who doesn't trust me, I kinda want to get back to what we were."

"Trust is a mutual thing and I guess. Will you ever trust me again do you think?"

"We'll have to see won't we." Ichigo gave a shrug.

"You think I could for once have a hug? I've been worried sick about you after all."

"Just don't tell anyone!" Ichigo joked as they stood and hesitatntly fell into a hug. Isshin wrapped his arms around tight before the boy could pull away and indulged in several seconds of a long loving embrace. "Love ya Dad.

"I love you too Ichi."

...

"This really is a dream home isn't it?" Isshin walked tentatively into the study to see Byakuya at the desk working. The noble looked up and both were on edge it seemed. Isshin approached the desk and tapped nervously on the desk lamp. "Nice lamp... very brassy." He gave a half smile.

"I have enough trouble keeping my study organised." Byakuya gestured to the chair beside the desk and the father sat. "Hisana hated the place. It was too much bother. No. I think my dream home would be small. What do I need beyond a bedroom, a study and a kitchen?"

"And an army of servants." Isshin added with a laugh and immediately regretted it from the glare he received. He coughed and tried to change tact. "You like gardening."

"But not one that is a noose around my neck. How can you enjoy something that only leaves you time to work on it?"

Isshin nodded, he had no time to tend his own, even if on a different scale he did understand. "Most people want more and more and more. They dream of bigger and better all the time, putting their hope into winning money enough to buy a place as lavish as this."

"Happiness does not come from possessions." Byakuya looked at Isshin and opened his soul to him "I am truly lucky. But not because I have money. I have your son, I am grateful for that."

"He needs to come home, you know that."

Byakuya nodded and turned back to his vista of the garden. Indeed he'd already had that chat with Ichigo and neither of them were looking forward to the wrench that parting would cause. He would soften the blow as much as he could, not through duty or responsibility but because it was just as hard on him as it was Ichigo. "I have already booked three tickets. He is reluctant because of leaving me and I can afford the time to come back for a little while too." Yes whilst there he could finish some business he had so far been dealing with by email and phone and a personal visit would completely seal that particular task. Otherwise he had particular _acquaintances_ to thank and other 'arrangements' to make.

"You're a fine man." Isshin stood and offered his hand. Byakuya took it and they shook to their agreed understanding. Life was back on an even keel again.

"Oi, what are you planning?" Ichigo waltzed into the room and looked at the two men suspiciously. He didn't like the friendly shake of hands.

"Nothing you don't already know about." Byakuya reassured him and turned to the garden doors. "Ikkaku, you can come in now."

Ichigo watched as the bald man stepped into the room. Both father and son looked at the new arrival with narrowed eyes. He looked kinda of...

"You look familiar." Isshin spoke first.

"This is Ikkaku Madarame." Byakuya turned to Ichigo. "The man who I've had watching you since Grimmjow."

"Watching me?" Ichigo looked with disbelief to his partner and pointed to his chest. "Me?"

"He told me that the doctor had admitted you and he's the one who 'broke you out'."

"You've been having me tailed!" Ichigo flew into an angered rage.

"No not as in private detective Ichigo. Protected." As usual Byakuya kept his cool where as his lover ranted.

"Body guard." Ichigo snorted, he could believe that Byakuya was capable of such a devious act. "I _don't_ need one."

"I'm not giving you the choice." Byakuya stated in the tone that meant the matter was closed and no further discussion was going to be entered into. "We are travelling back together. He'll be out of sight more or less and looking out for any trouble brewing." Ichigo went to protest and Byakuya could see him blowing up to yell back. Byakuya silenced him with a hand. "It would make me happier." Well there was no argument to that except a silent sulk for feeling inadequate.

...

Kisuke sat at the end of the bar in his usual spot. From this vantage point he could enjoy the punters and boss his staff around. There had been a lull in talent of late and his loins were sorely wishing for the pleasures of something a little more exciting.

A flash of crimson bobbing down the steps into the club caught his attention and he turned to see the familiar face of Renji come to give the bar the once over. The two men locked eyes and the merest of nods confirmed the arrival of some thing worthy of Kisuke's attention. He smiled at the smart suit appearing under the bead curtain... two suits? Kisuke's eyes nearly popped from his head as the two men stepped into the club draped around each other. Ichigo's suit may have not been tailor made in Saville Row UK, but the kid looked seriously hot. A confident air had settled over his young body and he wore the dark green suit with his head held high and his orange locks bouncing proudly on his head. His white shirt was open to the navel and Byakuya's fingers were snaked inside and resting on the black belt fastened on his hips. That pitiful creature he had picked up from the hospital must have been another kid, because the smug, self important grin coming from him now was surely not the Ichigo he knew.

But...

But he had the sexiest man on the planet hanging from his every movement, he had the right to look so damn pleased with himself.

In perfect synchronisation, the pair, in what only could be described as,_ glided,_ across the room towards him.

"Kisuke." Byakuya's mellow voice purred as his head dipped into Ichigo's ear and then placed a soft kiss on the lobe. The boy melted into the taller man's shape, his eyes closing as he lost himself in the simple but loving gesture. Ichigo looked far from cute, he looked damn fuckable and Kisuke swallowed hard at the realisation that Ichigo drew him like a moth to the flame.

"If you want you old job back, sadly I had to replace you." The blonde made out he didn't need the kid as some self defence against the betrayal in his underwear.

"I came to dance, not work." Ichigo peeled himself from the body of his lover and smiled in a fashion that was far too seductive as he ran a finger down Kisuke's chest and flicked his finger on the obvious bulge. "Miss me?" He grinned.

"Ichigo, stop teasing the poor man. You owe him your thanks after all." Byakuya seemed amazingly tolerant as the young man leaned his lips close, so very close to his former employer.

"Thank you." He said and Kisuke trembled at the feel of his hot breath passing over his lips. His heart thumped against his chest in anticipation of the kiss and it didn't disappoint when the youths pressed his softly against the perverts. It was a quick peck, but Kisuke realised maybe a little to late that they were playing a game with him. This was all planned and executed like a military mission. He mentally shook himself, but that didn't stop him watching the boy remove his jacket, and walk onto the dance floor in trousers that clung ridiculously tight to his buttocks. Fuck, he wanted to slide between them so much...

"Kisuke." The name was repeated and the blonde turned quickly this time to Byakuya's emotionless façade.

"He looks good."

"Obviously." Byakuya smirked.

"What the hell have you done to him?" Kisuke gestured the kid behind the bar for two drinks.

"I gave him what he needed."

"What's that?" The glasses of brandy were plopped down and they both grasped the cool drinking vessel.

"A place to feel safe. Somewhere to return to when he's troubled." Byakuya noted the brandy was the best and he waved it in salute to his old friend.

"In your loving arms?" Kisuke chuckled. "You don't do long relationships I seem to recall. Fuck buddies was more the terms you wanted." The bitterness reached his eyes and Byakuya couldn't help the man out with his emotional problems. He'd have enough of his own over the years.

"Ahh, but." Byakuya turned his eyes towards the gyrating boy in the middle of the dance floor. "Then Ichigo stepped into my world." The noble smiled as his lover looked over and winked.

"So back for good?"

"Ichigo is going back to University. I'm here to settle him in."

"He'll be needing money then. I do have an opening for just his sort." That sounded way too innocent even for Kisuke's own ears.

"Kisuke, I was not born yesterday." Byakuya sipped his drink whilst the blonde tried to use an offended expression. "Get within 10 feet of him and my men will chop off more than just your balls."

"Tell me, does the poor boy ever get to go on top, or are you just as aggressive them too?"

...

Grim knew that his patience outside the club would pay off. It was the first time he had actually seen the pair together, but it confirmed his resolve to get a little pay back. A pay check too wouldn't go amiss.

He grinned a tooth flashing smile and slid his hand inside his pocket.

"Let's see who'd be interested in this little story."

...

The obi sash seemed to be withstanding the tugging even if the headboard had begun to leave dents in the plasterwork. Ichigo smirked at the divine sounds drifting up from the prone man in the bed, correction, prone and very shackled man. His arms stretched up above his head and his hair tucked neatly behind him, left a beautiful bare and right now every edible chest heaving and panting with a mixture of pain and pleasure.

"What... Ahh..." He was interrupted as the heated warm liquid was dribbled over his blushing nipples again. Ichigo watched the thin trail of dark brown spiral in a random pattern onto the pale parchment white chest. He watched the fluid leak and seep down the between the pronounced pecs to the hollow between his abs and into the dip of his navel. Ichigo lowered the cup and snapped more ammunition into it and settling it into the pan of heated water. He straddled his lover and dipped his tongue into the warm pool of his belly and smirked up at the heavy moaning that rewarded his action. The liquid matched the colour of Ichigo's eyes and Byakuya's own steel ones could not tear themselves away from the beautiful face smiling up at him. "What... is that?"

"Rich..." His tongue pressed in and out slowly of the indent with more than a little suggestive smile. "Smooth..." Byakuya's breathing increased tenfold as the ginger man began to move painstakingly slowly up the trail over his tortured and rippling abdomen "Dark..." The man looked up a little and licked his lips free from the smearing in one corner. His pink tongue lingered slowly, flicking with precise strokes capturing all the sweetness. "Chocolate." He gave a seductive lopsided smile as his finger dipped into the now melted treat and slid the finger between Byakuya's lips as his own settled firmly around a nipple hidden beneath the cooling lava flow.

This mental and delicate form of torture was beyond Byakuya's realms of endurance and he moaned heavily as Ichigo's lips matched the feeling of his finger. His tongue slicked around the bud several times before flicking the tip and even settling a light bite over the whole darkened skin.

Ichigo watched as his partner had to shut his eyes and pant as the mental imagery, come sensory overload and out and out attack on his libido pushed him close enough to even consider he might come at any moment, when his very hard member, hadn't yet even left the confines of the rather fancy silk sheets.

"Please... Ichigo... Please." The whispered whimpers left the nobles mouth at the moment Ichigo released his cleaned finger and the dark haired man couldn't help but buck his hips upwards. But their game hadn't gone on nearly long enough yet.

"My fantasy." The younger man breathed over his lovers face, as his finger smeared a new daub of chocolate across his lovers lips. "So..." He captured the pouting bottom lip knowing this was a refusal. "My..." He smirked at the writing man beneath him. "Rules..." His lips suckled the sweetness gradually from left to right. "Apply."

Byakuya lifted his head and tried to kiss at the chest leaning over him as his lover, moved to settle his lips on licking a trail down his lovers arms, starting with the very sensual inner wrists. He planned to leave no part of Byakuya's body free from his adventure and he wouldn't give up unless the man uttered the safe word 'Sakura'. This wasn't going to be anything heavy, no pain beyond the heat of the hot melted chocolate, but seeing as his pleading so far had been shy of desperation, he knew there was way more pleasure to be gained from this. Byakuya had not reached his tolerance yet, but was merely showing his need levels were getting rather high.

For his own part, Byakuya really was almost dizzy from this new game. His mind was over powered and fully submissive to his Koi. Each feather like kiss and stroke left him heady and moaning like a virgin. The anticipation felt stifling and liberating. This level of pleasure was so new and almost frightening; he never figured he would loose all sense of himself to the abuse his body was feeling and submitting all to willingly too. The game was to see who could last the longest and he'd already lost once, but right now he didn't give a damn, he felt too good.

More hot melted chocolate shocked his wandering mind as it splashed and gave that momentary burn on his skin, trailing... Oh god... trailing to his hips and the shallow dips of his lower abdomen. He was doomed to an excruciating death by tongue lapping.

He watched the all too smug face of Ichigo passing with a heated kiss to sup off more chocolate from his lips and then leave him only with a crown of bobbing ginger spikes to see. Seeing was one thing, hearing was another. The hungry sounds Ichigo used, lashed against his wild vibrating, hot and sticky skin. The moans fled in ever increasing noise from his throat as Ichigo dared himself not quite close enough to take his throbbing manhood. The silk sheets has slunk to the floor in a desperate bid to escape the dribbling dark goo now smeared over Byakuya's thrashing thighs and ball sac. He found himself biting back more pleas for release, it would be obvious enough to Ichigo that his body was quivering with need without giving in so soon. If he gave in what then? All these wonderful feelings and sense of liberation would be lost to tiredness and sleep. If he was going to be chocolate raped, then god let it continue on until the early hours, on and on and on. He'd give in, roll over like a cute puppy and ever purr if it helped this euphoria to never end.

But what was happening? Ichigo had cleaned his skin clean of the wonderful rich chocolate and pulling away. He lifted his head in surprise and felt Ichigo pat his left hip.

"Roll over." He smiled at the look of defiance in his lovers eyes. Ichigo never believed he could offend Byakuya by having sex and shook his head chuckling at the hurt and rejection he saw being thrown back.

"No. I want you now." He tugged at the restraint a little harder but it was secured far too well. With a man as powerful as a Kuchiki you didn't mess around with your knots if you were serious.

"Fine. I'll just sit here and sort myself out and sleep in the other room. You can stay just as you are until Renji finds you."

"Ichigo! Please... Don't stop."

"Why Byakuya?" He assumed an all powerful and knowing look and leaned in to place a wet kiss on the heaving chest and blow over the area leaving the man beneath him panting and grinding his hips upwards. "Why can't I stop.

"Its good."

"How does it make you feel?"

"Good."

"What do you want me to do?"

"More. Just more of anything, of it all."

"I've way more chocolate left."

"You have?"


	22. Preparations

The evening wind wafted around the noble sitting on his balcony. He looked up with a smile in his eyes, from the broadsheet's tale of stock and shares woe, to the more welcome sight of his young lover. The wind whistled through the lad's hair and in an electric dance of fire. "Have you seen this?" Ichigo passed over a magazine that had been rolled up in his hand.

Byakuya stared at the cover as it uncurled over his newspaper. "You buy magazines that follow celebrities? Really Ichigo, I am not interested if Paris Hilton has sat on her dog, or what colour Brittany's underwear is. I don't care if Brad Pitt is filing for divorce from his rehab clinic or if Madonna had adopted three Shetland ponies and a baboon." The noble looked up at the boy laughing at him and Ichigo tutted as he sat opposite.

"Orihime buys it. Apparently I'd be interested in page 57." Reaching forward he flipped through the pages and opened it for Byakuya to see. "And when I looked I thought 'oh my, am I interested in page 57', because apparently we have a stalker who took photos of us going shopping for printer cartridges..." Ichigo pointed to the picture of them in town. "Buying a newspaper..." He pointed to the next picture. "Oh and even one of you selecting underwear. Ermm I haven't seen those particular pants on you yet either." Byakuya was dumbstruck looking at the images. "I've come to get my things I've left here. Dads shipping me back to the dorms. I went there today and the dust is a meter thick and the loo is blocked but I think that's where I need to be right now. Otherwise someone is going to get wise to us."

Byakuya's mind was whirling with possibilities and he knew that he should have someone look into this. He couldn't have his private life spread around like this. He tutted at the bachelor comments and the images of actresses and singers alike they'd paired him with, when he hadn't even set eyes on them in the flesh. He figured they were so stretched trying to get any pictures of him, they'd print anything to keep their sales high. So he was a royal? He was unlikely to be in a position that the Emperor and his cronies would be wiped out in one hit and he'd be the next in line. Where did the idea that he was such perfect husband material come from? Ridiculous waste of everyone's time, that's all it was.

"You're probably right." He had to agree with Ichigo though. A little distance would be a good idea.

"Probably?" He looked up at those sparkling chocolate eyes, the dusting of freckles over the sun kissed cheeks, the dance of hair in the wind and those soft pink lips that were curved into a subtle yet terribly additive smile. Byakuya's eyes slid down the daringly open shirt and over the glimpse of the perfect chest and making of abs and knew he was doomed when ever the creature was in his sight. Even that, now fated, shopping trip had been marked with sex in the large changing rooms of his tailor.

"No definitely." Byakuya nodded looking back at the pictures.

"Glad you're going to miss me!" Ichigo tutted with a flash of irritation and went off towards the bedroom. Byakuya cursed his lack of openness and called after him as the bedroom door slammed.

"I think I might enjoy the peace and quiet actually."

...

Ichigo, having not got his things as planned and instead indulged in a quick frenzy of slapping thighs, laid naked on the bed letting out a lazy sigh and eyeing Byakuya's slender shape with a slanted head. "What ya doing?" The teen asked admiring the nobles nakedness as he flicked through his reams of suits and shirts in the huge wardrobes. Compared to the closet he'd seen at the mansion, Ichigo knew this was only a very small sample of the man's clothing.

"Thinking." The distant voice echoed its masters words. He continued to flick past suits Ichigo probably could never afford to look at never mind buy.

"About?" Ichigo pressed him. If the man was this preoccupied maybe it was something serious, maybe he really was going to miss him after all.

"Did you know that we probably only wear about 20% of our wardrobes?" Byakuya turned around hands on hips and looked at his lover with a determined seriousness.

Ichigo fought down a fit of giggles. "Your that het up about your clothes?"

"I heard about this concept of a capsule wardrobe. I seriously need to downsize." The dark locks of hair shifted with a shimmer as Byakuya turned back to the dark racks of suits.

"Why would ya need to downsize? You've got two homes full of clothes?"

The man seemed to pause, his whole body stilling as his mind caught up with wayward mouth, could Ichigo put all this together and work it out? "I just wanted something to do." He said before continuing on.

"Right. Who am I to interrupt such important work?" Ichigo smirked and let his chuckle escape his lips. "You know you sound like a woman. I bet you spend the average man's annual salary on a weeks worth of clothes."

"I hope your not including my hand stitched Italian shoes I import or my cashmere overcoat from London?"

"And I get jumpy if I spend a nights pay on a pair of jeans!" Ichigo let his body fall back onto the bed and covered his eyes with one long arm. The light was too bright and he wanted to catch up on some dosing time.

"This won't do at all. I think I need to go shopping."

"Yeah? Just see that you put some clothes on first!" Ichigo said with a yawn.

"Oh." Byakuya looked down at himself.

"You never saw Renji like that did you?" Ichigo grinned remembering his partner leaving the room for a few minutes and hearing the rumble of Renji's voice.

"Oh... I might have opened the door as he put the post on the table."

Ichigo let out a belly laugh and lifted his head to look at Byakuya's embarrassed face glowing a nice pink. "You sure you're okay? This isn't the first time you've been a bit preoccupied of late. Is it work?"

Byakuya pulled out a shirt and began to slide his arms into the sleeves. "No. Its not work." He gave Ichigo a small smile and shook his head.

"Its me then? I told you I'm fine now." Ichigo watched the guy walking towards him slowing buttoning the white garment as he moved closer. A smile spread across both their faces as Byakuya crawled up the bed, a knee either side of his lover until his lips grazed over the teens.

"You are addictive. Going cold turkey just sends me into a panic. I can't help but be totally focused on this body of yours." The older man said as he fan a finger over Ichigo's nipple, delighting when it firmed.

"Ahh, so its just my body your after?" Ichigo pushed Byakuya up and pretended to pout. Byakuya's eyes caught onto the adorable bottom lip and smiled.

"If you pout like that any longer, you'll never get your chance to get back to your rooms."

"Oh?" Ichigo smirked.

"No, I'll be tying you to this bed and proving just how much I'm after your body." The nobles fingers whispered in the boys ear as he slowly pushed him to recline back.

"Sounds good." The dancing eyes sparkled back up watching carefully as the dangerous lips of Byakuya closed in on his.

"Good but not as good as the thrill of spending hours in changing rooms almost naked and fucking my beautiful boyfriend in the shop! Just think that only a curtain between us and a shop full of customers." They shared a laugh at the memory of the flustered tailor who'd obviously heard more than he should have. "Mind you, what we haven't done yet is a meal in some swanky restaurant and my foot riding up your leg and rubbing your crotch all night." To emphasise his point, Byakuya rubbed his proud member over the top of Ichigo's and watching with a satisfied smile as the boy groaned and pushed back up into him.

"Oh god." Ichigo's voice was suddenly horse and his pout had vanished for a look of utter unabashed lust. "You can be so dirty."

"Ever had one against a wall in an alley?" Byakuya rubbed his nose along Ichigo's jaw and the boy writhed as the gentle stroke of dark hair across his chest. His body was trembling already, so soon after their last bout, but he knew he'd never turn down another romp.

...

"Well well well." The dark shoulder length hair shifted as Aizen Sosuke looked at his visitor walking calmly through his solid oak office doors. He flicked the strand that had fallen in his eyes and with elbows on the table, entwined his fingers to look the distinctive man up and down. He loosened one hand and gestured the leather seat opposite him.

"Indeed." Byakuya agreed taking just as much interest in the man he had come to see. "You look as groomed as ever." After all grooming was the difference between real nobility and those that aspired to it. Byakuya had always known the difference and the lengths that this man had gone to, to get even this far.

"Where as you look every inch what you should be." Aizen bowed his head in recognigtion of the superiority of his guest. "Tea?"

"If I may." Byakuya nodded back and watched Aizen nod to his PA, the silver haired man slid quietly from the office with a deep bow. The cool greeting was over and both men grinned wider now they were alone.

Deep brown eyes showed that the lust was still there after all these years, but he wasn't fool enough to think that his feeling were in anyway returned. Instead the eyes that shone back did so for the sake of already having that feeling with someone else. It showed too. Byakuya looked composed as ever, but the air about him was even more self assured if that was possible. Now he had that aura of power that came from a solid relationship which fuelled his determination and gave him a purpose he had been lacking. "I was expecting you." The broader man licked his lips to ease how they'd dried since Byakuya strode towards him.

"I don't doubt that." Byakuya knew this business tycoon knew everything and everyone. He had a finger in every pie, illegal or legitimate. He probably carried more weight than the gang leaders and government put together and that was precisely what attracted them towards each other to begin with. Both had a lot to loose for 'coming out' and they were the perfect kind of 'fuck friend' they needed.

"You want more help?" Aizen asked leaning back in his chair and trying to decide what was on Byakuya's agenda today. The boy he'd helped must be the reason for this new, fresher royal. Maybe there was something amiss that also needed fixing, how much did Byakuya know of his lovers past?

"Are you not the almighty god that can fix everything? The all seeing one who predicts and gambles successfully on those predictions?" Byakuya grinned, he was enjoying this battle of the minds. They both sat in silence at the signal of a quiet knock on the door and the reappearance of Gin, Aizen's PA, who now carried a pot of tea and two mugs. Both men sat watching the tall elegant assistant, place the mugs down and set the tea on a prepared mat. "Ya want me to pour?"

"No thank you Gin." Aizen smiled up and Byakuya noticed the tell tale signs of a more familiar relationship spark between them. A knowing smile, a tiny blink and eyes that followed the other from the room.

"You are taken with someone as well I see." Byakuya spoke as Aizen reached forward and poured the green clear liquid out. The spark of surprise passed through the brown eyes, but then a smile of happiness replaced it. Aizen nodded, he should have known Byakuya would understand the quiet way gay men spoke to each other in company. "The boy..." Byakuya spoke again looking distant as he thought of Ichigo. "...is not something I originally planned on. He is a distraction." Byakuya sighed. That wasn't what he meant at all. "I don't want him as a distraction. I want him openly. I want to stop pretending now."

There was a pause as Aizen sipped his tea and watched the emotions pass over Byakuya's eyes and the hint of frustration for the set up he currently had. "And you need me to help you with your assets it take it?"

"You know what will happen to me." The love was gone from his eyes and coldness and seriousness that never looked beautiful on a face of such perfection replaced it.

"I warned you." Aizen placed down his cup and dared to speak his thoughts openly.

"Which is why I married. I cannot be held at fault if she died." Again, it sounded cold to Byakuya's ears. Poor Hisana, her memory was tainted and it was not her fault when she tried so hard to be everything he wanted, when she didn't even stand a chance.

"Is _he_ worth it?"

Byakuya's shoulders stiffened and his eyes narrowed with a clear sign of irritation. Aizen had no right to question his motivation. "Very." The angry word slipped from his tight lips.

"Your whole life, your ambitions, your happiness?" Aizen wasn't afraid of that glare.

"I had never been happy... until now."

"I do not think that this is a wise choice. The boy..." Aizen had already made up his mind, but he wasn't adverse to pushing further to see if Byakuya would back down at all. Even a hint of concern or wavering would make the tycoon refuse to help.

"It is actually nothing to do with you. I wish it to stay that way. You help me or not?" Byakuya shrugged. "I will seek others that can do the job."

So he was set on this plan with a determination that Aizen rarely saw Byakuya taking for his private life. Then maybe now was the time to reveal what else he knew. "I might already have something to do with your Ichigo Kurosaki. My fingers dabble in many areas."

"Meaning?" The glare intensified to the point that Aizen could feel the heat radiating out. "What could you have to do with him?" Byakuya gripped his hands on his lap, if this was going to turn against Ichigo, he would smite this man with every avenue at his disposal.

"We have mutual connections."

"He's just a student. No link to Kisuke other than as employee. If you two have had a falling out..."

Aizen put up a hand to stop Byakuya's wild accusations and put the matter right, even if it was a matter he would rather not know about. "I know who killed his mother. It is not his business to get involved." The temperature of the room dropped several degrees as shock settled into Byakuya's synapses. She was murdered and not for the reason the boy had been led to believe.

"Are they after Ichigo?"

"Depends on his actions." Aizen didn't confess his side in all of this, he was not to know that a decision several years ago would mean he would have chosen the wrong side to protect. But the boy was only a trouble if he made himself so and his gaze reassured Byakuya that his lover was quite safe at the moment. "How is his memory?"

"How do you know about that?" Byakuya felt his inner coil tightening and tightening. One wrong word back at him and he would be helpless to control himself.

"I know the drug that was used on him... I commissioned it." Aizen waved in a nonchalant way. He could sense the readiness across from him and he hoped to lessen the chances of Byakuya reacting with violence. One of them would not be leaving the office alive otherwise. Aizen had commissioned the first drug used on Ichigo as a means to get things he wanted people to forget to forget them. That had its uses in his darker dealings just as did the second drug that helped people to _remember_ things he wanted to know. It had proved its usefulness in loosening lips that refused other methods. "There are _side effects_."

"Paranoia, nightmares...flashbacks."

"Visual disturbances, regained memories and fatigue... They'll pass, if they haven't already, given the dose he probably had."

"You've spoken to the doctor haven't you?"

Yes, he had. After all he had an empire to protect. "I have a man whose dealing with it."

"Just make sure it is painful." Byakuya stood, his temper could not take this meeting any longer.

"Oh I think that can be arranged." Aizen smirked watching his friend readying to leave. "Your assets?" Byakuya stopped the leg that was going to lead towards the door and paused. In his anger he had forgotten the reason for his visit. He turned back to Aizen hating the fact that the man had been a step ahead of him.

"I have some items for sale."

"Bonds, shares and properties?"

"No money must be seen to change hands."

"Byakuya, you always were such a bad poker player." Aizen smiled.

"My lucky flush seems to have all run out on me." Byakuya nodded. "When it happens and I feel it will be sudden, I will want a swift transfer to a safety deposit box." Byakuya fished in his inner pocket for the documents he had prepared and slid them across the table.

Aizen looked at the brown envelope but made no move to touch it yet. It spoke of a great deal of trust again and he was reminded how much they both had to loose. "It is a pleasure doing business with you again."

"I am sorry that I will be of little use to you after this _explodes._"

Aizen wasn't so sure about that. Byakuya had respect in circles that mattered, he was sure none of that would change. As a friend, he knew of another way he could help. "Then you know, Grimmjow is especially stupid..." Byakuya hated that name and his shoulders stiffened again. Aizen even controlled that idiot? Which meant he knew about Ichigo a lot more about Ichigo if this whole meeting was anything to go by. "...so easily lead. He may be of use to you, if you will permit me to ignite your _bomb_. There is nothing like a little pre-planning my dear friend." The smile of a true evil genius lit the room.

"Ichigo will not be hurt." It wasn't a question but a fact. Byakuya wouldn't permit Ichigo to be harmed in anyway. "Next time, I'll kill him." Aizen nodded allowing the noble to choose his own actions, Grimm would be a loss he could bare.


	23. The Moth

New warning – character death!

* * *

It was midsummer and so this hour was already light. Byakuya could see the vibrant red numerals on the bedside clock counting down the new day another minute past four thirty. It seemed that it wasn't really day yet and that was no more apparent due the moth that seemed to still feel it was night. Looking up to the ceiling Byakuya watched the fluttering brown wings carry the insect erratically up and down the corner of the wall, drifting in a perpetual motion between the ceiling that needed a new lick of paint to just a few inches above his head. For some reason his attention was focused so intently on the flutter of wings moving in a blur and the dangling legs hanging off its seemingly plump but furry body. Its wings were a beautiful mottled brown that might well have let it camouflage against a tree trunk had there been one in here. Sadly for the moth there was not and maybe that's why it moved in such a state of unease. Maybe that's exactly why Byakuya felt so drawn to the speck of life that mirrored his own state of mind.

It was time to start answering the questions his thoughts had been throwing up of late. So many questions needed so many answers, but in its simplest form, it all boiled down to - '_What do I want_?'

Doesn't every living organism, be it vegetable, mineral or in fact human, want nothing more than to be happy? Isn't it a humans entire drive in life to want to be happy and avoid the pains and suffering that invariably they get instead?

Byakuya sighed and turned his head left towards the slow repetitive rush of air passing over his shoulder, its cause, one burst of orange headed male sleeping facing him. In a single bed it was difficult to avoid each other, but the contact was welcome and made up for the dank, smelly, utilitarian rooms that consisted of a dorm environment. He might have seen to some repairs on the university's behalf such as a new door on the bathroom, which thankfully helped somewhat to block the disinfectant smell that was trying to hide a bigger issue than just Ichigo's toilet being blocked. No doubt investigation would reveal blocked sewer pipes with years worth of spent condoms, quickly flushed drugs and heaps of rotting human waste. It didn't bare thinking about. At least Ichigo no longer had to contend with ankle deep sewage water and the by-products of the students further up the pipes than him.

The cool steel eyes gazed at the softened features of sleeping beauty and smiled at the sight. For all his litres of hair products Byakuya could see no difference to Ichigo's appearance now as if he'd spent an hour in the bathroom tending and titivating his tresses. He wouldn't ever tell him that, but it showed that Ichigo had the same streak of vanity that ran through the noble too, except Byakuya's hair at this point was a matted mess of knots and tangles that would _need_ an hour in the bathroom. Rampant sex after a night in a smoky bar and intimate sleeping measures did not make for a fine noble appearance. Ichigo would wake in a couple of hours looking like a morning goddess and Byakuya would only just be ready to sleep and show the signs of minutes counted away in pointless restlessness. Black pits of doom would be settling beneath his eyes and his visage was probably getting paler by the minute. He wondered, yes pointlessly, if he'd ever reach transparency by the hour of seven am? Would his skin show red thread veins tumbling their way through sallow skin to the point that the muscles he rarely used to smile were also on clear view all red and bloody with white tendons and their spindles of nerves tying them down.

Sleep was so precious to a person who had a frantic mind and always just out of grasp. He knew better than anyone not to let himself dwell on things that he had no control over, but that was all well and good if he could answer those questions of his own happiness as easily as he could ask the questions. It was his own pride stopping him he knew. He was just one moment away from being honest enough with himself as to what he really wanted. Fear of the unknown was actually having an impact on him when usually, he could push everything under the carpet knowing what ever life threw at him he would handle it. For once, he had come across a situation he didn't know if he could handle at all. Ichigo let out a long sigh and shifted slightly as the moth landed on his cheek, splaying wide his beautiful wings as if prompting Byakuya that he was ignoring his last dance of the night. A lazy sleepy hand rose and flicked at the skin, itching at the furry feet that irritated the teen. As the hand flopped back down, the moth rose up again, disturbed from its hopeful repose and began its mindless journey up and down the wall again. Only for a moment it seemed to pause in thought at a seconds rest against the magnolia woodchip and then start off a fresh but in a new direction. It didn't fight the wall like a barrier it couldn't cross and instead flew purposefully across the void of the room to a perfect resting point on a dark brown book spine and now a make shift pretend tree trunk. It opened its wings and settled to welcome the day ahead in restful bliss.

So, is that what he needed to do? Was this his second against the magnolia of the bedsheets before he began a purposeful journey towards his ultimate goal? Because if he was honest and not being hadn't been very productive up to now, all he had to do was focus on that goal and surely everything else would fall into place. Unlike the moth however, Byakuya knew that his journey across the void of family and expectations wasn't going to have such a smooth ride. Wasn't that what he feared? Their wrath was going to be swift and decisive. They wouldn't accept Ichigo and this relationship and not one of them was worth the sacrifice to be without him, but Ichigo, alone come warts and diamonds was worth the sacrifice of the whole damn lot. To hell with them all, there was nothing they could throw at him that wasn't outweighed by the chance of happiness with the most precious thing in the world to him. Let them do their worst. Come blood, come pain, come suffering and jibes. They could hurt him mentally, physically, spiritually, morally and financially, but they could do Jack Shit about his purpose.

Happiness was Ichigo.

He'd walk hot coals and erupting volcanoes to reach it. He'd walk to the moon dragging the entire planet to be enough for the teen.

So he might have organised a few things to look and feel as if he was moving forward on his path, but honestly, he'd only been avoiding taking _real _action that would produce the _real _result.

Right tomorrow, no damn it was already tomorrow. Right today, he'd do something real. Something that was worthwhile. He'd not take a step towards his perch on cloud nine, he'd go and get an extended ladder and start jumping several rungs at a time. Every second delay was a second without Ichigo and that was too many wasted.

With a short nod, he closed his eyes and sighed his own sigh as his body finally relaxed and fell into an exhausted sleep. His nose buried in Ichigo's hair, his arm draped around the boys waist, his feet entwined in Ichigo's size 12's, ensured sleep was deep and comfortable.

...

"What are you doing?" Ichigo's laughed tickled Byakuya's neck as the boy leaned over his naked shoulder. Byakuya frowned at the cold droplets of water landing on his skin and poked the dead moth that lay belly up on the desk under the book shelves.

"Burying it." Byakuya reached for the half dead pot plant on the window sill and dirtied a fingernail pushing a dimple into the soil. The moth felt no weight at all of course as he lifted it with care and placed it in the hole. A light sprinkle of dirt covered the lifeless body. "Sleep peacefully." Byakuya whispered.

"You are so weird at times." Ichigo scoffed moving away and digging in his top drawer for some underwear. "I mean who in their right mind buries a moth?"

"To him, crossing your room is akin to someone swimming the ocean alone. Some people would only tread water and be swallowed by sharks, others would battle everything and arrive at the promised land."

"Well, poor bugger exhausted himself on the way, because he was so worried about the sharks he forgot how to breathe." Byakuya turned to the insightful comment and watched Ichigo slide his jersey boxers up his legs. Enough delays already. He had to act and get ahead of those sharks. But of course, he had to take time to breathe too.

"Dinner, tonight, eight. I've got things to do all day, so I'll come just before then to get you." Ichigo startled at the sudden change from melancholy to autocrat and nodded dumbly.

"Sure."

"Dress smart." Byakuya barked passing to the bathroom.

"Your the boss." Ichigo chuckled with a salute. "Only don't waste your money on food I can't pronounce."

...

On a list of getting a new life, there were a million and one things that needed to be dealt with. The house he'd seen was perfect and Aizen as landlord, suited him fine. It meant he could move at a moments notice. The drift through a department store had earned him enough new pieces of furniture that were to be delivered next Wednesday, except the bed, that was arriving tomorrow. How fortuitous was that? The one piece of furnishing he wanted most right now heading towards the delicate creature he was. He almost chuckled aloud at that but caught himself in time.

The new clothes would be redirected once they had been made and Renji wouldn't mind no doubt passing along any parcel from Europe that went astray. Rukia's fees were paid for to the end of the year and that was her last year. University was a given still and she's simply slide into more savoury dorms than the ones he was walking through. Byakuya was glad that these particular dorm halls were clear of annoying pimple faced boys and he spared a moments thought to be thankful for Renji scouting ahead and distracting anyone who happened to be hanging around.

He heard music the closer he got to Ichigo's room and the unmistakable voice of the red head was drifting melodically through the wooden door. Byakuya paused and listened for a few minutes, it wasn't often he caught Ichigo this relaxed to play in front of him, and he wanted to savour the sounds floating around him. Ichigo had a strangely calming influence over the noble as his voice and instrument poured out their heart. It was a wonder the kid didn't want to go professional, in Byakuya's opinion he had enough talent. But then if the kid could only play in private, he'd never suffer the nerves of going on stage. Instead however it meant to the bonus of Ichigo being his exclusively.

Footsteps and manly giggling prompted Byakuya to try the door handle and he slid into the room a moment before two burly sports jocks came around the bend of the stairwell. The two towering muscles bound guys looked to Ichigo's door as it clicked closed and their conversation paused as they heard the music.

"That what's he called?...Ichigo. He's good."

"I heard he's gay." The speaker curled up his nose in frank dislike.

"Yeah?" The second looked surprised.

"Some guy with blue hair was in the student bar looking for him. He was asking for a orange faggot." They shrugged and began their slow walk towards their destination.

"So you tell him anything?"

"Nah."

"Nah." The other agreed with that decision. "He might be a raging poof, but he's one of ours. If he's keeping to himself and not ruining our reputation, its cool with me."

"You know, we haven't had a real good fight for ages."

"Oh yeah." He laughed. "Remember that nerd we bashed last year!" They disappeared into a room at the far end with their laugh drowning out the music.

Byakuya was stood against the closed door, glad his arrival had been unnoticed. He started at the teen and his contented smile gazing out the window lost in his lyrics. The song was soft and thoughtful and the soft strumming sound of the guitar made his aching neck muscles relax of their own accord. Byakuya's action packed day had gone well but been stressful. This pause to breathe was the perfect way to end the day. The sound of the poetic guitar drew him inward, binding him under a spell of a master weaver, carefully crafting his magical musical spell, like a mermaid drew the fishermen, pulling him closer and closer. Without knowing he had moved, he had shaken his shoes off at the door and so his steps were silent and not one out of place foot, disturbed the musical weaving of the song.

Byakuya's eyes stayed on the mop of ginger hair rocking silently as its owner propped himself on the edge of the desk, with his head tilted to the side, his eyes half closed staring into space and his mind no where but on the melody his fingers were naturally falling to. The serene face the teen pulled was beautiful and Byakuya found his feet taking him within inches of that incredible sight, who by chance had closed his eyes in the lilting last prolonged note of the chorus. Byakuya's yearning feasted on the soft pink and freshly licked lips. So inviting, welcoming even. With the silent movement of the wind, Byakuya leaned into the beautiful bud. Ichigo's lips curled into a smile beneath the nobles, his eyes opened and his once playing fingers slid into the silky black strands of hair as they fell forward.

"Ermmm. More." Ichigo leaned in when Byakuya went to pull away.

"In my right mind I might have waffled nonsensical slush at you about which is more beautiful."

"Yeah?" Ichigo looked into the sparkle of the eyes in line with his and felt his trousers stress as Byakuya's lips glanced over his as he spoke. He gave a quick peck back encouraging more contact.

"Erm." Byakuya nodded kissing back. "You or your music."

"I'm not a girl." Ichigo pouted and Byakuya took the chance to slid his tongue over the breach and press in for a better taste. Ichigo relented on his pout and his hands released the guitar to better the connection with his partners body. The guitar pressed between them but their tongues danced instead. "No." Byakuya pulled away getting breathless. "You sing like an angle." He said with mirth in his eyes and the merest of smiles as he straightened his body upright. For the first time he let his gaze drift over Ichigo's body as the boy upped and turned taking off his guitar and instead tugging a discarded tie from the chair back and slinging it around his neck. He'd put on the black suit he wore to the club that night and teamed it with a vibrant green shirt. Byakuya didn't mind the tie was left loose or the top button left undone, somehow with Ichigo that just looked right, whereas on him it would look stupid.

"Do I pass muster?"

"Do you ever not?" The noble rose one eyebrow and smirked. "Even undressed."

"Oi, you can stop there!" Ichigo rose his hand in a gesture of 'stop'. "I'm hungry and that means for food yeah? No stupid layered up, posh muck in tiny portions either."

"What ever my princess desires." Byakuya bowed as the boy passed him.

"Will you shut it with the girl thing!" Ichigo's elbow jabbed out at the nobles side and he laughed at the pained grunt it received. Serves him right.

...

Grimmjow was glad his boss, that is, his real boss apart from the gym, wanted information on the same guy as he did. He could barely contain his glee when he was instructed to find out everything on Ichigo and as per Aizen's instructions – 'Hang the fairy's out to dry for the world to see.' meant his lucky streak at seeing them enter the swanky restaurant two hours ago, could now be fully realised with some story hungry press beside him. Sure he'd have preferred to sink his claws into that smug bastards face who'd smacked him around, but the fucker would loose everything he had after this little story got out.

The moment the flash bulb clicked Byakuya knew that his time had come. With his lips sealed firmly onto Ichigo's there was no denying it any more. The Imperial House were going to find out. Aizen's plan was in motion and he was going to be excommunicated with speed and volume.

He grabbed at Ichigo's shirt sleeve and ran for all his worth as Renji screened them as best he could with his coat. The car screamed towards them and as the back door flew open, Byakuya threw Ichigo inside before jumping in himself.

...

Grimmjow was still chuckling as he slammed his door shut on his room. His guts were achingly full of beer and shots and he needed a much loved bed right now. His pockets were already full of green stuff from finishing his job for Aizen and more from the press for the good photos. He raised the almost empty beer bottle in his hand. "To Sosuke." He saluted.

Happily drunk and happy to be drunk he didn't see the tall gangling figure of Gin until it was too late. Strength that was hidden well in that painfully thin body slammed him into a chair and stuffed copious amounts of white powder up his nose and a needle in his arm.

"_Sosuke_ doesn't leave loose ends _Grimm_." The silver haired man smiled. "Enjoy the after life. Bye-bye." He grinned as the blue haired man began to foam at the mouth and gag on his own vomit. With the headlines tomorrow, Grimm's life would pass away unnoticed, his usefulness expired.

...


	24. Hitting the Fan

...

Byakuya's feet barely touched the marble flooring of the palace before he was surrounded by guards of the first division. The wizened whiskers of the Sotaicho glared at him from the pin prick of dark menacing eyes. Renji stood defensively before his senior, his body guard training took in every possible line of attack and more. If they were going to be heavy handed, he was determined they were going to have a hard job of it. He couldn't help feel a little nervous, this was the worst situation than the noble had ever gotten himself into before. Renji knew from Byakuya's silent journey here, he was in deep trouble and looking at the stance of the guards around him, the threat of violence to get him back in line was being branded about as no idle threat.

"The Emperor wishes you to consider your position and show remorse for your actions." Yamamoto-Genryūsai Shigekuni barred the tall aristocrat from his route towards the royal rooms.

"Then he may tell me that himself." Byakuya bristled back. Already his family had been rejected to a lower status than this elevated foot soldier and he refused to bow down to him over this matter. Kuchiki pride would not allow him to stoop and grovel for forgiveness to some geriatric upstart that deserved little respect.

Besides, he hadn't come for forgiveness.

"His highness does not wish to see you unless you agree to his terms." Byakuya and Renji didn't miss the tightening in readiness of the men surrounding them. Their hands on their weapons were ready to draw. Byakuya loosened his knees and slid his left foot sideways to anchor his start position. If they wanted bloodshed, he could do that without a sword. Of course the Emperor would not want to be witness to the beating of a family member, no wonder he had refused an audience. But it was a low blow in etiquette that Byakuya had seen no greeting nor opportunity to state his case fairly. He had already been hung drawn and quartered in their eyes. Guilty as charged without trial. No doubt they had already planned his punishment and its execution. "You shame the royal house with your _filthy_ behaviour. Did you not even consider your family? I am sure your ancestors are shunning you from their graves." The words of contempt could only come from a single minded view of propriety and noble expectations. "I will not allow such a vile act to be spoken of to his highness the Emperor. Accompany me at once to my office." That was Byakuya's one and only chance to show some form of regret for his actions, he could read them like a book. If he meekly bowed his head and followed like a docile puppy, he would be put on probation and let off with a lesser charge. However the guards surrounding him showed how much they expected him to follow that course of action. He was arrogant, strong minded and stubborn and the predictability of his actions produced this entourage of muscle around him. Well he wasn't going to disappoint them was he?

"I will speak only with my cousin." His heels dug in and his arrogance shone brightly from his eyes. The challenge was made. Just how serious were they going to take it?

"Then you will not speak at all!" The white haired man gave a curt not and the swords of the ten men surrounded the newly arrived pair. As their footsteps began to close in, Renji growled and brought out a gun in each hand from his inner pockets.

"You want him? Ya gotta get through me first." Renji aimed his guns to take out any man who stepped closer and initially the guards did falter. The uncertainty was knocked out of their eyes by the angered tut of their Captain and replaced with that of utter loyalty.

"Abarai, stand down." The unexpected words slid out of Byakuya's mouth in his calm collected voice, if there was going to be blood shed, it wasn't Renji's fault he was drawn into this and he didn't want the escalating issue to leave Renji out high and dry. After all he was just a solider like these guards, he never expected the man to lay his life on the line for him. "You will not get involved in this."

Renji turned abruptly his red hair flying out around him. "What!" The body guards moment of distraction, saw a wave of movement from the oncoming guards and in a frenzy of activity that could have lasted no more than twenty seconds yet, Renji found himself face down on the floor with a blade to his throat looking up at Byakuya's highly irritated face who was glaring at the Sotaicho. Along his cheek and three places around his neck stood out vibrant red streaks of blood. Warning cuts. These guys were more than serious.

"Leave the guard but bring Kuchiki." The sotaicho ordered immediately walking not now towards his offices, that chance had passed, but towards the guard house.

A guard shoved Byakuya in the back to get him moving and Byakuya's frayed nerves saw him turn, ignoring the silver against this jugular and with his bare hands capturing that officers sword and snatching it from his hand.

"Shove me again and you shall regret me letting you capture me." The blade landed on the cold floor with an echoing clang. "Renji when this is over, I'll need a car."

...

With his own estimation, having arrived at the palace gone one am, it must now surely be the very early hours of the morning. From the place he'd been standing all this time he could see no windows as there were none in the detention cells. He'd been stripped of everything like a common traitor and left in just his under wear. These rooms were almost hallowed for the years they had stood intimidating prisoners of the state. Their gloom and air of despair had been build up over generation and generation of royal succession and the cold floor beneath his bare feet bore the grit of pain and degradation of many state criminals before him. He'd been told to stand when he was brought in those several hours ago and with the 24 plus hours of being awake his body had grown weary. A deep longing for this to be over aided his grip on his mind to slip; it flitted to random thoughts and concerns as it sought to fill these empty hours. It was better than the random pattern that the guards visited with little more to do than throw odd punches to his torso and spit in his face. They'd jeered at his sexuality and called him all the insulting names he could think of.

Again he knew his captors as well as they knew him. This treatment was designed to wear him down and admit to anything just to be able to sleep. However being a well discipled Kuchiki, Byakuya wouldn't break like that so easy. He schooled his thoughts as much as he needed to. That flitting of his mind was in fact permitted, so he could rest as much mentally as possible. When the guards stepped close or his body showed signs of weakness he drew his mind back together and stole himself for their harshness. His eyes remained blank, his face free of emotion.

After another visit from the guards, Byakuya felt his ribs ache, thankfully not from any breakages, as they'd been very careful in how they dealt with him. Not once did they strike his face, or place that would leave a visible mark. They used covered weapons so that bruises would not appear on his body but still leave him wounded. It was all planned to reach the point he had, where his body swayed from tiredness and his head dipped of its own volition to hopefully find some rest. It was one such point that Byakuya's head snapped up just as the doors opened again. This time it was not the guards but the Sotaicho himself that entered.

Byakuya glared at the pristine looking man, who stood in a fresh uniform, his hair newly washed and his body well rested. A smug smile rose from the ridiculously wrinkled face.

"Your answer?" The crackled voice of much age asked into the silence.

Byakuya didn't much care for the question he'd been given at his arrival to this pit and snorted shaking his head. His long dank hair shimmered as he shook his head. "If you mean marry someone I do not care for, the answer will be no!"

The white haired man stalked his pray and noted how close the noble was to exhaustion. "Its a pity. You could have a nice room in the palace to sleep in. The emperor was so hopeful that'd you would see reason."

"No." Byakuya shook his head more for the tiredness than anything else, but this feet stumbled and he lifted his arms to correct his stance.

"Nice bed with plump pillows and warm bedding. You could sleep as much as you needed."

"You are misled if you think this will work on me." Byakuya's voice was not that sure arrogance that he arrived with, it broke and struggled under the strain, but he remained resolute. His eyes did not falter in their glare. The Sotaicho nodded accepting this fact.

"Then you will be gone from the family. You will be removed from your office and stripped of your privileges." The old man pressed a bony finger into a sore reddened spot on the young noble's side and watched him attempt not to wince. "Want that do you?" He pressed a little harder. "You will not step foot inside the manor and your name will be removed from the family tree. Any children you bare in the future will be denied their birth right."

Byakuya swatted the hand away from his body and looked at the wicked old man. "Tell me something I care about." It was not as if he was going to have his own children. That idea had been given up when Hisana had died.

The first Captain sneered and grabbed a handful of hair and tugged at the long locks forcefully. "You condone yourself to the trash heap all for the sake of a moments passing whim. All assets will revert to the imperial house and you will receive no financial aid from this point on. Is he worth that? Ermm? You now only own that which you stand in."

A pair of briefs was all his worldly goods? Hah! As if he would be that stupid, he rose his lips in a defiant smile of disregard. "Then at last I can live my life as I wish." Byakuya could only feel his pent up anger at the treatment his family had long suffered. Well they would suffer no more and that, just like his love, was nothing to be ashamed of. His hair was shaken and forcefully released causing his legs to buckle and he landed on the floor with an undignified thud. "My _sister_?" He asked forcing himself up lest it look like he was bowing. He was seriously pissed with this guy.

"A husband will be found for her. The imperial house will not recognise you as her brother."

"I wish to see her." Byakuya scratched at the itchy dry blood on his neck.

"Not permitted. The guards will escort you from the palace immediately." Byakuya stood firmly on the spot as the guards entered. The bearded old man looked at him. "You have five minutes to change your mind. Her highness Yoruichi has been selected to wed you within the month."

"No, but I'll accept your offer of a shower." The old man had no sense of humour and he snarled as he left the room.

"There's a bucket. Use it."

...

The TV was the only sound in the room. It was swinging back and forth from the news room to a reporter outside the palace.

"... Well it's quite a sight here in Tokyo. Crowds have gathered at the palace gates with banners and plaques demanding gay rights. Its an unprecedented message of support for the Noble Kuchiki Byakuya and a cry for more respect in Japanese society for homosexuals in general. The police are gathering around us and the tension is mounting quite considerably. I certainly fear that before the day is out, we might see some unrest and several protesters will be arrested."

"This is quite amazing news. When the story broke late last night, speculation was that Byakuya Kuchiki Imperial Relations Ambassador for Emperor Akihito will be relieved of his duties for his inappropriate behaviour. According to political experts the whole concept of a gay relationship has embarrassed the Imperial Household who are expected to make some comment later today. Anything official been released from the palace at all?"

"No, no. Nothing official. The entire family have been arriving during the night. The Kuchiki mansion next door has been inundated with family too. We've seen the guard numbers increase near the gates and other news teams have been waiting for servants to leave the palace to get some idea on what's happening inside, but so far no one has made any comment. They haven't seen Kuchiki himself. All we know so far, is that Kuchiki Byakuya was summoned and he dutifully appeared in the royal car in the early hours last night."

"So the supporters outside, what have they said to you?"

"One man we questioned was saddened that this should cause such a stir. He claimed to be a normal human who was persecuted for loving another man and he felt that was quite unjust. He is ashamed that his nation cannot respect differences...Oh something is happening now. The guards seemed to be lining up and... Well. It seems that they are all turning around, its like an dishonourable discharge, what a sight!" The reporter was getting quite excited. "Kuchiki Byakuya is walking between the guards down the considerable drive way and the guards are just turning their backs on him. He's flanked by Captains of the royal house and... he's in handcuffs! Well this is quite a public display of humiliation. The Emperor really is making his point here. Gay is not acceptable obviously... Oh something else is happening too. There are cars, beeping and forcing their way through the crowds. I see the emblem of the Kuchiki house on them. The crowds are splitting wide and they've stopped outside the gates. We can see him now, much clearer. He looks very tired and a bit ruffled which is quite rare for this man, we once thought was linked to several leading ladies. Two elder gentlemen have got out of the car and waiting at the gates... in my ear, I'm being told they are both Kuchiki advisor's and the eldest family members. So no doubt we will see the the family reaction to the news. Ah I'm told one is the father of Kuchiki Hisana, father-in-law to Byakuya-dono. Right, right. He's reached the gates. A captain, its... Zaraki Kenpachi. He's unlocking the cuffs now and the gate is opening, he is saying something in Byakuya-Dono's ear... The elders are stepping forward and... Oh my word! He slapped him. His father-in-Law slapped him! Kuchiki Byakuya stumbled a bit, but he isn't even looking at the man! The other is speaking but we can't hear anything. The younger Lord is nodding and ... they've driven off and left him! Well this is quite some public message from the Royals and nobles. Another car! There is another car. Its making quite a scene. Inside the gates, the noble is speaking to Zaraki Kenpachi again, he's finally taking the cuffs right off and Kuchiki Byakuya is looking to the crowds. I can't read his face. Oh but he's stepping out of the palace gates now and can you hear that! The crowd have gone wild! They're cheering and calling for him. I hope you can hear me through this noise. Its totally amazing. They have just gone berserk in support for a man who has been thrown so publicly out onto the streets. The car cannot get through because the crowd have swarmed around the fallen noble. Oh my God a gun shot! The crowd are panicking they can't see what's going on. The police have moved in and beginning to thin out the crowd. Its the personal guard of Kuchiki Byakuya, he's on the roof of the car and shot again into the air. The crowd are now letting them through and they're making their way towards the noble much easier now. People though are patting the man still on the back and obviously wishing him well but the fallen noble just looks bemused. The crowd are even pushing him towards the car and their cheering is rising in volume again, as he gets into the car and they're now parting to let him go. Well I don't think I've ever witnessed anything like this in my whole career!"

The screen went black as Isshin's fingers slid over the remote's buttons and father and son looked at each other. Both had evidence of bags under their eyes and their pale drawn expressions showed what little rest they had had.

"Bed." Isshin said standing and ruffling his son's hair. He couldn't say anything of any use to comfort the boy, at least the news showed Byakuya in a similar condition to themselves but now in Renji's care.

"Couldn't sleep if I tried." Ichigo yawned. "Give me a lift to Uni?"

"Today?" Isshin's eyebrows couldn't have raised any higher if he tried.

"Might as well exhaust myself. I ain't going to get to talk to Byakuya for a while." Ichigo stood and scratched his hair with both hands.

"Alright, alright." Isshin snagged his keys off the table. "You are serious about this man? I mean you know serious?" He looked Ichigo in the eyes. "This is your perfect time to jump ship."

"Dad!" How could he say such a thing all over again. "No way."

"This could get a bit difficult now."

"I don't care about that crap. The press can go to hell." Ichigo angered answer retorted.

"Well then!" Isshin smiled broadly. "Oh my son! You are in love. Oh Masaki our son is a real man at last! A worthy prodigy of my lustful loins!"

"Eww!" Yuzu out of character for once, slapped her father. "That's just gross dad."

...

Never before had Byakuya stepped forth into Renji's small apartment. He couldn't have told anyone where he actually was, his body had given in to the need for sleep and all he could tell you was that the journey had been painfully short. He was grateful for the automatic pilot his legs were on and Renji's use of sharp directional 'shoves'. All he wanted to do was sleep, was that asking too much?

"Bathroom." Renji kicked open the door and shoved the noble inside, when he saw that a protest was forming slowly on Byakuya's lips he shook his head. "Ya stink."

"I can't think why. I had the use of a bucket."

"My what luxury." Renji chirped. "I'll get ya some towels."

"Renji..." Renji perked up. So it was _Renji_ now? He looked at the strange emotion brewing on the face of the man who was dead on his feet. It looked almost human... God was he brewing an apology? "I feel I should say..."

"Yeah yeah what ever, save it for later kay?" Renji turned away to the bath and ran the taps. "I'll shout you in twenty, so don't fall asleep right?" The noble nodded. " Shuhei and I got into the manor. We grabbed some of your stuff so I'll fetch some kit. It wont much, but it'll tide ya over."

The cherry headed man began to leave the room. "Ask me then?" Byakuya's voice croaked.

"Ask what?" Renji turned.

"Is Ichigo worth it?"

"Nah. Stupid question. I'll ask another if I can?" Byakuya waited. "What took ya so long?" He grinned and left shutting the door.

Byakuya's face finally smiled and he looked at his face in the mirror. He looked the worst he had ever in his own living memory and yet for all his tiredness, he realised, he felt relieved. He sagged onto the edge of the bath giving in to a moment of private weakness. His mind felt at ease. Ichigo was with his family safe and no doubt worried, but safe. Rukia would use her harsh tongue to damn any suitor they tried to saddle her with and they'd all refuse the match. He chuckled at that thought. It would be the best thing the man had ever done! Saved himself a fate worse than death no doubt. It took a special kind of man to deal with his sister, someone who let things that really didn't matter roll over their heads, who stood up to the shit she could spout and basically was as hard as nuts.

"Hey ya decent? Got ya clothes?" Renji's voice echoed through the door. Byakuya smiled.

Renji opened the door and looked into the eyes staring at him. "I ain't undressing ya!" Renji scoffed. "What do I wanna see your lilly white backside for?" He chuckled putting down the clothes on the toilet. He laid a towel over the top. Really he was just winging this, he had no idea how to deal with Byakuya at all. He certainly wasn't the snarling bear he was used to and his tiny one bed apartment was a far cry from the places Byakuya usually stayed.

"Abarai?" Oh no, we were back to Abarai, he wasn't going to like this was he!

...

Ichigo was thankful for this fathers muscle bound body hoisting him by his collar through the throngs of press not only outside their house but at the Uni too. Isshin bundled him into the residential halls and slammed the door shut on the shouts of questions being aimed at the rather horrified looking teen.

"That was crazy." Ichigo panted leaning his hands on his knees to catch his breath.

"No time for slacking boy, lets get your things." Isshin bounded up the stairs two at a time and Ichigo ran to keep up with him. Both were aware of a bald man barring the doors from the press but as usual, they ignored him.

Ichigo stopped as abruptly as his father at the door to his room when they noticed it was open. Forced open hard enough to splinter the wood by the lock and bend the hinges. With hesitant steps Ichigo walked in to his trashed room. His furniture was upturned, his clothes ripped and his books shredded and strewn around. His guitars were both broken and his lap top open with a shattered screen and the keyboard hanging limply off the side.

"Oh my god." He inhaled sharply at the red paint spray on his walls covering all his posters.

FAGGOT. BUM BOYS NOT WANTED HERE. TRASH. FILTHY BITCHES.

The knock at the door stirred the two Kurosaki men from their shocked trances.

"They ran when they saw me." Chad stood there dust pan and brush in one hand and several black bin liners shoved under his arm whilst the other held some flat packed boxes. "I wasn't quick enough to stop them Ichigo. I'm sorry." Beating the world record for words in a sentence was unusual enough without all this weirdness.

"Chad... I... thanks." Ichigo bent to his wrecked acoustic guitar and felt his hold in his emotions slipping. Everything in this room was replaceable. His work could be redone with some effort, his posters were no great loss, he could get some second hand books and even save up again for his electric guitar. But this one. This guitar was irreplaceable.

"I'll get you another." Isshin sensed his sons mood and pulled him to stand.

"Not the same." Ichigo sniffed back the tickling sensation of tears.

...

Renji stood leaning on the door of his bedroom, watching the fearsome man sleep on his bed. He took a sip from his almost cold coffee and he smiled and shook his head as he walked away. Kidnap and elope! All in a days work hey? Who'd want a desk job? He put his mug down and knelt to take the 'probably should have been dry cleaned' suit from the washing machine. Yep should have been dried cleaned. He frowned. Ahh what the hell, it was ruined anyway. He shoved the dark matted material into the dryer and set it for an hour. If ya going to ruin a suit, might was well not bother with half measures.

...

Ichigo sat on the righted bed and ran his fingers through his hair. He stared at the three bags of ruined text books and assignments and wondered who could have hated him that much. He hadn't ever kept it a secret he was gay. But then he guessed there must be stupid simple minded prats everywhere. His dad and Chad were in the process of shipping the last boxes of his possessions to the car whilst he sat in hiding. Curious people had paused at his door and looked in, but no one had said anything and Ichigo wished he wasn't part of this freak show right now.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." Another knock on his door and Ichigo looked up at the sound of his tutors voice. Ukitake Jūshirō was a quite man with extensive knowledge and endless patience. "I wondered what had happened to you at the tutorial this morning." He stepped in past the broken door he had noticed as he knocked . He noticed the broken furniture & some of the wordings left on the wall. "Articulate communication." He mused over the 'UM BOY' left between now removed posters. "Not your usual style of interior decoration." He sat on the bed beside Ichigo. "And for such a diligent student I would have expected to see some books at least. An instrument maybe?"

"There." Ichigo kicked the bags and the top of the rubbish shifted sliding the bag onto its side and spilling some of the contents back onto the floor.

"Ah."

"I've lost all my work. My lap top was wrecked. My text books ruined."

"Was it true then? The press do seem quite insistent it is you in the photos."

"Its me." He nodded sliding off the bed and piling the rubbish back into the bag.

"Well then... I take it you need an extension on your next project?" Another one! He must have used up all those chances surely.

"That would help."

"Then it is granted. On one condition." The boy looked at him puzzled. "You do not let this prevent you finishing your course. I will not tolerate such a lax excuse to leave. Now had your arms fallen off or you'd suddenly gone tone deaf now that would be a valid excuse." The man hinted at a smile through his stern sounding words and Ichigo smiled back. "I believe I have a set of text books and most of your previous work is saved to a disc I can copy for you. We also have instruments you can borrow until you can replace your own. Anything else I can help you with?"

"Smuggling me off the grounds?" Ichigo shrugged and they laughed but the anxiety still showed.

"Ichigo!" A loud cheerful voice echoed around the empty room and Ikkaku Madarame strolled in whistling at the state of the place. "Whoa, not the best housekeeper are you." He grinned. "Byakuya's a stickler for order you know."

"Shut the fuck up." Ichigo moaned.

"Now now, is that any way to greet me when I've just got rid of your fan club outside?"

"This is almost a party!" Isshin grinned as he stepped into the room.


	25. Roses are Red and Friends are Devious

I don't know why, but after an update at closing my laptop last week, my saved spellings of all the Bleach names reverted and now they all flash up as wrong. If you notice any mistakes let me know and I can get the correct ones _resaved_. Cheers.

* * *

"Honestly Kurosaki, the things that have happened since you two got together its quite ridiculous."

"Tell me about it." Ichigo mumbled, head leaning on his arm, sitting sidewards at his desk towards the Quincy who sat on his window sill. He'd been suffering this lecture from the lanky friend for most of the day and he was getting bored now. What did Ishida want, for them to break up? He couldn't even remember the vague lie as to why the guy was even here. Even when he'd wanted to change for work, the guy had sat and watched him in a state of undress and although they'd seen each other naked before, he wasn't comfortable with it. His dreams these past two nights had left him feeling like he was being watched and paranoia had settled in. He tried to hide the fact that he was unsettled by everything happening around him, but without Byakuya's calming influence his mind couldn't get past the fresh memories of his mothers killing. He's seen it now, after raping his mother, hearing her screams and rasping last breath's the man, with his obscured face had been at the point of raping him too when he'd wake with a start drenched in sweat. Whether it ended there or not, Ichigo somehow didn't want to find out.

Ichigo knew however, he couldn't be doing that good a job hiding his emotional state when his friends were on constant vigil. All in all, loss of guitars and lovers too, it was quite a shitty time. He yawned, wanting to curl up in bed and grab what sleep he could before his dreams started again, but he had to get to work in a few minutes.

"No one really worth all this are they?" Ishida was keeping to his end of the bargain, making sure that Ichigo didn't spend any time alone, his 'shift' today had been long and he suspected his friend was sorely tired of his company now. He didn't agree at all that he should be going to work, but that was Sado's turn to watch him then. The sleep over had been planned all without Ichigo being any the wiser to it. Isshin could be quite devious when he wanted to be.

"Ya just haven't found anyone special yet Ishida." Ichigo smiled with a far off look in his eyes. "When ya do, you'll understand." There was a long pause where Ishida was sure his presence wasn't even remembered. Ichigo seemed happy to have that dreamy smile on his face and no doubt with thoughts of a long haired trouble maker in his mind.

"Have you heard from _him_ at all?" Ichigo gave a scowl at the '_him'_ that implied Byakuya was not the perfect match for him. But he'd had a spell with Ishida as his boyfriend and that thankfully had only lasted a week before they realised they were more suited as friends after all.

"I had a text from Renji, he's been asleep since he got back."

"So what now?" Ishida gave him a calculating look and Ichigo wondered why.

"Whad'ya mean?"

"Where's he going to live? What is he going to do for work?"

Ichigo smirked and decided a little game with his friend might be a lark. "I dunno." He shrugged.

"Honestly didn't you two ever talk about these things? Didn't you do anything but shag each other? That really isn't the basis of a long term relationship." The irritated tone that came back at him was all worth it and Ichigo felt elated at his small victory.

"If you'd let me get a word in!" Ichigo raised his voice. "We talked about a lot of things. About what we'd like to be doing in five years times, or what if anything in the world was possible, what we'd get up to. Dream houses, dream holidays..."

"More shagging, just in expensive places." Ishida mocked his tone of voice.

"You really have a one track mind. Aren't you getting any?" Ichigo laughed as his friend blushed, nope clearly not.

"My brain functions on a higher level. I can raise above such base needs."

Oh that snooty voice just played with Ichigo's sense of humour and the orange haired teen couldn't repress his snigger. "I'll take that as a no then." Ichigo laughed. "_My brain functions on a higher level_!" He mocked. "I bet even Einstein got desperate for a quickie you know." He heard a beep outside his window. "Kisuke's here." Ichigo said standing and making a swipe for the leather bomber jacket that lay on the end of the bed. "I gotta get to work. See ya laters."

"Erm tell me Kurosaki." Ishida hadn't moved and was turned to look out of the window. "Are the press still following you?" Ishida's face showed no emotion and Ichigo frowned.

"See the cars across the street?" Was the guy blind now? There were blacked out transits and motor bikes with guys hanging around constantly talking into their mobile phones and huge camera's hanging from their necks.

"The ones taking an interest in Kisuke's van? You know the one that says the name of his club in rather large letters down the side?" Ishida's voice was purring with delight, he'd always loved getting the better of Ichigo since high school.

"That bastard hasn't?" Ichigo flew to the window to gaze out.

"What miss up on a chance to promote his club?" Ishida pressed his glasses up his nose with a smug smile. "You didn't wonder at his generosity of picking you up?" Ichigo could just read the insults of his intelligence waiting to be voiced. He wasn't thick, just too naive. "Oh hang on. It seems your father isn't as stupid as he looks, he just punched him right out on the street!" Ichigo scrabled onto the bed to see and sure enought Kisuke's broken nose was being captured by the camera men.

"I only just got that damn job back the stupid idiot!"

"Erm looks like you just lost it again too." Ishida sounded so amused that Ichigo considered punching him in the face as well, but restrained himself. They both watched as the van sped away without Ichigo and Ichigo slumped down onto the bed. "Right now we can get down to business." If Ichigo didn't know better, he would have guessed that Ishida planned all this just for what ever brain wave he wanted to talk about.

"Looks like I've got no choice doesn't it."

"My end of year fashion show." Ishida pulled over the desk chair and sat himself down while his friend laid back on the bed covering his face with his arm. Pissed off was not adequate enough to describe his emotions.

"I ain't being a model." He growled.

"Perish the thought Kurosaki, credit me with a little taste." Ishida shook his head. "This year they've invited Dijuni. You know Alfonze Dijuni?" Ichigo lifted his head looking more than a little vacant with his mouth open with a 'who?' look. Ishida rolled his eyes at the teens ignorance. "Anyway, I want to stand out from the others and the one thing I can do, is borrow your talents. Compose me some music. My theme is Gothic and I want some apt music." Ahh so that was the reason behind the strange outfits of late. Annnnnd the makeup! Oh it was so clear now.

"Over there in my CD's try a bit of..." Ichigo waved an arm and resumed his prone position.

"No, it has to be original don't you see. Everyone else will be using off the shelf music. Its the last piece of my plan."

"Does your dad realise yet, you aren't doing your doctors degree?"

"Shut up and concentrate, will you?"

"You just wing conversations with him don't you?"

"Ichigo!"

"All right. I'll do it. But I don't want to appear anywhere. I've had enough of this publicity crap thank you." Ishida smiled triumphant and nodded his head.

...

It was dark when Byakuya opened his eyes. A light from the city street blared into the void of the room above his head and he bit his lip as he tried to move. He hated to admit it, but those guards knew what they were doing. His body felt stiff and stubbornly resolute it didn't want to move. He ran a hand over his ribs assessing where he felt the worst and hissed at one patch of nasty pain.

"Bastards." He mumbled holding the area tight and forcing himself to sit up on the edge of the bed. He grabbed for his phone beside the bed and looked at the time. Ichigo would probably be working. He selected text message and began to let his thumbs select the letters he wanted before clicking 'send'. Right. Food. Thankfully Abarai was on fine form today and there sat a sandwich in a film of protective plastic. His fingers battled with the clinging bane of sandwiches and finally freed the sad cheese and salad offering. To a hungry man however, it was the finest of things he could have slid down past his tonsils. He looked back as his phone and noted that he had two messages and another arrived as he picked the device back up.

He smiled at Ichigo's simply three worded reply. There wasn't much else to say to each other until they could meet again in person. The second was from Rukia who told him she was back home, the family had summoned her from school. His mind wandered over how quick weddings could be planned and clicked open the last message from Aizen. Things were all set up. His safety deposit box in Karakura held all his documents and keys to the new house. All he had to do now was begin his life. Finally finally begin it for real, being who he wanted to be.

With the plastic wrap bundled into a ball and balanced on the plate, the ex-noble got to his feet and wandered out of the bedroom to see a vibrant spray of red hair on the sofa. The distinct sound of snoring echoed around the room and Byakuya didn't know what he did to deserve this kind of loyalty but it just confirmed that Rukia would be in safe hands. He placed the plate down in the sink and his rubbish in the overflowing bin. Standing tall with a slight grimace, he took in the eclectic room and its business. Without the library worth of books and DVD, Byakuya was sure the apartment was quite big. The room screamed bachelor with its mismatched furniture and lack of aesthetic adornments. Every flat surface was covered with things that could only be described as _stuff_. The place wasn't untidy, but it had the quality of holding so much clutter, it probably would never be able to get into the category of 'neat'. The TV of course was way too big and hung proudly as a centre piece from the wall. His music hifi was very expensive and no doubt blasted the neighbours with decibels that would rival a jumbo jet. Very manly indeed.

It seemed a complete contrast to the rooms of Ichigo. Both the Uni and his room at home were neat and ordered. The teenager who upon appearance would have piles of dirty washing and half filled cups of mouldy coffee was actually neat and orderly. He only had what he needed out, the rest was filed in boxes and hidden in closets. Byakuya had watched him tidy before, it amused him. The boy went around the room – what ever room he was at that time cleaning – in a clockwise direction, always starting at the door. At least they'd never have arguments about dropped towels or underwear littering the place. Byakuya frowned. Just where was his train of thought going? He shook his head catching a glass from the drainer and filling it with water. He downed one then another until his throat felt human again. Of course that just led to an awareness of his bladder and as his phone began to ring he sat himself on the toilet as to chat in private.

"You didn't call me back." The sultry voice spoke into his ear.

"Hungry." Byakuya spoke, suddenly too aware that he really wanted to be there beside Ichigo. "What a mess hey?"

"Yeah." Ichigo replied. "You okay though?"

"I will be."

"Me to." Ichigo knew what his lover meant. "When will we get together again?"

"A few days. I've got a few things to finalise here. You'll be at University anyway."

"You are echoing. Where are you in the bath?"

"On the loo."

"Very romantic."

"I thought you were too masculine for romance?" Byakuya laughed. "Is that what you want? You want me to woo you?"

"I er...well er... Just wanted..." Byakuya listened to the hesitation knowing then that the answer must be yes really what ever he said and smiling when Ichigo coughed catching his bravery in a rush of words. "I just wanted to say that I missed you. I was worried about what they were doing to you. You looked shit on TV. You are all right aren't you?"

"Nothing that a nights sleep won't cure."

"Thought you were sleeping all day?"

"Ichigo, really I am fine. I'd be better laying next to you, but..."

"Funny ain't it? But I sleep really badly without you." Ichigo laid an arm under his head and looked up at his ceiling. He was happy to waffle, he could sense that Byakuya just wanted to listen anyway. "You know, well you don't obviously. Dad punched Kisuke today. It was cool. Kisuke had blood running down his face, stupid fool. It served him right really. Apparently I'm old enough to be sleeping with a man like a, and wait for it, _The prodigy of his lustful loins'..._"

"No really you didn't have to tell me that!" Byakuya groaned.

"He actually said that aloud with my sisters around! But I'm not allowed to work in the club any more. He even issued me with a curfew of 10 when I said I was going out with Ishida. Suddenly I've become his little boy again. Paranoia central. I only said I was going out to get plastered."

"Everything will be fine." Byakuya responded, wishing he was there to sooth the way for his young love.

"You're sure?" Because Ichigo didn't sound it.

"I am very sure."

"Well, what's going to happen then? You staying there with your sister? You know, finding some work in the city and that?"

"You think I would do that?"

"She's the only family you care about."

"I think you'll find your missing some one out."

"What other family do you have except half dead wrinkly codgers?"

"Possibly a tall gorgeous red head." Ichigo smiled until Byakuya continued. "But he's asleep in the lounge at the moment." Without the laughter in Byakuya's voice, Ichigo would have taken him seriously but Byakuya smiled at the tut down the phone. "Don't worry Ichigo, I won't be living a great distance from you."

...

Ichigo looked a little surprised by the bouquet of flowers the receptionist was holding. It was unusual enough that he was called to the University reception with the message that a delivery had arrived, then even worse was that the flowers she was holding out were indeed for him. Of course the entire female staff had gathered in the front office to see the boy who'd appeared on their news broadcast and was one of their students. He looked mortified that the flowers, a bunch of red roses no less, were all for him. With reluctant hands he took the blooms and thanked the girl.

A smirking Ishida and Sado just had to point out that there was a card too whilst they were all still cooing over him.

"Oh you have to read the card!" The receptionist encouraged him and was promptly backed up by several of her colleges.

He sighed and unpinned the white envelope. If this was Byakuya trying to be funny after last nights phone call he'd not live a free life for very long. Trembling hands opened the card and everyone watched as his eyes went wider and wider.

"I've got to go!" He said quickly and set off at a run.

"Your classes!" Ishida called.

"Food poisoning, I'm very sick!" He grinned pushing the large glass doors open.

"Byakuya must be in town." Sado pointed out causing his friend to tut.

"Duh. Of course he is. He left me a message because Ichigo's phone isn't on. I just thought it would be more fun this way." He chuckled and Sado raised an eyebrow.

"You sent the flowers."

"How else would I know to be out of class too?" He pressed his glasses up his nose and walked off feeling elated with his little joke. "_Daddies_ money came in handy at times."

"He'll make you pay it all back when he finds out your not doing a doctors degree."

"By then, I'll be on a plane to Milan and won't give a damn."

...

Masi has lived in the elite development of twelve town houses since they were built some ten years ago. He'd enjoyed a peaceful life behind the security gates that kept the rest of the world away. Being the first house within the elite gathering, he knew everyone living here and their comings and goings. Now that the quiet lady in number seven had moved into a home, there seemed to be a new tenant but as yet, Masi had not seen who. He hoped it was someone desirable with equal moral standings and respect for the others living here. He clipped the dead heads from his flowers with care, dropping each faded bloom into his bucket as he went.

From the corner of his eye, he spied a 'youth' trying to push open the wrought iron gate.

"This is private you know."

"Yeah I know." Ichigo noticed the intercom system and pressed on the number his note had said.

"Its not a short cut to the shops."

"Look old man, I'm here to see someone." Ichigo frowned through the bars. He was dressed for Uni he knew, but his clothes were not the tatters of a beggar, but this pompous prick wouldn't have seen anything but.

"I don't think there is anyone here of interest to the likes of you." Ichigo was taken aback by the man's tone and attitude.

"Likes of me?" That just took the biscuit and confirmed all his thoughts on the old git.

"Yes this area is for members of the public that have a certain standard."

The sentiment dripping from those words had Ichigo narrowing his eyes and clenching his fists. "But no worry about those that are rude and disrespectful then?" Ichigo retorted.

"I suggest you leave before I call the police. I have no interest in being robbed blind! Now shoo!" The grey haired man gestured with both arms to Ichigo to leave but the kid looked at him like he had two heads. This stupid old man was keeping him from his lover!

"Ichigo." Byakuya's smooth tones entered the tense atmosphere. Ichigo smiled regardless of his earlier irritation. The sight of a healthy looking lover, whose eyes were showing how much he had been missed was breathtaking.

"I ran your buzzer." Ichigo said suddenly feeling like an idiot talking through the bars. "But this guy won't let me in." Byakuya looked at the old gentleman and could tell that he had been recognised. Only since the 'coming out' Byakuya hadn't had much to do with the public and he really didn't know how they were going to take to him.

"Kuchiki Byakuya pleased to make your acquaintance." Ichigo frowned at not yet being let in, but he watched the older man take Byakuya's hand and introduce himself. Obviously the posh accent and decent clothing soothed much with the stuck up jerk. Only a moment passed however and the recent news events crossed the old man's memory banks. He frowned and looked from one to the other. Byakuya took the moment to reach forward and release the gate so Ichigo could get inside and as the gate swung open, the old man began to splutter.

"Now, I do hope you know this is a respectable area!"

Byakuya and Ichigo ignored him and smiled at each other as their hands entwined.

"Hello." Ichigo grinned.

"Hello." Byakuya smiled back.

"10 minute run from Uni!"

"I told you I was going to be close."

"Not close enough." Ichigo said stepping closer and wrapping his arms around Byakuya's body. The old man behind them coughed and continued his rant.

"...You're going to upset the residents. Royalty or not, this simply is not acceptable."

Byakuya rolled his eyes and Ichigo chuckled.

"I don't see anyone royal." Byakuya murmured pressing forward to kiss his lover.

"Oh now! I SAY DO YOU MIND!" Byakuya pulled away from the lips he wanted to be glued to for life and took a glance back at the geriatric. His face was scarlet and clearly horrified by what he was witnessing.

"You don't have to watch." He said using his no nonsense tone.


	26. Strangers in their midst

The entered the small entry way arm in arm like the long lost lovers they where. Their faces full of dreamy smiles and stupid butterflies racing around their intestines. This was happiness supreme and worth all the heartache they'd suffered in their separation.

"I'm sorry about the roses."

"You are?" Byakuya rose an eyebrow.

"I was running here full tilt and ran right into some poor old woman who thought I was going to snatch her purse!" Ichigo chuckled. "So I just thrust them in her hand and ran on. I figured you'd prefer I got here than arrested."

"Erm roses or the need for a solicitor? Tricky question." Byakuya laughed and led his companion through into a lounge void of furniture. "Getting romantic now are we? You know I don't own a vase of yet to put them in it would be a nice gesture, but I'd rather have you."

"Hey?" Ichigo put his hands on his hips. "No, the ones you sent me." He spluttered but was interrupted on any further explanation by the nobles phone ringing.

"These damn people." Byakuya looked at the number.

"Press?" He guessed. "That's why I've turned mine off."

"Kuchiki." Byakuya answered coolly into his phone. "No, not interested thank you. Please do not call again."

"My last call was about a TV interview. What do I want to splash my face all over the TV for?"

"Because its beautiful." Byakuya smiled and leaned in for another kiss.

Lips met and pressed with an urgent need of reconnection. They savoured the familiar taste and feel of each other, their tongues danced in the learned way, their mouths jingled and sparkled with the tendrils of pleasure. Heavy breathing through their noses, their bodies turned and twisted until the wall gave them some grounding. Ichigo's back pressed into the wall, his arms held fast around his lovers backside and he groaned as his partner ground his hips and dragged his lower back into his stomach. The need to feel skin grew as rapidly as their gyrating groins.

In his pocket Byakuya's phone vibrated alive with its urgent sounding ring tone. "Damn this bloody thing!" He broke away snapping angrily and threw his phone across the room only to watch it shatter against the far wall.

"Hey hey." Ichigo's calm words spoke over his shoulder into his ear, two strong lanky arms slid around his waist and the presence of a toned muscles chest leaned into his back. "Chill yeah?"

"Oh Ichigo." Byakuya sighed and shook his head. He rubbed the bridge of his nose before leaning back into the hold and letting Ichigo calm his impulsive rage. "Fish and water thing you know."

"I know." Ichigo's finger slid beneath the shirt Byakuya wore and rubbed circles around his navel. Byakuya's hands covered his and the two men felt calm once again. Ichigo's eyes looked around the spacious empty room and through the arch that obviously led to the kitchen. It seemed a little characterless right now, no soul or comforting things that said this was home.

"My flowers would have brightened this space up."

"Just who sent you flowers is the burning question that needs answering."

"You did."

"I might not be quite a hundred percent right now, but I would recall ordering them." Ichigo frowned and tightened his hold only to let go instantly when Byakuya cursed and jolted.

"You hurt?" Ichigo circled him and tugged at the hem of the shirt.

"Its nothing." Byakuya let him lift his upper garment.

"Let me see." Ichigo, looked closely at the perfect looking skin and trailed his fingers over the ticklish skin.

"There's nothing to see." Byakuya broke from the tickle and the fingers that would have brushed his ribs at any moment. It was just going to take a week or two to heal, but it was only bruising and there was little his lover could do about it. "Let me show you around."

"Wait, how'd ya get hurt?" Ichigo followed into the kitchen. "Byakuya! Did those bastards..."

"Those bastards yes, but they cannot do anything any more can they. I am out of their lives and good riddance to them." The tone in his voice made Ichigo understand clearly that it was a subject he no longer wanted to discuss and he reluctantly stopped pestering but that didn't mean he couldn't spy on him and watch carefully for any more signs of pain. Just what had happened inside that palace seemed all the more sinister now and Ichigo felt terrible for being the cause of so much anguish and trouble.

The tour of the little town house didn't take long. How long does it take to glance into five vacant rooms? Not long. Byakuya waited for Ichigo's appraisal of the small town house near the city centre. Nothing grand and pretentious about it at all. It was a house and the only one anywhere near where Byakuya wanted to be. Thankfully it had the benefit of a communal courtyard and gated access. Leaving the still anxious press from his door. A small garden out the back was nothing to talk of but Byakuya would soon whip that around. The house itself could do with freshening up but he hadn't had time yet.

Ichigo stood in the bedroom with his fingers still caught in Byakuya's and he finally took a chance to glance down at the rare outfit beyond the colourful shirt.

"You look like Renji dressed you." Ichigo tugged at the collar of the shirt.

"Maybe that's because he did." Getting off the train this morning with nothing but one carrier bag, he didn't have a lot to speak of. Byakuya's head looked around the floor and the abandoned suit in a carrier bag. "This is my total sum of clothing at this point." He went to pick up the suit he'd worn for their last date and inhaled as his sides pinched causing him to hold his ribs.

"Oi, what have you done?" Ichigo was there in a breath, pushing up Byakuya's shirt again as if the marking would suddenly appear. "Did they hurt you?" Ichigo looked up at his lovers face.

"I will heal."

"I don't like the idea of you getting hurt." Ichigo stroked his lovers face and left a soft kiss on his partners lips. Byakuya was his knight in shining armour. He was meant to be and had been the one who was tougher than steel and harder than nails. He was the one who made everything right and the one who took away all the troubles. Ichigo didn't know if he could fill those shoes, if he could be all that to this man for him. Ichigo couldn't be he knew. Instead he was the one who needed healing, support and encouragement. He was the one who knew he came here today with limping heart that needed propping up; with a memory that was on rewind and the repeat stuck on traumatic times. It was meant to be a time to reassure himself, ground himself on Byakuya's strength. But if he was hurt, if he was damaged, if he needed somebody too. It was too much for one teenager. Too much for this teenager.

Byakuya lifted Ichigo's downcast chin and looked at the face of worry shown. "There's nothing left that can hurt me, not that is, if you live here too?" To Ichigo, those were words he'd dreamed so hard for he hadn't dare voice them consciously; they strangled his thin control on his emotions, shattering him completely. Byakuya was a little taken-a-back when he rushed forward and wrapped his arms tightly around his waist. His head buried under the nobles chin and he let out a huge sob. "What on earth?" Byakuya brushed his hands down the teens back and rested his head on the ticklish orange spikes. "Tears of happiness I hope?" He felt a nod but Ichigo couldn't yet speak. Somehow having Ichigo crying like this gave him a good feeling that pooled in his guts and warmed him to his very soul. Some things just worked better than saying I love you and this seemed to be one of them. He felt the utter relief that things were finally going the way he would have wanted, his life was coming together.

The hug as always was a symbol of their love, their need and their passion. The sole purpose of life itself. Ichigo knew that from now, everything was going to be fine. He had everything he could possible want, riches beyond money, love beyond dreams, spiritual support that would see him emotionally stable and nourished. It didn't matter any more what his dreams showed him, the fear of finding out anything else seemed to pale now. He'd cope now. He'd cope with the world.

Byakuya felt his own body relax even more. The teen had shown him a life he never hoped to reach for, a place he couldn't ever have walked before. Now it was here, in his grasp, and he wasn't going to let go. He never realised just how tired all of this had made him, hell how much his previous life had taken out of him.

"Feeling better?" Byakuya whispered as Ichigo finally calmed. The orange spikes danced along Byakuya's jaw as Ichigo nodded.

"Don't know what came over me." Ichigo blushed causing Byakuya to smile softly. The older man ran his fingers along Ichigo's jaw and the teen moved his head to just catch the finger tips with his lips leaving a light kiss. His chocolate eyes stared intently up and he leaned in to give his lover a soft thank you kiss on the lips. "You look tired."

A wave of exhaustion flooded through the taller man and he clung to Ichigo knowing that his lover was feeding him the pure energy to go on. His tiredness took his awareness of everything else away, even the floor beneath his feet. Air cushioned their hold, it wrapped around their form linking them in a hold that would last them a lifetime. "A lot has happened in a short space of time." Byakuya nodded.

Ichigo entwined his fingers in his boyfriends and stepped away to tug him towards the bed.

Byakuya let himself be dragged along and his clothes carefully removed. He didn't try to help, just be cooperative. Ichigo was trying to be the responsible one, and Byakuya was only too happy to let him right now.

The dark haired man found himself pushed into the bed and covered even to the extent of Ichigo smoothing the creases over the bedding. The teen closed the curtains and turned to leave.

"Ichigo." Byakuya leaned up on his elbow and watched the serene expression look back. His crying had relieved him of all his worries and he was content now. Byakuya wanted that feeling to, it hadn't happened completely for him yet, this still felt a little surreal. All he knew was that he needed some reassurance himself. Thankfully, Ichigo was a little preceptive today. His long legs carried him back to the bed and Byakuya laid down as the kid removed his clothes and slid into the bed.

Byakuya shifted to rest his head on the boys chest, his long slender fingers rested on Ichigo's abdomen and the fallen noble closed his eyes taking comfort in the beating of the heart beneath him.

"Sleep then." Ichigo said massaging gently the broad shoulders.

"Is it even possible?" Byakuya whispered. He might be tired, but he was excited about his new life too.

The hands on his shoulders pushed him back and reversed their position. Byakuya's breath hitched as Ichigo's body slinked down the bed and he realised just how he was to be calmed enough for sleep. A flick of a tongue and the older man was hostage to the boys actions. Slowly, eyes caught together, the organ slipped out of sight into the wet heat. Fingers worked of their own into the orange strands and his voice seemed to let out gasps of its own accord. Inside his mind Byakuya was frozen on the sight before him. With an intense gaze Byakuya watched Ichigo's head bob up and down his erect length, his eyes feasted on a bead of saliva that escaped Ichigo's mouth. His dark eyes watched the fluid as it slowly began to descend his cock, almost burning him as it travelled, its journey felt like a blade slicing his member in two and he groaned as it dripped from the seal of lips down and down. The further it went the higher his heart rate soared and his abdomen began to clench and tingle wishing for release.

"AHH Ichigo...I'm..." He panted, as the bead neared the base, Ichigo's thumbs rubbed over his tormented sacs and the the moment the bead hit his pubic bone, the world crashed around him. He cried out and released heartily into the boys mouth.

Ichigo, continued to caress the head with his tongue as his lover calmed. _'Of all the bars in all the world...' _Ichigo's thoughts reflected on where one nights work had got him all those months ago. He felt Byakuya's breathing begin to slow and his body get heavy as it relaxed. Minute by minute he drifted into drowsiness and in no time later was soundly asleep. _'I'm glad you walked into mine.' _

...

Ichigo woke disturbed by a draft drifting over his left side. He shuffled in that direction, pulling at the covers and hoping to snuggle against his partner. His eyes flicked open to stare at an empty pillow in the darkness and frowned. The ginger tufts barely moved as he lifted his head up to look around the room and possibly see a tell tale sign of light under the bathroom door, but there was nothing except darkness and silence.

The covers left his skin as he slid his naked body out of the bed and he reached for Byakuya's Jacket to hide from the nights chill. His bare feet stepped quietly down the wooden treads of the stairs into more darkness. His eyes strained to search in the gloom for the dark shadow of his lover but found an open garden door instead. The source of the houses chills revealed, Ichigo stood in the opening and looked out into the barren, neglected garden and the sight of a lone figure on a stone bench staring up at the sky.

Still silent, Ichigo's feet trod on the rotting wooden deck and then the long cool damp grass until he was close enough to encircle his startled lover's shoulders from behind. He didn't miss the quick sweep Byakuya made with the back of his hand at his eyes.

"Byakuya?"

"You should be sleeping." He coughed out, with a voice that was trying its utmost to sound normal

"So should you." Ichigo kissed the ex-nobles crown and moved around the bench to sit beside him. Wiped his face he might have, but the moon still shone on the damp cheeks, giving the last piece of evidence that Byakuya had been upset. "Regrets?" Ichigo asked.

Byakuya shook his head and looked down at the teens hands that had reached out for his. "No." He whispered horsely.

"I don't think I've said yet, how much it means to me that you gave everything up for me."

"I don't need your thanks, I didn't only do it for you." The silver eyes matched the moon as Byakuya turned to his young lover and smiled. "But I did do it, _because_ of you."

"Huh?" Ichigo crumpled his brow and Byakuya laughed.

"I never ever had a chance to think about what I wanted to do with my life you know. Never once was I given the chance to think of being anything else than an ambassador. If I had, maybe I'd wanted to have been a...a ... I don't know, maybe a train driver?" He snorted the idea out.

Ichigo laughed and shook his head as he wiggled one eyebrow. "I'd ride your train all day you know!"

"Sex maniac." Byakuya tutted and leaned into the boys warmth putting his head on his shoulder.

"So ya just outta sorts?"

"Its that fish out of water again. What do I do now?"

"I don't think it matters if you do nothing for a while does it?" Byakuya closed his eyes and listened quietly to his partner talking. "Just think of all the things you never had time for before or the the places you wanted to go, the people you wanted to see. You could take up a new hobby, hell I'll even teach you to play guitar...well if I had one. What about the garden? You said the mansion was too big, but this one, surely that's about big enough for just you isn't it?" The man didn't reply and Ichigo leaned his head down to sit on the dark hair that was blowing gently in the breeze. "You know if the fishes had never got out of the water, none of us would be here."

Byakuya tilted his head up to look at his insightful lover.

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Being so profound." He leaned in for a soft kiss. "I'm not unhappy."

"Just thoughtful." Ichigo nodded leaning in to pluck Byakuya's tempting bottom lip between his own. "And sexy." His fingers trailed down the V of Renji's borrowed shirt. "And cold." He finished leaving his tongue to trail along to the corner of the nobles mouth. "Come back to bed with me, I'll warm you up." His hot breath flowed over Byakuya's skin and in response the older man shivered. He hadn't appreciated the nippy air before Ichigo had mentioned it, but now he'd been reminded it was all he could think of. The warm bed sounded tempting now, especially with tiredness creeping in again.

"Lead the way then." Much like earlier, Ichigo took the other man's hands and led him back through the house, after sealing the back doors, and into their room. The noble was happy to be cared for, needing to rely on someone else again. Ichigo's body wrapped around his under the covers and his back savoured the warmth rushing through from Ichigo's chest. His arms were strong and reassuring. It reminded him that he wasn't alone any more and that he had no one dictating what he must do and what he should think. This whole freedom lark might be a bit scary without its boundaries of expectations and overseers, but it was kind of exhilarating too.

The dark haired male, let his body calm and relax into the hold around him. He liked the stillness he realised. Doing nothing was visually superficial, but in truth his mind was a whirl of business, sorting out, and planning for a future he just gained. Time out, was acceptable, when he needed to recharge his batteries and decide which journey he was going to take next. But he also allowed himself to acknowledge that he needed time to say goodbye to the world he'd grown up in. It may have not been an ideal existence, but it had been all he knew. There were things he was going to miss. His home being one of them. There were things there, like his photo's and mementoes of his parents that he would have liked. To have just been allowed some moments at their memorial stones would have been welcome. He hadn't given enough time to prepare for the worthless but priceless things in his life; he'd not be brought up to value the things that shaped a person and were of no value but sentimentality. His family had never taught him to put a price on memories and mementoes, so he hadn't paid any attention to those things. Now he wished he had. A picture of his mother came to his mind. He remembered her smiling and holding his hand. They were walking in the garden and they'd stop to admire the Sakura trees. His father had arrived home from a long trip abroad and after hugging them both, plucked a stem of pink blooms and put it behind his wife's ear. She'd laughed and Byakuya remembered her looking so incredible. He hadn't thought about her in a long while, having conditioned himself not to. Thinking happy thoughts of her, only reminded him of the last time he saw her. Her skin so pale, her lips blue and her body cold. The elders had made him see her, to accept that she had died; then forcing him to touch her freezing cold hand and kiss her alabaster cheek. That had been the first time someone had struck him. Because he's screamed in fright, his grandfather had slapped him to 'calm' him down. To an impressionable six year old it had shaken him to his core. Just orphaned, unable to be comforted by his parents and there was this man he needed yet the support was just not there. The years of terrifying compliance started at that point and he'd been trained to hide all his emotions in fear of his grandfather.

The thoughts were bringing up all the feelings he'd never wanted to feel again and he shifted in the bed away from Ichigo, but only in an aim to distract his thoughts. The angered face of his grandfather barked at him and he sat on the edge of the bed gripping the mattress harshly. There was one bitter old man that would hate what he had become. All the names and insults would have been thrown at him.

"What is it?" Ichigo knelt behind him.

"Ghosts of my past." Byakuya put his head into his hands. "My family."

"They'd want you to be happy wouldn't they?" Ichigo rubbed the nobles back.

"No, they would want me to do my duty. I've committed the ultimate sin. A selfish act instead of being loyal to my work and status... That is why the elders don't understand and why they tried to force me back. In my family, you cannot be a person. You are a piece of a machine called Kuchiki. My role was to keep the family intact, to protect it. When instead all I have done is bring it into disrepute and created a scandal. My father _is_ turning in his grave. Lord knows what my grandfather..." He shook his head squeezing his eyes closed. "I always disappointed him." He breathed out with a shaky breath that gave away his inner turmoil.

Ichigo turned Byakuya around and hugged him tightly. "It's okay you know. Its okay." He rocked him slowly, running his fingers through the long hair. "You've got a new family now." Byakuya looked up at that comment smiling through his distress. He nodded and let Ichigo wipe his eyes. "A family who cares about you."

"I'm being an idiot."

Ichigo found he quite liked an embarrassed looking Byakuya. "You don't have to be the strongest all the time."

...

Byakuya could honestly say he had never made so many decisions in one day in all his life and it wasn't even lunch time yet. The vans of many had arrived with furniture and goods he'd been organising these past couple of weeks; of course everything needed placing where he wanted it and it meant his list for Rukia was getting longer for stuff from the mansion. Ichigo, wasn't around to offer his opinion, but Renji had turned up and was grumbling about 'Damn Prissy noble' who wanted to move everything three times after the men had left.

"So where is Ichigo?" Renji asked drinking a cold drink of water and as if he'd had a premonition about the boy, Byakuya's phone began to rumble in his pocket.

"Packing his things at home." Byakuya answered lifting the phone to his ear. "Ichigo, are you done already?" Byakuya frowned. "What are you doing there?" He nodded and turned to Renji and gestured for the man to listen to him. "Wait a moment." He spoke into the phone. "Renji, can I borrow your phone?" Renji nodded and slid it out of his pocket and into the nobles hand. "Go stand somewhere very populated a moment and give me a description." Byakuya spoke back into the phone to his lover whilst his fingers were making light work of the dial on Renji's. "Yep, got that. I'm on the another line, give me a moment. Just stand where you are and don't move."

"What's going on?" Renji whispered.

"He's being followed." Byakuya answered back. "I'm just hoping... Ah, yes, put me through to Aizen Sosuke please, its Kuchiki Byakuya here. Thank you." Byakuya kept the phone to his ear as he was put on hold and looked back to the worried looking Renji.

"You want me to go fetch him?"

"No, wait, let me confirm my suspicions first...Ah Sosuke...Yes fine thank you, the house is perfect. Just one thing, Ichigo?... You were meant to lend me a bodyguard until I could sort something out."

Byakuya nodded. "How will I know who he is?... Right. Thank you of course." Byakuya tutted closing the call on Renji's phone and going right back to Ichigo. "You still there?" The boy must have made some comment that have irritated Byakuya as he tutted down the phone. "The guy you described is called Stark. He's known to a friend of mine. I happen to mention that I would loose Ikkaku at our last chat and he apparently send this chap instead. I want you to walk up to him and tell him that the press have now spotted you if he hasn't noticed it already... All right, but when you find your father, come back here. Renji will deal with them."

Renji took the phone and let it slide back into his jean pocket. "I don't mind getting him."

"I know. He's gone shopping if you can believe the foolery of it. Because I asked him to stand in a public space, the press saw him in an instant."

"So telling him to come here?"

"I feel better when he's around." Byakuya let that slip without thinking and Renji smirked, which earned him a slap on the arm. "The press have been very full on since all this happened."

"What do they want, a kiss and tell story?"

"Probably. I don't give them a moment to ask." He only had his phone on because Ichigo wasn't here and he liked the idea of Ichigo calling if he needed anything like just now. At least he could take some reassurance in the fact Ichigo had called him.

Byakuya began to unpack the clothes that had arrived from the store. It had been good of them to hold his purchases for this long and he would be glad to finally get out of Renji's vibrant shirt and trousers. The house was alive with the sounds of plumbers fitting dishwashers and washing machines, Renji, barking orders at the sofa delivery men and the heavy footsteps that were probably Ichigo's father just arriving.

"Ahh Kuchiki Byakuya, you're a hard man to track down." He was interrupted by a tall well dressed man. The footsteps had not been Isshin at all.

"What are you delivering?" Byakuya had a nasty feeling about this man.

"Oh no, you misunderstand. I'm from Tokyo Times."

"How did you get in?" His intuition had been correct at least. All at once his defences were up, eyes narrowed and glare in place.

"Oh he was probably a work man, just opened up the door for me. That and a very helpful gentleman in the first house, who was getting a little worked up about the amount of people passing through his gardens."

"I would like you to leave. Renji!" Byakuya finished was a cry down the stairs.

"But is there any truth in the rumours that you and your 'partner' are moving in together?"

"Coming Byakuya. Just helping Ichigo bring in his stuff!" Renji's voice filtered up the stairs to Byakuya's horrified ears and the reporters smug face.

"You know, I could make this a lot easier for you."

"Oh do tell me how. I'm all ears." Byakuya seethed.


	27. Lovers are Devious too

Byakuya managed a very brief conversation with the journalist using all his skills to avoid actually answering anything at all like the true politician he was. Ichigo kept quiet, which was rare, but Byakuya felt truly thankful he did. One coffee and a vague agreement to give an interview when everything had settled slightly later, Byakuya was glad to be seeing the man out of the door. The two lovers looked at each other as the lock clicked and where as Byakuya sighed, Ichigo let out his confused glare and shook his head.

"I didn't understand a damn word of that." Well Byakuya could have laughed and his mouth did curl up to do so, at which point Ichigo punched him, lightly thankfully, in the guts and walked away in a huff. "Don't get so fucking above yourself right, I didn't get a personal tutor for my education like someone else I know!" He continued in his huff towards the stairs tutting over his shoulder. His way up to the upper level was barred by two men coming down carrying a tool case each and smiling at the ginger headed teen.

"We're all done up there. Its all yours." Ichigo looked confused again and read the man's stitched badge. He brow frowned and he turned to look at Byakuya.

"I suggest you take a look in the room at the end of the corridor." Byakuya purred smugly and opened the door for the workmen, signing the delivery note as they passed him. From his place downstairs he clearly heard the exclamation of shock coming from Ichigo. He smiled again and made his way slowly up to appreciate his lovers surprise.

This day was just getting more unreal by the minute. Ichigo stood in the last room off the landing looking at the array of installed equipment.

"You have just got to be kidding me." Ichigo looked at Byakuya with a face that showed just how far from reality he thought this was. His head turned back again, just to check it was all still there, all real and not a figment of his imagination. Ichigo had a fully equipped music studio. Not maybe on the scale of a rock star but his own mixers, instruments and a computer loaded with all the software needed to make and record his own music. This was like a little boys dream come true and Ichigo didn't know whether to laugh or punch Byakuya's lights out. Something he was so happy about only twenty minutes ago, suddenly felt a little forced. "You." He pointed a finger at his lover and as of 24 hours ago, _live-in_ lover. "It was you wasn't it!"

"Me what Ichigo?" Byakuya expected that his extravagant gift would be welcomed by a squealing bundle of ginger, but instead the kid suddenly started to look at him as if he had grown two heads.

"You manipulative bastard."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"I've just got a new job this morning."

"Really?"

"Yeah _really_ Mr. Smart pants. At the music shop."

"Oh well done." Byakuya smiled.

"No, you didn't know _anything_ about it did you?"

"What are you implying?"

"Nothing at all. Not _implying_ anything. Only that for all the years I've drooled up their window they never once even considered me and yet today, one simple question later and I'm now an assistant in there. Just so happens that you've just been along and brought all this gear." He gestured widely over the tables of dials and screens.

"Maybe its just a case that they can now afford a new assistant then if they have such an opportune sale." Both men stood tall and crossed their arms, just who was going to crack first?

"Truth." Hardened his gaze to a degree below sending laser beams from his pupils.

"Ichigo..."

"No don't you Ichigo me." Ichigo jabbed a finger into Byakuya's shoulder joint.

"Ichigo." Byakuya repeated and paused as Ichigo re-crossed his arms. Byakuya put up both his hands submissively and shook his head. "I really only implied that you always had a dream to own a music shop. I just pointed out all your attributes for a position in there."

"And the rest?"

The elder man was busted and he knew it, but he really only did it to make the kid happy, that wasn't a bad thing was it? The way Ichigo was acting you'd think he committed some serious crime. "Whether I have or not isn't really the point it is? You have a part time job with more sociable hours and no men groping you."

"Ahh, now I'm getting a clearer picture." Ichigo slinked his way forward, shaking his hips and grinning like a manic man-killer and letting his finger point to the man's chest. "Jealous."

"I assure you I trust you."

"Skirting the real truth again are we? You trust me, but not them? Not Kisuke?"

"Not even Chad." Byakuya nodded.

"He's straight."

"Of course."

"Well, well well." Ichigo tutted them and flicked Byakuya on the nose. "And I expect that you want some reward for buying me all this stuff."

"Just to see you happy."

"Which I'm not because you have been a devious bastard. Do you have any concept on the value of a yen? You know that they don't grow on trees right and people won't be throwing them your way. You have no job and means of income and yet you are frittering away your savings like there is no tomorrow."

"You're worth it."

"Stop now. Never mind how stupid I feel now that I can't get a job on my own merits that I need you to do it for me? Hey?" Byakuya had not thought of that aspect and a sliver of guilt did rumble through his guts. "Stop and go back to my rational and level headed boyfriend will you?"

"If you insist."

"I insist." Ichigo nodded. "Now fuck off before I decide to be really pissed about the job."

Byakuya was miffed, it was fair to say that Ichigo didn't seem to appreciate his surprise at all. He was just walking towards his study when his ears pricked up at the noises Ichigo was now making.

"Oh wow oh wow. Oh fucking wow! Oh guitar, I love you guitar!" Ichigo's voice floated down the landing and Byakuya smiled. "Oh hello mixer desk, I wanna kiss you! You and I baby are going to make some sweet music all night long! Come to mama you sexy beast!" Byakuya stopped himself from laughing outright and continued on to unpack a few more boxes of books.

...

Ishida chuckled and shook his head.

"What are you reading?" Ishida looked up at his grey haired father who was pouring him a refill of percolated coffee. The older man looked down at the picture of the new 'hot' celebrity couple. "Oh. Them."

"You've never been much on Ichigo have you?"

"Not really."

"Why?"

"Call it a chemical reaction. Now tell me about his father. How is your practical placement at the Kurosaki clinic going?"

"Fine." Ishida smiled. "You know you really should read this." He shoved the paper across the table. _Avoid the subject, avoid the subject. Please avoid the subject! _"I thought you liked politics."

"Until gay men were involved. You see just how much trouble that boy can cause. I could have predicted he would turn out to be such a loser. Much like his father. Have you reconsidered coming to work alongside me instead?"

"You know, Ichigo is one of your patients."

"That just shows how absolutely professional I can be doesn't it."

"Father. Sometimes I really do despair about you."

"Isn't that your excuse for having your own apartment."

"Read the damn story."

"At least one thing." Ryuken said pulling the paper fully in front of himself. "He has managed to land himself with a partner, whilst I am seriously considering an arranged one for you."

"You wouldn't dare!" Ishida looked horrified.

Ryuken smiled lifting the broadsheet up and beginning to read, one day he knew Ishida would have to confess he was gay himself, but seeing as he was sticking to the game plan of becoming a doctor, he'd let him off for now. "Anyhow, He hasn't been back to me for any more prescriptions. How does Ichigo seem to you? Last I knew, he was regaining memories about his mothers death?" Ishida didn't notice his father had stopped reading and was hanging on the next words uttered.

"Stress seems to freak him out, makes the memories dribble back to him somehow. He tells me about it, but I really don't wanna know."

"I thought you were his friend?"

"I am. I could just do without the gory details of how he can recall the knife penetrating his mothers body. He had an obsession with telling me about the blood and this shadow hoovering over him."

"Shadow? Shadow of what?"

"He says its the killer but he can't see the face yet. Its only something time will tell I'm sure. Not sure I'd like that time bomb ticking away over me."

"I thought they caught the man who did it?"

"So did Ichigo. But when he recalls the face of the man they jailed, he says it doesn't feel right. The guy should be twitchy don't you think, about seeing the actual killer's face seeing as his memories fill him with terror. Its as if they've got the wrong man."

"That's absurd. The police can't be wrong can they?"

"God dad have you not heard of people being framed!" Ishida tutted.

"Ishida." Ishida looked up at the serious face his father had just pulled. "Ichigo isn't right. You know what I'm saying don't you?"

"He's not the nut case you all have him down for."

"I think my judgement of his health is better than yours. All I want you to consider is the fact that this could all be another twist in his _illness_."

"He isn't sick."

"Mental illness is strange, not always follow typical patterns. In the past his mind saw many things that were not true. You know that, you were there when he attacked the albino kid in the classroom. You saw it didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"So just be prepared for him to say something... strange. Twist events to suit his mind."

"Like?"

"I don't know, pick out a random name of someone to fit his ideal as the killer. Probably someone he has had issues with. Maybe even me?" The father shrugged and Ishida snorted.

"Somehow dad, I can't see you as a knife wielding murderer! Not least to Ichigo's mother, you were all friends once weren't you?"


	28. Another plot unfolds

I've been trying to upload this since early this morning and it is now half ten at night. The sight keeps bumping me out with error codes and its really frustrating!!!!!!

I love throwing things into this story, watch out for the evil plot bunnies again!

* * *

Byakuya relished the sudden peace to sit at his desk in his newly appointed study – or converted middle bedroom as it was. His desk was dark wenge, his chair had a suitable level of leather bound comfort and his buttocks nestled neatly in the dip. He glanced around the room at the rows of shelves that still looked fairly empty for his liking. His lap top was cold and untouched. It seemed unreal to be in such an environment and have nothing to write. His fingers tapped on the wooden surface either side of the chilled computer and he was almost ready to hum a tune to fill the silence when a knock at the door made him look up and Ichigo's bright smiling face appeared in the crack of the door.

"I'm off to do some studying."

"Oh." Byakuya brushed his hair over his shoulders and swivelled around in the chair.

"Yeah, a couple of us are going to the library."

"Can I come?" The words seemed impulsive now they had fled his mouth.

"You'd be bored." Came the voice of Ishida junior from out of his site in the hallway.

"In a library?" Ichigo turned towards the invisible man and scoffed. "He'd be in his element."

"So?" Byakuya waited for the answer he wanted. The youth he knew every inch of, moved slowly into the room and grinned widely.

"Course." He bent and kissed the elder. "You're bored here aren't you."

"To death." The ex-noble nodded adding a wry smile.

"I thought you wanted to write a book." Ichigo tapped the closed lid of the expensive laptop.

"I do. But I haven't figured the subject matter as yet."

"Well they'd be more _matter _if we went alone." Ichigo whispered leaning in close and licking Byakuya's ear. The two men looked at each other grinning and both instinctively leaning in to brush their lips together.

"Oh please save me the sound effects." Uryuu tutted and began to descend the stairs.

...

Ichigo tapped the end of his pencil on the book that he'd been looking at for what seemed endless hours. He had a real blockage in his brain and he looked up huffing distracted yet again.

"If you huff one more time, I'm going to punch you!" Uryuu moaned. "Just get on with it!"

"Can't." Ichigo's eyes looked back to where they had spent most of his time.

"Oh for pities sake." Uryuu tutted following his friends eye line and catching Byakuya slowly walking along an isle of books with his finger running along the spines seductively. A book was gently pulled from the shelf and its pages lightly caressed until it was rejected all the while his lips were either pursed or his bottom lip bit as his mind whirled.

"He even makes a library trip fucking sexy." Ichigo groaned banging his head on the table. Without the layer of sawn tree covering his groin he would have been open to a lot more abuse than Ishida's mocking laugh.

"At least do us all a favour and go shag him in the toilets!" Ishida realised that may have been a little loud when all people surrounding them looked over, including Byakuya who looked over with raised eyebrows.

"Prick!" Ichigo growled under his breath as he snapped his book closed and stood pushing his chair back. Byakuya rose his eyebrows even higher when his cocky lover just looked at him and shrugged. The fact he held the closed publication over the zipper of his jeans seemed to identify his problem quite clearly, enough for the noble to chuckle.

...

Yamamoto-Genryūsai Shigekun looked from between the two people in this meeting and made an inward sigh of despair. Rukia Kuchiki was not her brother and she had never been trained to be so. She lacked his insight, his knowledge, his connections. The man had had a talent for fact finding and negotiating and his sibling could not hold a candle to him. Women were not meant for this kind of role and Rukia's marriage arrangements would need to be speeded up so that she could take a worthwhile position replacing Byakuya with an heir they could mould more to their liking.

"If I may your highness." The old man bowed his head to interrupt the pointless conversation the two were currently having.

"What do you wish to say on this matter?" The emperor looked to his trusted aide.

"I feel that this meeting may need to be concluded. We have other matters that do not concern Miss Kuchiki to discuss. Time is pressing my lord, we can reschedule this meeting for another time?"

The two grey haired men had not worked alongside each other these past fifty years to not understand the simple nuances in phrases. The emperor took a moment of thought whilst he looked at the girl and nodded. This was indeed getting them no where.

"Tell me Rukia, these matters you are yet to solve, how much time do you feel you need?"

"Well, I... Sir... Not sure to be exact."

"No?" She watched him shake his head and his wrinkled hands smoothed over the mediocre report she had written. He linked his fingers into a fisted grip and smiled a smile that meant nothing more than to humour her. "Go child. I'm sure you have things to finalise regarding your upcoming marriage."

"Emperor, if I might be allowed..."

"Denied." He answered not letting her ask yet again for a delay in the ceremony. "I am once again guardian of the Kuchiki, your position is...untenable. You will proceed as we have planned." The smile broadened. "You are dismissed." His hand gestured to doorway.

Rukia anger displayed on her cheeks in a red rosy tint that echoed to her shaking hands, shuffled her papers together. The last thing she had wanted was to marry her distant cousin, he was nearing 70 years old and her step children would be forty already. She understood that marrying him would purify the Kuchiki blood line, they were so closely related and she was adopted after all. It seemed that the Emperor had thought of all the ways he could regain control over the mansion and its assets. Byakuya had told her not to worry, Renji was almost done with his own plans but she had heard nothing for a little while. As the door shut behind her, leaving the old men to their plotting, all she wanted to do was scream.

"Something must be done." The Emperor looked to his vassal. "How are your investigations?"

"Concluded." The Old man sat his tired bones and rested his walking staff against the table. "A contact has been made." The two men smiled. "Even Byakuya Kuchiki will not miss this opportunity."

"And has Hitsugaya Tōshirō been notified?" The Emperor began to order the sheets of Rukia's report.

"He has. Everything is being... vetted as we speak. The boy is loyal to the palace, he knows his role."

"Come what may my old friend, by any means you deem suitable, I want that man back where he belongs." The papers slid out of the Emperors hands and into the waste paper bin.

"Not without some level of control this time." Yamamoto nodded. He liked order and it would be replaced with a cast iron hand this time. He had thought of everything.

"I take it Rukia does not know there will be a double ceremony?"

"Soi Fong has kept her secret well."

"Soi Fong. Such a single minded devotion to duty."

"One which will temper the independence of the most rebellious spouse." Yamamoto stood, this meeting too was almost done. "Unohana has moved Byakuya's samples, they will be ready for insemination prior to the wedding. Come what may, there will be an heir and there will order restored."

...

"So?" Byakuya's hungry lips took Ichigo's as he pressed his back into the cold laminated wall of the library's male toilet cubicle. His hands were busy unwrapping the boys nether regions and whilst his hips were rubbing on the thigh to the side.

"So?" Ichigo breathed heavily back and let out a low groan as his cock popped free of his trousers. Byakuya's hand fisted around it and began a speedy pump. "So. Fuck me already!" He grumbled pressing the once noble back the single pace to slam his broad shoulders into the wall.

Byakuya had had experience of quick fucks in the toilets, usually he would have had to admit, at Kisuke's bar. The problem was always lube and lets face it a trip to the library didn't usually see that kind of equipment stashed in a pocket. But his sight became tunnel vision as the boy turned himself and thrust his rounded ass back into his now fully erect member. The kids trousers dropped of their own accord around his ankles and the soft moaning of rubbing his opening against the clothed tip of his member was sending the dark haired one dizzy.

"Byakuya. Now!" Ichigo moaned grabbing his own cock and beginning to sort himself out.

With a quick downward zip and a tug, Byakuya sprung free, spat hastily on his fingers and coated his elongated penis. It wasn't something he really liked to do, it seemed so degrading, but Ichigo really needed a quick fuck and now so did he. "Easy easy easy!" The boy squirmed as the elder pushed in too fast snagging skin. Byakuya slowed and breathed a few heavy breaths, listening to the panting young adult wanking himself. Bit by bit he eased himself forward, his hands clasping tightly at the bony hips and pausing as he seated himself fully. Ichigo already seemed close, his panting had increased and he was pushing himself mercilessly back. Byakuya stole the hand pleasuring Ichigo's body, he couldn't have him finishing that far ahead. Instead he pressed the kid into the cold wall, his erection stung as the chill slapped against his heated organ. Ichigo hissed tilting his head back onto Byakuya's shoulder as the taller began to pump into him with great speed. It was so deep, so good and so mind warping. Their entwined fingers pressed against the wall, Ichigo's cock savoured each press and jab that squeezed him into the tight space it was allowed.

Byakuya's mouth found the long slender neck and intermingled moans and kisses left the boy mentally pushed so close to his release.

"I'm...I'm...Cu..." Ichigo panted out as his body jerked and spewed a slick of cum up the wall.

"Oh...God..." Byakuya buried his head in the younger man's shoulder as his body too convulsed and juddered its last thrusts.

They stood a moment breathing headily and leaning against the cooling evidence of Ichigo's pleasure.

"I hope...." Byakuya's eyes sparkled as his lover turned his head to look back over his shoulder at the dark knight behind him. "...That you can concentrate on your studies now?"

"You're joking right?" Ichigo smirked taking the hand snagged in his left and guiding it down between his legs.

"Ah." Byakuya said then tutted. "Maybe you should bring those books back home?" Ichigo laughed and nodded. "At least to cover your... enthusiasm." Byakuya added giving the boy's groin a quick squeeze.

...

"What's that?" Ichigo nosed over Byakuya's shoulder as he read his post a few days later. His breakfast, eggs, were going cold and Ichigo snatched the letter from his grip as his bottom hit the seat beside him. The older man tutted but got back to his meal. "So who is this?" Ichigo threw down the letter, it looked way to boring for him and he couldn't be bothered to read it. Instead he dug his spoon into his muesli.

"An author doing a biography on the Emperor. He wants me to help him."

"Its probably some trap to entice you back you know. I hope you're gonna tell him where to get off."

"The palace may have no morals, but I doubt they would be so underhanded. So the answer is no."

"NO!" Ichigo nearly spat the contents of his mouth over the table.

"I think I might find his material useful." The noble carried on eating as if he hadn't seen his lovers angered reaction. "I've never been one to refuse something that may well turn out to be beneficial in the end. That's how I got the Emperor back into the European limelight and how he managed to see the potential of rekindling the union." He took his time to eat a mouthful of egg and looked back to the chocolate brown eyes staring at him. "This man may have access to Hitsugaya's 1947 Royal Courts records on the depatriation of my family. As yet Rukia had not sent me the ones I requested we hold at the mansion, I would like to compare one set of records with the other."

"Well that sounds like fun." Ichigo snorted.

"Necessary if I am to write an accurate account on the treatment of my family. I think the Japanese population would be very interested at what happens behind those palace gates do you not think?"

"What right down to beating you senseless?"

"It will be hard to get published."

"They'll interfere you mean?"

"Most likely. I think I might need to find a Korean publisher instead to avoid any censorship."

"Ah shit look at the time!" Ichigo shovelled the last spoonfuls in his mouth as he dashed across the kitchen to the sink. "I've got work after Uni and Uryuu wants his music for the fashion show, so I'll be late tonight." He pecked the dark haired man on the cheek as he ran from the room. "Bye!" He called just before the door slammed shut.

Byakuya picked up the letter and reread it again. "Zommari?" He said aloud. His mind wandered a moment. "Zommari. Zommari?" He frowned. Ichigo's words were the work of his paranoia and mental state but Byakuya wasn't a fool to ignore them. It just felt the right thing to do to check up, if for nothing else than to ease Ichigo's worry.


	29. Med's

Hey, guys. I've started a new story called Pedigree. I know how brilliant you are, will you please go and take a look, its falling dead in the water at the moment. Give me some honest feedback and I'll love you even more!

* * *

Ishida tutted loudly and jabbed his arm into Chad's side. Both men looked at Ichigo and stopped walking.

"Hey!" Ichigo protested when he realised they weren't beside him any more. He turned and looked down the drizzly street firstly at them looking impatiently at him and then the seemingly vacant street behind them and not for the first time.

"Stop it." Chad said in his deep voice.

"Hey?" Ichigo looked confused to his friend.

"You've been like this for three weeks."

"Like what?"

"Checking over your shoulder all the time." Chad finished for Uryuu, but the designer was there nodding his agreement.

"I am not." The red head puffed in annoyance and watched both his closest friends cross their arms. "Alright." Ichigo tutted. "I just figured Byakuya had stopped that lark." He shrugged and turned to walk on. "Only its not Ikkaku now, the bloke had hair this time."

Chad and Uryuu looked at each other and frowned. They made to catch up with their strange friend and both took him by a crook of his elbow to force him into the closest alcove.

"What the hell!" Ichigo protested but his mouth was quickly covered by a large Mexican hand. The three of them stood there quietly waiting for their follower to catch up, that is if there was one.

"How often have you seen this person?" Uryuu whispered and Ichigo shook his head free from the sweaty palm.

"All the time." Ichigo whispered back. "Just a glimpse here and there, but its always the same person. Shopping, work, near home. He's always just behind something or turned away."

They stood looking out of their hiding hole for a good ten minutes and no one came by. "Maybe he knows what were doing?"

"Maybe you are just being paranoid as usual." Ishida tutted stepping out into the street and giving more than a quick glance. "No one here Ichigo."

"I am being followed." Ichigo snapped out annoyed that his worries were being written off. He should have expected it, they all tried to humour him, thinking his psychosis was playing up again. "The only one who ever believes me is Byakuya."

"Then he's the one you should ask. After all, he's the one with the track record for having you followed." Ishida added and the tone showed how much he thought of that creepy idea.

"Fuck off Uryuu! Why don't you go and tell your old man I'm off the rails again? Go tell him that I've stopped my meds and I'm freaking out all time!" Ichigo went to run off with his black mood hanging over him but Chad's long reaching arms were too fast and he was snagged back against the wall. "WHAT!" He bellowed.

"Meds?" Chad asked. "Show me."

Ichigo tutted and dug into his pockets. He yanked out a bottle and shook it violently under the tall man's nose and sure enough the few pills in there rattled encouragingly. "Happy?" He tucked them away again and pushed Chad's bulk away from him. "I'm going home."

"But..." Ishida Uryuu went into panic mode.

"Fuck your show." Ichigo snarled. "Here. That's all you need." He delved into his bag and brought out a CD he had made and threw it with some force at his supposed friend. "Now you've got what you wanted, leave me alone. I don't need a friend like you."

"I should follow him." Chad spoke watching the running figure disappear. "We don't know what he'll do."

"He wants us to trust him. Isn't that what that display was about?" Ishida pushed his glasses up his nose and looked down at the CD. If he was off his rockers this CD would be evidence enough. It would be a jumbled mess of noise that didn't fit the brief for the fashion show. "And you..." He pointed to the Mexicans chest. "...are one of my models so don't you think you can skip out too!" They were after all on their way to a rehearsal.

"And if he is being followed?"

"It's for his safety isn't it?" Ishida shrugged. "He won't need us."

From the shadow there wasn't only one pair of eyes, there were two. One who saw everything and the other who only saw Ichigo.

Stark stopped his idol leaning on the lamp post and casually made his way after the black clad figure following Ichigo. It was easy to see it was trained by the Royal House. Aizen had been amused that so much expense was being spent on the boy. It was as if he was a threat to the Royal house, but as yet, he hadn't worried Byakuya with the details. Stark was there to protect him after all, for now. Living in the shadows of a respectable world always had so many opportunities. This particular boy seemed to attract many reputable men in suits. He wasn't too sure what they were all interested in, but he suspected that only Byakuya had a romantic interest. His other party did not, no quite the opposite.

It amused Stark no end that the royal follower, a large fat man, he'd found out, dressed in black to hide his appearance, only had the ability to look forward at his target. If he had looked behind himself, he would have noticed at one point not long ago, Renji too. But Stark had realised he was there for his own interest within a matter of a week. The tattooed man had confessed, once caught that Byakuya's sister wanted to know if he was worth her brothers sacrifice. A few blows later and Renji saw the light of being his girlfriends whipping boy.

Stark was broken from his thoughts as the teen stopped by the river. The man hid badly behind a bush, how original, whilst Stark ambled to a bench and stretched his legs out front of him and yawned. The kid, Kurosaki, did look around, but he dismissed a lanky man and caught the flash of black in the bush. Stark smirked. But he watched on as the kid dismissed his own sightings as unreal by shaking his head and rubbing his eyes. He'd been upset as they travelled then.

He took something out of his pocket, small enough to fit into his palm and stared at it for quite some time. The hideous man got all twitchy as they saw their target throw what ever it was into the river and then run off.

Stark couldn't blow his cover, he waited, seemingly looking at the clouds over head, but he watched the fat bulbous bloke jump to the side of the flowing water and bend to pick something up. He tucked it inside his clothing and flashed away from the scene and thankfully away from the boy too. Stark reached inside his pocket tugged out his phone and called in as he set off towards Ichigo's direction, knowing this was a well trodden, if, long route home.

"Boss." Stark greeted into the empty phone. Aizen never spoke. "The copper seems to had shed the pains after a row. Seems my companion too has what he wanted; he just fled with it. Once home, I'm off to seek out a Chow Mein..." His code word for the fat guy. "...and see if I can get a glimpse of what fascinated his noddle so much...I'm guessing, I'll be alone again for a while."

...

It was like hypnosis, if everything could be delivered to Ichigo in music he would be eternally happy. Byakuya stepped inside the house, to the sound of a party filling his every sense. There were loud voices, laughter and very loud music. To his usually quite life, having this thrust upon him only rose his hackles and he felt instantly annoyed that he had braved a supermarket for groceries only to come home to his peace shattered. He growled inwardly at the sight of a barrage of beer cans on the kitchen worktop and turned to wail his anger and evict his unwelcome guests.

Only when he did turn, the first person of course that his eyes fell on where Ichigo. The young male, the only one up on his feet, was in his dance trance state. His belly button undulated bared from his stretch above his head. His hand were clasped and reaching as high as he could, as his whole body twisted and swayed like a writhing charmers snake. His low slung jeans gyrated on his hips whilst his feet lifted and rotated him around in circles.

The spray of ginger hair bobbed, framing his enrapt features like a halo.

As if there was a sensor between them, Ichigo's eyes slowly peeled open and a smile crept on his lips as he found himself being watched. Totally wrapped up in the music and its mermaid call of promised love, Ichigo licked his lips slowly, seductively.

Byakuya leaned casually against the kitchen arch and rose an eyebrow of amusement. Was he going to get a show, a public one at that? It seemed that to the gathered friends, some Byakuya had never seen before, knew Ichigo's love of dancing was nothing new and they all but ignored his hip swinging prance across the room. Others passed Byakuya grabbing a beer ignoring his presence totally. The only one to notice the eldest occupant of room was Ichigo.

His tip toeing feet danced their way over only to stop a hairs breath apart.

The music beat was Ichigo's drug right now and as it pulsed through his feet, around his soul and he was helpless to stop his body throbbing to the repetitive call.

"_If I just lay here...If I just lay here...Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_" He sang with the song and leaned gently in with head still bopping and his arms encircling Byakuya's waist. Their lips touched, but to still them from singing any more, Byakuya sucked the plump lower lip and pressed his tongue into the hot beer flavoured entrance.

Their lips parted as the song ended. Byakuya opened his eyes and scrutinized the way the his lover stayed close, his eyes closed, his hold tight.

"What's up?" He whispered pulling the boy closer and letting his lips press into his ear.

"Nothing." Denial was always the first option when something was on.

"Don't insult my intelligence."

"You got me followed. Ask them." Ichigo sulked and pulled away. Bad move on Byakuya's part to question him outright. He watched his lover pick up a can of beer and chug down the contents with a scowl on his face.

"Hey Ichigo man, wanna move onto a club?" A skinny kid with acne dragged Ichigo further away from Byakuya and instantly got the older man's hackles up. If Ichigo was bother by something, going out getting drunk and doing something stupid wasn't going to help him. After all he was the only responsible adult in this room, so he did what he thought he should do. Byakuya crossed the room and turned the music off.

"Oh dude! You're killing the mood." One boy broke from snogging his girlfriend (Orihime it seemed was a little worse for drink too,) to yell across the room.

"The party is over." Byakuya said calmly noting the influence of Ichigo's usual shadows were missing. Ishida like him was prone to state the obvious and most likely the cause then.

"Oh come on! Its only early yet." Byakuya only had to look at the kid with one of his trademark glares and the boy jumped to his feet. "So lets go to the club then yeah?"

"Ichigo? Coming?" The skinny kid Keigo Asano Byakuya remembered now. "Think of all those girls, hey. You and me could hook up with tons!" Ichigo thumped his friend on the shoulder and shook his head angrily. Byakuya confirmed his idea that Ichigo going out drinking wouldn't help, in that mood, he'd no doubt end up in a brawl. It didn't matter that Keigo always provoked that kind of response from all his friends.

"He's gay idiot!" Another stepped forward dragging the protesting Asano out. "Bye Ichigo." Mizuiro waved. "Sorry to intrude Kuchiki-sama." The polite boy bowed which had Byakuya raising his eyebrows in shock.

It seemed that Byakuya's attention was taken by the leaving teens. He thrust cans into their hands and forced them to take away their rubbish with death threats if they upset the neighbours. A swipe of a damp cloth cleaned all the surfaces, who knew he'd be so good at housekeeping, and then a quick scowl of his own when he realised they'd swiped his bag of freshly brought groceries too as they left. Teenagers!

The toilet flushing upstairs reminded him that Ichigo had disappeared and was far more important than fussing over a lost cabbage, three carrots, spring onions and a bottle of rice wine vinegar.

Ichigo looked in the bathroom mirror and swore inwardly at himself. He shouldn't have thrown those tablets. He might have only had a few left, but he'd been very carefully taking them with ever reducing dosage. Another few days and he'd be off them. As it stood, he hoped that the sudden withdrawal at the lose dose he'd got down to wouldn't give him too bad side affects. Well if it did, what could he do but bare it? It would never be as bad as after that time in the hospital. No. He was free now, free of their influence and free to be normal once again. He didn't need pills, he didn't need them slowing his brain down or fogging his mind. The stupidest thing had been to almost give his game away to an Ishida. That would have brought him a whole load of trouble. Still they'd seen the bottle hadn't they. Seen it with pills in. No one had know he'd got rid of them or all they would do is force him to take more and how would he ever know if he was _normal_ if they never gave him a chance to prove it? _Yeah. Fuck them all. I don't need the tablets._ He grinned to his reflection as Byakuya opened the door.

"Okay?" Byakuya asked warily.

"I'm not allowed out then?"

"What to get into a fight and more trouble?"

"What ya worried about? That the press would find me?" Ichigo crossed his arms.

"Ichigo."

"Or that your body guard would have to come out of the shadows and prove he was there."

"Its for your own protection."

"Or for you to spy on me."

"I worry about you."

"Don't!" Ichigo snapped. "Don't start that shit on me. I get enough of it from that fucking stuck up prick Uryuu!"

"You did have a row then?"

"Might have."

"I don't want to argue. I was going to make something special for us when you got in. A treat for completing that project."

"Well... They don't believe me that I'm being followed." Byakuya shook his head and walked closer to the angry boy. He uncrossed the boys arms and held his hands.

"Protected." Byakuya tried to kiss him, but Ichigo wasn't giving in that easily. "Because of Grimmjow that time. Because you hate the press hounding you and of course because I love you."

"Not because you think I've a screw loose."

"Even if you had, I'd love you."

"You're just saying that."

"Of course." Byakuya smiled. "Anything else and you'll throw a teenage tantrum on me."

"Bastard."

"Of the worst kind." Byakuya smiled widely. "I was hoping to get back to before?"

"Before?"

"I saw something beautiful earlier."

"Yeah?"

"Yes. A young dancer with the sexiest body."

"I might know him."

"I definitely know him."

"Wanna see him again do ya?"  
"Absolutely."

Ichigo pushed Byakuya away with his hand and showed a wicked glint in his eyes. A crocked smile formed as he began to tap his feet and nod his head to what ever tune was drifting through his mind, whilst his arm reached back and twisted the shower controls. The water began to rush out and become the backdrop to the body that now shimmied its shoulders, his eyes were firmly focused on those admiring his moves.

Ichigo ran his hands over his shoulders, down his chest, toying with his own perky nipples through the fabric before sliding down his trunk and to rub his groin with more than a suggestive gyration.

His tongue slid slowly along his lips and back again as his fly button was tugged until it popped free. The zipper seemed to catch the attention of the very still and silent watcher, his heart almost stopping with anticipation as the golden fastening was pulled down with a maddeningly slow speed. All the while the gorgeous clothed body writhed and gyrated, and moaned as one hand rose up over those lively nipples, up the side of his neck, and into the strands of golden sunshine.

Ichigo turned looking over his shoulder and smirking as he thrust his buttocks back and forth. His hands clasped the shower curtain and with the lower part clasped behind him, the teen began to slide his crotch up and down the fabric. He dropped his head back and let out a genuine moan of arousal, his cock enjoyed the way he pulled tighter and tighter to increase the pressure.

Byakuya had to shuffle on his feet, he wondered at how hot the heating was to feel this flustered and constricted in his clothes. Ichigo flicked his eyes towards him and smiled a knowing smile. Byakuya's manhood was hardly concealed as it tented his trousers keenly.

Crossing his arms, Ichigo circled his hips, turning away from the appreciated curtain and lifting his t-shirt up, higher and higher. Byakuya's breathing hitched as he saw that amazing toned stomach rotating just inches away from him. He wanted to press his lips into the delicious skin and taste the musk of his lover. With the last tug over his head, Ichigo twirled the top around in one hand and chuckled as he threw it over his partners head. The noble was slow to remove it, as it took his time to let the full drift of Ichigo's scent blended with his aftershave to float over him.

The boy tangled his fingers in the spray of water and rubbed his chest imitating washing before flicking the excess of his fingers into Byakuya's face. The older man startled and smiled at Ichigo's laugh. It seemed Byakuya was in a trance watching the water droplets glide down his body.

"Ya gonna fuck me?" Ichigo purred bending forward sliding his jeans over his buttocks.

"Very much so." Byakuya huskily breathed back watching the kid sit on the edge of the bath and languidly kick the denim from his feet. He'd seen it all before, he knew what Ichigo kept in his trousers, but seeing the boy stand and be bare naked when he'd expected underwear tore a gasp from him. Ichigo smirked again. He lifted one long leg over the side of the bath and began to thrust on the cold enamel. He bent low down, letting his chest rest against the white surface and drew a hand back to his opening.

"Gonna fuck me here?" He whispered pushing a finger inside himself and groaning as he matched the movement of his fingers to his grinding hips.

"Add more." Byakuya's lust filled eyes pleaded. "I want to watch you come Ichigo."

"Like this?" He asked innocently, pressing a second finger in, his angle catching his prostrate almost immediately. He groaned throwing his head back increasing his speed. Panted moans began to fill the room echoing off the tiles and hitting Byakuya's insides with the force of nuclear fall out. He could have come from this show alone as Ichigo whimpered with pleasure as he pressed a third finger inside and began a more than frantic lunge. It wasn't enough, it wasn't enough to complete his game. The hand that gripped the bath tightly, unwound its fingers and found a firm hold of his penis. Rigid arm muscles forced his hand up and down, rippling and shivering with the imminent ending.

"Show me." Byakuya panted grasping his hands tightly in his pockets. "I want to see you."

Ichigo turned his head, which took more effort than he thought possible. His mouth hung open as sounds dripped hungrily from him. His eyes were pained and squinting with the burning heat inside him. A blush spread across his face and down his neck onto his chest as the strain and activity built to a head. His lips parted wider in a silent cry as the first ripple of his stomach started. "Ahhh." He grunted and thrust all the faster, all the more desperate. "Cu...Cumming!" He let out a long heartfelt moan as his fluid splattered the bath.

Byakuya rushed forward, his hands busily unfastening himself. He pushed Ichigo back into the shower spray and penetrated him with the full force of his pent up need. Ichigo screamed, his high still potent and dug his fingers deep into his lovers shoulders as he was pounded into. So deep, so hard. His mind numbed to all else but the waves of pleasure that had never really died down and his teeth tore at Byakuya's wet clothing as he shuddered into another release. Byakuya followed seconds later, panting heavily and drooping onto the boys shoulder.

"You kill me." He sighed. "But I love it."


	30. Chinese Plotters

Byakuya had met this Zommari with nothing to note than the man was seriously too far up his own backside. The records he had been privy too were all highly edited and therefore gave him no insight into his family background. The only notable thing and no doubt it had been done on purpose was the omission of his name and the placing of Rukia's as a true blood Kuchiki. It was all very clear then that this man was just an errand boy giving off subliminal messages about what the palace wanted. They wanted him back and they thought that he would be itching to get his name back under his fathers. Well, he'd play their game for now as it suited his purposed but in the mean time, he'd focus on something that would really infuriate them. The online site a Japanese gay site, wanted was his opinions on gay rights within 3000 words by the end of the week and he felt he could rise to the challenge. He and Ichigo had approved some photos of them that would sit along side his notes on how high society was oblivious to anything but licking the emperors back side and the sacrifices they would be forced to make for the sake of the family. As he tapped the pen end against his lip his mind wondered if this meant he could now call himself a freelance writer? As he sat to write however, he noted that he didn't know much about the given subject at all, not what his actual rights were according to law anyway. Writing his own experiences was not enough, he needed to know all the laws and those that excluded gay rights. He needed references and historic facts that his library in the Kuchiki manor would have held. Well he would just have to start from scratch.

"What ya up to?" Ichigo appeared at his shoulder like a vulture after a corpse.

"Setting down some guidelines I think." He replied turning his head and pecking his lovers lips. "If I'm going to do this writing lark as paid employment, I need few if no interruptions."

"Ah I see." Ichigo righted himself and nodded. "That's me then." He stated.

"But you do have some uses."

"I do?"

"Tea?"

"Oh I've been promoted to tea wallah?" He bowed like a servant Indian boy and stepped backwards from the room. "Right away master!" Byakuya was about to apologise when the boy stood tall again with a smile and he knew at least he didn't have to. Ichigo, it seemed understood just fine.

...

Yamamoto glared hard at the woman facing him. She didn't seem to be worried about that at all and kept her serenity all the way through this grilling.

"So you are telling me that you will not release your files on that boy?" The old man hammered his cane on the floor such was his boiling anger for getting no where.

"I have no files as I keep telling you." Her soft voice restated.

"No files? You treated him though did you not?"

"I was asked to look him over when he arrived. I did that."

"And what did you find?"

"Patient confiden..."

"Do not give me that line again Unohana! Are you forgetting who employs you in this palace?"

"My oath to my patients is stronger. As a doctor, I cannot disclose any details or there would be little point in continuing to practise."

They were interrupted by knocking on the door and an efficient looking Chinese woman entered. She gave a measured look to the courtiers guest but bowed in respect to the old man.

"Your investigation?"

"Here." She handed over a thick manilla envelope. Soi Fong had been only too willing to dish the dirt on this little project, after all it helped her own cause.

"Did any of this come from the medical division?"

"No sir, there were no records there." That at least confirmed Retsu's story. Yamamoto opened the cover and began to read with a growing smile. Who would have thought a discarded bottle of pills would lead to all this juicy information.

...

"Byakuya?" Ichigo's sleepy voice murmured as the elder climbed into their shared bed much much later.

"Sorry, go back to sleep."

"Been waiting for ya." Byakuya tutted and let the boy sneak his arms around his midriff. Ichigo smiled into the darkness as a sloppy kiss hit his temple and he snuggled his head down into the crook of shoulder and chest that smelt so wonderfully Byakuya. "Before... before me, did ya always wear my dads hand me downs?" The grin was so bright that even in the midnight cast room Byakuya could make out every pearly tooth. It was something Ichigo had been wanting to ask since he moved in and now he felt in just the right silly mood to ask it.

"Am I meant to understand what you are asking?"

"These old man pyjama's?" The orange headed teen plucked the awful things.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you you'd catch a cold going to bed naked?"

"Its a load of bull." Ichigo threw his leg over the long slender one he had been leaning against and let his knee press Byakuya's ball sac upwards with a teasing rhythm.

For no reason at all, Ichigo burst into a fit of giggles and Byakuya tutted. Ichigo's gloom and doom from earlier today was obviously easily forgotten.

"I thought you were half asleep." He tried to roll over and put his back to the suddenly wide awake youth but his hip was pinned all to easily by that testy knee. "What is so funny?"

"Nothing." Ichigo tried to contain his laughing but the more he tried the worse it got. "I'm sorry." He snickered. "I can't help it." More laughter. "Sorr..." He tried wiping the hysteric tears that were forming in his eyes and bit his tongue still in his mouth.

Byakuya laid there looking up at the ceiling knowing that the night just got a whole lot longer.

"How about we try sleeping?"

"Yeah sleeping." Ichigo forced a serious voice out of his mouth and capturing the wave of hilarity that wanted to follow on after. He lifted his knee and let Byakuya turn. With a stillness envied by the best of spy's Ichigo listened to Byakuya beating his pillow into submission and huffing over the amount of covers Ichigo was hogging. All the while his guts were rumbling and flinching trying to let the vast wave of stupid, out of the blue giggles free. Tightly clenched lips and the covers shoved firmly over his mouth were helping some what but not enough what.

"Ichigo."

"_Yes_." His reply was strained and high pitched with the sheer physical effort of tapping down his mood.

"I'm warning you." Byakuya tried his no nonsense voice but its only effect was to make the male behind him let out a very loud and robust peel of laughter. It was utter stupidity Ichigo knew it, but his giddy feeling was all Byakuya's fault. One stupid joke about his fathers pyjama's and Ichigo had lost it to the huge waves of unrepressed happiness that had filled his life of late. It was as if he had a damn that could only contain enough cheer at once and he needed to open the slues gates and let some of the excess free.

Byakuya turned with angry jarring movements, tutting wildly and glaring at the fidgeting companion. Ichigo's face creased up all the more and with the flat of his palm pushed Byakuya's head out of the way.

"Don't look, you make me worse!" Ichigo groaned as if in pain as the laughter rose again. His sides ached and he knew a bout of hiccups was only a moment away.

"Oh please." Byakuya grumbled as the first 'hic' began.

...

Ever since his relationship with Byakuya become public, Ichigo was used to walking through the campus now and having people blatantly staring and muttering to their friends. There were still the occasional jerks who would say something offensive out loud, especially if Sado wasn't nearby. But today, it was different. The students were laughing and instead of the usual homo jokes and jibes he could hear comments using the words, schitzo, nut case and even comments about voices in his head. One bunch thought it was funny to bar his way into the toilets and then run away shouting out. "Oh Kurosaki, don't hurt me!"

None of that helped that his withdrawal had started, not that it was as bad as he expected, but his hands were definitely giving a slight shake and had to be kept in his pockets. His stomach felt uneasy and decidedly queasy but it was only to the point of making him feel unwell and not to the point of actually throwing up, which might actually have made him feel better.

Ishida seemed holed up on location of his show and Sado was out on placement at his vet practice, so there was no chance of numbing his twitching nerves that wanted to drop kick any smart ass he walked passed. Not that he would have chosen to spend time with the annoying prick anyway, like _everyone _else he walked past they were _all_ against him now it seemed.

Most of the morning he hid away in the music rooms, headphones on and working on his piano composition. The holidays were coming up and he wanted to finish it before the end of term. His fingers, worked smoothly over the keys, his tune was taking shape nicely and he adjusted his notation on his notes to suit as he went along. An hour in and he was pretty sure he had the basic outline now and so a shuffling of his papers later, he got back to the beginning to start a fresh and see how the whole thing felt. His fingers poised over the scruffy paper, pencil behind his ear and he tapped his foot to start. Just three bars in and he jolted as a hand slammed down on the centre of his work. He looked up ready to have a slanging match only to find that he would be greatly outnumbered. Five guys, not all from the music course, were standing looking at him as if he was dirt on their shoes. Ichigo flipped his earphones over his head and glared at the teen still holding his work hostage.

"Its my session on the piano." The brute sneered.

"You're not booked till this afternoon."

"You hard of hearing as well as stupid in the head?" The shaven headed kid looked more than ready for a fight. "Hey anyone got any disinfectant, I don't wanna put my ass where his was!" The group laughed.

"Watch it man, he'll rip your head off thinking your a monster in a minute." Another joked. This was getting seriously worrying, just how the hell did this lot know anything at all? It was all rather close to home.

"Ahh yeah, hey Ichiwishy, can ya hear me over the din of your split personality? Are ya gonna go mental and rip me to shreds?" The boys face loomed way too close for comfort.

Ichigo was bristling with anger, but he wasn't a total fool. These guys were hoping he'd retaliate but he wasn't going to give them that satisfaction. He pushed himself to stand and went to take his notes, but the kid scrunched the paper beneath his palms and proceeded to grind it into a small ball between his hands. "Hey!" Ichigo protested taking the headphones off and going to snatch the work back. "Just give it will ya."

"Or what?" The kid gave a lopsided smirk and threw the ball over Ichigo's head. "Gonna hit me?"

"No. Just give it back." Ichigo turned to see who had his work now and stood hands on hips as they threw it between them over his head repeatedly. He made one dash for the ball, but missed as his back was jarred heavily with someone's elbow and causing him to stumble into the large ring leader.

"Oh did you see that, he hit me!" The boy gripped his guts and made out he was horrified.

"I never..." Ichigo began but was interrupted by the swish of his tutors long white hair appearing in the middle of them.

"I do not think half of you have permission to be in this room." Jushiro looked around the gang and in the silence that followed where Ichigo snatched back his crumpled work, the two that were interlopers sulked out the door. "Now just what is going on?"

"He hit me!" The leader pointed to Ichigo and he growled angrily.

"I never did." His hands didn't need the anger to shake as they clenched at his sides.

"My friends saw him didn't you lads?"

They all nodded which wasn't a surprise and Jushiro's eyes swept over the accused as he thrust his ruined work into his bag. "Anything to say Ichigo?"

"Would it help me if I did?" A hand swept through his hair and he shook his head dismissing the idea of arguing about what really happened. He already felt he'd loose and so what really was the point.

"Okay, Tobi. Get on with your practice, Gus I thought you were searching for your lost project work and Alexi you were meant to be off sick, even missed registration this morning hum?" The three, with a few daggers shot at Ichigo, seemed motivated enough to move. "Now Kurosaki. My office if you please."

"But!" Ichigo looked affronted by the idea that he was the only one dragged to the office and he didn't miss the hissing of muffled laughter from the others.

"Follow me." Jushiro was already half way out the door expecting the red head to be following.

"Later carrot top."

"In your fucking dreams." Ichigo didn't care about getting into trouble now, it was too late anyway.

Jushiro shut his door and shook his head at the student he'd never had trouble with until this year. Now it seemed there was one thing after another. He sat down giving a light cough and then gesturing for Ichigo to sit too.

"Your education records are quite weighty, I never had chance to read through them all, bar the initial summary. It seems that maybe I should have taken the time."

"What ever."

"Ichigo..." Jushiro shook his head and sat thinking. "You're a good student, your work is exceptional, you are attentive in lectures...But... But your attendance is already a problem, I cannot allow you more time at home, you've had extensions on your work before and I cannot in all fairness give you any more. You can hardly be found brawling in the music room, that equipment is very expensive, the principle would not tolerate any misbehaviour. So what do I do with you?"

"I didn't hit him."

"And witnesses said you did."

"And my record says I'm a fucking violent schizophrenic." Ichigo ducked his head down to sigh into his chest.

"The revelations made this morning mean it is quite difficult to keep you. There is pressure from the staff and student body."

"What?" Ichigo was confused.

"The papers." Jushiro reached behind himself and brought around a paper. Ichigo couldn't believe that it was a picture of him and of course the kid he bashed. The headlines sprayed his name like he was a homicidal manic who went on rampages and brawls. The streets were not safe with him around. They had dates for when he took the pills, dates for his entire school career where he'd got into trouble for the slightest thing and it went right up to the recent events with Grim. How the hell they'd got the information he didn't know. This couldn't be right. It couldn't. "I'm sorry Ichigo. Really I am."

Ichigo looked up at the man he'd got along with all this time and saw for the first time that instead of the compassion usually displayed there was disappointment. Ichigo had failed to live up to the standards expected of him and Jushiro couldn't be seen to be soft, the principle wouldn't allow it, he'd said that his hands were tied and he was obliged to bend to the will of his superiors – who ever they were. Ichigo was to be ejected, suspended, thrown out. Full stop.

"Sorry?" Ichigo's voice hitched. "Sorry for what?" He knew it really, what the man meant, but his mind refused to accept it.

"I going to have to ask you to leave the course. It would be good if you could take your things with you as you go."

"Its not fair! I... I haven't done anything!"

"But it seems you could." The man pointed to the fights catalogued in the print, just as the principle had done. Ichigo's throat seized up, no words of defence could get beyond the shock of being asked to go. Instead of just his hands shaking, now his entire body was a mess. "Security will see you out."

...

Byakuya looked from the broadsheet and nodded into the phone, rubbing the back of his neck where he felt the brewing of a stress headache.

"Yoruichi, that would be perfect. Thank you. I'll book tickets right away." No sooner had he finalised the details did the front door burst open and Ichigo barrelled into his chest. The sobbing was extreme and all he could do was offer his rapidly dampening shirt. His arms wrapped around his love and held him tight showing that this was always a place he could turn no matter how upset he was. "It hasn't been a good morning for you?" Byakuya asked softly and felt the shake of head in return. The elder man buried his head in the boys vibrant hair and waited a little longer to speak again. "Can you tell me?"

"Told me..." Ichigo tried to speak, but a mass of snot, dribble and tears were in his way. His sleeve helped slightly but his chest heaved and sobbed more. "Told me...to leave... not to go back."

"Who?"

"Uni. They had security guards march me out!" Ichigo burst the words out with a loud wail and fell into more fits of sobbing. "Then... then...I...I had a text...A text!"

"From?"

"My...job...The shop..."

"Don't want you either?" Byakuya guessed and felt his heart miss a beat as the poor innocent kid broke down again. The things he lived for where rudely snatched from beneath his feet and it was an unjust world that could do that to him. The noble had expected the fall out from the slanderous story to be quite bad but not the point of taking everything away from him.

It took a long long time for Ichigo to calm, by which time his father and sisters had arrived alarmed themselves at the slant the paper had taken. Sado had phoned but could only pass a message on via Yuzu that he didn't care what the papers said, he knew the truth. It was some reassurance but not a lot. Not when the news stations had picked up on the story and it was escalating out of control. But at the Kuchiki home, the TV was off, the radio was off, the computer was off and the papers in the bin.

"They made me out to be some violent maniac. Even got old photos of Shiroski beat up...now I'm some druggy who gets into fights... I don't think I can take it, Byakuya. They said I tricked you."

"We all know its not true Ichi." Yuzu held her brothers hand and patted it like she was his grandmother.

"Yeah? The whole country don't." He sniffed. "At uni, they seemed quite happy to show me they believed it... Got me in trouble and said I'd hit them... Even the principle didn't want me."

"It will all calm down in a few days and then we can sort out this mess." Isshin offered. "Take a few days to sort yourself out son."

"I'm taking him away. The tickets are booked for England, I have friends over there."

"England?" Ichigo echoed. "When?"

"Twenty past eleven this evening."

"I think that's a good idea. Go and enjoy yourself." Isshin perked up and gave Byakuya a hearty slap to the shoulder. "Well done my adoptive son!"

...

The airport was swarming, again how the got wind of their flight was unknown, but Byakuya dragged Ichigo into his side, covered his swollen face with sunglasses and a pulled up collar. He braved the photographers with his head held high and refused to answer any questions until they were at the gate and ready to step inside. He shoved Ichigo through the barrier and turned. One question stood out from the many thrown at him.

"The whole nation wants to know why you would give up your life in the palace for a kid like Ichigo?" Byakuya held up a hand to silence them all and they seemed happy to comply when the noble was obviously for once going to answer.

"I fell in love." He said simply. "I fell in love with a kind hearted generous young man. He's beautiful, hard working, talented and very very sane." He bowed his head ready to leave.

"So what about the incident with the kid?"

Byakuya turned back. "Print your exaggerated & misleading stories, but make sure you can hold it up in a court of law gentlemen. Good day."

...

I know that this was another blow to Ichigo, but I wanted to get that all out of the way so they can have a brilliant trip for Christmas. So don't be too harsh on me!

Oh and please drop into my Pedigree story, I can't cope with only 4 reviews after 2 chapters!


	31. Attack of the eight legged kind

Ichigo had never flown before, his state of mind wasn't the best anyway, but now that he was sitting on the plane, a belt around his middle and the wind and rain buffeting the plane even as it taxied to the run way, he couldn't say his excitement was pleasant.

Byakuya who appeared to be sitting a mile away the seats were that large, laced his fingers with his lovers and smiled. "You can take the sunglasses off now." They'd done their job hiding his puffy red eyes from the world, but Ichigo shook his head wanting to keep hiding from even the small amount of refined passengers they were flying with.

"Just how long is this flight?"

"Pretty much 12 hours."

"So what does that make it when we get there?" Byakuya looked at his watch.

"We'll land at 2am UK time." He rubbed his thumb over the back of Ichigo's hand feeling the way it trembled and putting to down to nerves. "You could sleep, you might feel better?"

"I just wanna get out of this country." It wasn't fair to say that this was just a game played by people who didn't understand anything but their own goals. What ever it was, it wasn't Ichigo's fault. It wasn't his fault either. "I never did anything to trick you into being with me."

"I know that." Byakuya looked into the dark lenses and wished he could see Ichigo's eyes.

"Or am I selfish?"

"Selfish? How?" The warning light came on for their seatbelts to be fastened and they felt the roar of the engines building. Ichigo tightened his hold and gripped the arm rest with his free hand. The power built and built and with a surge of speed that pressed them back in their seats the plane bolted forward.

"I don't like this." Ichigo groaned as his already complaining stomach began to revolt even louder.

"I've got you." Byakuya held the teens hand with both of his. The plane tipped up and Ichigo froze solid. Byakuya smiled at his virgin flyer and remembered his own flight at seven had made him react much the same. The insane pressure in their skulls built to the point Ichigo bit his lip. "Here." Byakuya put one hand in his pocket and pulled out a wrapped boiled sweet. "I'm sorry they're strawberry." He knew how Ichigo hated strawberries. "It'll help your ears." It took a great deal of effort to let go of the arm rest and take the sweet, but sure enough once his fear locked jaws were sucking he felt a popping in his ears and the pressure lessened.

The plane continued to rise, banking around to head off on course and the teen looked to Byakuya with a wary smile.

"Pretty stupid hey?"

"No. Perfectly natural." Byakuya shook his head and let out a soft laugh. "So selfish?"

"I'm the one who didn't have to let go of everything. I kept my family, Uni, my home. You lost everything."

"But I choose to do that. That's the difference. What's happening to you is being forced upon you."

Ichigo let his head fall back and stretched out his legs as the plane evened out. "It sucks."

"Yeah. It does. But now I will have you 24 hours a day all to myself. You can be my little wife, keeping house and my bed warm." The smile was wide as he said this and Ichigo tutted.

"Next you'll want me in an apron and that shit."

"I could go for naked, an apron would just hide what I want to see." The silver eyes sparkled with humour. He watched Ichigo yawn, it had been a long hard day for him.

"I just want to make one thing clear." Ichigo kept his eyes closed as he spoke but an amused smile crept onto his lips.

"Erm?"

"You're the wife. You've got the hair."

"I always wanted a white suit." Byakuya laughed.

"John Travolta wanna be." Ichigo chuckled opening his eyes. "You know, this is probably the closest we'll ever get to a honeymoon." Byakuya felt a huge surge of emotion at the boys tired comments. He'd realised that he'd gained another family with the Kurosaki's but with that word made him feel that he should have always been a Kurosaki. They had made him so welcome since this fiasco started where as, well his own family there was nothing to say about them was there. Ichigo was the spouse his heart had yearned for all his life.

"You know if we could, would you ever... marry me?"

"Pigs might fly before they let that happen in Japan." Ichigo snuggled as close as he could, resting his head on Byakuya's shoulder. "But yeah."

"I love you." Byakuya lips whispered into the tufts of ginger feeling teary himself. "Ever so much."

"Till death do us part." Ichigo nodded and squeezed his lovers hand. "Ya forgot the rings didn't ya." Ichigo chuckled. It was a funny thought to think of marriage when a) you are only 18 and b) your lover is also the same sex. "Tsk and ya think ya can get in my good books with cheap flights and sleeping on a mates sofa." Ichigo lifted his head and slid off the glasses that had left a groove down the side of his temple from leaning on the arm. Byakuya liked to see the happiness reflecting back and felt somewhat reassured. They, the invisible bastards, could throw what they wanted at them, it wouldn't separate them. Till death do us part, Ichigo had said and vowed it no doubt with no less integrity than if it were their wedding day.

"Would champagne be enough of an apology?" It might Ichigo thought and so he nodded. No sooner had the words left Byakuya's lips to the steward, then did the chilled bottle of Moet arrive in its silver chilling pale and heaps of ice. Byakuya smiled at Ichigo as he raised the glass. "To us and our union."

"To us." Ichigo clinked his glass and sipped the bubbly drink with a grimace. "Gah, you actually drink this stuff?"

...

Eleven hours and fifty six minutes, four movies, a few hours sleep, two meals and no sex despite the pleas in the toilet later, the two men walked hand luggage over their shoulders, hand in hand from the arrivals lounge.

"Byakun!" Yoruichi Shihōin's voice reached her cousin easily over the roped guarding. Ichigo stood back as the two hugged each other tightly.

"Yoruichi, this is Ichigo. Yoruichi is my cousin on my mothers side." The noble explained and the dark skinned woman smiled at the youth.

"So good to see you in the flesh." She beamed. "I can't believe my little cousin has settled down again. You must be one hell of a catch." She elbowed him & laughed. "Come on, get your coats done up its snowing a blizzard out there."

"Snow?" Byakuya queried. They hadn't brought the right clothes for that kind of weather.

"First Christmas snow for twenty years apparently." She explained as she dragged them through the air port like a seasoned pro. "Kaien is so chuffed about you coming." She grinned at the two men.

"It would be good to meet this legend at last. See if he was worth it." Byakuya grimaced at the white flakes outside the door.

"Oi oi, I might say the same you know." He could hardly agree more. Her own departure from the family, even a lesser branch had caused a stir when she wanted to marry an artist. He was heavily frowned upon in Japan as his take on modern art with dummies that looked very realistic was seen as a bit macabre. The UK was far more open to the modernists and his popularity was incredible. A single piece would fetch millions of pounds these days and they lived a very comfortable life.

She ripped the parking ticket off the wiper blades and hurled their cases into the boot of the Jaguar. She never parked where she should but rather where she wanted. To her a parking fine was nothing but small change and it didn't phase her at all to have the £60 penalty.

The house sat in a terrace of others surrounding a private park only five minutes walk from Hyde Park. It was a huge Georgian Mansion that was a lofty four floors and basement with eight bedrooms. Ichigo's jaw dropped to the floor as they stepped back in time into a world of Jacobean and bohemian decoration. It seemed the couples love of modern didn't mean their house was a stark gallery. Instead of harsh white there were rich plums and forest greens, tapestries and beams abound. Huge fireplaces, graced each room as did reams and reams of antique furniture.

"Ichigo Kurosaki!" Said teenage hesitated and frowned. Kaien's smile expressed a huge welcome when the artist strolled up from his basement studio. "I haven't seen you since...since well...the funeral." He ended his happiness on a quiet reflective moment. "I bet your father is still as loud and rumbustious as ever!" He chuckled at his own joke.

"You never said you knew Ichigo?" Yoruichi spoke up.

"Didn't I? Must have slipped my mind. No I go way back with his dad. We went to school together but the smart bastard always beat me. The top of these league tables always had his name carved on the top spot. Me...I was always a dreary second."

"Dunce." Yoruichi snickered giving her husband a peck on the cheek and earning a patted bottom.

"So you must be very tired?" Kaien seemed to take a long look at a weary Ichigo who was being held by a protective arm around his waist. He followed that arm to the powerful looking Kuchiki. Oh he had the breeding alright. Most definitely a relative of his beloved wife and by the calculating look in his eye a smart one too.

"I hope to see some of your work whilst we are here." Byakuya offered a polite hand and the two man gave each other a measured hand shake. It was all about alpha males sussing their status and hinting at the consequences should they fall below an expected standard. The next sentence uttered would either firm a bond or make a war.

"Course course. Tell me what should I call you Bya-kun seems a little informal. What does Isshin-san call you?"

"Adoptive son!" Ichigo said with a small chuckle. "Byakuya nearly blows a blood vessel every time!" The teen looked up at the taller man with a the kind of look a tickled lover give, his far hand reached to tap his partner on the stomach and leave his hand there with a soft movement of his thumb against the taut muscles. It was tender, caring and very loving. Very shaky too. Kaien watched as the protection envelope grew as the elder covered the shaking hand to help it stop.

"We are very tired." _We_ Kaien noticed not _Ichigo_, how very diplomatic. "We don't mean to be rude after you've been so generous having us stay, but..." Oh Lord, no wonder his darling wife wouldn't give him much information, the cousin was very well raised. He was so stiff he might snap in two during a storm, but underneath was the sumptuous contrary softer side that nailed him for six when he'd found in his yet to be wife. War averted, the alpha here was only trying to care for his family, care for the one who needed him most. There was no hidden agenda trying to snatch back his family member.

"We can't have you falling asleep on your feet now can we?" The brunette laughed heading on up the stairs. "This way, Byakuya, Ichigo."

Kaien showed them the beautiful room decorated in creams and raspberry with many a floral print and ditsy print. There was a very welcome looking bed covered with a crisp sheet, raspberry blankets, and eiderdowns. Byakuya didn't let go of Ichigo until he sat him on the bed and even then he kept hold of his hands and knelt between his knees. A fire was glowing to take the nights chill away. Long velvet curtains hid the world outside and a single bed lamp cast the room with a soft glow. It was very luxurious and calming, just what they needed right now. Their host had left them quickly with a bow and Byakuya looked to his partner with the first unrestrained expression of worry. "Ichigo..."

"I'm tired." The boy answered.

"This shaking."

"Its my nerves... I'm just... you know with everything."

"You sure that's all?" Ichigo leaned into the hand now stroking through his hair. If he confessed about feeling sick too, Byakuya would have a doctor here within the hour and his cover would be blown. He just needed some days rest and it would all pass.

"Anyone for cocoa?" Yourichi's voice knocked at the door. The two men smiled gratefully as she stepped in with two steaming mugs. She placed them down and grinned at their sweet posture. It was so cute.

"Bags." Byakuya remembered. "I left them downstairs."

"I'll..." The woman offered half leaving already.

"No, I'll get them." Byakuya stood. "You." He turned back to Ichigo. "Get undressed."

"I'm outta here." She laughed leaving with Byakuya.

They strolled slowly down the stairs side by side and found a curious artist leaning on the bottom banister. "Finished being nosy?"

"Jealous that I beat you to it?" She laughed back and tutted when her childish husband poked his tongue out.

"So how was your flight?" Kaien, sore loser, tried to change the subject.

"Wait Byakuya, he only wants to know if you did it on the flight!" She winked suggestively.

Their easy laughter was cut short by an ear piercing scream from up stairs and the before the other two moved Byakuya was already half way up the flight of steps.

Byakuya burst into the bedroom and ran over to the bed where Ichigo looked scared out of his wits.

"There!" Ichigo pointed to a corner of the room and Byakuya saw nothing. "Its there! I saw it!" Byakuya looked again and shook his head. "I did see one."

"I don't..."

"THERE! Fuck Byakuya get it!" Ichigo was all but crawling up the walls as finally the mystery was solved as an eight legged monster came out from under the elegant arm chair.

"You scared the shit out of me! Just for the sake of this little thing!" Byakuya snapped angrily as he made a pounce for the quick insect only to miss it.

"BYAKUYA!" Ichigo screamed like a true girl as the hairy creature diverted towards the bed. With an angered lunged and determination, thankfully the hero caught it between his cupped hands.

"Its just a spider." Byakuya tutted throwing it out the window.

"Its not just a spider! It was HUGE!"

"Huge! I've seen bigger ants." The two bickered. "Get undressed and get into bed! Going back to our disagreement on the plane, no, you're _not_ the one whose going to be wearing the apron! What a girly reaction."

"See true love." Yoruichi laughed with her husband from the doorway.

"They certainly argue like an old married couple. I think it might be true love."

"Erm so do I!" They both laughed.

Ichigo found himself on the floor in a world of blood red. He looked at his hands and how much they shook and was surprised and not just a little bit scared to see that they were the hands of a child. Blood began to drip over them and he became aware of a weight on his body pinning him down. Knowing he didn't want to see, but couldn't avoid it, this dream hit him again. He knew what was coming next, what to expect and what he would see. If he was able to, he would have screamed and begin to run, but he never could get up off the grass. The mass of curly hair his own colour spewed around his chest, he know of course that his mother was dead. The heavy breathing of the murderer pounded like his heart beat in his ears and the mass of body loomed closer over them both.

Ichigo screamed as the silver knife glinted as it was tugged from his mothers torso, blood dripped from its tip.

"Such a shame you woke Ichigo." The voice was familiar, the knowledge of who it was as ever was on the tip of his tongue. The shadowy figure changed, and Ichigo's breathing hitched as it unlike any other time, it began to morph into a shape he knew. Arms extended out, reaching down to the ground in eight places, the abdomen swelled and the head grew pincers. The spidery shape laughed at the boys panic and began to lower his head down towards his immobile body. "If you'd stayed asleep, I wouldn't have to kill you." Closer and closer the black shape came. "Remember me and the game is over." He hissed so close to Ichigo's ear. Ichigo looked through his terrified eyes as the black head moved like smoke, clearing away to show him a face.

"No! NO!" Ichigo screamed pinned by the spiders arms. "Not you!" He looked into the dark black eyes of Ishida Uryuu.

"I'm just a spider." The voice laughed as the face once again was covered in smoke...

Ichigo jolted just enough to wake suddenly, arms around him tightened and a warm breath crooned into his ear.

"Just a dream." Byakuya whispered. He'd only woken a second ago, disturbed by the twitching and shaking of Ichigo's head against his chest; but the tell tale signs of his nightmares were obvious. It had been some weeks since he'd one and no doubt all the strains of recent events would take their toll on him. Had he been aware that Ichigo's had stopped his tablets it would have explained it fully. His symptoms would naturally begin to return without the drugs tamping them down. As his withdrawal from them had been gradual, none of the paranoia had been obvious because of their gradual reappearance. "Alright now?"

"Spider." Ichigo shivered. "Huge pinning me down." Byakuya's soothing fingers rubbed his back and kissed his brow.

"That apron has your name on it." Byakuya joked and Ichigo playfully thumped him.

"The spider had Uryuu's face!"

"I can imagine that would be quite horrifying. The boy is a seven stone weakling Ichigo." Byakuya chuckled. "I tell you what. The next spider you see, I'll show you his face so you..."

"Don't you dare!"

"No time like the present I say." Byakuya threw the covers off with the intent of getting out of bed, but the chilly air sapped that idea from him.

"You wouldn't!" Ichigo laughed throwing the covers back and himself over Byakuya's chest.

"You think you're going to stop me?" The glint in his eyes, like the glossy hair on his pillow, shone with the warm embers from the fire. Ichigo smiled at the beautiful man beneath him and forced his hands either side of his head.

"Yeah." He bent down to his pinned lover and kissed him softly. "I think I can distract you enough." He whispered taking a sweep of his lovers lips and pressing his tongue into the warm cavern. "Whose on the top now erm?" Byakuya wasn't complaining and he sure as hell wasn't going to stop him either! If this distraction was enough to forget his phobia of spiders, then he'd let Ichigo get all the therapy he wanted. A soft sweet grinding of their hips grew as the attack on Byakuya's mouth became more incensed. Ichigo was unmercifully forceful as his negative emotion turned into lust. His tongue drew out every tingling possibility from his moaning lover whilst his hips and chest provided enough friction to light a warehouse of matches. Hungry eyes pulled up to watch the dark lover suck and moisten Ichigo's fingers. They wept with unrestrained pleasure as Ichigo's fingers pressed quickly through the resistance and ploughed it to a soft readiness. Their hands knitted together on the pillow, clenching harshly as the only gentle thrust seated Ichigo fully inside his partner, before his body slammed down to prove just who was the daddy now. Over and over until their minds were free of anything but this moment and this experience. They groaned and panted into each others ravenous mouths, until beads of sweat and the red tinge of release covered them. Ichigo feeling himself close, released a hand and capturing Byakuya's hard manhood between them, gave it his last rush of energy to a fast and savage action, furiously thrashing their bodies together.

Byakuya came only moments before Ichigo, his body arching up to the honeyed wonder of his lovers torso, melding them as one being as they spasmed and cried out their high together.

Ichigo crashed down with his full weight on his lover, his face exhausted but happy. He gave Byakuya's swollen lips a soft kiss and sighed.

"I really love you." He mumbled as sleep began to but in. "I really really love you."

"Sleep." Byakuya smiled running his fingers through the boys hair. "Love you too." He whispered lifting his head to kiss the soft orange mess and feeling the boy give another silent sigh on his body.

"I do love you you know." The mumble was quieter.

"Shut up now." Byakuya smiled suppressing a chuckle.

...

The kitchen was warm with wonderful aromas as Byakuya entered at a time he considered fairly late. He'd tugged on his rumpled clothes from yesterday, their decision to come with only hand luggage meant no dressing gown.

"Up already?" Yoruichi looked over her shoulder as her cousin pecked her cheek. She flipped the omelette she was making for her good for nothing husband. "Coffee in pot." She added as an after thought gesturing with her head.

"I am." Byakuya made his way across the kitchen to the wonderful black liquid in the clear jug. "Ichigo is still out for the count. Best he stays that way too." He poured himself a mug and drank it as it came. "I'd be happier if I could convince him to laze in bed all day. He's so stressed he can't stop shaking, I really didn't think it would all be this bad for him, I'm glad we came so he can get away from it all."

"Then he needs an old fashioned Western Christmas Byakuya how about it?"

"I've always been rather partial to a bit of foreign culture." Byakuya nodded.

"Well Christmas over here isn't anything like what you see in Japan. Its far too watered down. Over here the whole country goes into a frenzy."

"Happy one hopefully?"

"Oh only elbowing each other out of the way for the last toy or turkey. Mad dashes for the last flights, party dress and sheet of wrapping paper. I tell you there is nothing like good will to all men when two of you want the must have toy." She grinned. "Some people even get married amongst the chaos."

"You can stop fishing. As far as we are concerned, we are married." One cup wasn't enough and he refilled his empty mug.

"I wondered about the apron comment yesterday." She laughed. "How about while Ichigo is asleep, I take you shopping and you can get him a present?"

"I don't know. I really don't want to leave him."

"Kaien's here." Leaving with another man and one he didn't know didn't please him either, so he decided to change the subject.

"I couldn't believe that they knew each other. Although I don't think Ichigo has much recollection of your husband."

"Man of the world Kaien you know. Who he doesn't know is worth knowing!" She winked and Byakuya frowned. What was the devious woman thinking of now?

Still seeing as Ichigo didn't stir the entire time he dressed and fussed around the bedroom, he figured he wouldn't be missed for a couple of hours.


	32. Foul Food is Fowl

It was rightly pointed out to me that I made a big boo boo in the last chapter. I had already used Kisuke and forgot – Dumbass. Anyhow, I've gone back and redid it with another character; its not quite the same now sorry, but I'm running out of people to use. For those of you who only read the chapter with Kaien, sorry for confusing you with this opening ditty.

* * *

"Okay okay we have a days worth of events planned." Yoruichi explained as she tried to hide the fact that she was stuffing bags of goodies in the cupboard under the stairs before Ichigo could work out what she was doing. He did strain his neck to see in the storage area, but her speed at closing the door prevented him seeing anything of worth.

"Oh what?" He followed her into the kitchen that was now covered in sandwiches and fruit. He sat and picked up an apple then sank his teeth into it.

"Now that my dear boy would be telling!" Yoruichi chuckled slapping him on the back. "But you can thank that wonderful man over there." Ichigo's eyes followed the line of her finger and wasn't surprised to see Byakuya at the end of it across the table.

"What we doing?" Ichigo asked leaning forward and fluttering his eye lashes.

"Even those adorable eyes won't make me tell." Byakuya answered pausing mid bite of his whole wheat with smoked salmon. Ichigo pressed his toes up his lovers leg and between them to tickle his balls. The face Byakuya pulled left no one in the room wondering what was happening and Yoruichi's shrill laugh caused the proud man to blush. "Or the promise of more later!" Byakuya squeaked even if he was trying to sound macho.

...

"This is...this is...Oh wow. This is isn't it!" The teen was point and had lost the power of speech bar those few words. The tribe with him laughed and Byakuya nodded. All eyes were on the rounded building with is visible wooden cross beams and white stucco that nestled next to the Thames.

"It is."

"The Globe Theatre. Cool." Ichigo beamed.

"Tickets." Byakuya pressed them into the happy kids palm. "For a Christmas show."

"A show here? We're not just looking around?"

"No. I tried to get you to see the Rose Theatre too, but apparently they are not showing that place right now."

"The Rose?" Kaien asked taking his wife's hand as they walked towards the entrance.

"The real theatre where Shakespeare held his plays. But its only an archaeological site right now. There are plans to resurrect the theatre but its going to take years to do it." Kaien chuckled and shook his head.

"So don't tell me, you love Shakespeare?"

"Yeah. I've read all the plays and been to a few Japanese interpretations. But to see something done in English would be... awesome!" Byakuya smiled at Ichigo's enthusiasm and took his hand. As they walked Ichigo felt so comfortable in his lovers grasp, and thankful that none of the others looking around seemed to care they were two males. He was even more pleased to see a wide variety of hair colours, some of which matched his own! His first trip out in London, couldn't have made him feel more at home.

The four of them enjoyed the exhibition showing where he lived and the workings of the theatre. They visited the stands offering food of the period, enjoying the taste of spiced nuts, gingerbread men and roasted chestnuts; the mulled wine went down well but there were a few faces at the spiced sausages. They had a good laugh at Ichigo buying Byakuya a quill pen to write his book with where as Ichigo found himself recipient of a 'Do-It-Yourself' model of the theatre. He looked suitably chuffed even if it was a kids item.

The show started and although it wasn't a play but a celebration of all the works put together in a Christmas extravaganza, Ichigo found his sides aching with laughter as the six actors threw all the best comedy sketches in at random places often taking the piss out of themselves. They watched magic tricks, carnival dances, puppets and circus tricks. The costumes were historically Shakespeare and the language too, keeping up with the English was hard work and when they all left they felt thoroughly exhausted but very entertained.

"Where to where to where too?" Kaien asked rubbing his growling stomach. "Gordon's" He looked to his wife and her smiling face and knew her answer instantly.

"Gordon?" Byakuya asked tucking his scarf tighter around his neck, the wind was evil and finding every hole around his neck possible. He didn't object to Ichigo's penetrating fingers, thankfully gloved ones, helping him out.

"Gordon Ramsay is one of those TV chefs that had a finger in many things. His restaurant is amazing, I tell you, once you've eaten there, you won't want to go anywhere else."

They jumped on the tube and sped through the tunnels under London getting off at Slone Square and walking to the very smart upmarket building. It had white painted walls, well trimmed topiary bushes and a covered walkway to the door. The lights sparking from inside promised warmth and they were all ready to give into that.

Inside they found a white interior, highlighted with black trim and stunning crystal. They were seated near a mirrored column and given their menu's. The French waiters were on hand at the flick of a wrist and Ichigo let the ordering be done for him.

"What am eating then?" He asked looking at his plate. His knowledge of food outside Japan was limited to fast food chains and this all seemed very familiar to the first meal he had shared with Byakuya. Expensive and wacky.

"Seasonal vegetables braised 'en cocotte' with Bayonne ham, Périgord truffles." Ichigo frowned. "Basically, ham, mushrooms and winter vegetables."

"Oh." Ichigo looked at his plate and shrugged then at Byakuya's. "What's yours then?"

"Shall I keep it basic for you?" Ichigo nodded earnestly. "Well. Its erm...pigeon."

"As in flaps its wings and craps a lot?" Ichigo laughed not expecting the nod he got.

"They had to do something, the city is overrun with millions of the buggers." Yoruichi laughed.

"Ew!" Ichigo looked away disgusted. "This real food then?"

"As in is it edible? Yes." Kaien chuckled. "Not your average family meal though."

"You said once we'd eaten here, we wouldn't want to eat anywhere else, is it all this bad then?"

"Oh Ichigo." Yoruichi laughed putting her fork into her lobster. "We'll stop at the burger bar on the way home if you want."

"I want yeah, I really want." Ichigo crossed his arms and refused to touch a morsel.

...

Yoruichi kissed her husband slowly as they waited for the kettle to boil.

"Hello handsome." She purred.

"I think our guests are beyond a drink now." He smiled back at her. "Although I'd be quite happy to sup a toddie before bed and snuggle up for a bit of cuddling under the covers."

"You mean the heating has gone off and you're too tight to put it back on?" She laughed.

"Could be." He shrugged. "I think I need to sell another painting before we have it blasting away at 25 degrees." He leant back against the cabinets, one foot kicked up on the tiny ridge of the shaker door whilst his dark skinned wife poured hot water into the pot for tea.

"What shall we do tomorrow?"

"Having taken Byakuya shopping, I think its Ichigo's turn."

"He'd like the lights in Oxford Street and Regent Street."

"Oh I know, they've built that temporary ice-rink?"

"Sounds good to me." Kaien kissed his wife again.

The lounge seating centred around the large marble fire place and the soft deep sofa's seemed to wrap their comfort around their occupant. Ichigo snuggled up to Byakuya feeling more than satisfied with a big mac and fries in his stomach. His head rested on Byakuya's shoulder and their arms encircled each others waist. With the crackling and heat of a roaring fire, the smell of a Christmas tree lingering around them and the soft light of side lamps, the two felt unusually relaxed.

"Pulling my hair." Byakuya mumbled tugging his head to the left and freeing its long ends from under Ichigo's head. His long legs stretched out towards the heat and crossed at their ankles. Ichigo's snaked along side and one even draped over the top.

"It was a nice day."

"You liked your surprise?"

"S'great." Ichigo yawned.

"Feeling any better today?"

"Just trying not to think about it."

"We'll sort it out you know."

"You'll bribe someone you mean. I'd like for once to try and do this myself. Will you let me?"

Byakuya kissed the top of the boys head and nodded. "You know where I am if you need me." Byakuya pulled his arms a little tighter causing Ichigo to snuggle back on his shoulder and close his eyes. They sat in peace, the silence like a lullaby and drifted into a doze.


	33. Ice, sushi & sore bums

They'd not done much all morning but wait for Ichigo to wake. Still it gave them time to wrap the presents they had brought so far and tuck them under the decorated tree. Kaien sorted out a few heavy wool jumpers, scarves and gloves. Byakuya was forced into a pair of Ichigo's jeans and although he liked the idea of settling his undercarriage where Ichigo's had been, he still felt rather odd. Yoruichi's wolf whistle didn't help calm his unease.

When the ginger tufts first looked around the lounge door, the couple wished they could have bottled that look and sold it as an aphrodisiac.

"Doesn't he look lovely?" She asked the teen daring to ruffle the dark long hair belonging to her cousin.

"Oh yeah." Ichigo nodded as the said man stood to get away from the annoying woman and flashed his rump at Ichigo. "Absolutely." The younger man nodded.

"They are rather...snug." Byakuya said fiddling with the tight waist band. He feared bending over too abruptly should they decide to pop at the seams.

"Right, you shove this in there." The dark skinned woman picked a triangle of toast and Marmite from the plated they'd been munching on the coffee table and shoved it unceremoniously into Ichigo's mouth. "And we can get going!" She beamed.

"Owing, where?" Ichigo mumbled with his mouth full.

"Shopping!" The men shared a knowing look, _women and shopping_. It seemed a genetic thing that a woman could shop for an eternity finding endless pleasure where as man's tolerance could barely last an hour or three shops which ever the soonest!

Ichigo found himself bundled into the car lickity split and marched in to a mad chaotic crowd before he could blink. What ever shops were about, he didn't see for the mass crowd of people that were shoulder to shoulder and armed with a zillion bags each that knocked relentlessly into his shins. Without Byakuya's firm hold of his hand, he would have feared himself lost. Shopping in this herd wasn't going to bring one moment of joy. There was a slight scuffle and he found his hand whipped from Byakuya, panic was instant and he stopped in his tracks turning a full 360. He couldn't see the long black hair or the beautiful face anywhere. His breathing began to rise and his heart pounded.

"Byakuya!" He called out, searching every face of the crowd. Now was not the time to try his English for the first time to the natives. His mind was beginning to blow everything up out of proportion and in a nanosecond had imagined himself stranded with no one he knew, no place to go, no way of getting home, no chance of finding Byakuya. When he'd woken this morning he'd been pleased to find that the withdrawal symptoms had all but gone, now he was shaking again for the fear building inside him.

"Ichigo!" A hand grabbed his upper arm and the teen spun to find a tutting Yoruichi. "You gave us a scare." She tipped her head sideways. He looked awfully pale. "You alright?"

"NO!" He bellowed. "I lost you!"

"Its okay." She smiled softly and rubbed both his arms.

"But where's Byakuya?"

"Oh they've gone to one of the shops we'll meet up with them."

"He just left?" Ichigo looked alarmed by that idea. "Without saying anything?"

"If he did, its easy to not hear thanks to all the people around. Come on, this is a perfect chance to buy him a present?" She began to drag him towards a huge department store.

"I'll give him a knuckle sandwich!" Ichigo muttered bastard sliding his phone out his pocket. Why he didn't think of that earlier. His fingers made light work of a text and he sent it.

"So?"

"So what?" The now surly teen grouched.

"What you going to buy him? Something really special for your first Christmas? My first Christmas I even brought Kaien a New Year gift, you know something that meant how much I loved him. It was a beautiful ring, he wears it all the time now."

"Right now, he's not getting a bloody thing!"

Byakuya thumbed through the suits and felt his trousers vibrate. He slid his hand into the tight pocket and pulled out his mobile smiling at the sight of Ichigo's name. He read the message and frowned. With a tut of his own, he and this was much slower than Ichigo could manage it, wrote a text message back; of course his would be slower for the fact he had to write each word with perfect grammar rather than the encrypted short hand Ichigo used.

"Can I help you sir?" A shop assistant bowed.

"Actually you can." Byakuya nodded. "I was hoping for another colour." He smiled.

...

"Look Yoruichi, that's it, I haven't got a penny left." That was all because of the apology and sincere declaration of love and a promise to make it up to him later. When it should have felt depressing that he's used all his wages on presents and couldn't replenish his funds, it actually gave him a warm feeling inside. He knew he didn't have to worry about money, his dad or Byakuya always looked after him. So really then, his presents were a way of saying thank you too.

"One more shop, just one!" She giggled dragging him in by his elbow but groaning once they'd stepped off the cold street and into the warmth of Hamleys toy shop as her own phone rang its awful pop song jingle.

"Kaien sweety!" Ichigo cringed at her loud voice and ambled away towards a towering display of soft toys. His fingers went to the silky silver ribbon around a large bears neck and rubbed it with almost a loving caress. "Oh, right your done? What about we meet at Cocoons?" Her voice carried quite clearly towards Ichigo. Ichigo smiled at the bears and knew something he wanted to buy Byakuya instantly. "Hold on, I think Ichigo wants to do something first. Just order for us darling and we'll meet you as soon as we can, alright? Smashing!"

...

The restaurant was nothing like Byakuya personally had ever seen. There was a hum of vibrant purple and delicate lighting from huge round beaded ceiling lights. A row of circular tables swept around the central circle bar and each seat was a soft white leather cup shaped chair.

They were greeted in Japanese by the head sommelier, her petite body bowed to the two men, her dark oriental eyes swung over the stunning men and she smiled warmly.

"Two diners today Shiba-san?" She asked.

"Four." He smiled. "Honami, let me introduce..."

"Kuchiki Byakuya." The woman's pretty face smiled and she bowed her head lightly. "It is an honour you visit us sir." That was something Byakuya had hardly missed since 'retiring' from political office and he shook his head dismissing her formality, at least she seemed a little behind on the news of his expulsion.

"The honour is all mine." He bowed back.

"Shiba-san visits us when he is home sick, I hope we can help you today. I will send over our finest sake." She caught the attention of a lower ranking waiter and whispered where she wanted them to sit. They were given window seats that looked out onto the hubbub of Regent Street.

"Bit of a late lunch its nearly dark." Kaien mused. "Think your boy will like the Christmas lights?"

"I hope so." Byakuya nodded his attention really on the impressive menu.

Ichigo bounced into the restaurant with a beam on his face. He spotted his lover instantly and hugged him tightly around his neck after dumping the bags under the chairs.

Their arrival seemed will timed with the Bento boxes being placed down before them. Ichigo's eyes lit up at the sight of mixed maki rolls, he loved yellowfin tune and salmon sashimi. The crap tempura and tofu salad with jasmine rice was a welcome sight too. The waft of delicate jasmine tea and miso soup filled his nostrils and he was sure he'd died and gone to heaven.

"Oh Blimey I'm so home sick." Yoruichi smiled picking up a teriyaki beef skewer.

They ate well, very well to the point of stuffed and still found space for the wa-gashi desserts and all four of them ate the sweet rice balls with abandon.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh My God! Look!" Ichigo's sugar rush had refuelled him with his shopped out energy and his eyes were wide at the sight of the night lit by a flashing, bright display of street lights. His hand pointed to the lights and it didn't take long for his age to show when he pressed his nose against the glass to get a better view.

Having paid with lightening speed, Ichigo dragged his lover out onto the street with his child like enthusiasm and his neck bent unnaturally back to take in the vast strings of lights that were suspended over the road. Colours as bright as summer flowers and displays larger than an average building were illuminated for the pedestrians amusement. Ichigo's camera was out snapping away, picture after picture as the group encouraged the teen to walk with them. Even the shops seemed to take on a new life now their imaginative, movie screen set windows were lit under a clear nights sky.

Byakuya wasn't the only one infected with Ichigo's enthusiasm as he went into Japanese tourist mode pointing to features he wanted Ichigo to snap away at; although he was far more interested in the curving row of Georgian architecture than the Ferrari shop Ichigo had paused at.

Finally, after a sharp jab in his side by a well aimed elbow from Yoruichi, Ichigo dropped his sights to the open air, ice rink they'd stopped at. Music, the beat that had been pushing his natural high into a bopping trance as they walked, seemed to stem from this place and he beamed with immediate approval at the idea of putting on skates and having a dance. Byakuya on the other hand looked a little nervous and reluctant to take part.

"Come on, you've gotta have a go!" Ichigo held out the nobles hired skates for him to take.

"I'd rather watch."

"We've paid now, so don't be a stuck in the mud and let your hair down." Kaien said finding a seat and sitting to undo his laces.

"Go on! For me?" Ichigo tipped his head like a little puppy and exaggerated a pouting bottom lip. "Pweese?" He did his flutter eye lashes.

"I..." Byakuya sighed heavily. This wasn't easy admitting he had a failure in life. "I have never skated before."

"Oh its easy!" Ichigo tutted. "I'll take ya round."

It wasn't that Byakuya didn't trust Ichigo, he didn't trust himself more. His feet liked Terra firma and he was quite happy with that thanks. But he couldn't resist the wheels of motion that were Ichigo's enthusiasm and he found himself in boots within a short time and being literally tugged onto the fake ice. His fingers gripped the edge for several minutes as he gathered what nerves he had, it wasn't a lot, not nearly as much as such a proud man should have. He hated the girls skating past, he hated the man that they clung to, he hated others that looked like they were as novice at this as himself and surely to bash into his any second now. His pleaful looks to Ichigo were ignored as the teen stood by laughing, even when a pretty little thing with blond pigtails stopped to try and take the nobles hand off the rail and take him along with her. Infancy that just made Ichigo laugh harder. Yoruichi and Kaien were off zooming around at break neck speed jeering as they sped past him lap after lap. Well that was just another thing he had to hate wasn't it. How come Yoruichi's upbringing allowed her to be taught skating and his wasn't?

"Byakuya..." Ichigo stemmed his laughing just long enough to look at the man seriously. "There are children here making less fuss than you." The orange spikes of hair glittered in the nights light and his lovers hand extended out carefully to take the first of his rigid hands. "You either come now, or I'll make sure that Kisuke blows up this photo graph and hangs it outside the club for all to see." He added a wicked grin just as Yoruichi past blinding him with the flash of Ichigo's camera.

The elder man growled, rather loudly, and pried away his first hand. He let Ichigo take it with a firm hold and then stood up from his half bent position and gingerly let go with the other. Ichigo to his credit didn't mock him, he simply took his left in his right and let his own left catch around his back. "I've got you." The teen smiled. "Now, just relax, bend your needs and let me take you around." Byakuya looked uncertain, but nodded his consent as the power of speech was lacking.

He felt the wind rustling through his hair and gripped Ichigo even tighter as they neared their first bend. With more than a little wobble they made it and headed for the next. Three laps round and Ichigo's hold loosened just slightly. The noble frowned at his lover and the boy just chuckled.

"Don't you dare!" Byakuya ordered out.

"I won't let you go." Ichigo smiled. "Promise." He looked down at the nobles feet. "Now push with your feet, like a kick off with the toes. Just gently." Byakuya tried and slipped instantly, thankfully Ichigo's hold was enough to stop him or both of them falling. He tried again and smiled nervously as it seemed he had propelled himself just a little bit.

"Fantastic." Ichigo beamed.

"Hardly..." Byakuya blushed at his lovers praise. "But..." Ichigo laughed.

"Right come on a little faster then." The yelp of surprise at the speed Ichigo headed around the next bend echoed around the rink and a few skaters turned their heads and laughed at the nervous Japanese man. "Whose the girl now then?" Ichigo scoffed after the high pitched squeal and Byakuya didn't hesitate to slap his lovers arm away and try to do this alone. Damn Ichigo if he thought this would beat him a Kuchiki! Smart Alec that he was, Ichigo, skated just a little bit ahead and even went backwards. Byakuya scorned him with a glare for being so damn cocky and took his first faltering footsteps. He grinned as he seemed to do just fine.

The bend neared and Ichigo with quick glances over his shoulder cleared it with east, but Byakuya didn't know how to turn corners and found the barrier a rather sudden way to stop. Again his fingers clung to the sides.

The long dark hair looked beautiful as it flickered in the wind, Ichigo noted as he took off around the rink alone. He smiled at the man who wouldn't be beaten and filled with pride as he pushed him self back off the edge and began a teetering path around the long side of the rink. Ichigo, let his skates glide him around the rink, with hardly any effort, he passed the smooching lovers just leaving the rink and gesturing drinks with their hands, he nodded and waved. His smooth flow, eventually caught up with Byakuya and he slowed to skate beside him.

"Well?" Byakuya asked his gaze not leaving his route.

"Very good. The others have gone to get drinks." The teen said. "Want me to take you again?"

"No, don't let me hold you up." Byakuya wanted to do this on his own time and Ichigo shrugged. He again seemed to drift without care away and Byakuya watched nervously as a child a way before him slid to the floor. Ichigo glided past easily, but Byakuya had no control over where his feet were taking him and he was filled with concern. Just how do you stop on these damn things?

With perfect timing the child stood, brushed herself off and sped away again. Byakuya past the patch of ice with relief and felt much better. He relaxed a little more, angled his feet to take him widely around the bend and grinned to himself as he did it without crashing. Another five minutes and he was at another corner, just as Ichigo past him. They smiled and Byakuya was pleased for the kiss blown at him and the beaming face of a happy boyfriend.

However, that happiness turned into confusion as a pair of hands suddenly gripped his lovers arm and Byakuya found his inner demon growling possessively at the brunette. She was smiling up at HIS lover and talking away! How dare she! He didn't seem to mind either, he spoke back and even chuckled at something she said! With his attention firmly on the pair ahead instead of his feet, a particular scuffed piece of flooring took his foot from underneath him and he crashed to the surface with a mighty thud onto his back side. The whole of the earth must have shaken as his lower spine met the ground and bounced. The world silenced, his mind went blank as a wave of pain rushed over his entire being.

When he opened his eyes, Ichigo was holding his hands and already hoisting him up, it took a great deal of restraint not to cry out as his back straightened up.

"Feet ice yes, bum ice no." The teen joked in the broken way the girl had tried to chat to him. Her pigeon Japanese he found out had been learned through one too many episodes of anime, only she couldn't tell between the Japanese and Korean ones.

"I think I need that drink." Byakuya forced out in a voice he hoped didn't show now badly his coccyx hurt. Ichigo took up his earlier position, guiding his pale lover back to the entrance as an announcement came over the speakers.

_Its time for the rookies to leave the ice so the pro's can have a boogie. So if your a little unsteady on your old pins, this is your only chance not to get trampled to death! For everyone else, its time to show us your best moves! The party starts here! _

Byakuya headed towards the table where the cuddling couple were laughing at him approach.

"You look a little too relieved." Kaien pushed a hot mug of coffee over the table and both let out a laugh as the noble sat very slowly, easing his rear onto the hard seat. "That was pretty spectacular fall."

"That's not what you said a moment ago!" Yoruichi laughed. "You said, _Shit that had to hurt_!"

"Well that was probably the moment where he hit the deck and then bounced back up again!" Kaien laughed.

"Glad to be of amusement." Byakuya said drying taking the burning fluid and sipping it.

"Oh Byakun!" His cousin crooned. "Ya okay?"

"A cushion would help." He replied to more laughter.

"Well your boy seems to be enjoying himself." The three looked to the ice and the very visible tall teen and his orange hair. Byakuya knew that blissful expression that he carried on his face, it was his dance trance. Ichigo was moving fluidly around the ice, his arms and head working the beat with confidence, his hips were jiggling side to side and his hands were clapping out the rhythm.

"We won't see him for the duration of the music." The steel eyes watched him move with total admiration, his mind recalling the beautiful creature he first saw that time in Kisuke's bar. He hadn't lost any of that appeal, it had magnified like a butterfly taking its first flight.

"So, we can talk a bit without him then." Yoruichi picked up Ichigo's drink and claimed it as her own then, it would only go cold. The two men looked to her. "You got everything sorted?"

"We did."

"Christmas eve tomorrow, nothing will get done now until just before New Year, so I hope you did."

"Trust us." Kaien responded.

"Trust men to organise more than the beer at a party!" She scoffed. "Not wise."

By the time a sweaty teen left the ice rink, he'd got rather hot and shed his coat and jumper. One was tied around his waist the other his neck. He pounced on the can of fizzy orange and gulped it down. "Fucking hell!" He smiled widely. "What a wicked place."

"Language Ichigo." Byakuya tutted.

"Oh beg my pardon." Ichigo smirked at Kaien and looked back to Byakuya. "But that really was jolly nice." He faked Byakuya's posh accent and just avoided the long graceful hand that went to swipe his ear.

"Less of your cheek boy." The lordly man mocked back. "I'll have you thrown to the lions next."

"Yes your royal girlyness." Ichigo laughed.


	34. Love is all around us

Giggling here. Did anyone notice the lovely meal of 'crap tempura and tofu salad' ? Eww!

I'd much rather have crab!

I've fed my family, we've opened our presents and now avoiding getting dressed! Happy Christmas day to you all: to the wonderful readers, the fantastic reviewers and of course our hot duo.

...

"What we doing here?" Ichigo whispered, feeling rather over awed by the cold ancient church building they were inside. The pews were rock hard, the flag stone floors cold – no scrap that the whole place was so cold his breath was coming out as steam! They sat in a row, amongst obvious dedicated church goers, social misfits or drunks just out of the pub after closing time. It was nearly midnight and he'd rather be tucked up naked in bed with only a Kuchiki covering him!

Above then towering wooden arches proudly showed ancient iron candle chandeliers and each pillar around the place had an overflowing display of flowers.

"Midnight Mass." Yoruichi whispered back. "Sing carols and do the religious bit." She answered his question. "So you know what this is really all about, not just the shopping!"

"You mean giving of presents." Kaien chuckled at his wife's Froidian slip.

It wasn't long after the echoing sound of singers filled the entire place with life and Ichigo silenced in reverence to the thunderous organ that shook the air they stood in.

12 choir boys dressed in the long white and red robes carrying a candle each headed a parade down the centre of the church. They were followed by 12 men similarly dressed and also carrying candles to finally the priest. Their singing was amazing, almost haunting and yet again, Ichigo was drawn to silence in wonder. Song after song, his mind was blown away, if not by the message but by the simple elegance and beauty. Less really was much more in this instance.

The carols, even to a Japanese ear were sort of familiar, Byakuya from his travels certainly knew a few and the two English settlers were more than happy to join in and bellow out their hearts.

The message was clear, _give thanks for a sacrifice given for you_ and none felt that more poignantly than the male couple. Their interlaced hands clung tightly together as Byakuya joined the crowd and moved outside, shaking the fathers hand as they passed. _Love all mankind without exception. _Ichigo was highly moved, he felt a large lump at the back of his throat and his eyes dampen up. Over his years, so many had given a lot for him, his mother paid the highest price when she had sacrificed her life. Since then his father had given up on finding love again for the sake of his children, Byakuya had given up his own family.

"You okay?" They'd stopped just inside the church yard whilst gloves and hats were fastened. Byakuya looked at his too quite lover with concern as he saw the glistening moisture in Ichigo's eyes when he tugged a woolly hat over the orange tufts. His thumbs held the chilled cheeks and Ichigo returned the tender touches with a kind of ironic styled smile as he brought up his own gloved hands and covered those of his lovers, wanting the touch to continue. "Yeah. I just feel..." He sighed heavily. "Really happy."

"Funny sort of happy face." Byakuya chuckled.

"Yeah?" Ichigo smiled wider this time. "Its the kind that a person has when he realises how much he's loved."

"You are loved very much." That was a given in Byakuya's book. Who couldn't love this wonderful boy?

"And how much he loves everyone back." Ichigo wiped the tear that fell and laughed at his stupidity. "I'm an idiot really." He tried to make light of his feelings.

"No." The dark hair shook even tied down under the unflattering tea cosy style of hat. "You're _my_ idiot."

"Oi!" Ichigo responded with a playful punch and the four set off for the short walk back to the house laughing as the lovers kept elbowing each other with retorts of who the girl was now.

...

Ichigo was already in the bed, wishing he hadn't foolishly jumped between freezing cold sheets completely naked. He laid there shivering watching his never to be rushed lover undressing.

"You look stiff." He commented as Byakuya bent awkwardly to slide down his trousers.

"Its nothing."

"It can't be nothing." Ichigo leaned up on one elbow and in the weak lamp light frowned. "Come here." He asked as the noble kicked off the last of his garments and was now naked. "And turn around a minute."

"Really Ichigo do you have any idea how cold it is in here?" Goose pimples quickly rushed to the pale skin and shivers shook his lovely body.

"Oh yeah, just you wait until you get in the bed!" He chuckled shuffling closer to the turned body. Buttocks bare, Ichigo frowned yet again. "Well at least I know why you didn't want sex last night."

"Erm?"

"You have the most purple bruise in history. Here." Ichigo touched the skin softly but it still resulted in a jarring of the older man's hips.

"Ow!" Not only had Byakuya refused sex, he walked slower all day and avoided anything to do with sitting, those pews must have been murder for him.

"I know a cure."

"Bottoming isn't it." Byakuya responded dryly.

"Magic kisses help." The teen said letting his lips fall on the outer edges and gently trailing a circular line of kisses. His hand held his lovers hips whilst his mouth breathed its hot sweet breath over the tender flesh. "When did you do this? The ice skating?"

"I have fond memories of excruciating pain as I crash landed using my rear."

"Maybe we should have got you checked out?"

"No." The tall man turned a soft smile on his face, touched as ever by Ichigo's caring side. "Its just a bump."

"Oh baby come to pappy and he'll make you feel better." Ichigo allowed space in the bed and opened the covers.

"If that involves sharing of body fluids the answer will be the same as last night." For once the older man was the one leaning into a toned chest with a head resting over his. He was the comforted and he loved the feeling of Ichigo's light fingers brushing his lumber region. It felt calming.

"Two nights is pushing it you know."

"Your hormones will have to put up with it, maybe for a few more days too."

"Sure." Well that was easy. Too easy.

"Sure?"

"Sure!"

"Fine." Byakuya wondered. Still he closed his eyes and began to unwind his mind.

"A few days won't matter. Cos, I've got you for life."

Byakuya smiled at that sentiment and nodded. "Forever."

...

Christmas across the UK, no doubt the world too, begins early, very early. Children across the planet try all means to wake their parents early enough to get to the main attraction – presents.

Today, in this house, the youngest and eldest were quite content, still comfortably asleep. Their peace was shattered by heavy footsteps across the landing and the door bursting open with an exuberant female yelling at the top of her lungs. "Merry Christmas!"

Her body then forcefully made contact with the bed and the groaning men as they were treated to slobbery kisses. "Up up up up!" She danced away, leaving the lingering smell of coffee and bacon drifted into the room.

"What was that?" Byakuya peeked through slitted eyes at the clock registering that it was only five am.

"A furball of noise." Ichigo grumbled.

"BREAKFAST!" Was hollard up the stairwell and into their room that now seemed rather too bright thanks to the landing lights blaring through the open doorway.

"Your family are trying to kill me." Ichigo snorted rubbing his eyes.

"It would seem they wish it upon us both." Byakuya added solemnly. "We should move, lord only knows what tactic she will try next."

"Just so you know though. Without sleep, I might just be forced to kill her later."

"Then let me aid you." The older man grinned. "Merry Christmas my sweet sugar pot."

"Same to you too my little flower." Ichigo laughed as they kissed lightly.

"OI GET UP!" Came the ever so not gentile voice of Yoruichi.

"All this argument about being a woman between us, do you think, anyone forgot to tell her she was a girl?" Ichigo chuckled wrapping himself in a warm dressing gown.

...

Breakfast, a feast in its own right and hopefully not what a nation of people ate on a regular basis, greeted them at the kitchen table. Sausages, bacon, eggs in all manor of styles, baked beans, grilled tomatoes, toast, crumpets, butter, tomato ketchup and a token gesture of orange juice sat next to the hot coffee pot. To start the day as stuffed at that didn't help the sitting on the floor around the tree for presents, it seemed that their middles were not quite ready to bend with such a mountain of food inside them.

But sit they did, handing out one present after another, each exchanged of course with a thank you kiss and gratitude.

Ichigo thankful for the sofa behind his back, opened many a novelty pair of socks, where as Byakuya got ties with goofy images from their pleasant hosts. The fun began at bands of diamond around a wife's wrist and platinum cuff links in return. Then worst came in a pair of the hideous pyjama's in the history of nightwear from Byakuya to Ichigo.

"Now laugh at me if you dare." Byakuya grinned. "A matching set." He handed the teen another, and Ichigo laughed at the necklace causing his partner to frown. As explanation, he handed Byakuya a box much like the one he had opened.

"A matching set." He repeated. The simple belcher chains affixed around their slim necks they moved onto the next. Ichigo watched Byakuya open his soft squishy present next. He had seriously liked the view of tight jeans on his lover and Byakuya now had his own pair in black, the right size, and a super soft black cable knit jumper that had three poppers to the neck, all very trendy.

Ichigo was handed a weighty box and the teen took off the paper and grinned very pleased. A set of leather bound, English version, Shakespeare plays signed by the artists they'd watched this week. Just when had Byakuya had chance to do that?

A smaller envelope produced an itunes card to top up his ipod for Ichigo and Byakuya's was a silver writing pen. "You can use it upside down on a plane!" Ichigo laughed at the gimmick that had caught his attention. "SO next time your upside down, you can still write."

"Just what I've always needed." Byakuya thanked his lover with yet another kiss. "Next time, you get a little forceful, it won't stop me continuing to write!"

"Hey!" Ichigo blushed as the laughing hosts over heard and he threw the next present with force as punishment for embarrassing him.

Byakuya looked at the silver device and shrugged. "Its a portable hard drive." Kaien explained. "As much memory as an average lap top and works as temporary storage or a back up."

"Imagine losing all your work when you forgot to save and there was a power cut."

The thought was unbearable and Byakuya knew Ichigo had really put some effort into his gifts.

"This is the last." Ichigo handed Byakuya a very small present.

"That present made us late to the restaurant!" Yoruichi tutted. "Bloody hard to find too."

Intrigued Byakuya undid the paper with care and looked at the silver length of ribbon.

"Here." Ichigo picked up one end and straddled his partners legs. He threaded the ribbon under the long hair, his fingers brushing Byakuya's sensitive neck. A few movements later and all his hair slid into a neat tail down his back. Ichigo's hands rested on the older man's shoulders. "Your hair is always getting in your way."

"Perfect." Byakuya's hands moved from Ichigo's waist to his face. "Now I can see very clearly how beautiful you are." Ichigo smiled, not offended by the terminology and nodded.

"I can see you too." He whispered. "Merry Christmas gorgeous."

"Merry Christmas beautiful." Their lips met, pressed together with a tender moment of love. Sweeps of their tongues spoke of the intoxicating attraction they shared and the hug that went with it screamed of their dedicated protection of one another.

What ever this next year would bring them, be it good or bad, they'd never forget this time. It would live with them until the very end.

...

Ho ho ho!


	35. New Year Bells a ringing!

I'm in a rush to get this out to you, or miss the New Year deadline, so excuse lame mistakes. Please!

* * *

Happy New Year!

* * *

Like every morning in this find old house designed for open fires and days before central heating, the place was cold outside the covers. Ichigo wasn't surprised to find himself alone in the bed, it seemed that Byakuya was waking much earlier than him right now. It may well have been the cause of the nightmares that plagued him each night, the lack of any low dose tranquillizers in his system and his silent worries about what waited for him back in Japan.

His arm reached out to the metal radiator beside the bed, the thing was hot but its heat didn't venture far into a room with such vast wooden windows.

Japan. His dad in his daily calls assured him all was calm. On his own account he had been to see the principle a man it seemed was not going to be moved, despite a parents plea that his sons future now hung in the balance. The music shop praised his skills as a salesman and musician, but they wouldn't have him back either. Not even when Isshin noted the place was stacked full of customers all of a sudden and doing quite nicely out of the free publicity.

Ichigo laid a long arm over his eyes and wondered if he felt an iota of what Byakuya must have felt when all this rubbish hit the news. Having the rug snatched from beneath his feet was unnerving. But then Byakuya had always assured him that mentally he was preparing for it to happen, if not by force, then by his own hand sooner or later. Ichigo's world was taken from him in a cruel way and that just wasn't fair.

_'Tell me' _Byakuya's voice echoed in his head. It was the conversation Byakuya had been keen to have before they settled down at 2 am having witnessed the dawn of a new year. _'Will you still love me when I'm old?'_

_'Course.' _He had replied._ 'This ain't some quick fling is it. After all this shit, it can't be can it, we'd have thought it not worth the bother and gone our own ways.' _Ichigo had leant up on his right elbow and trailed his left hand through his lovers hair. _'One day, we'll both be old, grey hair...' _He smiled and let out a playful chuckle_. 'But still having hot sex. Our boobs and bellies will become saggy and wrinkled, our dicks shrivelled...' _He had to stop and laugh aloud at his own weird mind and the images it was producing_. '...but, every time I'll look at you, touch you, feel you inside me...it'll be the best thing ever.' _His lips caressed Byakuya's. _'I ain't ever gonna leave ya. Till death do us part, ain't that what we said on the plane?'_

_'Ichigo... I promise I'll always try to make you happy.' _Byakuya had whispered back.

Was Byakuya worried about something? He hadn't said anything, but it seemed the undertones of that, the message that Ichigo had missed at the time was that his lover felt a need to confirm the longevity of their relationship. That had never been in question had it? Ichigo hoped that he hadn't given out any unintentional message that he wasn't here for the long haul.

His head turned at the light knocking on the bedroom door and it opened to reveal a smiling Yoruichi. She carried a tray of breakfast and he pulled himself up to sit as she brought it over.

"I was just coming down." He said as he took the tray. Maybe he'd slept too long today.

"It's fine." She ruffled his hair. "Ya okay?"

"Sure?" He asked with a frown as he cut his eggs. "Why shouldn't I be?"

"Oh no... nothing like that." She sat herself on the side of the bed. "Its a nice day outside, cold and icy but the sun is shining; it could almost be a summers day to look at." Ichigo ate a few mouthful wondering why she was still sitting there watching him and he put down the cutlery and looked at her.

"What?"

"What?" She looked taken aback by the question.

"What's been said?"

"Nothing."

"Where's Byakuya?"

"Oh, he's gone out with Kaien. You slept right through that."

"Where's he gone?"

"Don't worry we'll meet him there later, he's got some last minute things to sort."

"What we doing today then? You've usually got a whole itinerary set up." They'd done the London Eye yesterday and gone up in the hugest wheel Ichigo had ever seen and looked out over the city from the glass pod. The view had been amazing, but he could have done without the glass floor holding him in the sky without visible support. He couldn't help be a chicken and cling to Byakuya like a six year old, even if they did all laugh at him. The day before they had done the museum trail and the day before hit the galleries. The evenings had been filled with musicals and movies and fine dining. That last part he could have done without quite happily.

"Funny day today. Have you ever been on an English double decker bus?"

"Nope." He resumed his chilling breakfast.

"Right, well that's sorted. Then there's this lovely little place for intimate dinners we wanted to go to right on the edge of the river." She patted his bedspread covered legs as she stood. "We're meeting them at a hotel..."

"Hotel?"

"Best you don't ask." She grinned. "Get yourself a hot bath, a good shave, wash ya hair and make sure you look a million dollars. You wanna look good to give Byakuya that ring don't you?"

"Oh that's why the intimate dinner then?"

"Yup. You've only got two nights left before you go, so..."

"Yoruichi?" Ichigo suddenly looked worried and her smile fell from her face.

"Byakuya's okay isn't he?"

"He's more than fine." She smiled again relieved.

"Only he was saying some funny stuff last night."

"Like?"

"I think he thinks I'm going to leave him. I told him I won't."

"So all the more reason for that ring then don't ya think?"

"It would have been good...nah...never mind."

"Look. I've known him all my life kid." Ichigo looked up at the soft face showing fond memories of her past. "He's a stubborn mule, a hard exterior. But you and I both know, that inside he's like an insecure puppy. Life, like yours, hasn't let him become the person he would have wanted to. For once, he's living how he wants to, with whom he wants to... You've made him happy." Ichigo smiled at her praise. "I never thought I'd see him act so stupid and lovey dovey. Kissing in public, holding hands and all that...hell I never thought I'd see him do it with a girl let alone a guy!" She yanked open the thick curtains and looked out at the beautiful garden they over looked. "Damn this room is freezing."

...

"Relax." The hand in Byakuya's shoulder stopped his forever pacing up and down. "Leave some carpet for the next people." Byakuya tutted at the attempt of humour for his sake, he was beyond it. Time was getting on and by now Ichigo should have arrived, with some inkling as to what was going on surely. Byakuya shook the hand off his shoulder and admitted to himself this was easier the first time round. He turned and looked in the face of his father-in-law to be. _To be_ in about an hour and half.

Isshin grinned seeming to know what the man was thinking. "He'll be fine, you'll be fine." Isshin placed both hands on the shoulders before him and grinned that manic grin that usually accompanied some grand devotion to his wife's poster. "This family will be different to your last...but we stand by each other!" He gave the exnoble a hearty slap to his upper arm. "Which means castration should Ichigo report that you've been a heartless ass!" He laughed through the words so loud the whole room seemed to rock with him, but Byakuya wasn't fooled that the speech was meant as anything but serious. This was not the way to calm his nerves at all. "You're as tense as a fat man in a narrow chair, scared his butt will remain glued in the seat forever!" Byakuya gave an ungainly yelp as he was about turned with amazing speed and them thumbs made of steel pressed into his shoulders as if they were meant to be massaging him.

"Isshin!" Byakuya tore himself from the iron grasp. "Really I..." His words were choked by a rib cracking hug from the imposing man. "Yes...Thank you...But..." It seemed that the hold around him was going to last as long as Isshin wanted it to and Byakuya made some conciliatory gesture with a stiff pat on the older man's back. It was obviously enough to placate the man and he pulled away rubbing tears from the corners of his eyes. "His mother would be so happy." Instead of that coming out as a huge roar of life, it was quiet and very sincere and highly emotionally charged. "You've done well by him and I'm very grateful."

"You don't need to be."

"But I am." He smiled. "Thank you."

...

"You're clothes are in here. When you done, we'll be in room 315. Just come and knock on the door." Yoruichi shoved Ichigo into the hotel room before he could demand any further explanation of what was happening. He stood there a moment in bemused silence. He huffed and stepped into the plush room gazing around at the fine fittings and finally at the suit placed on the vast brown bed. He frowned and lifted the tag. It was obviously an English hand that had tried to write his name in Japanese, it didn't quite spell one and five any more but more on the side of gibberish but he got the gist. It was his suit. White. White trousers, jacket, cummerbund, shirt, tie, underwear and even socks! Oh and shoes that he'd just kicked under the bed. The only thing with colour was a pocket handkerchief that was a vibrant orange. He bent down and pulled the shoes back out, the ring, boxed in his pocket chose that moment to fall out and into the toe of the right shoe. His fingers dived in and he sat on the floor looking up at the suit fingering the ring box as he did. Something was forming in his brain and he wasn't too sure he hadn't added one and one and come up with nine hundred. Byakuya wasn't that devious was he? Like hell he wasn't. It was just the man's style to organise everything and keep Ichigo in the dark. With that woman, his cousin, they'd be a perfect pair to _influence_ him to their own ends. He had been played like a gooden. "The bastards." He exclaimed and shook his head. He grinned. "The Fucking Bastards."

He laughed and yanked off a sneaker. "The shifty, manipulating bastards." The other sneaker followed suit. "Kuchiki Byakuya , when I get hold of you..." He was tugging at a sock when he stopped. "Kuchiki Ichigo ...Kuchiki Ichigo ." He played the sound around in his mouth. " Kuchiki Ichigo, pleased to meet you." He held out a hand to an invisible person and laughed again. He resumed tugging his socks off and stood to tug down his jeans. "Kurosaki Ichigo, how delighted to meet you and this is?" Ichigo smiled as he rambled quietly away to himself. "Oh this, forgive my manners, this is Kurosaki Byakuya!" Ichigo let out a roar of laughter shaking his head. "Man am I going to make a fool of myself if we ain't getting married now." He declared very soberly as his mind took in how seriously happy he felt about this.

Movement to the far left of his eyesight spun him quickly around. When there was nothing there, he spun again to check. The room was empty. "Freaky shadows." He mumbled and shook away his paranoia. He was not going to let anything spoil today what ever it turned out to be. If they were not getting married, then hell, come hell or high water, by the end of the day, Ichigo was going to make his intentions very very clear.

...

Well the whole party were gathered bar one and the joyousness in the room palatable. Keeping the noise down was hard, no one wanted to give away who was here before Ichigo actually came into the room, but the girls, that is all the females were predictably high on wedding excitement.

When the waited for knocking was heard on the door, the room fell into silence minus Yuzu's nervous little giggle, but she could be forgiven just because she was Yuzu after all.

Taking a deep breath, Byakuya went to the door very aware of the sweat on his palms and his jittery heart. He looked back for moral support and got the exaggerated arm movements from them all to just get on with it. He turned back to the door and pulled it open.

"I'm here for the Kuchiki party?" The transport driver looked in at the crowd, he had the right room, but he wasn't expecting a wedding party to groan in disappointment at him.

"Come in, we are one short." Byakuya held back his tut. He looked up and down the corridor only not to see his eagerly awaited lover at all.

The driver, dressed suitably in a 1970's bus drivers garb gave everyone a nervous smile.

"We're waiting for the groom."

"Bride!" Yoruichi laughed. The man looked on a little bemused as the room fell into chaos at calls of bride and groom like a humorous war had broken out. Okay it was going to be one of those weddings obviously.

"Two grooms." Byakuya cleared it all up and the man nodded, thankful for the clarity it gave him. He'd done a few civil partnerships now and yet somehow this one had already marked itself as the weirdest. A room full of Japanese wasn't the average thing to occur in your day job.

The silence fell again at another knocking on the door. Byakuya having had his rehearsal at door openings, needed less encouragement, but it still took a great deal of courage to actually turn the door knob. Strange as that was, it was only going to be Ichigo – hopefully going to be Ichigo – the young man who was more mouse than titan and definitely no one to be scared of.

A small smile graced his lips when his lover was indeed standing there. "Ichigo."

"You!" Ichigo pointed a finger at him, giving himself a moment to take in that Byakuya was wearing an identical suit to his own. "Do you have any idea what I'm going to do to you!" Probably strip and fuck him he looked that bloody yummy, but that would have to wait. So far he had to keep his little joke up. However he couldn't keep his face serious after Byakuya suddenly went pale and looked ready to bolt. It was just too funny. "You bastard." He grinned instead, his voice softening. "You absolute bastard." They fell into a hug and a quick kiss they'd missed this morning. Ichigo looked over his lovers shoulder, his eyes widening as the pulled apart. "Dad?" He stepped into the room with Byakuya's hand linked in his. "Karin! Yuzu!" He grinned even wider and looked again at Byakuya to repeat his well used phrase. "You utter bastard."

The girls flew into his arms and he hugged them tightly, his dad never needed an invitation and also launched into the trio of children, his over enthusiasm nearly knocking them all over. It was only when Ichigo was released from the various tight hugs that he had enough chance or wits to notice that the entire wedding party – minus a strange man – were in white suits or flowy dresses. Goat face in white was quite a sight to behold but in the opposite sort of thing to his adorable partner.

"So." Ichigo entered into the quite stillness that seemed to fall on them all at once. "What the hells going on?"

"You haven't guessed?" Byakuya never took Ichigo as a dunce, but right now he was thinking about it.

"Well, there's something missing so far. So it can't be what I think it is." He put his hands on his hips and looked into the deep steel eyes. "You haven't even asked me yet."

"Oh." Byakuya chuckled. "Yes I guess a groom has to ask his bride first." He nodded and laughed at the punch that hit his arm. "Ichigo." Byakuya asked getting down onto his knee and taking Ichigo's hand. "Will you..."

"Oh shut up, you know I will." Ichigo tugged his lover up and planted their lips together. They both grinned at each other.

Not only was the transport the promised red double decker bus the true icon on of London, it had a white wedding ribbon over its front grill. Once on board they were offered a glass of bubbling champagne and sat on the top floor with the sound of soft music playing from a small but perfectly formed band. Three beautiful women, obviously a Byakuya choice, one held a flute, another violin and the last a double bass as nearly as big as the performer. As per the colour scheme so far, everything was white, including the flowers tied to the seats, only the occasional orange lily.

The driver picked up two orange lilies and handed one to each groom before taking his seat at the wheel.

"What do I do with this?" Ichigo asked a lacking a little wedding experience in his life.

"Here." Byakuya took the flower and carefully pinned it to his lapel.

"You know orange... funny sort of colour to pick out of all the ones you could."

"What would you have gone for?"

"I dunno, white is good... blue?" He shrugged.

"Orange is my favourite colour these days. Here the orange Lily means the passion I feel for you. I thought that was suitable. Orange hair here, implies you are a feisty one. I somehow feel they have summed you up so completely. Now the white Lilies, they are saying how heavenly it has been to love you. "

Ichigo blushed with the sentiment and huffed to hide how much it had touched him. "You're going soft on me."

"I went soft on you long ago." Byakuya retorted. "Besides, today is a day, we don't have to be macho. Today we can be as mushy as we like and get away with it." He finished his sentence with a tight hug. "Besides, seeing you in this suit, I'm anything but soft." Ichigo couldn't fight the evidence of how accurate that statement was when Byakuya's engorged organ was pressing into his lower abdomen. "Going this long without you..."

"Now whose fault was that?" Ichigo grinned widely, he was enjoying this embrace, his hand could feel the rounded globes of Byakuya's but perfectly as his hands slid under the jacket.

"I wanted tonight to be special."

"Who says we have to wait till them?" The whispering in Byakuya's ear, the movement of the bus making a sweet friction between them and Ichigo hands on his rear with soft caresses, could have been enough to set Byakuya off already, but he was a man of steel for nothing. The promise of the little elfish grin before him, was enough of a assurance that sometime during this wonderful day, he'd get the chance a quickie. It was all the more tempting with the idea they could be caught.

The bus took them on a short tour of the town, mostly it was quiet after the New Year revellers were hidden away in bed still, even though it was now almost three in the afternoon. The newly arrived family were clicking away with their camera's and the professional photographer had been constantly snapping away at the lovers and guest catching those precious snaps that revealed the true character of the subject.

When they pulled up a very trendy looking restaurant called the Delfina. Its large glass doors were open with a crew of waiting staff, all dressed in white with a spray of orange honeysuckle. Now more attentive, Ichigo noted all the guests now too had the same spray of flowers.

"So what's their flower mean?"

Byakuya allowed himself a moment of amusement, he'd been aware of Ichigo's blush earlier, it had only made the young man seem all the cuter. Byakuya squeezed his lovers hand and smiled. "The bonds of love." He watched the information sink in and although it wasn't as personal a message as the lilly, it felt reassuring that all these people here, guests or paid service providers, were blessing their love and their life long commitment to each other.

Inside the building, a whole vast room had been swathed in white satin, white fairy lights, tables were dripping with cascading white silk, crystal glasses, silverware and beautiful huge vases of the biggest sprays of white flowers ever seen. The far end of the room was set aside for the ceremony, a top table hosting a spray of white and orange flowers, two white chairs awaited their guests and rows of similar ones would seat the guests. Above them shone and sparkled huge crystal chandeliers beaming down a pure light onto those that would sit below.

The guests, other than Isshin and the two grooms enjoyed the music as the band set up in the corner and drank BucksFizz a traditional drink of Christmas made of champagne and orange juice. The two grooms watched Isshin dealing with the legal paperwork of Ichigo's birth certificate and the death certificate of Byakuya's late wife. He also produced another document Ichigo never thought he'd see his father give, a new birth certificate naming him as a Kuchiki and thereby making Byakuya his legal guardian in Japan too. He just sat there dumb founded nodding where he had to and letting the two older men continue the control over today's plans. He was already a Kuchiki and didn't know it. Wow. It was that moment the seriousness of the situation came home to Ichigo. The nerves that Byakuya had now lost returned and were beginning to show in the way his hand trembled in his lovers hold.

"Mr Kuchiki, Mr Kurosaki." A well rehearsed female smiled at them as the guests neared the table ushered over by Kaien. She had brown hair, sparkling blue eyes and her rounded face was lit with a genuine smile of warmth. Her portly figure, dressed in the solemn colour of navy set the tone of how important this part of the day was. She bowed and the couple bowed back. "Would you please take your seats."

The Kurosaki girls were not as fluent in English yet as the others, but they were getting the gist of the day. With all the other guests they sat behind the nervous family member and waited for the real event to begin.

The woman smiled and looked at them all.

"On behalf of Byakuya and Ichigo, I would like to thank you all for coming today to witness with special occasion. I in turn would like to welcome you all to England and my offices send you their deepest wishes and gratitude for selecting us to host your very special event." Her eyes twinkled at the couple. Ichigo's hand tightened in Byakuya's grip. Byakuya smoothed over his lovers knuckles with a sweep of his thumb. "Before we begin, we must of course remind ourselves that this is a very serious matter. A legally binding contract is about to be made that will hold you two together in matrimony for the rest of your lives and it should not be entered into lightly." She paused to allow her worlds to float over them, but they didn't bolt from the room and she decided to proceed. "Civil partnerships, those that are between two individuals of the same gender as this, are possibly more sacred than those between a man and a woman. They signal the passing of deep understanding between not only you and your partner but you and your family and more importantly, you and of course yourself. You've been on a long journey to get to this point today. One that can be filled with its own troubles and difficulties. That is much like a marriage, this is a new journey you are undertaking. There will be days of happiness, days of enormous joy and of course days where troubles find you at weak moments. Together through this special bond of marriage and dedication to each other, it is meant for you to find the strength to pass these days easier, sound in the knowledge that your love for each other makes even the hardest things possible." She paused. "Please stand." The whole room got to its feet, Byakuya and Ichigo were probably the only ones whose stomachs stayed firmly on the seat as they got up. Through the quietly spoken words of her speech, the photographer's click was the only sound echoing through the room, like the heartbeat of the wedding itself.

The registrar continued. "Byakuya, Ichigo. Please face one another. These vow are not for you to commit to me or your guests, but to each other with your guests as witness." The two grooms turned and held both hands, both trying to smile but failing, both trying not to look so nervous but failing. Their hand trembled in each others, their throats tightened, their hearts beat loud enough for the room if not London to hear.

"Byakuya, please repeat these words to Ichigo after me." Byakuya nodded. "I Byakuya Kuchiki solemnly declare..."

"I Byakuya Kuchiki solemnly declare."

"That I know not of any lawful impediment..."

"That I know not of any lawful impediment."

"Why I may not register a civil partnership with Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Why I may not register a civil partnership with Ichigo Kurosaki."

"I understand that on sighing the Civil Partnership Schedule that I will be forming a civil partnership with Ichigo Kurosaki."

"I understand that on sighing the Civil Partnership Schedule that I will be forming a civil partnership with Ichigo Kurosaki." He smiled glad he had got through that part and not fluffed his words.

"Ichigo, it is your turn...Please repeat. I Ichigo Kurosaki solemnly declare..."

"I Ichigo Kurosaki solemnly declare." He tried to hide the wavering in his voice, his nerves seemed keen to make themselves known, but Byakuya's smile was helping him get through the rest. He too breathed a sigh of relief when that was done.

"It is now time for anyone gathered to speak if they know of any reason this partnership cannot be taken." The pause and silence seemed endless. There were so many who wouldn't want them to do this, who would do all they could to stop it. "You may all sit." Thankfully, as small as this event was, the secret had not reached Japan and the registrar continued by looking to Kaien and nodding.

The spiky haired man, stood and looked at the small gathering. "Byakuya chose a few readings from ancient Japanese scriptures and poets." He pulled the crib sheets from his pocket and then in Japanese to keep the translations true read them out.

"Izanagi and Izanami stood on the floating bridge of Heaven, and held counsel together, saying: 'Is there not a country beneath?' Thereupon they thrust down the jewel-spear of Heaven, and, groping about, therewith found the ocean. The brine which dripped from the point of the spear coagulated and became an island which received the name Ono-goro-jima. The creation of Japan had begun. The two Deities thereupon descended and dwelt in this island. Accordingly they wished to become husband and wife together, and to produce countries. A charming account of their courtship follows, in which the god and goddess shyly discover each other's sexual parts and Izanagi declares: I wish to unite this source-place of my body to the source-place of thy body. Their first offspring were islands; then came a profusion of gods and goddesses, one of whom was Amaterasu, the sun goddess. At one point, outraged by the depredations of her unruly brother the storm god, Amaterasu withdrew to "the rock cave of heaven." Darkness descended -- and might have proved everlasting, had a deity called the Dread Female of Heaven not had a saving inspiration. Reciting prayers, she danced a lewd dance, causing such rollicking laughter among the assembled gods and goddesses that Amaterasu could not resist peeking from her cave to see what was going on. Seized and hauled out, she shone once more upon the world, reanimating it and becoming, in the fullness of time, the ancestress of Japan's Imperial family. As for the storm god, his punishment was fitting: he was banished to the Land of Darkness." Kaien looked to his wife and mumbled. "Well that explains a lot!" The guests laughed. "Watch out woman or I'll throw you in that cave myself!" Kaien shifted on his feet as he took the top sheet and placed it at the back of his pile and looked to the top again for the next. The sounds of ruffling sheets signalled the next reading. But before starting he looked at Byakuya warily. "Yoruichi wanted me to add this one. Don't blame me." Byakuya looked to his cousin who was sniggering into her hand. "Apparently..." Kaien looked to his wife in disbelief. "This was written in the 18th century and the two mischievous cousins ran amok in the palace chanting this aloud until their uncle scolded them both with a leather bound book. So here goes nothing." He sighed and shook his head before going on in his best poetic voice. "Laying a...fart...no humour in it...when you live alone!" He stopped at the loud laugh echoed by Isshin and Byakuya looked at his devilish cousin with his trademark glare, he still remembered the sore backside that saw he couldn't sit for two days.

Ichigo laughed and looked to his almost husband. "That true?"

"Very." Byakuya intensified the glare making everyone else laugh louder. "Kaien." He prompted his irresponsible reader.

"Okay...Last one. Short but sweet." He wriggled his eyebrows. "He, my love, does not come on this moonless night, I wake wanting. My chest heave and blaze and my heart burns up. Although I come to you constantly over the roads of dreams, those nights of love are not worth one waking touch of you. Your hair, tangled in a thousand strands, tangled in mine, tangled in my memories of our long nights of love making. Not speaking of the way, not thinking of what comes after, not questioning the name or fame. Here loving love, you and I look at each other. I want to catch in my arms, forever, someone like you. Another look like this mixed me up again... You really do play tricks on me, don't you god of love."

Kaien sat giving an apologetic shrug to his cousin in law and the registrar resumed the ceremony. She stood and gestured for the two grooms to stand. "The very fact that these ceremonies take place in the clothes of more traditional weddings, signifies they are no less meaningful or long lasting. The feelings of your heart are no different, the intentions behind your vows today no less binding... So I ask...Do you Byakuya Kuchiki take Ichigo Kurosaki to be your lawfully wedded partner for richer for poorer, do you promise to honour and care care for him in sickness and health till death do you part?" Byakuya mouth turned up in a small smile, but his composure was rapidly leaving him, it had the moment he had to stand again. Try as hard as he could for Ichigo's benefit, his eyes misted and he blinked as he nodded and uttered the words.

"I do." His eyes screamed across the short void between them, _I do take you Ichigo for my entire life, to make you happy, to hold you close when you needs me and let you fly when you're ready. I love you with all my being and all my soul_.

"Do you..." The registrars quite tone turned to the younger man. "Ichigo Kurosaki take Byakuya Kuchiki to be your lawfully wedded partner for richer for poorer, do you promise to honour and care care for him in sickness and health till death do you part?"

"I..." Ichigo had to stop and swallow back as a raw lump of emotion hit him. His voice tried again, sounding tight and sore as a plump tear slid down his cheek. "I do." _I do, I do, I do. God I do. I really do. _Byakuya smiled and gave him a quick acknowledgement with the tightening of his hands.

Isshin found himself moved too at his sons declaration, hie put his arms around each of his girls and they all shared a moment of empathy. Loud, brash and sometimes quite harsh with each other, there was never anyone who could question their tight unit.

"The rings." The woman asked and both men fumbled in their pockets and handed over the bands. "Byakuya if you would please." She encouraged him to pick up the ring and face Ichigo. "Repeat again...Ichigo I give you this ring..." The registrar helped guide Byakuya's hand to Ichigo's and hold the ring at the first knuckle of his finger.

"Ichigo I give you this ring." He whispered himself, his voice lost its confidence in the place of fiery love that swelled in his guts and overflowed through every pore of his body. He continued repeating the words uttered to him... "As a symbol of my love and our partnership today." Ichigo was already crying and yet smiling too. He said his part repeating the symbolic placement of the ring on his hand. They clenched hold of each others bejewelled hands tightly as the registrar spoke to them.

"The rings exchanged today, are a token of the contract you are entering and a symbolic representation of the feelings inside your hearts for one another. No person can take this away from you, nor bend it to their will. It is yours alone for you to treasure." She looked at the two men and smiled. "You are now joined and my kiss."

The hesitation went to them both. They seemed to need a minute to take it all on board that this was it, it was done and now they were married. A broad smile swept over them both and a they hugged tightly before Byakuya slid his lips gently over Ichigo's. Soft, sensual and tender.

Brow to brow, it felt as if the world had crumbled away and their troubles were very far behind them. Their story should stop here, but it doesn't.


	36. Whose the daddy?

Thank you so much for your reviews they were really lovely. The delay updating at the moment is that my work has gone mad and I'm filling in for my manager who is off with depression, leaving me to do a six day week. I wonder how long before I am off sick myself! Still the paycheck is nice. Shame there's no time to spend it!

* * *

Ichigo didn't need to say how he was feeling, his fear was radiating off him in waves. They moved through the arrivals lounge towards customs all the while Byakuya had pushed their trolley of luggage and kept Ichigo close by linking his arm around the teens and holding one hand over his on the trolleys handle. It was a national statement to anyone who saw them that they were unmoved by anything the press did. They were a couple and they'd act like one. But it concerned Byakuya just how Ichigo was going to take this trip through the throng of people and no doubt press on the other side of the double doors ahead of them. From the moment they had woken up in London, he'd been on edge, agitated and restless. The flight had been long, longer thanks to weather delays at Heathrow and the kid was almost bouncing off the walls by the time they landed in Japan.

Both tired from little sleep on the flight and the continual need to distract Ichigo's mind, they were ready to fall into bed at home and do nothing but sleep for fourteen days straight. However, it seemed that customs had other ideas.

"Sir, your bags please." The official beckoned them over. Byakuya cursed inwardly, he wasn't a fool; Ichigo looked like he was on drugs the way he was trembling and his eyes wide and darting all over the place. His anxious nature was on full display as the trolley was brought to a stop and the bags pulled onto the table.

"Will this take long?" Byakuya asked coolly as his belongings were thrown randomly out of his case. Another official, non uniformed, whispered into the guard searching the bags and they looked at each other. The search stopped. This was not good.

"Your passports please."

...

"What the hell do you mean you are giving him a strip search!" Byakuya roared across the desk of the interrogation room. His fists slammed on the table. Fatigue was hitting him hard and he'd had enough of controlling his temper.

"If you would just calm down sir." The official looked unmoved by the outburst.

"I'll calm when I can see my partner."

"Your partner may well be placed under arrest."

"For?"

"His papers do not match. He is travelling under a different name to that on his official documents."

"We just got married. I told you that, no doubt he did too."

"Your _Marriage_ is not recognised in this country." The door opened and the speaker spoke.

Byakuya looked at the stiff woman entering and just leaned back in the chair letting out a very undignified curse. "Fuck." He shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. "So, now I understand." He said to himself and looked back to the woman, his face pinched and his eyes narrowed with pure hate. "Soi Fong."

"You brought this on yourself."

"Did I?" Byakuya pushed back the chair with his legs and stood slowly causing the two previous interrogators to warily head towards the security buttons for back up. "You want me, let Ichigo go."

"That's a little too easy isn't it?" She watched him step closer, one step at a time.

"I'll be very straight with you _Soi Fong_. I'm tired, I'm thirsty, hungry and missing one _legal_ family member."

"Who is travelling on what could be assumed is a false name." She was not phased by the intimidation, she knew enough about the subject to write a thesis on it, been there and got the badge. "It is in my jurisdiction to have the book thrown at him."

"Where I will counter sue you. His medical records will leave you high and dry and looking very foolish. Push him too far and your going to have trouble on your hands, he was already getting to a critical point." He knew he was laying it on a little thickly, but he might as well use the news articles before he left as leverage.

"You know you really don't have a leg to stand on Byakuya. What ever power you once had, as little as it was, has long gone. No one in this country sees you as part of the royal dynasty any more."

"Then they are a little late in arriving at the party. I only ever saw myself as a man." He stood a hairs breadth from her. "Lets cut to the chase shall we."

"The palace wants you home."

"The palace threw me out."

"Because...."

"As I see it, if they wanted me back, they'd have to meet _my _terms and conditions."

"If it involves your _lover_, then they wanted you to see how easy we can delve into his life and bring a little misery. See sense Byakuya." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Its safer for him that way." She leaned in to kiss him on the lips but he shifted his head back enough to leave her high and dry and looking like a fool. She snorted and turned abruptly away. "I hope I have made myself understood. You are to return to the palace, under restricted freedom of course. You will marry and father an appropriate heir. In return, the palace will see that _Kurosaki..." _She spat the name. "Ichigo, will be placed in the hands of the Royal Academy of arts on the fast track scheme. He will graduate with honours, find a nice easy job working with the Royal Orchestra and get the best treatment for his _mental _condition from Retsu herself. Surely you want him happy Byakuya see reason." Through her tirade, Byakuya found himself pushed further and further towards red rage. It all made perfect sense again. The stories were leaked by the palace themselves, only they had the power to find the kind of information they had and tie it all together. Without warning, his clenched fist swung to attack the woman, who barely had enough time to avoid the blow to her jaw.

Byakuya found himself pinned to the floor, his arms and legs flailing in pure anger as Soi's loyal band of guards tempered his resistance. Several angry and violent moments later, Byakuya lay panting exhausted, limbs restrained. Blood trailed from the side of his lip and he looked at the woman before him with pure venom.

"You would dare attack a woman!" The first interrogator shouted at him.

"_She_ is _no woman_!" Byakuya hissed back.

"No?" Soi looked down at him with the kind of smug smile that suited her ugly contemptuous face. "I'm apparently woman enough to be baring _your_ child Byakuya." His eyes widened. "How does it feel knowing that in eight months time, you're going to be a parent."

"H.H...How?"

"Retsu was very thorough was she not in trying to get Hisana pregnant? Your samples were kept and its just as well isn't it?" She laughed at the horrified face he pulled. "You and I as man and wife, it will be such a wild torrid relationship."

"No." Byakuya could hardly get the shocked word from his lips and his body ached with the desperation to punch her again. He tensed and fought against the four men holding him down just so he could get up and wipe her out of his life. Wipe out the possibility of anything ever happening between them and saving that poor child a life like his. "NO!" He screamed at her figure as she laughed loudly leaving the room. "Don't you dare walk away!" To say that Ichigo was the mad man hell bent on violence, would be a stretch of the imagination when looking at Byakuya, throwing off four men and almost getting enough of a head start on beating them, it took several long and knuckle busting minutes to get that upper hand back in their favour.

...

"I want to see my partner." Ichigo stated again for the umpteenth time.

"Soon." The large hand patted his. Ichigo leaned forward and let his head rest on the table. He was so tired. He must have dozed off, waking sometime later as a click of the door shutting woke him with a jolt. His bleary eyes looked at the woman standing there, imposing, angry.

"Soi Fong." The man who'd been with Ichigo for the past couple of hours stood.

"Aizen Sosuke I should have thought this a little beneath you."

"I am Ichigo's legal representative." He smiled. Almost.

"Yet you are here before he requested it."

"That is where I also benefit from being the transport to get the couple home. A home they rent off me also."

"Well it seems the shameless fag found himself traitorous deviant."

"We cannot be all as virtuous as those in the royal command." Aizen countered. "If you have no evidence to hold these two men, I will be taking them now."

"Assault against a member of the royal house is a serious crime." She uttered but her eyes watched Ichigo wondering what the fascination was. What ever it was, it was beyond her understanding.

"I will not let you near the boy."

"Who is talking about the boy?"

"Let me guess..." Aizen put a finger to his chin in mock thought. "You thought it would be fun to detain my clients and use a little mental pressure to aid your cause? Byakuya somehow believed you had already been in to see Ichigo?"

"Your warm, but not very." She smiled sickly. "I'll get what I want eventually."

"And what is that exactly?"

"Byakuya." She smiled looking into the tired and confused eyes of Ichigo. "In my bed."

Ichigo looked at her with a frown and shook his head. "In your dreams."

"Or in yours Kurosaki?" She purred taking the door handle in her palm. "Whilst you watch yourself stabbing him with a knife...Blood, lots of it all over him, all over you." She winked opening the door. "After all, it would be the same as looking back at your mothers body wouldn't it." Aizen's hand fell quicker on Ichigo's shoulder than he could himself get up.

"Who was she?" Ichigo's voice was full of anger.

"Soi Fong. Head of Palace Security. Therefore a leading figure in the countries intelligence and stealth forces. Very powerful and someone we do not want to mess with. Her ideals are very rigid, she believes that the palace should regain parliamentary control and rule the country as they did in the great days of the dynasty's. She is not the only one to think it. Yamamoto shares that view point, you do know who he is?"

"Yeah. The bastard who had Byakuya last time."

"His methods are much softer that hers." Aizen paused. "Wait here and I will see what is keeping us now." If that woman were here, she might well have seen Byakuya already, hence the delay. Aizen had little power to speed things up if the customs officials were ordered to wait for Soi to complete her own interrogation. But with any hope, her leaving just now meant that the two men were free to go.

Ichigo watched the man leave and stood in the chilled room. He suddenly wouldn't have put it past them to have left the heating low on purpose if they were that sadistic. His arms wrapped around his chest and he shivered lightly. His head dropped down to watch his feet lightly stomping on the spot to keep warm. His mind beginning now to open up to the idea that had just been planted there. After all, it wasn't too far fetched from Hichigo's body in the class that time. His pale albino skin was a stark contrast to the red blood that had been dripping off him. Ichigo stared at his hand, able to recall the blood on his fists as if it was yesterday. A sound behind him caused him to turn, but there was nothing. Another sound again came behind him and he flashed around quicker, sure that this time he had seen a blur of movement with white clothing. The fluorescent lighting flickered on and off, twice, in its momentary darkness there was something in the shadow. A shape. Once more the lighting tripped off and as it flashed on, the shape became a person.

Ichigo held back the involuntary scream, as he jolted back away from the corner of the room just as the lights seemed to redeem themselves and Aizen stepped back in. He stopped in his footsteps looking at the boy. He didn't need to voice his question, he didn't need to have an expression on his face, Ichigo had thrown himself into a nervous laugh as he explained.

"I slipped." He grinned, but his body was shaking.

"We can leave now." Aizen said nothing more, but Ichigo watched him walk to _that _corner of the room and take his coat from the coat stand. Ichigo held his breath, waiting for the figure behind the stand to reveal itself and stood struck dumb by the empty rack. "Ichigo?" The man said looking at the kid. His behaviour was strange.

Ichigo sat back in his chair, scrubbing his eyes and rolling his head around on his stiff neck. "I'm just really tired." He just wanted a hot shower and a bed. Byakuya in the hot shower, then the bed. He snorted, even as tired as he was, he wouldn't turn down that beautiful body. "Can we go now?"

Aizen accepted that answer, it was not his place to put his opinion into the mess that was this evening. Besides, now he had to sort out a real problem. "Byakuya is being charged with assaulting an officer. I will take you to my car, we can leave without passing through the terminal."

"Byakuya's what!" Ichigo felt sure he misunderstood. "I'm not leaving without him!"

"Then you shall wait in my car." That was probably the best idea anyway. "Byakuya will need..." Aizen looked back to the boy. "You love him?"

"Course!"

"Then we you see him. Say nothing."

"What the fuck is going on?"

"I do not know yet. But I will. When you see him...you will understand. Say nothing." They had to leave this government building with its camera's and listening devices as soon as possible. If Ichigo or Byakuya said anything to further incriminate themselves, he knew that Byakuya would be spending more than just this brief period at the hospitality of the local police, no doubt with a relocation to the palace in the dead of the night. All this talk about protecting Ichigo when he had let his own defences down was a farce. Byakuya would need some stern words. Just free of the hold his family had had on him and he had let them get him in a vulnerable state. They were all treading a fine line right now and one wrong word and they'd be held for treason against the emperor.

...

The limousine was the height of luxury, back on a par with when Byakuya first began to date Ichigo. It was warm, too warm, comfortable and secure thanks to Aizen's henchmen standing around. Ichigo laid his head back on the rest and tried to keep his eyes open whilst he looked at the one assigned to sit with him. The guy was so familiar with his long hair and goatee. Ichigo's eyes narrowed.

"You." Ichigo said quietly. The man looked to the kid addressing him. "What's ya name?"

"Stark." He uttered as if he was bored and began to view the world outside the windows again for any sign of inappropriate movement.

"Well Stark." Ichigo stopped to yawn. "Ya going to be following me again?" Stark snorted as he looked back at Ichigo.

"Might." He gave one nod.

"What about the other one? The fat one?"

"What about him?"

"Following me asshole."

"He and I do not work for the same people."

"Right."Ichigo let his thoughts wonder a moment and Stark wondered if the kid had fallen asleep, that was until he spoke again. "He works for the chinky girl then?"

"I fear so." He nodded, reassessing the kids intelligence.

"What did I do to piss them off?"

"I don't actually know. But it wouldn't be too far from the truth would it to say you stole something of theirs. They want it back."

"I'm not a thief, I never took anything when I was there."

"A beautiful gem of ebony and ivory. Graceful and sleek." Stark said hoping the kid would understand without it having to be spelt out to him.

"You gay?"

"I appreciate looks on legs. What they are doesn't matter to me." Ichigo sighed and did begin now to doze. He hadn't misunderstood who Stark was speaking of. "Following you had been enjoyable." Stark added with a smile at the kids snort.

"Byakuya won't like it if your gay. You best not tell him!"

"Then we best not talk any more, he is coming."

The car door opened and Ichigo found himself wide awake, stunned, as he watched Byakuya being helped into the car by Aizen. His clothes were torn and bloody, looking like he had scrapped on the floor. His face bruised and his lips bleeding. Now Ichigo knew why not to say anything. His tired and aching body was already stiff and hurting, his face ruined but his eyes were alight with a flame of anger that would have taken nothing to ignite into a roaring fire again. It wasn't too much a stretch of the imagination to wonder at why he was in such a state and who was the cause of it. But the noble, usually reserved, calm and measured had been pushed to react. Ichigo didn't know what would have done that in such a short time.

"Ichigo!" Byakuya's face filled with relief. His scuffed knuckles brushed Ichigo's face as he searched for any sign of the ordeal he must have been through. "Your fine?" He asked.

"He is." Aizen said shutting the door. "Which is more than can be said for you. Is this any way to behave Byakuya? Think of your standing. You cannot be seen to act out of place you jeopardise all you have fought for." The car began to drive.

"It matters little. They have their own agenda." Byakuya said bitterly allowing Ichigo to push him back into the seat and wipe the damp blood from his face using his sleeve. He uncurled a hand and plucked the whole molar tooth from his palm and with on momentary wince shoved it root and all back into his jaw. Blood flew from his mouth, he coughed it into his hand and accepted the crisp white handkerchief that Aizen held out for him. It had been quite some years since he'd had the pleasure of having his back side whipped in a fight. Being outnumbered wasn't usually a problem; had he not been tired and worried about Ichigo he would have acted like the gentlemen he was. That or he would have easily over come the odds. He clenched his aching guts and let out a sigh.

Aizen watched his mind racing, so angered by his failing that he was ignorant to the silent way his lover was tending to his wounds.

"You know what this is don't you!" Byakuya looked back to his oldest confidant. "If they think they can threaten me, that I will be intimidated by this, they are very wrong."

"Just how did they threaten." Aizen's smooth voice asked. Byakuya answered with a glance towards Ichigo, one hand closing around the boys fussing ones. Body language was enough. "Stark will deal with that." Aizen supplied a quick answer. "Gin will be there for you."

"This is war Sosuke. War."

"You cannot engage in a battle of wills with them Byakuya. They have the power to do this again. Act outside the law and they will have you hung drawn and quartered."

"You forget that my background is politics. Newspapers hungry for..."

"Newspapers are not free from censorship. They will be jumped on from a great height."

"Not the ones I am thinking of." Byakuya grinned a bloody grin. It looked sinister. "These ones have been our side all along and have become a whole lot louder since my defection. Maybe they would benefit more from my visible support." That and the foreign papers had always been happy to print stories for him before to aid the Emperors war work. The same contacts could start a global whisper that all was not well in the government here.

Aizen almost shuddered himself when Byakuya grinned next. "Did you know that there is going to be a Gay Pride march on Tokyo next month?"


	37. Crash to Earth

Byakuya came with a huge orgasm that took his breath and all the remaining energy he'd had left. He groaned as his body went limp beside his lover, his eyes finally able to open when Ichigo shoved him away and climbed from the bed. It wasn't a gentle shove, that paid attention to his many aching bruises given to him only hours ago. It was a harsh, one that told just how much Ichigo wanted to get away from him.

"Ichigo?" Byakuya called as he watched the boy stumble from the room. He frowned at the posture, the hand he'd held to his face, the speed in which he was desperate to leave.

"Ichigo?" He said softly as he pushed the bathroom door opened and looked at the boy sitting on the toilet with his head in his hands. The ginger spikes shimmered as he shook his head in response. Byakuya came over and knelt beside him attempting to take his hands but he was pushed away with enough force to knock him backwards. Byakuya looked up shocked at the angry face glaring back at him.

"Leave me alone!"

"What?"

"Leave me alone!"

"Why?"

"Why!" Ichigo screeched. "Why!" He stood and thrust his wrists out towards the mystified man. "How about this! Or This?" He showed two angry red welts that looked like finger marks. "You did that! I don't know what I did, to make you so angry, but..." Ichigo's tears fell again. "I'm sorry. Just... It hurts when you're angry and you don't seem to care so long as you're fucking me."

"I'm so sorry. Ichigo I never meant..."

"I said stop! I asked you to stop!"

"I didn't hear you."

"Didn't want to!" Ichigo sobbed and Byakuya stood to hold him but he was pushed away again. "Don't touch me! I'm leaving."

"No! Ichigo No!" Byakuya prevented him from leaving the room by blocking the doorway. "I am sorry. Really sorry. I don't know what came over me!" He did, he never realised it then, but he did now. It was all that anger inside him that had wanted to smash that woman's face into the floor and grind it to dust. Such strong primal anger that he hadn't felt in many years since the loss of his parents. And he'd taken it all out on the most innocent person in his life. He was sorry, more than he would be able to convey.

"Anger! That's all you've been since we got back, angry! If you didn't mean to marry me then just say. Just say if you want us to split up!"

"No. No. That isn't what I want at all."

"Could have fooled me."

"Oh Ichigo..." Byakuya sighed. "I've been angry. Not with you."

"If you're coming up with some lame excuse about the palace, don't bother. I'm not going to be your punching bag for that!" Ichigo shoved himself forcibly through the door whilst Byakuya was stunned how perceptive Ichigo was.

Feeling like the biggest jerk on the planet, Byakuya stood in the bathroom trying to think of how to make amends. A hot drink and some time to thrash out all the things that have been going trough his mind would be good. Ichigo needed to know everything that had happened at the airport. The front door slamming however stopped him from doing anything but panicking.

...

Ichigo at first didn't feel the bitter cold droplets of rain falling on him. He didn't sense the chilled air or the brisk wind. His mind was full of how much each footstep hurt. Not only did it hurt physically because of how fierce Byakuya had been, but it hurt emotionally to be walking away from the one thing he thought was good in his life. The one thing he had relied so much on.

What was left now? It felt bleak to think like that, but what other conclusion could he draw?

Nothing.

The thought had him reeling and stumbling into the nearest wall. He clung to the hard surface as if letting go would mean he would fall into an deep bottomless pit. He let out a loud sob that echoed around the built up area and he bit his hand to stop any more slipping into the night.

Where does someone with nothing go?

What does someone with nothing do?

How much does someone with nothing have to hurt? Because right now the pain was huge and towering over him like a tidal wave of misery. The white frothing waves lashed at him, soaking him in sadness and regret. Fear and desperation began to drown him.

Uneven, heavy footsteps carried him onwards, his mind not directing them, his eyes not seeing his journey.

The sounds around him began to close in, the shadows moved without the aid of diffused light. A chilling intent began to pound in his conciousness. His heart beat loud in his ears and suddenly he was plunged into the middle of a moving mass of bodies around him. White figures with frightening masks of bone were following him, calling him, teasing him about how they wanted to eat him. Their claws and sharp teeth nipped at his heels and Ichigo frantically batted his arms around trying to fight them all off.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" He screamed.

His feet kicked out, his fists felt as if they made contact with hard rubberised skin that refused to break or tear. One after another they came for him.

As his crouched down, hands over his head, an angel of mercy slid into a chink of darkness. Warm hands hoisted him up and seemed to walk with ease through the menacing figures. A body tall and broad guided him back to the pathway and towards the homes that came into view.

Ichigo watched the figures retreat into the shadows and took a tired look at the man who'd saved him.

"Chad." Ichigo whispered relieved to see his friend.

"You are lucky work finished early." Chad sighed walking the crying figure onwards. Something thankfully inside him, call it intuition, had told him to take the river walk home tonight. Glad he had now, he scooped his friend into his own warm home and shook his head at the state of his oldest friend that fell onto the sofa.

...

It was closer to morning than midnight when Chad heard the banging on his door. He slid out of bed predicting who would be there and opened his window.

"He doesn't want to see you." He said simply looking down at the dark haired man at his door.

Byakuya's feet crunched in the gravel of the path as he stepped back to look up. Even in the dim light from the street lamp Byakuya looked hassled and worried. "But he's here?" He had to be because Byakuya had knocked at everyone else's and that would have earned him a few bruises at Isshin's had they been back from England, but the house had been empty. "Is he okay?"

"What do you think?" The Mexican mix gave little away on his face. Byakuya should have guessed that he'd only get the barest of information from Sado.

"Honestly I have no idea." Byakuya sighed and ran a hand through his hair, looking up the heavens as they decided to pelt him with rain. Great.

"Hang on." Chad went back into his room and pulled the window to. He turned to look at Ichigo who was propping up the wall from his makeshift bed on the floor. "Well?" His amigo was tired and yet to fall asleep. Both knees rose under the covers and he leaned his elbows on them and then his head onto his hands. His head shook side to side, he truly didn't know what to do for the best.

"Ichigo! Please let me in." Byakuya's voice called through the letter box wondering what the delay might be. Hoping that no news was good news in this instance. "Please."

"Well?" Chad pressed his friend for an answer, glancing slightly over his shoulder as the wind picked up and threw a whole storms worth of water at the plate of glass. Either way, let him in or not, Chad would deal with it.

"If it was you?" Ichigo peered over his hands.

"He has come to find you." Ichigo looked unmoving. "Its raining quite hard." Sado never gave his opinion when it mattered, Ichigo had to make his own mind up. Ichigo sighed and knocked his head back into the window thinking it served the bastard right. It was a pity it also made him feel guilty. Absent mindedly his fingers began to twiddle the band of gold around his finger. His eyes watched the dance of the light on the precious metal but it was nothing but a visual distraction whilst his mind paced inside his skull.

Byakuya stood against the wall with his long wet hair dripping, his toes squelched inside his shoes and his shivering hands stuffed into his pockets for a tiny chink of warmth. What ever they were discussing in there had so far taken twenty minutes. Twenty minutes in weather he wouldn't leave a frog to drown in. But his attention switched to the light turning on in the hallway and various locks began to undo on the sturdy front door. He pushed himself upright and prepared to argue his case again. One thing was for sure; he was not leaving this doorstep until he had spoken his peace and Ichigo was going to be leaving with him.

With a great deal of hesitancy, the solid white door began to open. Byakuya sighed with some sense of relief that it wasn't Chad. Instead, looking like a little timid mouse, stood Ichigo wearing the largest jumper surely to have ever been knitted. Its maroon thick cable knit, extended from the ginger heads neck right down to his knees and sleeves then again dragged way past his hands

"Nice dress." Byakuya half smiled, but his expression still carried his worry. His steel eyes held nothing but concern and questions for his lover.

"Its Chad's. I was cold." Ichigo mumbled with his eyes cast down. He still wasn't sure why he'd got up to open the door and he most certainly was not going to make eye contact and be drawn in a war of blinking back tears. No, instead he kept his gaze firmly on the rivulets of water dripping off the bottom of Byakuya's jacket onto his trousers.

"I didn't take him for cross dressing." The intonation was meant to be light and humorous but instead sounded rather hollow.

"I'm not in the mood for jokes." Ichigo tutted and gave a flash of anger in a quick flitty glare. One stab of his mood and then back to staring at the dripping water.

"I obviously deserve your anger, but...would it help if I said sorry?" His words seemed to have no effect and Byakuya found himself still looking at Ichigo's crown with the rain falling on his head. Somehow the rain didn't seem to matter any more. "I am sorry. So much so, it appears that the God's are urinating all over my hand made suit." Byakuya finished looking up at the dark night and the millions of sparkling drops of water heading for his weary body.

The sides of Ichigo's mouth curled up. Damn that bastard again, he'd cracked the resolve to be angry. Ichigo clenched his fists and let his finger nails dig into his palm as a reminder that he was meant to be hurt and sore, at least Byakuya hadn't seen the chink in his defences. Thankfully he hadn't seen the shameful way he'd allowed himself to be dragged down by his inner demons. The sensible part of Ichigo, the quieter voice right now but still sensible none the less, knew that Ichigo reacted to so badly because of how wound up he'd been about coming home. His mind had been acting up of late, he knew, and he'd let himself get wound into a state where he couldn't tell reality from imagination. The trouble entirely due to the fact that his imagination was far too vivid. Maybe even, with a shrug, he was willing to reason that Byakuya hadn't treated him that badly either, again it could have just been his mind playing up. The shame of Chad finding him would have been nothing to that of Byakuya being the one rescuing him. Chad had done the same thing many times over the years, him and Uryuu were always there just at the right time. He should have known, predicted even that this would happen. Paranoia was one of his worst symptoms. Inflating the facts until they were distorted beyond belief and making them seem as severe as a damn hurricane in the back yard. He was tired, cranky and still waiting for the back lash that was bound to be printed all across the papers tomorrow. Fame Ichigo could most certainly do without.

"Ichigo?" Byakuya's deep voice spoke quietly as he reached out with one hand and lifted the young man's head up so that he could no longer avoid him. That deep wonderful voice, those beautiful silver eyes and amazing face was Ichigo's world. He held back the sob that was caught in his throat and lifted his hand to capture Byakuya's from his chin and held it. The ice like hand in his was a shock and wanted to drag Byakuya in out of the weather and hold his shivering cold body until he was warm and dry. He'd done this to him, he'd made him freeze, probably catch a cold that would be the death of him, all because Ichigo was a stupid messed up freak.

"Byakuya." Ichigo looked entirely pitiful and Byakuya's heart lost any hope of keeping some dignity.

"I'll admit I'm a bastard." The crude word was said with noble grace. "Can I come in now and give you plenty of opportunity to tell me what an ignorant bastard I am?" He gave a hopeful smile which melted Ichigo's last shred of anger and he nodded ever so slightly.


	38. Hot Chocolate

The Mexican hafling giant proved himself to be more than a gentleman. In the time that they had had their soggy doorstep conversation, he had laid out the sofa bed, found dry clothes for Byakuya to borrow and made them both hot chocolate. His presence now was missing as he'd slipped past them almost immediately allowing them privacy; the tall man was a pure gold hearted angel, Ichigo was very lucky in his friends Byakuya thought as he took in the small cosy room full of rows of books and a distinct lack of modern technology.

Ichigo feeling the long day catching up with him slid into the covers and watched his lovers body with fresh anguish in his eyes. The bruising and scrapes were all coming out now, in bright tones of blue and purple making Ichigo feel that more guilty for his over reaction. At home they had kept the lights out as they'd had sex, Ichigo suspected that was because Byakuya knew how he'd react to the sight of his body. Thinking back to the time that Grimmjow beat him, he knew how angry he'd been. Byakuya had a right to be just as angry, more so considering the fact he knew his attackers motives.

Byakuya slid on the jog pants and t-shirt grateful for something dry and turned to get into the make shift bed with his husband when he caught the look of regret on Ichigo's face.

"Don't." He whispered.

"They really tried to hurt you."

"More that I tried to fight back when I should have known it was futile." Byakuya reached for the drinks and settled himself next to Ichigo Ichigo cupped his warm drink and blew on the frothy top.

"You didn't want to tell me earlier."

"If I don't understand it, nor believe it, how can I not give you the wrong impression." He sipped his drink and waited whilst Ichigo took a gulp of his. looking at his hands he could see evidence of the cold weather still lingering on his skin and markings showing how they held him down by his wrists. markings that Ichigo now had to match. "You know I never would mean to hurt you."

"I know." Ichigo nodded gently taking another sip. "I know that now. Before... I shouldn't have run out on you."

"Taking the blame for this won't make it better. I still hurt you; allowed my mind to distort something that should have been wonderful into something ugly."

"My mind can't help distorting facts. you know...on the way here...Byakuya. I've got my own confessions. Something I should have told you but didn't." Byakuya waited patiently letting the warmth of the covers and drink take away the last of his chill in all this body minus his toes where it lingered with bitterness. "My medication." Ichigo said with a sigh, putting the empty cup down onto the side table. "I stopped taking it."

"Why?"

"What why didn't I tell you or why did I stop taking it?"

"Both."

Ichigo sat more upright in the bed so that his could draw his knees up and hug them. he laid his head down on the bony tops and looked into the dark shadows of the room waiting for a shadow to move towards him and take on the shape of a murder or soul sapping monster. several calming breaths later and nothing appeared so he assumed he was save to continue. "I want to be normal." He gave a sort of shrug then wiped his tired eyes as sleep knocked at his brain. "But, I won't ever be." He looked with scared eyes to Byakuya. "I don't like what I am. I thought if I stopped I would prove to everyone that it wasn't anything. I wasn't abnormal. Just me."

"You are just you." Byakuya stroked a hand through the gold locks of hair and gave a half smile. "Medication or not, worried or not, nightmares and goblins aside, all of that is the you I love." He leaned over towards the table to set his cup next to Ichigo's and took opportunity of the closeness to wrap his arms around his lover on their way back. "What happened to make you think you are not normal?"

"The monsters came again. The Hollows found me. They've been getting worse, crowding the shadows around me, filling my mind with paranoid suggestions...scaring me." Ichigo buried his head into the welcome chest of protection. "I want them to go away."

"And if we get you more tablets?"

"They go."

"Accepting that you need them is no different to accepting that you are gay. its who you are, what moulds you. I know that everything that has happened to me, even today, makes me who I am. That isn't a bad thing you know." They sat for a while lulling themselves into a slumbering peace. sleep wouldn't be far away if they let it happen, but there was still something unsaid. "Ichigo, for my peace of mind, I want Stark to accompany you from now on."

Ichigo lifted his head. "What happened?"

"The palace proved how easily they can twist reality to get what they want. To get hold of you to have some power over me. They instructed customs to hold us, separate us and make me think you were in a great deal of trouble. Trouble they could easily had fabricated too...I would be happier knowing someone on our side was with you where ever you are."

"If I say no, you'll trail me anyway?"

"I cannot help but worry about you." Ichigo stroked a finger over the bruise on Byakuya's biceps knowing its inky stain was prove enough of his worry. He nodded in agreement and felt the rush of relief that Byakuya breathed out rustle his hair. "Thank you."

"Was that it? That was enough to make you that angry?" Byakuya shook his head, his dark locks grazed against Ichigo's shoulders with a soft kiss. Ichigo felt a sense that he needed to be silent and listen out what ever his partner had to say and so he sat comfortable in the hold around him and listened to the raised heartbeat beneath his ear that shouted out Byakuya's concern.

"Duty to the family was something ingrained into me from birth. So much so, that Hisana and I tried to have children. We failed. Retsu, the doctor you met, tried to assist by using eggs fertilized out of the womb. Hisana suffered so much when harvesting the eggs and again during their implanting. She was incredibly brave and went through the procedure several times during the years before she fell ill. I wonder at times if it somehow contributed to her death, she so wanted to be a mother...I couldn't even give her that gift." Byakuya took in a large breath and breathed it out slowly calming himself as the words he had to say were filling his mind and making him more anxious. "It seems that not all the eggs were used. Some unknown to either of us were kept until recently." The flare of anger rushed through his belly and Ichigo felt him tense. His heart raced and his fists curled up. "That woman...I despised her from the moment I met her, was suggested as a future bride for me. I turned down the proposition immediately must against the wishes of the palace. however with me out of the picture now, the family in need of a new heir...she tells me, whether it is true or not, that she is now carrying my child."

"NO!" Ichigo's head shot up with the look of shock in his eyes which quickly turned to anger on behalf of his lover.

"I have never wished to harm a woman, even one carrying a child, my child. But I wanted to rip her to shreds. No child deserves what it will go through, it is not a life... They think it will be a bargaining chip to get me home, to make me marry that bitch...No doubt and lose all rights and liberties I had before. I would be no more than a prisoner in my own home, kept like a puppet and forced into service with my child's life as a threat to my compliance." Ichigo cupped the face that had narrowed into a bitter angry glare.

"We'll go abroad again, snatch the baby and go. Take Rukia and Renji and just leave. We can do it, we can."

"I don't know Ichigo, I just don't know what to think or do...I've got you, that's all I wanted. I never dreamed they'd be this low."

"You won't leave me!" Ichigo's voice raised to show his concern.

"Never." Byakuya pulled Ichigo back into his hold. "Nothing would ever make me leave you behind. Nothing in the world will part us."

...

Come morning, it was as well that they were not at home, somehow, images had been leaked to the press from inside the interrogation rooms and they all focused clearly on Ichigo and his brief moment of panic before they left. Ichigo was jumping fearfully away from nothing, his eyes fixed as if a presence was next to him. They were doing a good job of assassinating his character in the eyes of the public.

Ichigo's phone rang several times during that morning before he'd woken, a restless Byakuya flicked to to vibrate and let his partner sleep. Chad hadn't come into the room, he'd gone about his morning business and slipped out to college as usual. No one other than him, knew where they were and that was just fine and dandy. The last name displayed on the screen was Ichigo's father, his flight must have landed early. Byakuya had visual images of him seeing his son's face splashed across the papers as he walked through the terminal.

"Isshin." He whispered into the phone as he slid from the lounge.

"Byakuya. Have you seen the papers?"

"I was shown to me earlier." By Sado, but he wasn't going to say his name over the open line.

"Your not home?"

"I do not wish to say where we are over this line."

"I'd hoped this would have died down whilst he was away."

"I was led to believe that it will not die down any time soon I am afraid."

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"I had crazy thoughts of letting them get their way, going home just so he can be left alone. But he wouldn't allow that."

"No, nor would he cope with it." Neither could Byakuya but there was little to gain from admitting it out loud.

"We are damned if we do and damned if we don't. It so unfair. Why cannot we be allowed to be happy?"

"I wish I knew." Isshin shook his head at the other end. "If there is anything..."

"There is."

"Oh?"

"Medication."

"Ah." Isshin looked at the photo of his son again, he knew that look, knew the reason why without being told. It wouldn't be the first time he'd run out and gone without. "How do I get it to you?"

"I'll send someone I can trust...Isshin?"

"Yup?"

"Artificial insemination...is it legal without both parties consent?"

"Absolutely not." The pause sounded tense. "This isn't getting that complicated is it?"

"Sadly." He agreed reluctantly and it showed in his tone. "My hand is being forced."

"The chances of success are lower than low you know. Get that friend of yours on it. Even the palace can't break laws like that, nor pass news ones in the blink of an eye."

…

OMG I hate writing myself into a corner and sadly that's just what I've done. Damn and botherations. I did want to finish this story by the end of Jan! Ooops.


	39. Committed

The noise was incredible, amplified by the sheer numbers of happy festival party goers all crammed into the streets of the city. The march was planned as a peaceful protest against the lack of real legislation giving men and women equal rights even if they were gay. Byakuya had sold numerous pieces online and in the broadsheets about the history of the country and shown the evidence of gay nobles and royals way back into the past ages. He'd been on television, thankfully with make up covering his fading bruises, involved in open debates about the various issues that scared the general public. Ichigo stayed out of the lime light as much as possible, he'd sat on the sidelines agreeing with everything said about unfairness of the legal system and giving Byakuya his moral support. The palace controlled papers had continued to bitch and snipe Ichigo's every move, but with Byakuya's relentless pressure on the journalists he knew, he'd managed to get just as much coverage explaining Ichigo's condition and showing the kids life. They were winning it seemed if the fan letters they were receiving these days.

Not three weeks past and here they were honorary guests leading the procession towards the government offices. their hands gripped the huge banner that spread the width of the street and held up by twenty united gay rights activists. Ichigo kept eyeing the police videoing the who event, but the newspapers and news crews were just as amazed by the blatant show of 'big brother is watching'. They zoomed their own camera's on the police and were running stories on how heavy handed the police were dealing with the protesters.

when they neared their destination, Ichigo and Byakuya were handed the vast towering sheets of paper that contained millions of signatures gathered on their online sites, gay entertainment locations and even door to door in some areas. the support was coming in not only from the gay community but those who had picked up on the unsaid message that the couple were being victimised. Without trying they had been pushed to an iconic status of the poor way gays were treated in the larger community. The Palace was quickly turning them into living martyrs.

The gruff looking policeman greeted them at the House of Representatives. They were not given access to the large impressive central hall inside the stone building, but were kept back by a wall of policemen in riot gear. Byakuya and Ichigo gripped their respective bundles tightly and stepped up as many of the stairs as they were permitted, bowing lightly to the chief policeman and holding out their offerings. He seemed to hesitate at their polite even humble approach and took the bundles with an abrupt nod.

Camera's flashed and film whirled as they turned to step back to the group hand in hand. At the bottom step Byakuya rose their joined hands in a symbolic statement.

"My Husband and I hereby give the government and Royal house, notice of the public's opinions on their unjust laws." It was a simple statement, but the crowd roared and hollard. As they swept around the couple hoisting their banners and placards, cheering 'Equal Rights For Gays!' Their noise was vast and no doubt could be heard as far as the palace. But a sound soon drowned them out.

Happiness and peace changed to horror and fear as the thundering wheels of tanks and police on horse back hemmed them all into a smaller space. Panic broke out, as shots were fired over their heads and a the vast power of water jests were forced from the tanks. Police narrowed in on the babbling reporters and stilled their cameras taking them into custody. Palace decree, press black out landed just as violently as the clubs and tear gas that began to fill the one peaceful area.

...

It was madness, sheer chaotic madness. Bodies ran as a mass, swarming and shoving. Fallen comrades were trampled and left to the mercy of the police. Screams and tears were abound and cries of pain as they were beaten into submission by the powermad military force hounding them. The force of the water shook their feet from under them and the wind from their chests.

...

Stark sat with a makeshift cold compress on his brow. He leaned back in the seat adjusting his pack of frozen peas wrapped in a tea towel as his eyes darted to the bedroom door opening and a frowning Aizen Sosuke come into the room.

"How is he?"

"Gin has been through worse." Aizen sighed. "Not sure about Byakuya however." His thoughts went to the couple behind the second bedroom door. "Let alone that child."

"Its the pampered upbringing you know." Stark smirked. "That child managed to smack the policeman that hit me. I thought I was meant to be protecting him."

"Its good that Byakuya thinks quick on his feet. If he hadn't of spotted that man filming secretly, the police would have succeeded in drowning all the publicity."

"Yeah, but he wouldn't have tasted his second beating. He's barely through the first."

"Byakuya is made of sterner stuff."

"So it seems is Ichigo." Aizen let his mind run over the sight of Ichigo ramming the policeman off Byakuya with a huge jab of his shoulders. Got his lover to his feet and were running lost in the crowd before the policeman even knew where his prey had gone. A bleeding Stark had guided them towards a quiet street and then gone back for Aizen and Gin. It was at that point Byakuya has spotted the camera man and now he was safely uploading his footage to the internet where the press were no doubt crawling all over it. "Those police had them both marked for arrest, did you notice that?" Aizen filled two glasses with whisky from the hotel suite mini bar and handed one to Stark who'd more than earned it.

Stark nodded and took a sip. He had been startled himself by the sheer numbers of uniforms who'd headed right at them, shoving others away to get through the crowd. If that water cannon hadn't blasted them too, they'd not be here in the hotel, they'd be stuck in a dank police cell down town.

"My sources already confirmed that Ichigo is in great danger, until today, I don't think we gave the Palace enough credit for how resourceful they are going to be."

"What do you suggest?"

"Getting them as far away from the city as possible."

"You know the police will scour their own images for evidence to prosecute Ichigo's put himself right on the line acting as he did. With the public image they've created of him, they'll easily get him committed to some private hospital out of our reach."

"A thought we share." Aizen nodded finally sitting himself down. "A thought we share." He mumbled to himself deep in thought.

...

Ichigo's clothes laid in a sodden pile with Byakuya's a mixture of gritty dirty and blood tainted them as it seeped into the carpet without care.

"Holy Fuuuuck." Ichigo said not for the first time as his mind kept reliving the horrible events of the day.

"Sush now." Byakuya soothed the troubled teen as he rubbed shampoo into the bloody locks of hair glad that a lot of the blood was not his. A small graze on his temple seemed to be his only head wound, other parts of his body showed fresh red welts, blue bruises and scuffed skin from sliding across the floor pushed by the water jets. They shared many of their wounds, Byakuya injured at the same time as his husband. Their elbows stung from their red raw state and their backs had a tarmac equivalent of carpet burns. The warm shower seemed to remove the tiny beads of grit lingering in the damaged skin and bring their body temperature back up to something closer to normal. Ichigo co-operated as his head was shoved under the jet and fingers rubbed away at the bubbles until they'd gone.

"I can't get it out of my head." Ichigo looked at his lover, showing signs that reality had just hit home.

"What?" Byakuya looked at his scuffed knuckles as his twisted the shower to a stop.

"The look of hate on that guys face as he went for you."

"Adrenaline no doubt." Byakuya reasoned as he pushed a towel into Ichigo's hands before grabbing one himself.

"No no. He meant business, He was out for your blood." Byakuya disagreed but he didn't voice it. The man wasn't aiming for him at all, not at first, not until Byakuya pushed his way between the approaching policeman and Ichigo That look of hate wasn't for Byakuya at all.

...

"They have it sire." That was the only sentence needed. It was followed by a scratching pen across parchment. The order was passed.

...

Soi Fong looked at Retsu with a barely contained glare.

"That's not what you said before!" The woman was not happy one bit. Her short lived pregnancy seemed to have unravelled during the night into a normal menstrual release. The blood staining her bedsheets was late by two weeks and not welcome at all.

"I said before, you should rest and let the embryo embed."

"Then get me more embryo's." The woman said between gritted teeth.

"That will take time. All this stress cannot help the situation."

"I'm set to be married in a month!" She boiled. "For which, the Emperor wanted me to already be expecting!"

"Then you will have to place yourself on light duties and we shall endeavourer to try again."

"This time, use my eggs not the bitches. I don't want to get fat for the sake of some other tart."

"I'm sure your future husband would love you know you see his dead wife in such terms."

"Don't get pissy because I was chosen and not you. The whole palace knows how you feel about him!" Soi scoffed. "This is duty not any romantic dream."

"And there I was thinking you used to have a soft spot for the man yourself."

"Until I learnt he was a faggot. I tell you when he's back under this roof, he'll learn how to be a good husband and good servant of the crown, I'll see to that."

"Really." Retsu smiled sweetly and made a mental note to use the same batch of eggs she's used this last time. There was nothing wrong with the eggs, nothing wrong and nothing remotely pregnant about any single one them. She smiled again at her impatient patient. Harvesting fresh eggs was never a pain free procedure, but if that's what the patient wanted...

...

Two days later...

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Byakuya was livid beyond belief. He gripped the bars of the police cell and screamed his demands over and over again until he was red in the face and his voice hoarse. He was more than a little rattled that sitting behind him was everyone who had accompanied him on the march, all except Ichigo. They'd been spilt from the moment the police raided the hotel they'd been staying in, Ichigo into one van and all the others into another. Byakuya had never felt so powerless in all his life.

...

On the other side of the country, Ichigo stumbled as his body was shoved into a small cramped room.

"Enjoy your fellow nut case kid. I think you two know each other!" The male nurse laughed shutting the door.


	40. The Kurosaki family keeps on growing

Okay vast amount of typo's in the last update – don't care! No doubt there will be more in this one too. Its not that I disregard anything said to me, its just that my lack of time, my imagination and my utter drive to get this out to you is way more important. What can I say, I'm on a roll? Hope you like all of this...

* * *

Byakuya felt off kilter, everyone else had been bailed and let go and instead of letting him out, he been man handled into a police van and driven to who knows where. The creepy man in the back had been a top brass police and forced him to strip and change into a black suit on the way to where ever his doom awaited him. He'd done it, reluctantly with the help that what ever he co-operated with would make life easier on Ichigo and the chink of information that they'd had taken Ichigo to a hospital where his medication was available – something they couldn't cater for at the police station. It sounded half plausible, but it didn't fully add up. Handcuffs clinked around his wrists as they stopped and the policeman looked at him with a little reverence and a little mercy too.

"This world isn't made for people who are different. Your boy..."

"He's not a child and he is my legal partner."

"What ever he _is_." The man continued. "I'm assured that either he'll receive the best care there is, or a long prison sentence in a maximum security facility and left to the whims of the inmates." There was little need to add that it was down to Byakuya which of those options Ichigo received, but he did for good measure. "... I trust my lord, you'll listen me." He gave a slight bowing gesture with his head and Byakuya hissed in annoyance.

"You bastard." Ichigo had taught him well to swear without it interfering with his noble accent and he used it to his full advantage. The homage to his old title and the look of respect that the man had given him made Byakuya realise he had just been delivered into the hands of the devil.

"The palace guards will take you now."

The doors opened to the van and it was no other than Kenpachi reaching in to grab the metal at his wrists.

"Don't you dare!" Byakuya narrowed his eyes at the man who just shrugged and grinned.

"Orders are orders." He chuckled checking the man's damaged face out as he hauled him out into the day light. "Not looking quite how I remember you my Lord." He made a mock bow.

"I dare say you will not obey if I command you to cut the shit of all this Lord rubbish." Byakuya took a moment to look around him and try to work out where he was. They had driven into a bland underground car park and it gave him no clues other than he was most definitely not at the palace.

"But members of the Royal family should be addressed correctly." Ken chuckled keeping a grip of the cuffs and began to tug him towards a waiting elevator.

"Last time I looked I was not one of those."

"A signature on a bit of paper goes a long way." Ken said as the doors shut. "All I know is two pieces of paper were signed."

So if one was to give him back his title, the other... "What have they done to Ichigo?" Panic filled his mind and he looked with no little amount of pleading as the lift rumbled beneath his feet and began its journey upwards.

"You wouldn't know not having seen the papers I guess." Ken itched a scratch on the back of his head. "Seems like he got bad all of sudden. Attacked policemen at the riots. There's some witnesses that say he just hit and hit until he had smashed their skulls. But most know that's just a load of bull. What we do know, seen even, is he did bash a couple no more than anyone else though in my opinion. He's been committed. Mentally unstable and sent to that place up north."

"If you have one ounce of decency in you..." Byakuya began argue but the lift stopped slightly jarring under his feet and the doors opened to a sea of Eleventh division officers.

...

Ishida Uryuu could hardly believe his luck. Not only had he heard that his favourite Italian designer was in Japan looking for inspiration for his next collection, but he was actually standing right before him and asking in fluent Japanese for directions to university. No sooner had he blushed out his answer had his wits returned and he offered his gushing assistance.

"Ah well if you are a student. Designer too yeah?" The tall, muscles man smiled over his goate and clipped stubble. "Your clothes..."

"I made them myself."

"Talent I can see!" The man laughed and latched onto his arm and feeling his head swell when the kid blushed to his roots. A cute little Japanese boy should fit into his little international company, maybe his bed too?

…

Aizen Sosuke was nothing but efficient and thorough. There was no angles or scenarios he didn't think of nor prepare for. That's why he was so often called to 'fix' little situations his less than legal friends found themselves in. However sometimes, the plans were a little more complex than others and getting two people out of sticky situations when they were hundreds of miles apart was not one of his easiest tasks to date.

However the man walking beside him right now had offered a very simple solution to the first of those problems.

"Aizen Sosuke, Isshin Kurosaki." The voice purred to the receptionist at the council rooms.

…

The walls were a icky vomit green, the beds metal with a thin well worn mattress. The floor was a darker shade of vomit green and smooth plastic vinyl. There were no trimmings bar thin fabric curtains in yet another shade of puke and a single bulb on the ceiling covered by a wire cage. No tables, no chairs.

The window looked out into a central courtyard, barren and lifeless like the room Ichigo found himself in. His eyes darted back to the passing nurse who'd just locked the door and was grinning through the observation window. He winked and laughed loudly before walking away and leaving Ichigo to look at the other person curled up in a bed and seemingly asleep.

There wasn't anything to see but a grey blanket and a lump. Steady breathing changed as Ichigo found his courage to speak.

"Hello?" He chocked on the word, wondering who would be there and he'd know.

"Ya made it Ichi." A voice chuckled as the blankets shifted and long arm snaked out to scratch what must have been its rear end. "Fuck these covers itch." Ichigo looked wide eyed at the grinning face that looked up at him. "I've been waiting for ya!" The body sat upright still with that manic- eating-shit grin. "The names Shiro."

…

Byakuya was speechless as he was taken into a room full of others already gathered. He noted that his suit had a purpose.

"Nii-sama!" Rukia stuttered her tiny frame hidden beneath a wedding kimono. Standing next to her was the another bride in a similar outfit smiling at him as if she was the wicked witch of the west. This couldn't be happening. Rukia wasn't set to marry for a few weeks yet.

"What wonderful circumstances to be seeing you again cousin." The Emperor smiled. "We are just finalizing some formalities and then we can get on with the civil weddings. I trust you have been briefed on the...delicate matters of this occasion?" The room was only full of those privy to the misdemeanour's the palace had been carrying out, but it was enough witnesses to pass as a legal marriage.

"Whether I participate or not matters little." He stated. "I am already married."

"Well we are just waiting for verification on that matter." The emperor smiled.

"Do you plan on keeping me like this for the remainder of my life." He lifted his cuffed hands.

"We shall dispense of those once you agree to comply."

"Then you best throw away the key." The emperor frowned but Soi took it upon her self to make their displeasure known by slapping him around the face.

"Temper your attitude Kuchiki." Byakuya glared at the woman and refused to show that his cheek smarted. "You will show loyalty to your King and your wife."

"To have a wife, there needs to be a woman. You are not one of those, you are an abomination." He spat back. She went to hit him again, but his cuffed hands rose and blocked her, caught her wrist and flipped her quickly onto the floor. The eleventh captain threw an arm around the misbehaving nobles neck and held him constricted away from the others.

She laid flabbergasted a moment. "The baby!" And for good measure let some tears well.

"There is no baby!" Byakuya struggled in the tight hold around his neck, feeling his air leaving his body and not able to inhale further in. "Never.. will.... be..." He forced out using his last breaths and glad that darkness was beginning to remove their ugly horrified faces. Aizen Sosuke had told him as soon as intelligence came in that the pregnancy was false. He had also found out that Retsu was not implanting fertilized eggs, he just hadn't had chance to tell Ichigo that yet.

Ken felt Byakuya's body begin to go limp as he fell unconscious. He hoped the stuffed up prick realised he was trying to help, he never got chance to tell him he had friends working on the inside.

Ken laid the limp body on the floor as the others helped the supposed stricken pregnant woman up and his own officers zoomed in to help restrain their captive once he woke. "Give him some room." He ordered the men and they hung back a little way. Ken winked at his newest recruit who hid his red hair under a covering of black dye. "Miss Kuchiki looks a little faint too." He sent the officer towards the concerned looking woman and took her arm to bring her over to her brothers side as he reluctantly came around. Rukia hadn't even guessed who was helping her.

"Let me through I'm a doctor." Isshin's elbows were quickly making their way through the mass of uniforms and kneeling beside a confused son-in-law.

"Who the devil are you!" Soi sprung up, apparently all better to jab a finger at Aizen.

"I am merely reunited a parent and child." Aizen's voice cooed. "And pointing out the legality of this...these weddings."

"What legalities."

...

"What the fuck is going on?" Ichigo asked putting his hands on his hips looking not at spikes of white hair but a complete bald head.

"Nah, I just like getting your stupid little pussy out of hospitals." Ikkau laughed. "Only don't tell the quacks I'm not Shiro right!"

"So where is he?"

"Enjoying a little holiday in the sun thanks to one generous boyfriend of yours."

"Whoa, what?" Ichigo was too startled to correct the boyfriend term.

"Well, not that he knows it yet. Aizen charged it all to Byakuya." Ikkau itched his side, these damn wool blankets were a nightmare.

...

"The man Byakuya Kurosaki is already married. He has a marriage certificate that is legally binding across the world, even if such partnerships are not approved of here. Japan has ratified the agreements with the United Nations. Rukia Kurosaki is also too young to wed without the consent of her father."

"Kurosaki?" Rukia's voice startled them all and made them all look back at Isshin helping Byakuya up to his feet.

"Take these damn things off my son!" Isshin was told to look for the man with spiky hair and so he did demanding justice. His anger showing in the tremble on the handcuff link. Ken willingly stepped up.

"Okay pops don't burst a blood vessel." he chuckled grinning at Byakuya who still looked confused and he had no doubt his neck lock had nothing to do with it.

"I do believe there is an error here." The emperor narrowed his eyes at the tall legal man.

"No error. Isshin Kurosaki adopted Byakuya and Rukia yesterday. And I believe you have someone under the name of Ichigo Kurosaki committed?"

"That is not a matter for here!" The emperor fumed.

"It is when just as Byakuya Kuchiki no longer exists, neither does Ichigo Kurosaki. His name quite legally here in Japan is Ichigo Kuchiki, has been for some weeks now. I think therefore we have a case of mistaken identity?"

"Permission to be dismissed sir." Renji bowed to his commanding officer.

"Granted." Ken slapped the man on the shoulder. "Providing you escort the Kurosaki's and their legal representative from the building."

"Yes sir!" Renji stood tall. "With pleasure sir."

…


	41. Trusting

Ichigo flopped onto his bed, his behind finding that the mattress must have been made of concrete. He just looked at the fool grinning at him and opened and closed his mouth a few times to try and form a grammatical sentence instead the gibberish that was milling around.

"I..." He tried and failed. There were so many contradictory thoughts none formed as the aggressor to push forward other than the utter relief it was not Shiro. Slowly the idea that his old class mate would need a mental institution became uppermost. _Was I the cause of that? Was it my fault?_ Those doubts turned in on themselves and his own crackled voice echoed in his ears. _I did that. I made him like me. I'm a bad person, really bad person..._ thoughts of that nature of course made him flash other thoughts. _Do I deserve to anywhere but here?_ _Do I deserve any kind of life at all? I'm a monster. A horrible horrible person. I ruin people's lives, I've just ruined Byakuya's!_ _Maybe I should have taken more of those pills, I should have died and saved them all! _

"Woo Hoo!" Ikkaku waved his hand in front of the kid and then clicked his fingers. He settled for a limp slap on the cheek which had the desired effect.

The kid jolted back eyes wide.

"Shiro!"

"No I told ya." Ikkaku frowned. Surely he knew that. "I'm..."

"Shiro! How is he? Did I...? If he..." Ichigo fisted his hands into the shirt of his room mate.

"Ya know ya not making much sense." Ikkaku shrugged. "Wanna here some jokes instead?"

"Should he be here?" Ichigo ignored what was being said to him as his fingers began to hold all that bit tighter and almost shake the older man for answers. His frantic eyes searching the face over him for the truth. "Why here? Why should he be here? Is it my fault?"

"No!" The bald man looked appalled at that idea and plucked Ichigo's fingers free. Ikkaku stood up tall again. "Nah nowt to do with ya. He was bad before ya got him. Hell he probably even deserved ya to slap him. He has a record as long as ya arm for assaulted burglary and raping little old ladies before he slit their throats and took their jewellery." Ikkaku scoffed. "Ya probably the only person he's shit scared of!"

"Oh fuck." Ichigo's body felt as weak as jelly as he let him sag fully back on the bed, the heel of his palms dug into his eyes to stem the prickling of imminent tears.

"Ya bound to be a little rattled. It ain't exactly a warm welcome here is it?" Ikkaku doubted that Ichigo got a better reception than him, being thrown into a cold wet room, told to strip and hosed with a cold jet of water before being given a pair of white drawstring pants and hospital gown that laced up the back. After being forced fed a handful of pills the all too cheery orderlies had dragged his butt into this miserable room and told to sit down and shut up. All that he hadn't been captured in a police raid in the early hours of the morning, shoved into a van and driven for six hours whilst handcuffed and scared witless. "We'll be fed in a while, why don't ya sleep off the tablets."

"I don't wanna be here." Ichigo's pathetic voice echoed around the tiny cold room and he sniffled as he felt the bed jostle and the warm hip of his so called protector land next to him.

"Ya know when they brought me in, there was this little ole woman walking the corridors. I watched her come up to me and she lifted her skirt and ya know she was butt naked and yelled at me '_Super Sex!' _as loud as ya like. I looked at her wrinkly old body and asked the guard for the soup!" He chuckled to himself at his made up joke and took a glance at the boy who didn't want to show he was crying beneath his hands. His joke fell flat. "I'd cry if anyone told me that too!" He scoffed. "What about..." He tapped his chin thinking. "Oh yea. Have ya heard the one about the chicken and the egg? Have ya?" He didn't wait for Ichigo to answer before he ran head long into the next lame joke. "Well there laying in bed right, and the chicken is all cool and calm, smoking a cigarette thinking he's the bee's knees, all shit hot at sex right. But the eggs laying there in a grump and he finally says. '_Well that answers that question!_" Ikkaku began to laugh at himself and nudged Ichigo with his elbow. "Ya get it? Who came first?" He laughed some more. "Oh oh what about this one!" He waved his hands in the air excitedly. "Three desperately ill men, one's a alcoholic, one's a smoker and the other a gay man, they go their doctor and they all get tha same news - try their vices one more time and they're dead, a real gonna. Well on the way home, they pass a bar and it just calls out to them. The alcoholic thinks ah fuck it, might as well have drink, one won't hurt. So the others join in and as soon as the drink hits the drunks lips he falls down dead!" Ikkaku prodded Ichigo in the stomach. "Ya keeping up with this?" He grinned when the kid nodded even if he didn't come out from behind his hands. "Well, well the two others think, no shit! That doctor is right. Fuck! They start walking on home again and they both see a still burning fag end in the gutter. They pause and look at it a little and the smoky waft is just calling to the smoker. The gay guy looks to his friend and says..." Ikkaku started to laugh. "He says right, if you bend down and pick that up, we're both dead!"

Ichigo tutted from behind his hands, but he couldn't help the smile that crept onto his lips and the laughter that began to bubble, especially when his ribs were poked and tickled.

"You're a sick fucker!" Ichigo grinned reaching back up and throwing himself into a tickling fight to the death.

"Yeah?" Ikkaku jumped up dodging the teens advance. "You think you're man enough to get me? I'm the daddy of tickling fights boy watch it!" He waved a daring finger.

"Oh you are so dead now."

"Come on then if you think your hard enough!" They both laughed as Ichigo rammed him back into the door and they ended up in a puddle on the floor screaming with hysterical laughter as their bodies caved at the assault on their ticklish spots.

...

"...its not that simple." Aizen rubbed his temple and watched Byakuya pace his office with a agitated hand rubbing the red mark around his neck. Aizen supposed Byakuya didn't even know he was doing it, but it was obvious to all he was trying to contain all the anger he'd had from the set up and his supposed bride.

"You can't go barging into somewhere like that and demand release of a patient." Isshin tried to reason with him using his rarely used calm voice.

"But you said!" Byakuya's deep voice hinted of his irritation even if his face did not.

"We have a meeting tomorrow with the hospital director." Aizen supplied but Byakuya was leaning across his desk with so much intent that even Gin stepped forward out of the shadows preparing to hold him back if he tried anything.

"He's already been there too long. Lord knows what he's gone through already. I rang and they won't tell me a thing. What sort of hospital doesn't let the family know how a patient is!" The deep raised voice wanted instant answers. He demanded action now!

"The kind of hospital that can make its own decisions on which patients to keep." It was Isshin who braved being close enough to put a hand on his shoulder and turn him back toward a chair, one which he ignored in favour of more pacing.

"And if he's not doing well, which is likely thanks to the situation at the moment." Byakuya uncharacteristically ran a hand through his hair. "He won't know about me, he won't know about anything that could help him. They'll drug him like they did before."

"No, that was absolutely only Kurotsuchi Mayuri. He was testing drugs he created before they had full medical approval." Aizen spoke rather confidently raising a brow from both men. They were not to know of his involvement with the doctor – nor his benefits from the drugs Mayuri made him. "Kenpachi leant Ikkaku. He's already there at the hospital." He hoped to changed the subject.

...

"I'm sure you have experiences with seeing a doctor." The female doctor looked over the rim of her glasses and noted Ichigo's unease at being in the room with her. In her twenty years in the business, she wasn't too concerned, this being their first meeting. What worried her more were the stories of violence that gained him entry into this establishment that were all but confirmed when the orderlies rushed to stop a brawl in his room yesterday. It wasn't behaviour she wanted to hear about after all, this was a place where it was very rare to go home again; if Ichigo was deemed to be a danger to society or himself they would not hesitate to extend his stay indefinitely. That one incident aside, the teen had displayed nothing else to indicate his special status and constant vigilance of the buff orderlies, but then patients could be unpredictable. It would have helped if he came with some sort of historic official records, but then again, it wasn't unheard of for them to get lost in some hospital misfiling. In any case, he'd be fully assessed before a decision would be made notes or not. Quick cooperation would help enormously.

"I ain't got nothing to say." Ichigo answered gruffly sitting on the edge of the chair, his eyes watching the guards constantly waiting for the moment he was betrayed and they tried to drug him. Lets face it he'd been there once too often in the past and that's all he knew these damn doctors were good for. None of them were here for his benefit, they didn't really give a damn. It was just a job that kept a roof over their house. His glance at the prim woman and her stupid hair swept into a frigid bun meant she looked little less threatening, unlike the beefcakes that had probably left bruises around his upper arms in his journey here. His fingers rubbed his aching muscles unconsciously as he thought it.

"Sit back and relax Ichigo." The polished finger nails gestured the comfort the sofa could offer, again it was something the basic rooms here didn't offer. If he behaved today, he might well earn the right to more furniture and furnishings. Maybe this docile behaviour meant his new cocktail of drugs was working better than his previous, the dosage however still needed to be finalised.

"Nah. Give you chance to inject some crap into me! I don't think so." He rubbed his upper arm subconsciously again this time remembering all to vividly the last trip to a physiologist.

"Inject? Inject what?" She looked up from her scribbling of notes.

"Look lady you and I both know, this ain't my first session and when I let my guard down ya gonna stick a huge needle in my arm and drag me somewhere else."

"Is that a fear of yours?" This was an interesting angle she didn't predict. His paranoia maybe quite extreme if he imagines such potential risks.

"Huh! Fear!" Ichigo scoffed. "I might be sick in the head but I ain't stupid. That last fucking quack thought he could get one over on me, but ya ain't getting me again!" Paranoia and hallucinations?

"You have a fear of seeing _quacks_?" She asked.

"Too fucking true. I think its well justified as well." He crossed his arms and barely flicked his eyes at her, he really wasn't going to let those jerks out of his sight.

"In your condition..." She began with her empathising speech but he cut her off, not needed to get all buddy buddy with her.

"I can over react. I know that lady. Send me home and I'll be fine and dandy. Byakuya is all the tranquillizers I need."

"That's not the way your condition usually runs."

"Nah, you buy the shit that I beat those policemen."

"There were images." And a report a mile thick courtesy of the police.

"Showing what?" Ichigo wasn't getting anything but more annoyed by this conversation. He'd already been at the hands of policemen who thought he practically killed one of their own on the way here and they made sure he knew now unhappy they were. He had bruises to show for it. "You saw me give a punch to one who just smacked a friend with a night stick and shoved another off my partner. Hardly fucking putting someone in hospital." He clenched his fists. "We weren't doing anything wrong. They started on us. Did they show you the police with guns? Did they show you the bloody faces of those that tried to run away? Did they show you them hemming us into the square and bringing in tanks?" His face had narrowed into real anger at the unfairness of it all.

"Each side would naturally have its own story." She didn't want to dismiss the reality he had made up out right, if he believed it then that was real enough for him. The news had said nothing to back up his story, not even the coverage from sympathetic sources had.

"Yeah, the police always protect their own." Ichigo scoffed and slouched back on the sofa getting tired of running the images around his mind. She watched him silently fuming with his clenched hands dangling off his crossed arms and decided to move on after a couple of moments of silence.

"Do you get angry very often?" She peered over her notebook and glasses and it irritated him more.

"Only when people interfere in my life." His eyes narrowed on here, stealing a longer glare at her face before looking back to beefcake number one who was giving him his own harm man look.

"When was the last time you were angry? You know before the demonstration."

Ichigo's head snapped back around to her and his bitter words tripped out. "What you really want me to tell you is the last time I hit someone isn't it! Don't mess around just ask the fucking questions." His torso had leaned forward and his fists bared, the guards had stepped forward and Ichigo leapt back into the depth of the sofa again, wary of any more movement towards him.

"Do you want to hit me?" She asked him directly, gesturing for the men to relax again.

"Oh come on!" Ichigo sat upright quickly looking offended. "Your a girl."

So he could temper himself for females, that was a good sign. However... "Then males are a natural threat?" Ichigo sighed dramatically and scrubbed his hands together. Their tight grip had made them ache and he could see this _discussion_ only going one way and it wasn't in his favour.

"Look lady..." His angered face broke into one of a tired young man. "Can I just go back now?"

"I want you to tell me about the last person you hit." She pressed him not willing to give up early on a talk she felt that was getting to the core of his issues.

"I don't know..." He whined and lifted his legs up onto the sofa and let his head bang the hard knee cap a few times. "...probably the last person who took the piss of my hair." He shrugged with that I don't give a shit anyway attitude. What really did it matter? They've made up their minds already that everything in the press was the truth.

"So you don't usually recall why you wanted to hit someone or who they were?"

"More a case of it was so long ago that I forgot." He leaned his elbows on his knees and scrubbed his hands through his hair. He was tired, he didn't want to be here, didn't see why he had to be here and more importantly wanted to be with Byakuya. See Byakuya. Hold Byakuya and be held back. Feel his body against his, the touch of his skin on his fingers, the taste of him on his lips. The doctor gave him a few moments, watching his movements and assessing his state of mind. The moment had past for talks on fighting and she let it go for this session. Instead she lowered her voice, moved forward in her seat and let her finger tips touch his elbow softly. It was a touch meant to play on her female side and make a gesture of mothering him. It worked.

"You didn't sleep so well last night." He allowed the touch to continue, feeling some fraction of comfort from the touch and softer voice that he wanted to lean into and get hugged by. "Was it a bad nightmare?" Oh she knew too much, too much that she could have been in that room with him and he didn't like it. His head snapped up back into anger mode.

"Your even watching that? Do I piss with an audience too?"

Her hand was removed and her professional tone crept back out. Mrs Nice was gone. "Your safety is important to us."

"I'll take that as a yes then." He rubbed his left eye in a scrubbing motion. His eyes ached from sleep loss and his mind was foggy from either lack of sleep or his new meds he didn't know. He just wanted with a passion to go home. "How long ya gonna keep me? Can ya say? What about seeing my family? Byakuya?"

"In time."

"In time what?" That voice had sounded so desperate she wanted to get Mrs Nice back out and offer comfort, but instead she kept official and made more notes quietly before answering.

"We have to assess you fully first."

"How longs that gonna take?"

"It depends on you. You help us and we get there quicker." Ichigo growled at himself for falling for that one and he let his head drop back onto the sofa and another deep long sigh left him. Tiredness was draining his sense of anything. He lifted his head back up even if it was a strain.

"You ain't gonna find anything I didn't know about me. Hardly enough to warrant this shit." She could see that his statement was the most honest yet, it just screamed of his confusion and helplessness. She smiled at him, for once really wanting to do some good and help him.

"If that's the case you have nothing to worry about." Her soft voice smiled again pleading with him to give her something real to work with. "This Byakuya you mentioned."

"Don't pretend you don't know who he is." Busted. She smiled. "Or that crap they've been writing about me." The media released _crap_ or the file full of more detailed notes that accompanied the footage? "Look at it this way. This is your chance to separate fact from fiction."

Ichigo knew he'd been manipulated and sank back on the sofa with his backside still hanging off the edge. He closed his eyes and recrossed his arms. Talking to her wasn't going to get him anywhere and this sofa was a lot more comfortable than the bed. Fuck her to hell. Fuck em all.

"Ichigo?"

"Sleeping." He mumbled back.

"What was your nightmare about." She asked going with his change in subject, she was glad it gave her an excuse to explore the already mentioned topic.

"Nothing." Nothing that didn't look like Uryuu's dad stabbing his mother. He'd written it off as just another twist in his life, after all the link to Ishida senior and mental hospital wasn't that far off. It made a change to the one implanted by Soi Fon and it being Byakuya on the ground bleeding instead.

Seeing him on the hard tarmac floor with a policeman poised to strike him with that thick black stick had been an image too painful to ignore, it was so close to his nightly visions. He couldn't help but shove the bastard away to protect Byakuya in any way he could. Wasn't that a natural thing to want to do? That brought a pang of hunger for his lover again, one he could have openly wept and whimpered about if he wasn't sitting here being watched.

"Didn't look like nothing. It seemed to quite disturb you."

"Sorry if I'm human lady. Everyone has nightmares just as everyone gets angry. I ain't that different."

"Would you like something that can help you sleep tonight?"

"Don't make me think I get a choice in the matter."

"No you are right, I can just prescribe it and force you to take it. But I want you to trust me."

"Not happening."

"Then it is your choice to revisit those dreams tonight is it? Wouldn't a break be nice?"

…

"Doctor!" The woman turned from her place as she shut the door to her office slipping her glasses off. The orderly slipped a sheet of paper in her hands and she looked at it and sighed. "I've just given him a sleeping table!" She called back to the retreating figure.

"Do I care?" The male called over his shoulder.

"No." The bit out to herself under her breath. "But if we cared a bit more, maybe we'd actually help these damn people!" She looked back at the release note shaking her head. "Good luck kid." Her fingers crumpled up the order and she threw it over her shoulder as she moved away. Well fuck if she would care either then.

...

Ichigo couldn't help the tears that wanted to fall when he saw Byakuya. His breath caught in his throat and he slowly walked aside the orderly with a half smile half grimace on his face. Just the other side of that toughened glass barrier was his salvation and it was the sweetest sight his tired, oh so tired eyes had ever seen.

Byakuya watched the door opening way too slowly and the almost timid creature step out nervously to see him. With a blush decorating his beautiful face, a hand against his cheek letting his finger tips wipe away the makings of tears and a look of anguished embarrassment creeping into his damp eyes, Byakuya hadn't ever seen anything or anyone that could start that fire of need in his belly.

"I'm such a girl." Ichigo mumbled sweeping his fingers under his eyes again and dipping his head ashamed. His body seemed to be curling inwards trying to hide in the large impersonal reception. That whole vulnerable beauty caught Byakuya in the centre of his chest and he wrapped his arms around the narrow shaking shoulders. "I forgot how cute you look at time." He whispered into the boys ears.

"I'm not cute!" Ichigo gave a week thump to Byakuya's chest with a snort as a fat tear fell from his eyes.

"So very cute." Byakuya smiled and pressed his lips against the salty fluid that has paused on his jaw.

"I missed you." Ichigo buried his head as deeply as he could into the welcome warm of his lovers chest and inhaled the scent of everything Byakuya and let himself be rocked gently side to side.

"I'm going to handcuff us together and throw away the key. No one will ever do that to us again."

His hands rubbed up and down the younger man's back. "So worried. I was so worried." Byakuya felt his own emotions begin to swell up again and he pulled Ichigo a little tighter. "If anything had happened...anything...I'd never forgive myself."

Renji, newly married or not wouldn't have been anywhere else but driving this car away from that morgue of a hospital with his cargo safely stored on the back seat.

"Where to?" He asked coming to a set of lights.

"Just head to the nearest port." Byakuya's arms were tightly wrapped around the waist of his lover as his lolling head slept on his shoulder.

"Port?" Renji cocked an eye in the rear view mirror.

"That's all you're going to know Abarai. All you're going to tell anyone either."

"Boss?"

"From there you are dismissed. Make my sister happy Renji and have lots of children and don't let those bastards anywhere near them."

"Come on, you can't just up and leave us all? What about Aizen? The Kurosaki's?"

"They'll know why I'm doing this." He said letting his head rest down on the younger man's and closing his own eyes. He let nothing into his mind except the beautiful feeling of Ichigo beside him. His gentle breath brushing over his body, sounding relaxed and very very close. His fingers held onto the toned body and he wasn't about to let go even if the world fell to ruin right at this moment. Nothing was going to happen to Ichigo, he'd made that a promise to himself. He'd made it and he was going to keep it. If it meant disappearing into the mists without anyone else's help, then that's what he was going to do. Ichigo might be the one declared as having mental health issues, but he knew his own sanity was hanging on for grim death too.

Ichigo was his life, his soul, his purpose.

Trust was something he'd lost in everyone else. There was only one person to trust with his precious person and that was himself. Everyone else had failed, failed miserably, there was no other option now either way. It wasn't that they meant to, nor that they didn't try hard enough. But he's lost everything except that which was most important to him. No one could ever be trusted enough with such a weighty task.

Renji drove the car away from the tiny motel near the docks. Byakuya stood holding the sleeping man in his arms like a child and that was the last he saw of him. He knew even if he turned around at the end of the road and went back, Byakuya wouldn't be there.

"Good luck to ya man." He smiled.

…

Ichigo stirred to the wondrous sensations of floating peacefully and gentle fingers caressing his hair on the nape of his neck. It was soothing and comforting. A smile formed on his lips and he turned his head to look up at his beautiful lover.

"Morning." Byakuya smiled showing rows of white teeth looking like a vision of all things amazing. Ichigo wanted to snap a picture and keep that image etched onto the back of his eye lids. "Sleep well?"

"Erm." Ichigo answered with a nodding yawn as his eyes scanned the simple room and its small round windows. "Where are we?"

"Second honeymoon." Byakuya smiled leaning down for a kiss. "Or..." He kissed him again. "A cute little Japanese tea house in Bali needing new owners? Fancy starting a new life?" byakuya's body leaned further down his tongue probing the cavern he'd longed to taste again.

"Just one question." Byakuya nodded encouraging him to go on. Ichigo lifted his wrist and looked at the jangling band of metal that enclosed his wrist and linked him to the matching cuff on his husband. "Where's the key?"

...


	42. Epiloguealternative end Orange blossom

ALTERNATIVE/ORIGINAL ENDING – THIS IS RAW UNEDITIED AND WILL CONTAIN MISTAKES, BUT I FELT IT HAD TO BE INCLUDED AFTER ALL. THIS IS HOW I WAS GOING TO FINISH THE STORY. DON'T HATE ME!

The last page rattled out the printer. The once beautiful white sheets were now a sprawl of inked graffiti that indicated yet another chapter completed. But this chapter was more important than all the others, it was the last. Byakuya's slim fingers picked up the bundle of papers and clonked them noisily on his desk to neaten. The thickness of the this chapter felt satisfying and yet regrettable; on one hand, it meant that his flow of words amounted to quite a sizeable chunk of work but that also meant quite a sizeable amount of correcting. His glance at the wall clock told him, that at least he was in good time that even Ichigo probably not finished his penultimate assignment for the year. (I WROTE THIS SOME MANY MONTHS BACK HENSE STILL AT UNI)

With the papers under his arm, he lifted his empty coffee mug and made his way to the kitchen, passing the door of his lovers music room. The white length of ipod wires lead from his ears as his fingers tapped away on the computer. Glasses on his nose, he look cute and Byakuya smiled.

The small heater at his feet blasted a warm flow of air around the teens feet and warmed the dark haired man's chilled feet momentarily as he stepped behind his lover.

Ichigo smiled as the drift of black hair came over his left shoulder and two soft lips planted themselves on his neck. He felt the pluck of the ear pierce and the word coffee whispered in his ear.

"Love one." Ichigo nodded with a yawn and lifting one hand to cup his lovers face as the lips continued to send rays of tingling along his senses.

"Nearly done?"

"No. I'm way over my word limit. I've got some serious culling to do." The vibrant hair tilted so that Ichigo's lips could pluck at Byakuya's. "You?"

"Come tomorrow my friend, I'm all yours exclusively."

"Then I best finish this tonight." Ichigo gave him one last peck and Byakuya stood retrieving the blue empty mug on the boys desk.

Ichigo grinned again as a peck landed on the top of his head with the whispered words of love. Byakuya had turned into a real softy, Renji wouldn't have believed it, if he saw it. Still he would this Christmas and then they'd get a chance to see just how fat Rukia was getting in her pregnancy.

It was about half way through his pile of work, that Byakuya heard footsteps up the stairs. Ichigo must have finished. He listened with half an ear as he continued to work with the lashing of his red biro and followed the teens progress across the landing to the bathroom and then their room. Clonks of drawers later and the footsteps headed slowly down the stairs and into the room.

Byakuya looked into the sleepY face of his lover and smiled lightly. He didn't know what was going on of late, but Ichigo failed to look anything but adorable. Now with a thick woollen jumper pulled up around his ears and his whole body pulled in signalling he was cold, he looked captivating.

"Tired." He mumbled sitting next to Byakuya on the sofa and forcing the elder to lift his arm so he could snuggle at his side.

"Thought it was your turn to make a drink."

"Erm..." Ichigo mumbled eyes closed and body curled in. "Later."

"Finished?"

"Erm." The boy mumbled again and Byakuya tutted as he slid easily into his sleep. Two days more of Uni and Ichigo and Byakuya were going to make the most of the holiday season and do precious little but enjoy each others uninterrupted company.

The ex-noble leaned back into the chair and marvelled at the feeling swelling in him at the thought of lazy long mornings where they could stay in bed naked against each other. The stupid conversations about patterns in the ceiling or such daft stuff Ichigo started made him smile. He loved (WHAT? WHERE DID THE REST OF THIS GO?)

...

Byakuya rents the club just for Ichigo and his friends as a birthday treat. NEVER GOT TO WRITE THIS BIT!

"What are you buying this for exactly?" Chad gave a smirk as his friend beamed at the small bag he held in his hand.

"Byakuya and I have been together almost for two years you know?"

"Time passed quickly."

"When ya gonna find yourself true love Chad?"

"True love?" He shrugged. "Too busy with coursework."

"You should make time you know. Its really fantastic." Ichigo replied with a dreamy face on and Chad suppressed a laugh. "Meeting Byakuya was...just amazing. Its such a good feeling to know that I'm going to be with him until the day I die. How amazing is that? The rest of my life with him. I bet he's even going to look sexy when he's in his seventies!" Ichigo laughed.

"Yeah, long grey hair, wrinkles all the way to his dick!" Chad scoffed back and both men laughed. "So when you going to give him that?"

"After Ishida's last show next week." (WITH THE ITALIAN HE MET A CHAPTER OR SO BACK IT WAS BUILDING UP TO THAT SHOW.)

Ichigo tapped the present in his pocket and the special hand written note. A warm feeling glowed from the pit of his stomach as a rush of butterflies fluttered around his belly and his face flushed.

His eyes looked around the deep red curtains towards the audience and settled on those of Byakuya's easily. Both smiled and Ichigo blushed more as his lover winked.

"Ready?" Ichigo looked to Ishida's nervous face.

"Yeah yeah. You?"

"NO!" Ishida blurted out. "My dads here tonight!"

"You're dad!" Ichigo felt the stirrings of panic and his face paled. (YEP HE DREAMED THE REAL MURDERER IN THE END AND REALISED IT) It wasn't noticed by the busy fashion designer who began to fuss a model awaiting her last inspection before stepping onto the stage in two minutes time.

"He confronted me last night. I told him the truth at last introduced him to my new boyfriend and he went beserk. He wants to see what I've been wasting his money on. Oh come on, get the music going!" He ordered rushing off to the dressing rooms and fussing over the other models.

Byakuya settled in his seat three rows back and crossing his arms as he patiently waited for the show to start. He wasn't too sure about what he was doing here, but Ichigo had wanted him to bare witness to the music he'd put together. The lights began to dim and his eyes were drawn to the exit door as the last couple of ticket holders came in. His eyes settled with a narrowed gaze sure he hadn't seen what he just had. It had only been a momentary blur, but had that been Soi Fong? He hadn't seen that woman since his days at the palace and it was highly unlikely that the Emperor's main henchman would show up here of all places. It had been so quiet of late from them that he thought they were over the bribery and tricks. He shook his head shaking the thoughts away and turned his attention back to the light display that matched the beginning bars of Ichigo's first melody.

Ishida was a mess of nerves and frantic energy, all these last minute touches before a model would step out onto the stage were mental torture but the warmth of the crowds applause were making up for that as it seeped through to the back area. He'd caught glimpses of Ichigo sitting in his little area pouring sweat over the mixer desk, changing and flicking the music, adjusting tempo's and volume depending on the models actions. Once the narration had finished on the dress, the flicks and dial would increase for a minute of perfect music before it was lowered for the next skinny woman to don the heals and head onto the catwalk.

But Ichigo hadn't been the only person his attention had been on. Rykenan, had walked around the backstage area, fiddling with things he shouldn't. At one point, even a short haired Chinese looking female had had to readjust a lighting rope after his father had tugged and played with it. That look of scorn on his face, hadn't left. Each model was viewed with contempt and even Ichigo was swathed in a venomous glare, to which the red head had almost flustered his timings with shaking hands.

However it went more than well and the crowd were on their feet. Uryuu dragged Ichigo up on the stage and even though the teen looked mortified he deserved the applause for his music.

The one person he wanted approval from seemed to missing and as he turned his head around the room to find him, time seemed to warp and slow. Instead of his father, all he saw was a blur of brown wavy hair shoving him aside. The crowd screamed as a lighting rig descended at a terrible speed from the ceiling.

Byakuya's world froze. Froze solid the moment Ichigo buckled under the tangle of metal. His feet rooted to the spot as Stark and Chad hauled the wreckage up.

He didn't need to see the blood. He didn't need to see the shock in everyone's eyes.

Ichigo.

Ichigo was gone.

...

Rukia looking after Byakuya, day of funeral, Byakuya tired goes upstairs to sleep, but doesn't come down. Isshin goes up and finds him out cold from an overdose. In his hand he's clutching a note from Ichigo and a commitment ring. (MORE OF AN ETERNITY RING PROMISING LOVE FOR AN ETERNITY)

Sometimes I wonder if everyone had been right all along about me. I never really felt normal. My music gave me a break from worrying, looking over my back, being scared. Byakuya you gave me unconditional love and that special place to go when I felt a little uneasy.

Now I remember it all. All that happened on that day and I wonder when it'll be my turn. I've always known I won't grow old. I won't have long to be happy and I do what I can to treasure the one person who has made me the happiest of all. Living with you has given me enough joy to make up for all those years you wasn't around. I know that this stupid brain of mine has been much better for the stability and understanding you give me.

I love you, now and always.

Ichigo.

….

Byakuya woke to the smells of a disinfected world in the palace infirmary.

….

The slap that backhanded Byakuya's pale face saw him tumbling to the floor to sit in an undignified heap of clothes and his head downcast with his long hair veiling his face.

"Why is Father so weak mother?" The five year olds voice entered the tense silence.

"Because he is a weak fool. Run along and find your sister, its time for your lessons." The sound of his daughters footsteps walking away didn't make Byakuya move, neither did the ones coming towards him.

Soi leaned in and lifted the head of her husband with fingers that dug into his chin painfully but he made no sound. Her cold eyes bore into his indifferent broken ones. "Even your children think you are pathetic. But it does not alter the fact that you have yet to make me a son. Three girls just adds to your overall uselessness doesn't it?" She sneered. She let his head go and it dropped back to its place looking towards the floor. "Retsu wants to see you, she is concerned again." Were her last words as she swept out of the room. "Don't disappoint me yet again Byakuya."

Byakuya hands all skin and bone touched the floor to push himself back onto his knees and raise himself up, but he could not find the strength to lift his body from the floor. He sat a moment to gather his stamina yet before he could try again, with no introduction hands appeared to help him and lifted him effortlessly up. It wasn't a hard task, the man was nothing more than a bag of bones these days. He's spent too many years eating barely enough to keep a sparrow alive.

"You feel warm." Retsu's voice appeared with her face as he was pulled upright. Her gentle touch first graced the red mark on his cheek and then his brow. "Why are you doing this to yourself?" She said more to her self than Byakuya, he didn't usually talk. "Its a long and painful way to die you know." She smiled sympathetically at him and wrapped a hand around his waist. "Lets put you back to bed."

The rooms he kept in the palace were only two doors away, but the slow walk there was almost painful. By the time he laid, his day robe removed to leave him just in his white night robes, he was exhausted. Retus pulled the cover over him and reached for the jug of water beside the bed. She took a small pill from her medical bag and held it out to him.

"I am sorry I have to ask you to take this." She watched his hand raise and take the blue pill and with nothing but acceptance push it between his lips. She lifted the glass and let him take a sip.

They sat silently a while, Retsu didn't need to repeat the medical tests these days, no malady's were going to show. The warmth on his skin seemed to be a constant fever that never abated what ever she did. It only varied in its force.

Her eyes cast around the rooms, were far grander than those in the Kuchiki mansion, but Byakuya had not been permitted to return there. It was out of bounds. So instead from the day he'd been taken from the hospital just over six years ago, he had kept himself holed up within this bedroom and the next room which had been converted into a day room. He would walk the corridor slowly back and forth when he had the strength. His eyes cast towards through the windows at the gardens he was forbidden to step into. Byakuya knew nothing of the lies spread in the tabloids that he had died, it was lies made so water tight that even his best comrades knew nothing of its truth. Only Retsu saw him, although she herself had confided in her new husband Kenpachi one night when she couldn't bare the strain of it any more. They'd thought about getting him out, sending word to Aizen or Isshin, but... Well he had been so broken before he even arrived that there was little use in that. Byakuya was on a self destruct pathway and nothing would ever steer him from it.

By his raised breathing pattern and slight sheen in his skin, Retsu guessed the viagra was taking hold. She took his hand and kissed his knuckles. "I wish I could do more for you." She whispered. His eyes looked to hers in a silent plea and she held back her tears. The last time he's spoken to anyone was her and all he had asked for was for a quick death. "Anything but that Byakuya...You can't ask me to do that."

The opened abruptly and Soi sneered at the way Retsu was tenderly kissing _her_ husbands hand.

"How dare you!" She shouted.

"He is not well, most certainly not strong enough for this...this _ritual_!" Retsu spat the word as she stood. "He has a fever, he should be resting."

"When he gets me pregnant he can rest. When I have that boy the Kuchiki's want he can go to hell. If you'd done your job properly in the first place and made me pregnant at the start!" And that was Retsu's guilt. She felt so responsible for Byakuya's state and Ichigo's death. Soi knew how to twist the blade into her heart. "So is he _ready_?"

"It appears so."

"Have you checked?"

"No."

"You wanted to be his personal physician, so check."

"Just how cold can a person be?"

"I don't know, how about we get someone else to look after him?" That threat usually worked and it did this time too as she went back to his side and knelt.

"I'm sorry." She whispered with eyes that would not look at the empty grey ones. The covers were gently raised for her to look underneath momentarily before lowering again.

"Well?"

"Its seems fine." Retsu's voice could hardly be heard.

"Seems?" Soi let out a small laugh. "I don't think that's good enough Doctor. I think a physical might be in order."

"You are evil!" Retsu shot a glare at the woman.

"And you are a doctor do your job. That is unless this is something more personal." The remarks about Retsu's apparent attraction usually came out too and by now she should be used to it, but she wasn't. Taking a deep breath, retsu lifted the cover enough to reach her hand inside and tentatively touch Byakuya's length. His gasp was audible.

"That's it." Soi sat on the bed, yanking back the cover before Retsu could pull away her hand. Her own cupped around the medics. "Make him good and ready. You know you want to." She forced their hands up and down.

"NO!" Retsu was horrified and she pulled her hand free. Soi laughed loudly as she ran from the room. "Oh Byakuya, I never thought I'd have this much fun teasing our good doctor." Her hand kept sweeping up and down his length seeing him ram rod hard. As she lifted her skirts and settled down onto him, seating herself on his thick weeping head. Her triumphant smile took in his clenched eyes. "Oh my dear husband, you are even so woeful you can't get hard for your wife. Should I fetch that little gardener in for you?" She pushed her self up and down him, "He's young and fit. You'd like that yeah?" She smiled at his attempts to keep all sounds inside his throat. "All virile, pheromones and a tight little backside." She clenched tightly around him, drawing up his length and slamming back down. "Or are your tastes changing?" She began to pant as she took his impassive hands and placed them over her breasts after shaking her shoulders and freeing them from her clothes. "Oh god yes." She grunted working harder. "So big...Damn it...This is so good."

In his mind, Byakuya knew that this would be over sooner if he could just release. If she could shut her mouth and let him think, remember...forget even...

"Give me..." She panted heavily. "Give me that boy..." She groaned. "I'll kill you myself." Her timing was perfect, as his eyes opened just at that moment spilling his seed inside her. She laughed in his face. "That's what you want isn't it? To die and be reunited with lost lovers." Her hands smoothed down his cheeks almost too softly. Though his panting calm down, he felt weaker than ever and every bit as pathetic as she taunted him with. But he didn't care any more. He had no pride left, no care for himself. "But..." She said taking her lips to his and attempting a kiss he would not return. "I won't let you go. I'll get that bitch to force feed you. I'll keep you alive for a very long time sweety." She smiled at the welling of tears in his eyes. "Very long time."

With the seed inside her, Soi stood and went to her own rooms to ensure it stayed deep inside her womb. Pleasure was gained from the thought of an impending pregnancy not sexual gratification. She accepted this role as a duty and that gave her an orgasmic satisfaction.

"How's he doing?" Ken rubbed his large hands on his wife's shoulders.

"Five times this week." She sighed. "Five times, he's endured her. I thought that the first day..." Ken knew she was referring to the _physical check_ incident. "Since then, he's..." Her eyes drifted to her soiled hands. "He's gone even further away if that is even possible." Ken twisted her around and held her as she cried. "I can't bare to see him any more. I just didn't think such a... proud capable man would end up like this. He just wants to die and die so badly..."

"Then, maybe its time someone helped him. Gave him the help he wants."

"It would be murder! They've already told me if he dies, they'll try me for murder!"

"They can't if you aren't with him. They can't if he dies honourably." Ken's face looked determined.

"How does a man that is so weak he can't even lift his head from the pillow kill himself like that?" She pushed away from Ken to pace the room. "I keep him alive by forcing a drip in his arm..."

"Sush my love." Ken approached her from behind capturing her shaking shoulders. "I can give him his dignity and his peace." He breathed into her neck.

…

Was it that time already? Byakuya wasn't sure, it all merged somehow now. His foggy mind couldn't comprehend must beyond the pain of waking every dawn and his days being taunted by children who looked at him with contempt and a wife who raped his soul daily.

He was tired. So very tired. Couldn't he just sleep at least?

Arms slid beneath him, lifted him from his bed. Where was he going? What new form of torture had they thought up now? The warmth of the covers wrapped around him and a few moments later there was the utter bliss of the wind on his face. A body, strong and vast was his wall of comfort and his droopy eyes made the effort to look up at his transport.

"Ken." He gave a small smile of relief.

"I thought you'd want to see your garden one last time." Ken's husky voice rumbled around him, vibrating through the body contact they shared. The rhythmic walking stride was soothing and the wind and sun on him felt like he had taken a glimpse at Nirvana. "Is there anywhere you want to see?"

"Roses." Byakuya whispered.

With almost the caress of a lover, Byakuya found himself supported between Ken's strong legs and his gaze enjoying the wondrous roses in bloom.

"Hisana planted these." Ken remembered the petite frail woman. Byakuya nodded. "But that bush." His long digit pointed to a prolific flowering of mock orange. "Looks out of place...Different." The blooms looked like orange spiked hair and Ken snorted. "Ichigo." He said and Byakuya nodded again. He felt Ken shift from behind him and he forced himself to stay upright as the man went to pluck a large flower head for him. Gratefully, when Ken returned he leaned back into the solid wall of protection and took the blade held out for him a sad smile gracing his lips.

"I'm ready." Byakuya spoke, his voice showing more strength now he realised his end was coming.

They hadn't said anything about this being a time to be _ready, _but Ken's kindness seemed tinged with finality. The rose lifted to Byakuya's nose and he smelt its heady scent.

A dagger was held in ken's upright palm and Byakuya fisted the handle.

"Is there anything you want me to tell everyone?"

"My book."

"Book?" Ken questioned.

"Tell Aizen to print the book." Byakuya let a tear trail down his face. "Let the world see Ichigo for who he really was. No more lies." The deep voice broke towards the end, but Byakuya bit back his always present bitterness and pain at Ichigo's loss. He'd cried enough each and every night.

"Now?" Ken smiled at the way Byakuya straightened and nodded. He held the blade towards his stomach. It trembled in his hand and hesitated, he didn't want to wake in hospital again.

Ken realised on the way over that Byakuya was going to be too weak to complete the slash across his abdomen, so his large hand cupped over Byakuya's.

"Thank you." Byakuya whispered looking in Ken's eyes and smiling.

With speed and intent, Ken forced the blade to do its deed and held the gasping bleeding man tightly as the last of his life drained freely onto the grass.

The sun shone through the trees and lit the orange blooms and Byakuya's eyes steadied on the shimmering flower heads moving in the breeze.

He smiled feeling his lover closer than he'd been in years and his eyes closed for the last time in and opened again in death.

"I've been waiting for you." Ichigo's happy voice floated over his slumped figure in Ken's arms.

Byakuya looked at the sight of his smiling lover in awe. Shinigami. Ichigo was a Death God dressed all in black and a huge sword on his back. His hand was outstretched and waiting for him to take it. "Are ya coming?"

FIN


End file.
